Future Diary: New Survival Game!
by Lightning God Traxid
Summary: A thousand years have passed since Yukiteru and Yuno created a new future, a.k.a, Happy End. But unfortunately their time as gods are coming to an end. Now seventeen new Future Diary Holders have been chosen to battle it out for the title of 'God'.
1. Future Diary Character Sheet!

Hello everyone that's reading this at this very moment. My name is Lightning God Traxid, and I'm alittle new to this site, well not that new. I've just been going around reading other peoples fan fiction's and now I've finally summoned up the courage to begin my own. XD Now a few weeks ago I finished reading this awesome manga called 'Future Diary' and I noticed that there weren't many Future Diary fan fictions. So I plan on making a Future Diary fan fiction of my own and it will be an entirely new survival game.

Now then, I'm not really good at coming up with characters and diaries but maybe you guys out there can help me out with that. You see, I want there to be at least seventeen diary holders in the new survival game. So if anyone wants to make a Future Diary Oc and let me use them in this story, I would really appreciate it. :D Here's the character sheet for your Oc if you wish to make one for the story and please try to be as descriptive as possible.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Future Diary:**

**Future Diary's Strengths:**

**Future Diary's Weaknesses:**

**Number In The Survival Game: **

**Dream:  
><strong>

That's all I can really think of right now at the moment, I'll wait for about a week or two before I actually start this story to see if I should really do this or not depending on the type of reviews I get for this. And if you don't want to send your character's information to me by review then you can just PM it to me so that we can keep your characters identity and Future Diary Power a secret from the other readers. And try to make up Future Diary Powers, I don't mind using Future Diaries from the manga but it's always better to use your imagination and to try something new. ;)

Well, that's all I have to say for now. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope this story starts off really well. :D


	2. Entry Number 1: The Survival Game Begins

**Entry Number 1: The Survival Game Begins!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My day started off as dull as ever, the alarm on my phone went off right in my ear but I was in such a deep sleep as always I couldn't actually hear it. So my annoying little sister had to come into my room and turn it off for me. She then decided that it was a good idea to jump on my back repeatedly until I finally got out of bed.<p>

"Come on, Xavier! You're going to be late for school again if you continue to sleep! Wake up~! Wake up~!" My annoying little sister shouted as she continued to jump on my back. My annoying little sister's name is Charlotte Rou, she's about 5'4 feet tall and she has jaw-length blue hair and blue eyes.

"Aghhh! Alright! Alright, Charlotte! How do you expect me to get up if you continue to jump on my back huh?" I asked as I quickly rolled out of bed before she could land on my back again.

"Oops, sorry about that. Oh well, at least you're awake now! Come on, hurry up! Go take a shower, get dressed, and get some breakfast so that we can get to school already!" Charlotte ordered as she pushed me into my bathroom then closed the door in front of her.

"Alright, alright, fine! Geez, I swear, it's like your the second mother of the house when mom's not here." I sighed as I pulled out my cellphone and began typing in my [Diary] Entry.

_"[1/29/30XX] 6:12 A.M. (My house; My Room) I was forcibly woken up by my annoying little sister again and forced into the shower._ _Man what a dull awakening."_

I would call it a Journal Entry but the word [Diary] just seems more efficient for some odd reason. I call this my [Dull Diary], I type in anything about my life which seems dull to me, which is pretty much everything. I guess one of the only things that isn't so dull to me is death. My name is Xavier Rou, I'm 17 years old, and I'm now a senior in my school. As for my sister, she's just becoming a freshman, which explains why she's in such a hurry to get to school. "Idiot, she's not missing much. School has always been dull to me." I sighed as I undressed and got into the shower. After I was done taking my shower, I dried myself off, put some clothes on, and headed down stairs for breakfast while I typed another entry into my [Dull Diary].

_"[1/29/30XX] 6:21 A.M. (My House; Down Stairs) I just came out of the shower and now I'm heading downstairs for breakfast. Man, what a dull beginning of the day."_

"Hey Xavier! Hurry up and get down here already! You're missing breakfast and because of you we might be late on the first day of school!" Charlotte yelled all the way from the kitchen.

"Yes, yes! I heard you already, I'm coming! Geez, what a dull little sister I have." I sighed as I entered the kitchen while scratching my head. "Dull morning everyone." I said to everyone in the room then they all looked back at me and said the same thing.

"Xavier, it's nice to see that you're pretty lively today." My mother laughed then she turned back to the stove and continued on with making everyone breakfast.

"Remember son, it's your sister's first day of high school. Be sure to warn her and protect her from anything that could harm her there okay. I'm talking about bullies, perverts, kidnappers, rapists, terrorists..." My father continued listing the groups of people that could harm my sister, but I stopped listening after 'terrorists'. I understand bullies and perverts, but come on, would terrorists really come to my school? I would tell my father that he was over exaggerating, but I knew someone like him wouldn't listen to me. So I just nodded at him every few seconds while adding another entry into my [Dull Diary].

_"[1/29/30XX] 6:25 A.M. (My House; Kitchen) Ignoring my father as he continues on with his annoying rants. Man, what a dull __father I have."_

"Dad, he's not even listening to you. Once he starts typing in that phone of his, he's in a whole different world from ours!" Charlotte sighed while shaking her head. I would've responded to her little comment but I knew she was right. Once I began typing in my phone, I was in a whole different world from everyone else. It's only because this world is too dull for someone like me; so it's just best if I just stay in my imagination and keep out of trouble.

"Xavier! Are you listening to me boy?" My father yelled and paused for a few seconds as he waited for me to look up from my phone. His face turned red with rage as I continued to type in another entry.

_"[1/29/30XX] 6:27 A.M. (My House; Kitchen) Making my father angry by ignoring him. Lets see if he dares to show his true colors with mother and sister around."_

"Why you..." My father growled as he extended his arm toward me, but he was quickly intercepted once mother came by and placed a plate full of pancakes in his hand.

"Now, now, honey. There's no reason for you to be angry. Xavier heard everything that you said, he was just focusing on texting his friends on what they plan on doing today." My mother looked over at me and smiled sweetly. I looked up from my phone to my mother and returned the smile. I love my mother; she's one of the only people in this world who weren't annoying or dull to me.

"Yes father, I heard everything you said. I just a little too focused on texting my friends about going to the arcade after school today." I looked over at my father and smiled at him. That was an obvious lie, he knew it, and I knew it. But he wouldn't dare try to do anything to me while mother and Jessica were here. My father is really abusive towards me; he always has been since I was seven. I don't really know why, but I've learned to deal with it and just accept things how they are. "Well then, if there's nothing much more to be said at the moment, I think I'll just be on my way to school right now." I said to everyone in the room as I stood up from my chair, grabbed my school bag, and left the house with my annoying little sister following right behind me with a pancake hanging out from her mouth.

"Geez brother, you need to learn how to wait up every once in a while! You always try to leave me behind the first chance you get." Charlotte sighed after finishing off the pancake.

"Well maybe if you weren't so annoying and dull, I wouldn't have to resort to leaving you behind at all." I sighed as I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"You know Xavier. You're always calling anything and everything annoying and dull. But have you ever stopped to think that maybe you're the one who's annoying and dull?" Charlotte asked as she stood in front of me and poked my forehead.

"Don't poke me." I frowned slightly then walked around her and continued heading for school.

"Geez, you're always typing on your stupid phone! That's a very bad habit! I'm surprised that you even have any friends!" Charlotte crossed her arms under her chest as she watched me walk off. After a few seconds of silence, my sister decided that it would be a funny idea to sneak up behind me and snatch my phone away from me.

"H-Hey! Give that back to me, Charlotte! You have your own phone!" I stated while reaching for my phone.

"I just want to see what you've been typing all this time." Charlotte laughed as she quickly evaded me and began to check the contents of my phone.

"It's a secret damn it! So give it back!" I yelled as he lunged after her.

"Ohhhh, if it's so much of a secret then I truly must know!" Charlotte grinned then she turned away and ran off.

"Ah! No, wait, Charlotte! Get back here, damn it!" I cursed under my breath then I quickly chased after my annoying little sister.

"Hahahaha, you're way too slow brother! You'll never catch me at this ra—" Charlotte was cut off once she tripped and fell onto of someone. "Agh! O-Oh no! The phone!" Charlotte gasped as the phone slipped out from her hand and skidded across the ground into the street.

"Damn it, Charlotte! I swear that if my phone breaks, I'll-" I stopped in mid-sentence once I saw a foot come down onto my phone, preventing it from going into the street.

"Umm, excuse me! But can you please get off of me?" A feminine muffled voice asked which caused my sister to look down and realize that she was still laying onto of the person she fell on.

"Ahh! I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I should've been more careful and watched where I was going!" Charlotte apologized after getting off of the person. The person she fell on appeared rather strange to me, she had brown skin, long white hair, red eyes, and she was wearing a school uniform identical to my sister's.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just becareful next time, okay?" The strange girl sighed as she stood to her feet and patted herself down. "Hm, ah, you two about down over there yet?" The strange girl called to the two people behind her messing with my phone. One of the two people was a young boy with black hair and the other person was a young girl with long pink hair.

"Uhh, hey! Can you two please quit messing with my phone? There are some really important stuff on their that I don't want anyone to see!" I called then the two people looked up from my phone and walked over to me with sweet smiles on their faces.

"Sorry about that, here you go." The pink haired girl smiled as she handed my phone back over to me.

"Uhh, thank you." I said while staring at my phone. For some odd reason, my phone felt alittle...different...I just couldn't really explain it.

"Make sure you take good care of that [diary] from now on, Seventeenth." The black haired boy whispered to me as he, the pink haired girl, and the strange little brown skinned girl all walked off around the corner.

_"W-what the? [D-Diary]? He read my [diary]? And who was he calling Seventeenth? What does Seventeenth mean?" My eye's widened as I stood there frozen, my heart began to race, and sweat ran down my face. I was...I was scared...I don't know why, but I was actually scared of all three of those people. I had to enter this into my Diary, this was all just too weird. But things got even weirder for me once I was about to add in the entry, it was somehow already there!_

_"[1/29/30XX] 6:39 A.M. (On The Way To School) Ran into three mysterious people! Who were they? Why do I have to take care of my [diary]? Why did that boy call me, Seventeenth? This was surprising not dull."_

"W-what the hell? I was just about to enter in that...how did it get that even though I didn't enter it in yet?" I muttered under my breath while tightly gripping my phone. This was just way too weird, I continued to check the contents of my phone to see if those two did something to my phone. And what came to my surprise was that, there were already a bunch of entries in my [Dull Diary] even though I didn't enter them in. I gulped slowly and began to read them.

_"[1/29/30XX] 7:00 A.M. (School) Headed to the school gym for a public assembly welcoming all the freshmen. Man, what a dull way to start off school."_

_"_[1/29/30XX] _7:25 A.M. (School; First Period) Walked over to my desk in first period and immediately fell asleep once the teacher began introducing himself. Man, what a dull teacher I have."_

_"_[1/29/30XX] _7:28 A.M. (School; Hallway) Sent outside in the hallway for falling asleep in class. Man, what a dull day I'm having."_

_"_[1/29/30XX]_8:16 A.M. (School; Second Period) Walked over to my desk in second period and tried to sleep but couldn't because of the gossiping girls behind me. Man, what a dull bunch of girls."_

"Noway...this has got to be some kind of coincidence or something. There's noway that this stuff could be here unless I put it there...but..." I muttered to myself as I continued to stare at the [Diary] Entries in my phone. I quickly thought that maybe our phones got mixed up or something, but I quickly shook off the thought since this was the same phone and the [Diary] Entries were identically similar to mine.

"Hey Xavier? Are you okay brother? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Come on, lets gets going to school! We're going to be late if we stay here any longer!" Charlotte pulled on my arm and dragged me along with her while I just stared at my phone.

_"T-This is just way too weird. I-It's like my [Diary] is telling me the future. Pfft, hahaha, yeah right! Like my [Diary] could actually tell the future! This is probably some prank that they're trying to pull on me or something. I'll just go on with my day and fix my phone later." I laughed to myself as I placed my phone in my pocket and went on with my day._

* * *

><p>(8 Hours Later, At Xavier's House)<p>

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable..." I muttered to myself while Charlotte opened the door to the house and walked inside.<p>

"What's wrong with you Xavier? You've been muttering to yourself all day today ever since those strange people gave you your phone back." Charlotte said after I entered the house and shut the door behind me.

"I-It's nothing! I just have a little headache that's all! I'm uhh...I'm just going to head upstairs and get some sleep." I nervously laughed and quickly ran upstairs to my room. I wanted to tell Charlotte about my [Dull Diary] telling me the future, but I figured that it would be meaningless since she wouldn't believe me even if I did show her. And I don't even want her to know that even have a [Diary] in the first place. I rushed into my room and quickly shut the door and locked it. "Okay...my phone can now somehow tell me the future...what the fuck is going on here?" I panted heavily while staring at my phone wide eyed.

"Of course your phone can tell you the future." I quickly whipped around and saw the strange brown skinned girl from earlier sitting on my bed eating corn on the comb. "The Gods of Time and Space altered your phone. So now your phone is a [Diary] that can tell you your future, hence the name, 'Future Diary." The strange brown skinned girl smiled at me before continuing on eating her corn on the comb.

"Y-You're that brown skinned girl from earlier on today! W-what are you doing here in my house? On my bed? Wait a minute...did you say Gods of Time and Space?" I asked while carefully eying her.

"Yes I did human!" The strange brown skinned girl jumped off my bed in front of me after finishing off her corn of the comb and cleared her throat. "Ahem! Congratulations Xavier Rou! You have been chosen to be number seventeen in the next 'Future Diary' Survival Game! And my name's Murumuru by the way!" She announced.

"W-what? Number Seventeen? 'Future Diary' Survival Game?" I gasped in shock after hearing her announcement. "L-Look, I don't really understand what's going on here right now. But you need to get out of my house before I call the cops and-" My eyes widened once Murumuru appeared on my shoulder and covered my mouth with her hand.

"Now you don't want to do something as pointless as that. You want to know why your Diary's telling you about your future right?" Murumuru devilishly grinned while removing her hand from my mouth.

"Of course I want to know why my Diary is telling me the future, and if you're the person who can tell me why. Then I guess I have no other choice but to say yes." I hesitated alittle bit before nodding.

"Alright then, close your eyes." Murumuru demanded. I was a little hesitant at first, but I reluctantly followed her orders and shut my eyes tightly since I had no idea what she was going to do. "Okay, now open them!" Murumuru laughed then my eyes burst open and I immediately noticed that I was no longer in my room or in my house for that matter. I was standing on a circular platform on top of some kind of tower, with several pillars surrounding it and there were several other platforms that extended out to the center with sixteen other strange shadow figures standing on them.

"W-what the hell? Where in the hell am I?" I gasped as I looked around all over the place.

"Ohhh, looks like the final contestant has finally been chosen." I quickly turned my head to the left to find the source of the voice and I saw a strange shadow figure glaring at me. "Welcome to the Survival Game, Seventeenth." The shadow figure said before going back to looking at his/her phone. It was really hard figuring out what the person looked like for some reason, I began to wonder if I needed glasses or something. I looked down on the platform and noticed the roman numerals on it, I could see it perfectly fine.

"H-Hello...Eighth?" I nervously said then I, alongside all of the other shadow figures looked up above our heads and noticed two rather large thrones floating above our heads.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the 38th Cause And Effect Holy Hall." My eye's widened once I saw the two mysterious people that I encountered earlier this morning.

"Y-You! You two are the same people that messed with my phone this morning! What the hell's going on here huh? Why the hell is my phone telling me the future?" I yelled at the two mysterious people then a large burst of laughter echoed throughout the room. "W-what? What's so funny?" I looked around at the shadow figures and most of them were laughing their asses off.

"Oh! This is just way too funny! I bet that Seventeenth will be the first one eliminated in the game!" The Fifth laughed.

"There's no need to laugh at Seventeenth, Fifth. Seventeenth is the last person to be given his Future Diary. You can't blame him for not really knowing what's going on yet." The Eighth stated.

"Allow us to properly introduced ourselves, we are the Gods of Time and Space, Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai." Yukiteru and Yuno introduced themselves as their thrones lowered just about to our eye levels.

"Whoa, Gods of Time and Space huh? Shall I ask on why the Gods of Time and Space have summoned us to this place?" The Thirteenth asked.

"Yes Thirteenth, we're about to explain why you've all been summoned here right now. Now then, since everyone is here, let us start briefing on the Survival Game." Yuno said.

"First, we'll explain to you all about the [Diaries] that you all have in your hands. It's called a [Future Diary]." Yukiteru said while pointing to the Diaries in each of the contestants' hands.

"Originally is was your regular Diary, but by bending time alittle bit, it has now become a Diary that tells the future around 100 days. In other words, you are all now able to learn about your own future." Yuno explained then all of the shadow figures except for me all went 'oh' as if they completely understood what was going on.

"Uhhh, excuse me! But I've noticed that the contents of my Diary changing by itself. Do you care to explain that to me?" The Fourth asked.

"Yes, you see, the future will change according to the Diary Holder's actions. Here's an example, when a moment stated in the Diary arrives, if you do the opposite of what should have happened, you have changed the future." Yuno explained.

"I see, I guess that makes sense about a few things." The Fourth nodded while looking at his [Future Diary].

"I have a question now. Since this is a survival game, that usually means that someone's going to have to die sooner or later. Are we going to be fighting like other gods or what?" I asked as I raised my hand above my head.

"No, no, nothing like that. You see, all seventeen of you will be facing off against each other." Yukiteru replied.

"W-what? Wait a minute, all seventeen of us are going to have to kill each other?" I gasped as I quickly looked around and stared at each of the shadow figures to see their reactions to this. And surprisingly, none of them seemed affected by this what so ever.

"That's correct, Seventeenth." Yukiteru and Yuno nodded in unison.

"If we're all suppose to be going around killing each other, how are we going to do that if we can't even see the other contestants' faces?" The Fifth asked.

"That's the fun of the survival game you idiot, we're suppose to use our Diaries to find out the identities of our enemies." The Fourth said.

"What was that Fourth? You better hope that you're not my first victim in this game!" The Fifth growled while clenching his hand into a fist.

"Uhh, I'm not actually too comfortable with killing people. Is there another way to eliminate someone without shedding their blood?" I nervously asked then I covered my mouth once I felt the feeling that I was going to hurl. I hated the thought of killing someone...I just couldn't stand the thought of ending someone's life.

"Why yes, there is actually. The best way to eliminate another contestant in the game is to damage their Diary, once their Diary is damaged, they will still die but no blood will be spilt." Yukiteru replied.

"I-I guess that makes things alittle better...but not really..." I gulped some more to keep my lunch from coming back to say 'hello'.

"Now then, let us tell you about the Dead End Flag." Yuno smiled.

"Dead End Flag?" All of the shadow figures including me asked in unison.

"Consider it a 'Checkmate' in the game. It means certain death even if the future has been changed. You'll only get the Dead End Flag raised when a Diary Holder is certain to be killed by another." Yukiteru sighed as he reminisced about all the times he got the Dead End Flag.

"So, if someone besides us gets the Dead End Flag raised, then that means you're pretty much dead and there's nothing that you can do about it." The Fourth said.

"Once the Dead End Flag has been raised, your chances of survival are very slim. But that doesn't mean that it's impossible to over turn a Dead End." Yuno smiled as she looked over to Yukiteru.

"Another question! What's the point in going around and killing sixteen strangers, huh? Is this for your own sick amusement or what?" I asked as I was beginning to get fed up with these so proclaimed 'Gods'. How could they just simply talk about death like it's nothing?

"The point is, the last person standing will be the winner of the survival game! That person will become our successor and inherit the power to control time and space!" Yukiteru and Yuno announced.

"Whoa! So the winner becomes the new god huh? Alright then, to all the men out there in this game! If you don't want to get brutally beat down by me, I suggest that you all break your Future Diaries right now! To the women, please break your Future Diaries, I don't really like hurting women." The Fifth said before he vanished from his platform.

"Cocky bastard the Fifth is...I'll put him in his place sooner or later." The Fourth said before he vanished from his platform.

"Becoming god...that could rile up alot of people to play this game seriously." The Eighth stated before she vanished from her platform.

"This meeting is adjourned, let the survival game, begin!" Yuno smiled as she and Yukiteru disappeared alongside all of the other Future Diary Holders.

"...Whoa!" I yelled as I shot up from my bed covered in sweat, panting heavily. "W-was that a dream? Was all of that Future Diary stuff a dream?" I panted as I got out of bed and opened my phone to check its contents. "Shit...it was no dream...this whole thing...this whole game...is really...real." I gulped after checking the contents of my Future Diary.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is. My first chapter written in this story. I think I did pretty well for my first time, tell me what you guys think of my first chapter. XD<br>**


	3. Entry Number 2: Trusted Friends!

**Entry Number 2: Trusted Friends!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Man, yesterday was all just too weird. My [Dull Diary] could now somehow tell me the Future. And to make matters worse, I'm not the only person in the world that has a Future Diary. There are sixteen other Future Diary Holders that are out there killing each other for the privilege to become the new 'God' of Time and Space. Honestly, I have no intention of becoming 'God', but I don't think that'll stop the other sixteen Future Diary Holders from trying to kill me. I need to find a way out of this sick and deranged game before I find myself dead.<p>

I lied down in my bed, checking the contents of my [Dull Diary] to see if any of the other sixteen Diary Holders would find me. I let out a sigh of relief once the words 'Dead End' never came across the screen of my [Dull Diary]. After a few seconds of staring at the screen, I closed my eyes and opened them. Suddenly I appeared on my platform in the Cause and Effect Holy Hall again.

"Oh, look who it is, Yuki. It's the Seventeenth." Yuno pointed to me while sitting on her throne with Murumuru on her lap.

"Yes? What is it, Seventeenth?" Yukiteru asked.

"Hey uh, I was just wondering that...is there a way for me to leave this game without being killed? I mean, everyone else in the game seems to take interest in becoming God. But I don't, I have no interest or intent on becoming God what so ever." I said while staring at the other circular platforms and noticed that none of the other Future Diary Holders were there. Thank god, maybe I could actually relax alittle bit longer.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that you've been chosen to partake in this survival game. Once you've been chosen, I'm afraid that you're going to have to participate or else we'll have no other choice but to erase your existence." Yukiteru sighed.

"What? You two are gods aren't you? Can't you just erase my memory or something? Or if you can't, why don't you just give my [Diary] to someone else? Yeah, that'll work. I'll just give my [Diary] to someone else and then..." I immediately shut my mouth and took a step back once an axe appeared out of nowhere and lodged itself on my circular platform.

"You are not allowed to leave the game since you know of its existence...unless you want me to erase your existence right now." Yuno glared at me as she raised her hand above her head and then the axe that was lodged into my circular platform instantly disappeared and reappeared in her hand.

"I uhhh...n-nevermind, I'll just stay in the game then. But uhhh...is it against the rules of the survival game to tell other people who aren't involved about the Future Diaries? Will they be involved in the game if I tell them? Will they get their own Diaries as well?" I asked nervously while trying not to stare at the axe in Yuno's hand.

"No, it's not against the rules to tell other people who aren't involved in the game about your Future Diary. But I will warn you though that it could be very dangerous doing something as careless and reckless as that. Because remember, you have no idea who the other Future Diary Holders are. If you were to tell anyone that you were a Future Diary Holder, your so called 'Friends' could be working with the other Future Diary Holders." Yukiteru stated.

"What? Are you saying that my friends are working with the other Future Diary Holders?" My eyes widened at the thought of my friends betraying me.

"Maybe, but then again, maybe not. All we're trying to tell you is that you should be very wary of every move that you make. This is a survival game after all; anything you do will affect your chances of living throughout this game." Yuno stated.

"Okay, I understand." I frowned as I looked down at my [Dull Diary]. A million questions were traveling through my head. Should I tell my friends about my Future Diary? Can I trust my friends enough to tell them about my Future Diary? How will I find the other Future Diary Holders? What will I do when I find the Future Diary Holders? Should I kill them? Will I kill them?

"You seem to be really stressed out about this whole thing. Relax, if you ever find yourself in danger; just rely on your Future Diary." Murumuru smiled.

"Okay...I don't really want to participate in this survival game, but I don't want to get killed by the other Future Diary Holders or have my existence erased by you two either." I let out a heavy sigh and shrugged before putting my [Dull Diary] back into my pocket.

"So...what are you going to do? Xavier Rou?" Yukiteru and Yuno asked while eying me carefully, just waiting to see what my response will be.

"Tch, obviously I'm going to have to win this survival game and become God so that I can put an end to this dull game." I looked up at them and grinned.

"Ohhh, looks like someone has had a certain boost of confidence. Alright then, good luck out there, Seventeenth." And with that, Yukiteru and Yuno disappeared and I was warped back into my bed.

"Okay then, looks like I'm going to have to go with my gut feeling and tell my friends about my Future Diary. The best way to win this survival game is to have as many allies as possible. Hm, I should've asked if it's against the rules to have another Future Diary Holder as an ally." I muttered while putting my [Dull Diary] next to me on the bed. I then turned my head to the left once I heard three very loud knocks on my door. "Come on in." The door slowly opened and my annoying little sister walked into my room with a large stack of paper in her hand.

"Xavier! Can you help me out with my summer homework?" Charlotte cried as she stopped in front of my bed and dropped the large stack of papers on me.

"Ahhh! What the hell Charlotte? Why didn't you take care of this during the summer like I did?" I sighed after I crawled out from the pile of papers. "Sheesh, you almost buried me alive in that."

"I didn't have much time to work on the homework because I was busy a lot during the summer. You know that already." Charlotte smiled.

"Yeah, going to parties is really you being busy." I rolled my eyes while Charlotte took it upon herself to take a seat next to me on my bed.

"Come on Xavier, I really need your help here. I don't want to have to miss out hanging out with my friends on the first few weeks of school just because I neglected to do my summer homework." Charlotte sniffled then tears began to stream down her face.

"Tch, as if I'd actually fall for something like that. Your crocodile tears might be able to work on mom and dad, but it won't work on me." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "And besides, I have some serious work that I need to do today. So ask dad to help you out or something." I got up and headed for the door.

"Oh Xavier, if you don't want to help me out with finishing my homework..." I slowly turned around and then my eyes widened and my jaw dropped once I saw that my [Dull Diary] was in the hands of my annoying little sister. "I guess I'll have to break your phone!" She laughed. Oh my god, am I really going to be eliminated this early in the game by my own little sister? I mean, she's not even in the game and it was already like she knew that my life would end if she broke it. To think, all of this was happening because I left my [Dull Diary] unguarded for about one minute...one lousy minute! I had to get my [Dull Diary] back at all costs.

"Alright...calm down, Charlotte. Don't do anything stupid now, just hand over my Dull Dia...I mean, my phone. And I promise that I'll help you out with your homework, okay?" I nervously smiled. I couldn't show her any sign that I was lying, or else she'd break my phone, and I'd be dead.

"You're not lying to me, are you Xavier?" Charlotte asked as her eyes narrowed.

"O-of course not! I promise that I'll help you finish your homework, but not right now. I have some really important business that I have to do today. So once I get home, we can get right to work on your homework." I smiled while carefully reaching out form my [Dull Diary].

"Alright then, but if you're lying to me, Xavier. I'll tell daddy that you were supposed to help me with my homework and decided to go out and party with your friends." Charlotte warned me before she handed over my phone to me. Thank god, I thought I was going to die there for a second. I need to be more careful and aware of where I leave my [Dull Diary]. Hell, I should just carry it with me the entire time.

"Alright Charlotte, I'll see you later then." I waved to her goodbye before I ran out of my room and out of the house before anyone else could interrupt me on my secret mission. "Okay, lets see what's going to happen to me today." I sighed as I flipped open my phone and read the Future Diary Entries for today.

_"_[1/30/30XX] _7:34 A.M. (On The Way To Friends House) Knocked on friends' door and they finally answered the door after five minutes. Man, what dull friends I have."_

_"_[1/30/30XX] _7:49 A.M. (Friends House) Explained to friends about my Future Diary and they seemed pretty interested about it. Man, this day is turning out to be less dull."_

"Hm, looks like it won't be such a bad idea to tell my friends about this after all. I need to have as many allies as possible in this survival game. Even though I don't condone all the killing, I have to do anything and everything I can to survive." I muttered to myself as I turned the corner and stopped in front of my friends' house. "According to my [Dull Diary], everything should go smoothly. Just as long as I follow the Diary's instructions, the future shouldn't change." I put my [Dull Diary] into my pocket and walked up to the door and knocked onto it three times, and then, my long, dull five minute wait had begun. After waiting for the whole five minutes, my dull friends finally opened the door.

"Huh? Xavier? What are you doing here? Don't you usually call before coming here?" My friend, Zander opened the door and looked at me with a puzzling look on his face while flipping his long white hair over his shoulder. Zander is my best friend; we've been friends ever since kindergarten. Behind him were a few more of my other friends, Luke, Drake, and Scarlet. They've been my friends ever since middle school, honestly though, I can trust these guys with my life, even though they are kind of dull and annoying.

"Today must be a night of a blue moon or something for you to actually come here to see your so called 'dull' friends without calling." Luke laughed while gelling his brown hair back.

"So, what brings you here today, Xavier?" Drake asked as he, alongside Luke and Scarlet moved aside and allowed me to come inside.

"I uhhh...I have something really important to tell you guys." I replied while looking at my cell phone, I was suddenly beginning to wonder if I should tell them after remembering what Yukiteru and Yuno said.

"Hm? Really? What's so important that you have to come all the way here unannounced?" Scarlet asked while tying her long red hair into a ponytail.

"You see...tch, how should I explain this?" I groaned while scratching my head over and over, trying to find the best way to explain this to them.

"Hmm, I think I know what's going on here." Scarlet smiled as she walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Huh? Y-You really do?" I stared at Scarlet in amazement as I wonder if she really knew what was going on. If she did, then that must mean she's also one of the sixteen other Future Diary Holders, or maybe she's working for one of them. My look of amazement slowly began to turn into a look of fear.

"Yup, it's obvious that you've actually found yourself a girlfriend! Congratulations Xavier!" Scarlet cheered which caused my look of fear to quickly change to a look of irritation. I should've know that someone like Scarlet who only reads and talks about love and romance wouldn't truly understand the situation I'm in.

"Really? You actually found a girl that you don't consider dull or annoying? Man, this is a huge surprise! Lets throw Xavier a party!" Drake and Luke cheered and unison before joining Scarlet in a little dance of joy.

"Oh my god...you guys...I didn't find myself a girlfriend! This is no time to be fooling around damn it!" I yelled which caused them to quickly stop dancing.

"Whoa, for you to actually yell at them like that, it really must be something serious. What do you want to tell us, Xavier?" Zander asked as he motioned for everyone to follow him into the kitchen. Once everyone entered the kitchen, we all grabbed a chair and sat down at the table.

"So...what is it Xavier? Hurry up and tell us what's so important already. I really want to know what you have to say!" Scarlet smiled as she stared at me with sparkles in her eyes. Scarlet was always the nosiest of my little group of friends, if there was anything that she wanted to know, then she would go to great lengths just get the scoop.

"Well uhh...you guys know how I've always been typing on my phone most of the time during middle school up til now right?" I asked then everyone quickly glanced at each other before looking back to me and nodding.

"Yeah, every time we asked you on what you were doing, you'd just tell us that it's none of our business then walk off. It's very rude saying stuff like that to your friends, you know?" Scarlet stated.

"Yes, yes, I know. And I guess I'm sorry about that...you see, all the time that I've been on my phone...I've been...typing a Diary." I muttered the last part while hanging my head in shame and embarrassment.

"W-what? Excuse me...I'm not sure if we heard you right. Did you say that you were typing...a Diary?" Luke snickered alongside the others while I just sighed heavily.

"Yes, I had nothing better to do in my life so I just randomly started writing a Diary. I called it my [Dull Diary]. I recorded anything and everything that I considered dull to me." I said as I looked up at them and showed them a few of my Diary Entries.

"Whoa, you're not kidding. But why a Diary though man? Why not a journal or a captain's log?" Zander asked.

"Why are you even telling us this in the first place? I mean, it's nice to know that you've been typing a Diary this whole time but, how does this have any importance to what you wanted to tell us earlier? Or is this it?" Zander asked while eying me carefully.

"No, there still are a few things that I want to tell you guys. But before I tell you what it is, I'm going to warn you guys that if I tell you guys about this. Your lives might be in terrible danger if you decide to help me." I warned and looked at everyone to see their reactions to this. The expressions on their faces changed a little bit once I told them this, but it quickly changed once they all started laughing. "W-what the? What's so funny? This is serious."

"W-we know! But it's just so funny seeing you all serious like this! S-so, what is it? Did you join a gang or something?" Scarlet asked while wiping the tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"Kinda sorta...you see yesterday, my [Dull Diary] began telling me about the future." I said while looking down at the screen of my [Dull Diary]. Everyone seemed to be really interested in this so they leaned in closer to get a better listen.

"Wait what? Your diary began to tell you the future? How the hell does that happen?" Luke gasped.

"Well, on my way to school yesterday. My sister snatched my phone away from me and ran off, she later tripped over someone and dropped my phone. Then these two kids picked it up and started messing with it alittle bit. After I got it back from them, my [Dull Diary] began to tell me about the future." I sighed while scratching the back of my head.

"Hold on a second, there's something that you're just not telling us. Like, how in the hell two kids were able to make your Diary tell you about the future." Scarlet said while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well, believe it or not. Those two kids turned out to be the Gods of Time and Space." I said then Luke slammed his hands on the table and shot up from his seat.

"Okay, I'm going to call bullshit on that now! How the hell are two kids are to be the Gods of Time and Space?" Luke eyes narrowed as he glared at me.

"I have no idea! You think I asked for any of this stuff to happen to me? They just turned my [Dull Diary] into a Future Diary and then they called me number 17 and disappeared!" I sighed while leaning back in my chair still staring at my [Dull Diary].

"Hm? Number 17? Why did they call you number 17?" Drake asked.

"Apparently I'm the 17th person in the world with a Future Diary. There are sixteen other Future Diary Holders out there in the world that I have to go and kill. Basically I'm in a battle royal game, and the last Future Diary Holder standing becomes the next God of Time and Space." And with that said, my friends' eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"T-The new God of Time and Space? Are you serious?" Scarlet gasped.

"Yes, and I'm sure that the other sixteen Future Diary Holders are already making their moves on finding each other." I nodded.

"So, are you going to make your move and defeat the others so that you can become the new God of Time and Space?" Luke asked.

"Honestly, I don't really want to participate in this damn survival game since I'm not much of a killer, or a fighter for that matter. But unfortunately, I can't leave this game unless I'm killed or get my existence erased by the Gods." I sighed.

"Instead of participating in the game, how about you just sit back and don't do anything? I mean, wouldn't it be better if you just sat back and allowed the others to kill each other first?" Zander suggested.

"Yes, I actually thought about doing that. But I also need to find out the identities of the other Future Diary Holders so that I can stay out of their way without being found out that I'm a Future Diary Holder as well." I said then a small smile appeared on my face. I was glad that I told my friends about this, they really do seem interested in helping me out here.

"I see, so basically you want us to help you find out the identities of the other Future Diary Holders and kill them for you since you can't bring yourself to do it." Scarlet smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! H-Hold on a second there Scarlet!" I waved my arms in the air to distract her from thinking of killing other people. Scarlet was the type of person who would beat the shit out of anyone that threatened the people she loved, so I wouldn't put it past her to actually kill someone, let alone the sixteen other Future Diary Holders. "I only want you guys to help me find out their identities. I don't want you guys to go up against people that have the power to predict the future. It's just way too foolish!" I sighed.

"How do you expect us to do that, huh? We don't even know where to look!" Luke stated.

"Look, the other Future Diary Holders must have Diaries that look like cellphones. So just find someone that's using their phone constantly and that might be a Future Diary Holder." I said.

"But there are millions of people out there with cellphones these days. It'll be impossible to find out the identities of the other sixteen Future Diary Holders." Zander stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh well, lets not worry about this right now. I'm just glad that you all believed me." I sighed in relief then smiled at them as they smiled at me.

"Of course we'd believe you, Xavier. You're our friend and you've never lied to us before." Scarlet smiled.

"Tomorrow we'll help you out with finding those other Future Diary Holders. But for now, lets have some fun with the future God of Time and Space!" Drake and Luke cheered. And with the entire situation explained to my friends, we all decided just to have fun the entire day. We went to the arcade, to the mall, to the park, and to many other fun places. Surprisingly to me, my dull friends didn't seem that dull anymore, and my dull day, didn't seem that dull anymore. But that all changed once everyone went home and I stood out in the front yard of my house, contemplating if I should go inside and help my little sister with her homework or not.

"Oh man, I was having so much fun today that I forgot all about helping my sister with her homework. Tch, lets see what my [Dull Diary] says..." I sighed as I flipped open my cellphone and read its contents.

_"_[1/30/30XX] _9:37 P.M. (In Front Of House)_ _Entered house and was forced to help little sister finish her summer homework. Man, what a dull sister I have."_

"Hmm, if I don't follow what the [Dull Diary] says and do the opposite, I'll change the future. And who knows what'll happen...heh, well, it can't be as bad as doing my little sister's summer homework." I smiled as I walked past my house and decided to come back home later. "Hm? W-what the?" I looked down to the screen of my cellphone once I heard a strange noise.

_"_[1/30/30XX] _9:38 P.M. (On The Way To The Arcade)_ _Entered the arcade and played many games, and lost. Man, what dull games I played."_

_"_[1/30/30XX] _11:39 P.M. (My House; Living Room) Came home and was punished by father for not helping my little sister finish her summer homework. Man, what a dull family I have."_

"I just changed the future huh? Hm, so that's what it's like." I muttered to myself as I put my cellphone in my pocket and headed for to the arcade.

"That low down...lying son of a...that's it! I'm telling daddy!" Charlotte growled as she watched me walk past the house from my bedroom window. "Daddy~!" Charlotte called as she ran down stairs and entered into his private study.

"Hmm, yes? What is it, Charlotte?" My father asked while looking at his cellphone.

"It's Xavier, daddy! He told me that he was going to come home and help me finish my summer homework but he just walked past the house!" Charlotte whined and then my father's eyes widened as he quickly looked away from Charlotte and stared at the screen of his cellphone.

_"_[1/30/30XX] _9:39 P.M. (My House; Private Study) Charlotte comes down and complains about Xavier not coming home and helping her with her homework. That bastard, how dare he not help daddy's little angel! He must be punished!"_

_"I-Impossible! The Future changed just because Xavier didn't come home? The future couldn't have changed unless...unless...oh, this is all just too perfect." My father thought to himself as a sinister grin quickly grew onto his face._

"D-Daddy? Are you okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Y-Yes Charlotte, don't you worry baby. Daddy will take care of Xavier once he comes home." My father smiled as he walked up to Charlotte and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Daddy, I love you so much." Charlotte smiled and then she hugged him.

"Daddy loves you too Charlotte, daddy loves you too." My father smiled as he hugged Charlotte back while still looking at the contents of his Future Diary.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks, the end to the second chapter!<strong> **I hope that you all enjoyed it XD**

**The list below will show future readers and reviewers of this story the number, name, and status of the contestants of the survival game. Those with the words 'Taken' have already been chosen by other people. So obviously the ones that don't have the word 'Taken' next to them, can still be chosen by the future readers and reviewers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 3: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 4: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 7: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 8: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 10: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	4. Entry Number 3: Identity Revealed!

**Entry Number 3: Identity Revealed!**

* * *

><p>"Man, I really am tired as hell." I yawned as I walked through the school gates alongside hundreds of other students. "Lets see what's going to happen to me today..." I muttered to myself as I pulled my [Dull Diary] out of my pocket and read the entries.<p>

_"[1/31/30XX] 7:08 A.M. (School Entrance) Friends try to sneak up behind and surprise me. Man, what a dull attempt at surprising me."_

I rolled my eyes after reading the entry, man, I don't know why they planned on surprising me but I'm not going to let them have the satisfaction of surprising me after everything that I've been through lately. "Nice try you guys, but I'm afraid that it's useless trying to surprise me since I have the [Dull Diary] on me." I grinned as I turned around to see the disappointed looks on my friends' faces.

"Awww, Xavier you cheater! I forbid you from using your Future Diary while you're on school grounds!" Scarlet pouted while pointing to my [Dull Diary].

"I don't think you're in charge of what I decide to do with my Future Diary. And besides, I wasn't planning on using it anymore during school anyway. Since I have no idea who the other Future Diary Holders are, it'll be very dangerous if they find out who I am before I have the chance to." I sighed.

"Hell, have you ever thought about breaking the Future Diary? I don't think the other Future Diary Holders will be able to find you if you don't have it." Drake laughed.

"I wish I could do that but I'm afraid I can't. If my [Dull Diary] gets damaged or destroyed I'll die." I frowned slightly while putting my [Dull Diary] into my pocket.

"Oh man, you serious? Well that's gotta suck...well, at least if you find any of the other Future Diary Holders, you can just destroy their Diaries." Luke smiled while shrugging.

"Yeah I know. Destroying their diaries is the best option I have rather than killing them in cold blood. Anyway, lets stop talking about Future Diaries until we're off of school grounds alright?" I asked then all of my friends glanced at each other before nodding in unison. "Okay, now lets see if we can get this dull day of school over with as soon as possi-" I was stopped in mid-sentence once I turned around and accidentally bumped into somebody. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I apologized after watching the person I bumped into drop her cellphone.

"It's alright, it's my fault. I should've been more attentive and paid more attention to where I was going. Forgive me for bumping into you." The girl said before bowing to me. She was about five foot four feet tall and skinny, she had long red hair like Scarlet and green eyes. She was also wearing the girls' school uniform which consisted off a white, buttoned up shirt with a black bow on it, a green skirt, black leg stockings, and brown shoes.

"No, no, there's no need for you to apologize. It was all my fault, I should've paid more attention on where I was going." I nervously laughed as I squatted down to pick up the girl's phone. After I picked it up and stared at the screen for a few seconds, I noticed something odd about it. The screen was completely blank. No doubt the phone was definitely on, but it was just completely blank. There were no pictures on the screen, no numbers, nothing.

"Excuse me, but can I have my phone back now. I need it." The girl said while holding out her hand toward me, waiting for me to return her phone.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that! I completely spaced out there!" I nervously laughed again while handing the girl back her cellphone.

"Thank you." The girl bowed to me again before walking off while staring blankly at her cellphone.

"Well that was odd...I wonder who that girl was." I muttered to myself while watching her walking away.

"Well she was obviously a freshman since her uniform doesn't have a badge on it. Why do you want to know who that girl is?" Scarlet asked then a goofy grin etched onto her face. "Ohhh, you must like this new girl. Huh, Xavier? Is it love at first sight?" She laughed once a slight blush appeared on my face.

"Y-You idiot! Of course it's not love at first sight! I'm just having a weird feeling like I've seen that girl somewhere before!" I yelled at her then let out a heavy sigh so that I could calm myself down.

"Relax Xavier, it was just a simple joke! Geez, I swear you get riled up so easily." Luke laughed as he patted me on the back.

"Well maybe if you guys don't joke around with me all the time, I wouldn't get so riled up as easily." I rolled my eyes then pulled out my [Dull Diary] to read the entries again. What came to my surprise was that my [Dull Diary] was completely blank. The screen was completely blank, there were no new entries, I couldn't see the old entries, it was all gone. "N-Noway, what's going on here?" I muttered to myself as my lips began to quiver.

"Hm? What's wrong Xavier? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Drake said as he stood in front of me and began waving his hands in front of my face.

"Could it be that you got the 'Dead End Flag' raised that you told us about yesterday?" Zander asked as a small frown appeared on his face.

"He would only get the 'Dead End Flag' raised if it was certain that he would be killed by another Future Diary Holder, right?" Luke asked as he shifted his eyes from left to right, scanning the area for any sign of the other Future Diary Holder.

"It's most likely that girl that just walked by with her cellphone! She must be a Future Diary Holder! Lets find her and break that cellphone of hers!" Scarlet growled as she was about to chase after the girl. But then I quickly snapped out of my trance and grabbed her shoulder before she could run off and do anything stupid.

"H-Hold on a second there, Scarlet! I didn't get the 'Dead End Flag' raised. It's just that my [Dull Diary] was completely blank like that girls' cellphone was earlier. It's highly possible that girl was a Future Diary Holder but you can't just go over there and break her cellphone! Who knows what could've happened, and what if other Future Diary Holders were nearby and saw what you did. They'd think that you're a Future Diary Holder as well and then they'd come after you! I don't want that to happen." I stated then Scarlet let out a heavy sigh and finally calmed down.

"So, your [Dull Diary] just up and went blank all of sudden without warning? Does it have something to do with that girl's Future Diary?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm not going to assume that girl's a Future Diary Holder just because my [Dull Diary] malfunctioned for a second there. Anyway, lets stop talking about Future Diaries now. Lets just focus on getting to class on time before we all end up..." I was immediately cut off once the tardy bell rang throughout the entire school. "Tardy..." I sighed as I looked down to the screen of my [Dull Dairy] to read the recent entry.

_"[1/31/30XX] 7:25 A.M. (School; Hallway) Ended up being tardy to class and was not let into the classroom by teacher. Man, what a dull beginning for the day." _

"Well, looks like we're not going to be let into the first period class. Damn it, lets just go already." I sighed as I, alongside my friends, all walked into the school.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, In The 38th Cause and Effect Holy Hall)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm, what are you trying to say? Tenth?" Yukiteru and Yuno's eyes narrowed as they carefully eyed the Tenth alongside the other shadow figures who were standing on their platforms.<p>

"I'm sure that everyone else here is wondering about why our Future Diaries all just suddenly went blank awhile ago. Are our Future Diaries malfunctioning or are they trying to warn us about something?" The Tenth asked.

"Hmph, all of your Future Diaries went blank because of one of the special abilities of one of the Future Diary Holders' Future Diary." Murumuru laughed.

"What? Hold on a second! Are you telling us that one of us can just make all of the other Future Diary Holders' Diaries go blank at anytime they want?" The Fifth yelled.

"I wouldn't say anytime they want. Only when they get a Diary Entry that's essential to their survival or something like that." Murumuru said.

"Hmph, this could be very problematic if this Future Diary Holder learns how to master this special ability of his/her Future Diary. That person must be eliminated first before anyone else." The Third chuckled to himself while rubbing his chin.

"Hahaha, what's wrong Third? You sound really stressed out about this Future Diary Holder! I personally think that it's quite interesting for me, it makes this game alot more entertaining!" The Fifth laughed while jabbing the air a few times.

"Shut up, Fifth! You're just an idiot who doesn't understand the seriousness of this situation because you're personally not involved with the Future Diary Holder behind all of this!" The Tenth said then everyone turned to look at him.

"Hm? What are you trying to say, Tenth? Please, speak up!" The Fifth demanded while eying the Tenth carefully as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm saying that I, the Tenth, have already found out the identity of one of the other Future Diary Holders." The Tenth laughed then he looked around at the other shadow figures to see their reactions to this. Surprisingly to him, only the Fifth showed much surprise to his statement.

"N-Noway! Are you serious Tenth? It's only been like, two days since the game even started! How in the hell were you able to find out one of the identities of a Future Diary Holder already?" The Fifth gasped.

"Obviously he used his [Future Diary] to his advantage, you dumb ass." The Fourth scoffed.

"Shut up, Fourth! I'll get to you in a minute! Now then, Tenth, what does your [Diary] do, huh? There's no possible way that you could've found out one of the other Future Diary Holders' identity already!" The Fifth yelled while pointing to the Tenth.

"What are you, an idiot? Do you really think that I'll do something as stupid as to reveal to you what my [Diary] actually does? Doing something like that would only assure me of my certain death! Play the game right Fifth, and you'll make it far within this game!" The Tenth laughed before he disappeared from his platform.

"Tch, listen to him, bragging about finding one Future Diary Holder. Talking about playing the game right...it's kinda unfair on how he's already found out the identities of one of us already. Sheesh, it'll be bad if the Tenth is the first person to eliminate someone. His [Diary] must have some kind of special ability of some sort...I wish my [Diary] did..." The Fifth sighed while staring at his Future Diary.

"Heh, if you're so ashamed of your [Diary], Fifth. You should just give up and break it right now and do everyone else here a huge favor! Doubting the abilities of your Future Diary will only get you killed in this survival game! You have to play things smart, figure out the strengths of your Future Diary and also its weaknesses! But it's not like it matters though, because thanks to my [Diary], I'll most definitely, steal the throne!" The Third laughed before disappearing from his platform.

"Son of a bitch, telling me to break my own Future Diary! Tch, it's so unlikely of me to actually doubt myself or my abilities. Alright, I'm going to get serious now! Just you wait, I'll definitely win this game and become 'God'!" The Fifth announced before disappearing from his platform.

"Hmph, the Fifth is going to have to get past me first if he actually plans on becoming 'God'." The Fourth said before disappearing from his platform.

"Hmm, quite an interesting bunch of contestants." The Thirteenth said before disappearing from his platform.

"Hm, this game looks like it'll be even better than the one you two were in." Murumuru laughed while turning around to face Yukiteru and Yuno. "So, do you two have a particular favorite right now?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't really have a favorite right now at the moment." Yukiteru replied.

"Well my favorite is the Third, I'm certain that he'll rightfully steal the throne from everyone." Yuno laughed.

"Heh, we'll just see about that, now won't we." Yukiteru smiled.

* * *

><p>(Back To Xavier)<p>

* * *

><p>"God, what a boring school day this was. I didn't learn anything new and all the teachers sent me out in the hallway for sleeping in class. Geez, it's not my fault that their classes are so dull and annoying." I sighed as I climbed up the stairs then walked onto the roof of the school. I expected just to go up there and just relax for awhile before heading back home, but unfortunately fate had other things in store for me. Once I walked onto the roof of the school, I immediately caught a glimpse of someone that I really didn't expect to see anymore for the day; it was the girl that I met earlier on this morning. And she was doing the same thing, just blankly staring at her cellphone.<p>

"Hm? Oh, hello." The girl looked up from her phone and bowed to me.

"Uhh, hello." I nervously said before bowing back to her. I wanted to ask her what she was doing here on the roof, but I probably would've just sounded like a jerk.

"Sorry for bumping into you earlier today, I'm sometimes forgetful and unaware of my surroundings." The girl said before going back to staring blankly at her cellphone.

"You're still apologizing for something like that? I thought we got passed that already, oh well, whatever. My name's Xavier Rou, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name...my name is Lally Sue." The girl replied, still not looking up from her cellphone.

_"Lally Sue, huh? That's a weird name, oh well, I guess I should becareful now since this girl could possibly be a Future Diary Holder. Now then, how to approach this without seeming too suspicious..." I thought to myself while eying Lally's __cellphone carefully, trying to make sure it didn't try to give me away or anything.  
><em>

"Why do you keep staring at my cellphone? Do you want it or something?" Lally asked which caused me to jump slightly.

"Ah, no, I just uhhh...I was just wondering...why do you stare at your cellphone all the time? I mean, I noticed that it was entirely blank when I returned it to you this morning." I said while scratching the back of his head, waiting for a reply.

"Because...I'm just like you...Xavier Rou. I too, think that life is dull and boring. I'm sure that the both of us have lived pretty normal lives...and yet, barely anything that's exciting to us has happened." Lally replied before letting out a sigh. Man, this was kinda weird, I mean, it's not everyday that I run into someone else that sees the world like me.

"Oh...well uhh...wait a minute, how did you know that I-" I was immediately cut off once my annoying little sister tackled me from behind.

"Xavier! Come on, we need to head home or daddy's going to be mad at us for being late!" Charlotte whined while helping me back up onto my feet.

"Gah! Charlotte? How did you...agh, nevermind! Just head home yourself, I'm sure that dad doesn't give a damn about when I get home." I sighed while patting myself down.

"Whatever...oh, dad also wanted me to give you this message." Charlotte said before clearing her throat. I arched my eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what the message could be. "Ahem! Come home now, Seventeenth. We have some things to discuss about the future." Charlotte said which caused my eyes to widen.

_"W-What? 17th? W-Why would he call me Seventeenth? And why is he talking about...n-noway! You can't be serious! My father's a Future Diary Holder just like me?" I was shocked, terribly shocked, or maybe I was just scared out of my mind. I slowly turned around to see how Lally would react to the message...she slowly looked up from her cellphone and her eyes narrowed as she just glared at me, not saying a single word._

"Hm? What's wrong with you, Xavier? You're sweating..." Charlotte pointed out to me then I quickly wiped the sweat off my face before pulling out my [Dull Diary] to read its contents.

"N-Noway! It's completely blank! Why the hell is it blank at a time like this?" I gasped before I began pushing random buttons to see if I could get my [Dull Diary] to work.

"Hmm, seems like every time I get an entry in my [Blank Diary]...other Future Diaries go blank. What an interesting ability I have...wouldn't you say so, Seventeenth?" Lally asked.

_"Damn it! My identities been revealed all because of my damn father! Now she's going to kill me, and Charlotte! Come on [Dull Diary], turn the fuck on already!"After a few more seconds of pushing random buttons, my [Dull Diary] finally turned on and I quickly read its contents._

_"[1/30/30XX] 2:39 P.M. (School; Roof) My identity's been revealed thanks to my father! Man, what a dull way to be found out!"_

"T-That's odd...the 'Dead End Flag' should've been raised once she found out my identity." I muttered to myself once the words 'Dead End' never appeared across the screen of my [Dull Diary].

"The 'Dead End' Flag will only be raised if you're certain to be killed. I have no interest in killing you or becoming 'God' at the moment, so you can calm down, Seventeenth." Lally said before going back to staring blankly at her [Blank Diary].

"W-What number are you?" I managed to ask; all of this was too much for someone like me to handle. I'm relieved that Lally won't attempt to kill me, but I'm more worried about my father since I'm sure that he won't hesitate to kill me.

"I'm the Eighth, but try not to leak my identity to your father. Oh wait, I might not need to worry about that if your father decides to kill you today." Lally bluntly said.

"Hmm? Seventeenth? Eighth? 'Dead End Flags'? What the heck are you two talking about? Is this some sort of game or something because it sounds really interesting." Charlotte smiled.

_"Oh shit, I totally forgot that Charlotte was here! I can't get her anymore involved with this game anymore than she is right now! Come on, think Xavier, think!" I rubbed my head repeatedly so that I could come up with an idea._

"Yes, it's a computer game that we've been playing two days ago. It turns out that your brother here might be killed today, unless he can find a way to change the future to prevent his death." Lally said which only made the situation worse for me.

"Ohhh, a computer game huh? It sounds really interesting! Can I play with you guys Xavier? Huh? Can I play with you guys?" Charlotte asked repeatedly while tugging on my arm over and over.

"N-No! This game is alittle uhhh...over rated for someone as young as you, Charlotte!" I sighed as I quickly tried to think of a way to get Charlotte's mind off of the game.

"But she's a freshman just like me! We're pretty much around the same age! So how can this game be over rated?" Charlotte pouted while placing her hands on her hips, waiting for me to reply to her question.

"Well uhhh, because...damn it! Come on, lets just go home already!" I grabbed Charlotte's hand and quickly dragged her off the school roof and headed down the stairs.

"Good luck...Seventeenth...you'll need it." Lally sighed before she put her [Blank Diary] in her pocket and walked off the school roof. After 45 minutes of walking and arguing with my annoying little sister, I finally managed to convince her to drop the subject about the game once we finally made it to the house.

"Man, you're so stubborn Xavier!" Charlotte huffed and puffed as she stomped her way up the stairs with her arms crossed under her chest. I was about to go up to my room until my father called me into his private study, which made me remember that he was also a Future Diary Holder like me.

"What do you want, Brendon?" I sighed as I walked into my father's private study and sat down on a chair closest to the door, preparing to escape if the things turned for the worst.

"Now, now, Xavier. You know it's disrespectful to call your father by his first name. Especially since your life rests in the palm of my hands." My father chuckled as he rummaged through his pocket and then pulled out his cellphone. "Ahem, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Brendon Rou, I'm also known as the Tenth in the Future Diary Survival Game." He announced then grinned after he saw a scowl come across my face.

"Why are you talking like that? I already know your name...why are you calling yourself the Tenth? What's a Future Diary Survival Game? Is it a computer game or something?" I nervously asked while averting my eyes from his gaze. I was a terrible liar, I couldn't even tell a good lie to save my life. I kinda wish I could considering the kind of situation I'm in.

"Don't try to lie to me, Xavier. Your old man isn't as stupid as you think he is...I know that you're also involved in the Future Diary Survival Game! I know who you are...Seventeenth!" My father exclaimed as he pointed at me. Once he did, a strange noise came from my [Dull Diary]; I quickly grabbed it out of my pocket and read entry.

_"[1/30/30XX] 3:41 P.M. (My House; Private Study) My identity's been revealed, no escape now...watched as father snaps my [Dull Diary] in half...man, what a dull death. Dead End."_

_"N-Noway! D-Dead End? Seriously? Right now? I just had to get a 'Dead End' right at this very fucking crucial moment?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped after reading the entry. This couldn't be happening to me, I was going to be killed by my own father! Well, deep down I'm not really shocked that I'm about to be killed by my father since I knew that he would eventually kill me sooner or later. What did shock me was that I'm the first person to get a 'Dead End' and I'll be the first person eliminated in the game._

"Heh, what's wrong, Xavier? Did the words 'Dead End' come across the screen of your Future Diary?" My father's eyes narrowed. I knew that there was no longer any point in trying to lie to him anymore. My father was great at analyzing people by their body language, and I bet that my body was telling him everything that he already knew.

"H-How did you know that I was a Future Diary Holder?" I asked while tightly gripping my [Dull Diary].

"It was actually quite simple really. You see, you should really becareful when you change the future like you did yesterday. You should've came home when your Future Diary told you to." My father grinned as he stood up from his chair, walked around his desk, and stopped right in front of me.

_"Damn it, all because I changed the Future yesterday, I'm going to be killed today. Damn it, my death is all my fault..." I gritted my teeth and stared at my [Dull Diary], seeing if there would be a way for me to overturn the 'Dead End'._

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid, Xavier. As soon as the words 'Dead End' appeared across the screen of your Future Diary, your death is certain. And besides, even if you did by some mircale escape your death for today. You won't be able to escape from my [Daddy Dearest Diary]..." My father exclaimed before looking down at his cellphone.

"...W-what...[Daddy Dearest Diary]? Man, what a dumb ass name for a Future Diary. W-what does it do, huh?" I laughed.

"Hmph, laugh while you can Xavier. My [Daddy Dearest Diary] tells me the status, location, and everything that my wonderful children are doing." My eye's widened after hearing that. That bastard of a father of mine could know where I am and what I'm doing at anytime...I guess running away would be pretty pointless. "Now then, I've grown quiet bored and talking to you any further. Hand over your Future Diary since I don't want to get your blood all over the new carpet." My father held his hand out and waited for me to hand over my Future Diary.

"N-No...I'm not handing my [Dull Diary] over to you! I don't really care about this game or becoming God! But I'm not going to get killed this early in the game damn it!" I frowned as I stood up from my chair and headed for the door to leave.

"Heh, you're actually talking to me as if you actually have a choice in the matter." My father laughed as he grabbed my shoulder then slugged me in the face, sending me crashing into the wall. "I don't care if you don't want to partake in the game or become God! I'm going to kill everyone in this survival game and I'll become the new God of Time and Space!" My father said as he walked up to me and then he drove his knee into my stomach, forcing me to drop my [Dull Diary] onto the floor.

"B-Bastard..." I grunted in pain while clutching my stomach in immense pain, but I forced myself to stand to my feet after watching my father pick up my [Dull Diary].

"And besides, you always talk about how life in this world is just too dull for someone like you. So I'm basicallly helping you out here, by sending you to the other world." My father smiled as he started to bend my [Dull Diary] in his hands. This was it, I was actually going to be the first one eliminated in the survival game. Damn it, I didn't even want to take part in this fucking game because I knew that fucked up shit like this would happen to me! I slowly dropped to my knees as my life was flashing before my eyes, to be clearly honest, my life wasn't exactly that dull. I truly didn't expect to be killed like this, it was so interesting that I just started laughing. "W-What's so funny? Why the hell are you laughing huh?" My father asked as he suddenly stopped his process of breaking my [Dull Diary] after hearing my sudden burst of laughter.

"It's just so funny...if you kill me, you'll be the next to be killed in this survival game! Because I've made some huge allies in this game! I have the Eighth, Fifth, and First as my allies. I'm sure that their Future Diaries are already picking up that I'll be killed soon! So go ahead and kill me 'father', I'll be seeing you in hell next!" I laughed hysterically. I lied...I had to lie, it was the only way to save my life. All I could do now was hope that my father would fall for it.

"What the fuck? How the hell did you find out the identites of those people already? I only got lucky that I found out that you were a Future Diary Holder!" My father growled as he stared at his cellphone.

"Because I'm smarter than you father! I changed the future on purpose yesterday just in case other Future Diary Holders were around! That's all I've ever been doing, constantly changing the future so that other Future Diary Holders could confront me just like you are now!" I smiled sweetly at my father, I knew that I was getting him mad, and that was a good thing. My father is actually pretty smart when he's all calm and collected, but get him angry, and you're bascially dealing with an average child that can be easily manipulated.

"Tch, how could purposely changing the future benefit you if the Future Diary Holder decides to just kill you instantly?" My father asked as he was trying to regain his composure. I had to prevent from happening at all costs.

"My plan has worked so far now hasn't it, father? I already have three allies in this survival game, if you don't want to be killed so early in the game father. I suggest that you return my [Dull Diary] and just join this alliance of mine so that we can get rid of everyone else that isn't interested in joining." I smiled while holding out my hand, waiting for him to return my cellphone.

"Tch...fine then, I'll join this damn alliance of yours! But remember Xavier, only one person can become the God of Time and Space in this survival game. It won't be long before this little alliance of yours crumbles." My father sighed before handing over my [Dull Diary].

"Xavier? Charlotte? I'm home!" My mother called.

"Hmph, looks like your mother's home. We'll continue this little talk of ours later." My father frowned slightly before leaving the room to go greet my mother.

"Phew...looks like I escaped death...for now at least. But thank god my father's a real idiot, because thanks to him sparing my life...I've found the weakness to his [Daddy Dearest Diary]." I grinned while looking down on the screen of my [Dull Diary].

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's the third chapter in my story. I know I'm a day late for this, but I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 3: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 4: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 7: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	5. Entry Number 4: The Fourth Is The Key?

**Entry Number 4: The Fourth Is The Key?**

* * *

><p>Man, I really had a close call last week. If I hadn't had pulled that huge lie out of my ass, I would've been killed by my father and eliminated from the survival game. But thanks to my lie and my father sparing my life, I was able to figure out the weakness to his [Daddy Dearest Diary]. But I can't just confront my father yet without any proof, unfortunately for my mother and sister, I have no other choice but to eliminate my father first in this survival game before he eliminates me first. But I need to have some alone time with my mother if I want to make sure that my theory's correct about my father's [Daddy Dearest Diary]. But it won't be that easy since my family is heading toward the old retirement home. My father got a call yesterday that his mother had a heart attack and was sent to the hospital. I don't want to say this is a good thing but this situation benefits me greatly since my father will be too focused on grandma other than his [Daddy Dearest Diary]. During that time that he's distracted, I have to do everything I can to get my mother alone with me.<p>

"Hey, Xavier!" My annoying little sister Charlotte called to me which brought me out of my little trance.

"Huh? What? What do you want, Charlotte?" I sighed heavily as I turned my head to look at her.

"Well, you've just been staring out the window of the car throughout this entire drive. I was just wondering if you were okay." Charlotte said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Leave your brother alone Charlotte, he seems to be really upset about grandma having a heart attack just like your father." My mother stated.

"Yeah Charlotte, I'm grieving here." I said while leaning my head against the car window and watched as the cars go by. I wasn't really sure if I was lying or not, I didn't really know much about my grandma so I'm not really sad about her having a heart attack. But then again, I'm not really happy about it either. "Hmm?" I rummaged through my pockets and pulled my [Dull Diary] out to look at the text message that I received from Lally Sue.

"Hm? What's this? Xavier actually got a text message from somebody? Ohhh, let me see, let me see!" Charlotte laughed as she reached for my cell phone.

"What? No way! Back off Charlotte! Look at your own phone!" I growled while pressing my feet against her stomach, keeping her as far away from my cell phone as I could.

"I don't have my own phone! Mom won't let me have one yet! Daddy, can I have my own phone after we get back from visiting grandma?" Charlotte asked then I placed my hand over her mouth to keep her from whining anymore.

"….Huh? Oh…uh…sure Charlotte, you can have anything you want." My father slowly nodded then focused his attention back on driving. Everyone could tell that my father was seriously worried about grandma, this is really the first time I've ever seen him like this. I think I'll show him a little mercy for once and destroy his Future Diary another day. After a few minutes of nothing but awkward silence, I finally looked at the message that Lally Sue had sent me.

_"Be careful on what you do from now on Seventeenth. Because if what you said about the Tenth is true, then he'll be able to know when you're planning on killing him."_

_"Sheesh, I don't need her to tell me to be careful. I was doing that already…oh well; I guess I should message her back to let her know that I'll be fine." I thought to myself as I began to text her back._

_"I'll be alright Lally, there's no reason for you to worry about me. But just in case something happens, try not to do anything that'll change the future for you and cause all the other Future Diaries to go blank..." I_ _typed in my phone then pushed the send button before closing my phone._

"Did the doctors even tell you how or why grandma even had a heart attack? But it's kind of strange don't you think? I mean, grandma's always been known to take care of herself. So there shouldn't have been a reason for someone like her to have a heart attack." Charlotte said.

"Heart attacks are unexpected Charlotte, someone of grandma's age could have a heart attack at any time even if they did take care of themselves." I said as I went back to looking out the window.

"That's why we're going over to the old retirement home, to find out what happened to your grandma." My father said as he pressed his foot on the brakes and stopped the car. We were here; we had finally made it to the old retirement home where grandma had suffered her heart attack.

"Okay everyone, we're finally here. Let's all get out of the car and head inside so that we can all go and meet grandma." My mother said as she opened her door and stepped outside alongside Charlotte and me.

"Daddy, aren't you going to come inside with us?" Charlotte turned around and faced father after realizing that he hadn't come out of the car yet.

"I will Charlotte, I will. But first I have to go find a parking space for the car. I don't want to get the car tolled now do I?" My father smiled at Charlotte. It was a forced smile; I could tell it was since I've been doing that for my entire life. Seeing my father force a smile like that really let me know that grandma having a heart attack had really affected him. I guess my father really is human after all…sort of.

"Okay daddy, but make sure you come inside and see grandma once you finish finding a parking space for the car." Charlotte nodded.

"Alright then Charlotte, I will. And you make sure that you stay close to your brother alright?" My father said before driving off to go find a parking space.

"Hm?" I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out my [Dull Diary] after hearing a 'Bzzt' sound coming from it. I flipped open my phone and read its contents.

_"[2/6/30XX] 7:55 A.M. (Entrance to the old retirement home) Father ordered Charlotte to follow me around all day, alone time with mom is now impossible. Man, what a dull father and sister I have."_

_"Son of a bitch changed the future by ordering Charlotte to follow me around. How paranoid is this guy? Even though he's a little disoriented about grandma's heart attack, he's still making sure that I don't try anything." I thought as I closed my cell phone and placed it back into my pocket after reading its contents._

"Is there something wrong Xavier? You look angry after reading your text message. Did your girlfriend Lally Sue dump you or something?" Charlotte giggled into her hand.

"What's this? Xavier actually has a girlfriend? How long has this been going on? And who's this Lally Sue person?" My mother smiled as she held the door to the old retirement open for Charlotte and me.

"Relax mother, Lally Sue is just a friend of mine that I just recently made friends with yesterday. She isn't my girlfriend or anything. Charlotte's just being stupid as usual." I sighed as I entered the old retirement home after Charlotte entered.

"What did you say? How dare you call me stupid! Mommy, did you hear Xavier call me stupid?" Charlotte asked.

"Will you two stop fighting each other? I swear that you two are honestly too old to be fighting like this anymore." My mother sighed as she walked up to the front desk. "Umm, excuse me? Can you help me?" She asked the man who was standing behind the desk.

"Hm? Oh yes, how may I help you out today madam?" The man turned around to face my mother. The man was about 6'10ft tall and kind of muscular; he has short, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Judging by the blue uniform that he was currently wearing, I guess he helped other people wearing the same uniform with all of the other senior citizens in the retirement home.

"Yes uhh, Maze Jal…" My mother said after reading the name tag on the man's chest. "I'm Krystal Rou and I'm here to see Elizabeth Rou. She's my mother-in-law." She said.

"Oh yes, the senior citizen that had the heart attack right?" Maze asked then a small frown etched onto his face.

"Yes, that's her. Can we go and visit her or is she still recovering from the heart attack?" My mother asked.

"Oh no, she's doing just fine. You can all go and see her, she's in room 112. Please knock before entering the room please; we don't want her to get surprised and to have another heart attack." Maze said as he pointed my mom into the right direction.

"Okay, thank you." My mother smiled as she gave us a signal to follow her. After a few minutes of searching and searching, we had finally reached room 112.

"Well kids, here we are, room 112. Are you two ready to see grandma? I'm only asking because I want you two to be mentally prepared just in case something really bad happened to her after the heart attack." My mom said as her fist hovered in front of the door, waiting for our answer before knocking on it.

"Yes, I'm ready." I nodded then looked over at Charlotte who seemed to be shivering a little bit. "Are you okay, Charlotte? Are you cold or something?" I asked as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, uhh, yeah, I just uhh, I don't want to go inside without daddy." Charlotte said while looking down at her feet.

"Sheesh, I swear to god that you're such a daddy's girl. Fine, we'll wait for Brendon before we enter the room." I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry if I made you all wait so long, finding a parking space took me a lot longer than I had actually expected." Brendon said as he walked over to us with his hands in his pockets.

"Well now, since everyone's here. Let's go inside." My mother said as she knocked on the door then she slowly opened the door. "Hello? Elizabeth?" She called as she entered the room first.

"Mom, are you in here?" My father called as he entered the room behind mother and searched around.

"Maybe she went outside to get some fresh air or some…" I stopped talking after I heard a loud screech and the sound of a frying pan crashing down onto the something, followed up with a large thud.

"Oh no! Daddy!" Charlotte cried after seeing father crash down onto the floor.

"Take that you burglar! You won't be hurting anyone else or stealing from anyone else!" An elderly woman with long, grey hair, and grey eyes grinned as she held a frying pan in her hand.

"Grandma Elizabeth! It's just us! You just knocked out your own son!" My mother sighed as she kneeled down next to father and shook him gently. I personally loved the sight of the whole thing, if I'm lucky enough, grandma will eliminate Brendon from the game for me.

"Oh? Really? Well then, shame on him for being foolish and letting his guard down! He's lucky that I didn't have a gun or a knife! Who knows what could've happened to him if I had one of those!" Elizabeth nervously laughed as she tossed the frying pan aside.

"You probably would've killed him grandma! Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?" Charlotte asked as she kneeled down next to father and shook him gently alongside mother.

"Aghhh...you never change...do you mom?" My dad groaned as he slowly stood to his feet thanks to the support of mom and Charlotte.

"It's not my fault Brendon; you should've been more alert. If you weren't alert in the war, you would've been killed. Just like my fellow comrades did...may they rest in peace." Grandma Elizabeth sighed. Grandma Elizabeth is a war veteran, she's fought in three wars and survived them all, or so she says. We've never actually seen any pictures of her in the army or anything like that.

"Uhh, it's nice to see you Grandma Elizabeth. How have you been doing since your heart attack and all?" I nervously asked as I scratched the back of my neck before looking down at my feet.

"Oh I'm feeling just fine Xavier my boy, I was just a little bit startled once I saw those strange men in my room covered in blood." Grandma Elizabeth said which caused everyone's eyes to widen.

"What? Strange men? In your room? Covered in blood? What the hell happened here?" My father yelled as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Keep your voice down Brendon; remember that there are other people in this retirement home than me." Grandma Elizabeth sighed as she closed her eyes for a few seconds before explaining. "You see, I'm not really sure on what was really going on when I entered into my room. Obviously I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but there were three people in my room covered in blood that actually shocked me enough to suffer a heart attack." She bluntly said.

"Wait a minute? In this room? In this very room that we're standing in right now?" Charlotte gulped as her face began to pale. "I don't want to be in this room anymore! I wanna go home!" She cried while gripping on mom and dad's shirts.

"Relax, relax, Charlotte dear! No one died in this room so everything's okay!" Grandma Elizabeth laughed. "He may not have told you yet but the man at the front desk; Maze Jal, was one of the men that was in my room covered in blood." She said.

"What? That bastard at the front desk was the cause of your heart attack? That son of a bitch, I'll go kick his ass right now and..." My father was cut off once Grandma Elizabeth threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

"Just shut up and let me finish the story Brendon! Geez, now where was I? Oh right, Maze Jal was just simply cleaning up my room for me until some burglars broke into my room in an attempt to rob me obviously. But anyway, Maze fought the both of them off bravely and I just so happened to enter the room after the fight was over and had my heart attack." Grandma Elizabeth laughed.

"How can you just laugh at something like this? You could've died grandma." I stated.

"I know Xavier, but listen here, I'm old and I've lived a long life. So I'm not really afraid of death, hell, I could've taken those two on probably. But I am afraid for Maze since one of the burglar's got away saying 'I'll come back Fourth, it's only a matter of time before I kill you and rightfully steal the throne.'" Grandma Elizabeth said.

"Wait a second...Fourth? Steal the throne?" My father and I gasped in unison after hearing Grandma Elizabeth's words.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Grandma Elizabeth asked.

"Uhhh, no...not really. Xavier and I need to go and talk to this Maze Jal person real quick." My father said as he walked toward the door.

"Hm, but honey, don't you want to stay here with your mother?" My mother asked.

"We'll be back; we just want a bit more information about the burglar's, that's all. Come on Xavier." My father signaled for me to follow after him as he left the room.

"H-Hey! Wait up a second!" I said as I quickly shot up from my chair and ran after my father. Even I could've found some way to get alone with my mother, I just had to find out if this Maze Jal guy was a Future Diary Holder like my dad and I.

"Wait a minute! Daddy! Xavier!" Charlotte was about to get up from her chair to follow us until mother placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Leave them alone for awhile Charlotte. This is just one of those times when boys will be boys." My mother laughed as she pat Charlotte on the head.

"Hmph, alright then, mommy..." Charlotte nodded slowly as she sat back down onto her chair with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Well, since you all came all this way just to check that if I was okay. How about I make you all some tea?" Grandma Elizabeth offered.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, In The Hallway)<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn, I really wasn't expecting to run into another Future Diary Holder today." I sighed as I scratched the back of my head while following my father down the hall. "So what are we going to do if the Fourth turns out to be hostile and tries to kill us?" I asked.<p>

"Well, if the Fourth does turn out to be hostile, then he's a lot more stupid than I thought. But I highly doubt that he'll try to kill us in public, and besides, we should try to get him to join your little alliance since he protected my mom from the other Future Diary Holder." My father replied.

"I see, so you only want to find out the number and identity of the other Future Diary Holder that fought against the Fourth." I nodded.

"Of course, because the Fourth is the key to helping us find and eliminate the Future Diary Holder that dared to rob my mom." My father sighed as he and I stopped at the front desk.

"Hmm, uh, hello, is there something wrong?" Maze asked as he stared at us with a puzzling look on his face. "Is there a problem because I thought I already helped you two find the room where Elizabeth Rou is." He exclaimed.

"No, no, there's no problem at all. It's just that I don't believe that we've properly introduced ourselves. My name is Brendon Rou, and this is Xavier Rou." My father smiled as he placed his hands on the front desk.

"Uhh, hi." Maze nervously said while waving at us.

"If you're confused on why we're introducing ourselves, I'll tell you. You see, my mother, Elizabeth Rou, told us about how you fought off two burglars' that broke into her room the other day. I want to thank you for that." My father said.

"Oh I see, well uhh, it was nothing big. So you don't really have to thank me." Maze said.

"Oh but I do, and now I'm going to ask you a serious question. So try not to make a huge scene after I ask you the question." My father said before clearing his throat. "Ahem, what's the number and identity of the Future Diary Holder that escaped from you; Fourth?" My father asked as he eyed Maze carefully.

"...God damn it..." Maze growled as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his cell phone alongside my father and I after hearing the 'Bzzt' sound coming from them. _"Shit, I can't really do anything since my [Terrorize Diary] already has 'him' next on the list!" He thought as he clenched his hands into fists in rage at being found out._

"Judging from the sound our Future Diaries are making, it seems the future has just been changed. There's no escaping it now, Fourth. Now hurry up and tell us who the other Future Diary Holder is." My father ordered.

"Tch...alright then, I'll tell you. But not here, it's too dangerous to be speaking here. Follow me and I'll tell you everything." Maze sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well here's the fourth chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and I want to say thank you for all of the readers and reviewers that have submitted contestants for the survival game. There are now only six spots left, so lets try to get those spots filled up as soon as possible. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Alive**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 7: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	6. Entry Number 5: The Third's Declaration!

**Entry Number 5: The Third's Declaration!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think this place is safe enough, Fourth. Now start talking about the other Future Diary Holder that you ran into the other day." My father ordered after Maze made us follow him into some kind of storage room inside of the old retirement home.<p>

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you everything I know." Maze let out a heavy sigh before he pulled out his Future Diary. "The Future Diary Holder that I encountered the other day was none other than the Third. His name is Reis Bordeaux..." He said while looking down at the screen of his Future Diary.

"Reis Bordeaux? Hmm, that name sounds kind of familiar to me. Where have I heard that name before?" I muttered to myself while crossing my arms over my chest.

"You've probably heard about him on the news. Reis Bordeaux is an infamous mobster that's been going around stealing valuable items and killing hundreds of people." Maze said.

"Well that's rather odd. Why would an infamous mobster show up here out of all places? I mean, there's nothing really valuable here like a diamond or anything is there?" My father asked.

"No there isn't, that's why I too find it very odd that someone like Reis would show up here. Hell, I was very shocked when I found out that he was a Future Diary Holder just like me." Maze sighed.

"Hmm, so he just came right out and said he was a Future Diary Holder huh? He's a pretty bold guy for someone like him to be so straight forward and stupid." I said while scratching the back of my neck.

"Well not really, but when we began to fight each other, our Future Diaries made that 'Bzzt' sound that it usually makes when you come into contact with another Future Diary Holder." Maze said.

"But once my father and I came into contact with you, our Future Diaries never made any strange noises." I stated.

"Obviously because we didn't change the future because the only thing we did was just talk to him. The future changed for the Third and Fourth because they were fighting. The future will only change depending on the actions of the Future Diary Holders." My father explained.

"Well now that we know that the Third was the one that the Fourth encountered. What are we going to do?" I asked as I looked over to my father for answers.

"Hmph, isn't it obvious, with all three of our Future Diaries, we're going to hunt down the Thrid and kill him so that we won't have to worry about him later in this Survival Game." My father grinned.

"Hold on a second, I told you everything that you wanted to know about the Third! There's no reason for me to actually help you two since we're just going to have to kill each other later on in the game! You two can go ahead and find the Third yourselves!" Maze frowned as he turned around and walked towards the exit. He then quickly stopped in his tracks and pulled out his Future Diary after it had made the 'Bzzt' sound.

_"[2/6/30XX] 11:35 A.M. (Old Retirement Home; Storage Room) Assaulted and killed by the Tenth...Dead End." _

"W-What the? Dead End?" Maze gasped in shock after seeing the Dead End Flag get raised across the screen of his Future Diary.

"Well now, seems like the 'Dead End' Flag has been raised upon you. Which means your death is certain, unless you want to change your mind and actually help us find and kill the Third. But in the end, it doesn't really matter to me what you choose, because a Future Diary Holder will be eliminated from the game today." My father's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Fourth.

"Nghh...y-you're bluffing. You won't kill me here, especially since the other employees will notice when I'm gone! And in case you haven't noticed, there's a camera right there watching our every move! So go ahead tough guy, try and kill me!" Maze was unfazed by my father's threat and just glared right back at him.

"Hm? What the..." I looked down and read the contents of my [Dull Diary] after hearing the 'Bzzt' sound coming from it again.

_"[2/6/30XX] 11:37 A.M. (Old Retirement Home; Storage Room) Stand by and watch as Maze and my father battle it out and kill each other. Man, what a dull deaths I just witnessed."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute you guys! This isn't the time to be fighting each other, especially since we're in a retirement home! Lets focus more on the Third rather than killing each other!" I stood in between Maze and my father after placing my [Dull Diary] into my pocket.

"Tch, as if I'm actually going to work with you two! I don't have time for this, I'm going back to work! I'll see you two again later!" Maze smacked his lips before leaving the storage room.

"Oh yeah, right after I'm done killing the Third, I'm going straight after the Fourth!" My father growled as he pulled his [Daddy Dearest Diary] out of his pocket.

"Calm down, Brendon. Let's not do anything reckless, remember, we have no idea on what the Third or Fourth's Future Diaries do. Let's try to gather a bit more information on both of them before we do anything." I sighed as I placed my hands in my pockets and walked towards the exit of the storage room.

"Hmph, don't try anything funny Xavier. Remember, my [Daddy Dearest Diary] will tell me where you are and what you're doing at anytime." My father warned me before I left the room.

_"Tch, believe me Brendon, I haven't forgotten a thing about your [Daddy Dearest Diary]. I'll deal with you after I'm done with what I need to do...now then, how am I going to gather information about Maze and the Third?" I sighed as I walked around the retirement home, minding my own business. "I highly doubt that Yukiteru and Yuno will just tell me what their diaries are and what they do. And I can't just walk up to them and ask...wait a minute...maybe I can..." I slowly grinned as I walked toward the front desk._

"Umm, excuse me, but do you know where I can find Mr. Maze Jal anywhere?" I asked the man standing behind the front desk.

"Maze huh? He just went outside to the park behind this retirement home, if you hurry up you just might be able to catch him." The man replied while pointing at the front door.

"Thanks!" I said to the man before running out of the retirement home in an attempt to hurry up and catch up with Maze. After a few minutes of running behind the retirement home, I scanned the area to find any sign of Maze. "Ah, there he is!" I quickly rushed over to Maze after I had finally caught a glimpse of him sitting on a bench.

"Hm? Oh great, what do you want now Seventeenth? I thought I already told you and the Tenth that I don't want to help you find the Third!" Maze sighed as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on and prepared to leave.

"Wait a minute, Maze! I don't really care if you help us find the Third or not! But the least you can do is give us a little more information than you're actually telling us." I stated after I reached out and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"What more information do you need? I already told you his identity! You've got everything that you need to know right there!" Maze sighed.

"Not really, we need to know more. Like his Future Diary, what the hell does the Third's Future Diary do?" I asked.

"…I'm not one hundred percent sure about what his Future Diary does." Maze sighed as he sat back down onto the bench. "All I know is; he calls it his [Treasure Hunter Diary]." He said before pulling out his Future Diary.

"[Treasure Hunter Diary] huh? Well what about yours? What do you call your Future Diary?" I asked as I stared at his Future Diary.

"Hmph, I call my Future Diary the [Terrorize Diary]." Maze replied.

"Pfft, [Terrorize Diary]? Why would you give your Future Diary a name like that? You don't seem like the kind of person that terrorizes people." I laughed while pulling out my [Dull Diary].

"Oh shut up! You don't have any right to laugh at the name of my Future Diary! I could actually kill you for laughing at me!" Maze growled but after a few seconds had passed, he had calmed down and let out a sigh. "Anyway, what do you call your Future Diary?" He asked while staring at my [Dull Diary].

"I call my Future Diary the [Dull Diary]. It records anything and everything that appears dull to me." I smiled.

"Hah, and you made fun of my Future Diary's name. At least my Future Diaries name sounds intimidating! What kind of person would be afraid of a [Dull Diary]?" Maze laughed. "Anyway, you shouldn't have shown or told me what your Future Diary does. Because I could've just as easily snatched it away and snapped it in half. Thus ending your life and eliminating you from the game." He sighed.

"Yeah you're right, you could've. But I can kind of tell that you're a nice guy Maze, that's why I can interact with you like this. Besides you, I can only kind of interact with the Eighth like this." I sighed.

"The Eighth huh? You've already encountered the Eighth? Man, you're either lucky or unlucky to have come across so many Future Diary Holders already." Maze said.

"Yeah I know…so, why do you call your Future Diary the [Terrorize Diary]?" I asked while watching Maze put his [Terrorize Diary] back into his pocket.

"Because I've been terrorizing people for a long time now…that's all you need to know." Maze said as he stood up from the bench. "Don't even try making me into your friend Seventeenth. It won't last since we're supposed to be killing each other in this survival game." He frowned.

"I know that…I can't really help it you know. I don't really want to participate in this game because the thought of actually ending someone's life just makes my skin crawl. I have no interest in becoming God…" I sighed.

"Really now? Then why are you still amongst the living? If you have no interest in becoming God then you should eliminate yourself from the game and break your Future Diary." Maze said while pointing at my [Dull Diary].

"Hold on a second there! Just because I have no interest in becoming God, doesn't mean that I don't have any interest in living! I don't plan on winning this game, but I also don't plan on dying in this game!" I yelled while clutching my [Dull Diary] tightly in my hand.

"Tch, you're really stupid Seventeenth! It's clearly obvious that you have an interest in becoming God since you're participating in the game!" Maze yelled back.

"You're wrong damn it! I'm being forced into this game! I never wanted to take any part in this! I already asked Yukiteru and Yuno if I could leave the game but they said the only one for me to leave is to die! So I'm going to stay alive until the time limit for the survival game is over." I sighed as I sat down on the bench.

"Time limit? What do you mean?" Maze arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, when Yukiteru and Yuno were explaining the rules and stuff about our Future Diaries. They said that our Future Diaries will record our futures for about one hundred days. So I'm going wait this survival game out until the one hundred days are over." I said.

"You don't want to do that, Seventeenth. After the one hundred days of this survival game are up, Yukiteru and Yuno are going to die. And once that happens, everything in this world will be destroyed." Maze stated which caused my eyes to widen after hearing the news.

"What? What do you mean that Yukiteru and Yuno are going to die? They're the Gods of Time and Space? How the hell can Gods of Time and Space die?" I managed to ask though my quivering lips.

"I'm not really sure myself. But a few days ago, I asked Yukiteru and Yuno what would happen after the one hundred days of the survival game were up. They told me that this entire world and dimension would be destroyed if there wasn't a god around to keep it all under control." Maze replied.

"I see, so that's the alternative motive to this game. But why have a survival game? Why not just choose someone that seems worthy enough to them?" I asked.

"I don't know, you should ask them that yourself. But if you truly don't want to worry about this game anymore, then you should either win and become God, or lose and die. It's that simple, you won't be helping anybody by not participating and prolonging the end of the game until the one hundredth day is up. If you don't win or lose by the time the game reaches the one hundredth day, then everyone will die." Maze stated.

"Damn it…damn it…why? Why does all of this have to happen to me? I don't want to become God but I don't want to die either!" I covered my face with my hands and broke down into sobs.

"Quit being so selfish, Seventeenth. This isn't just happening to you! All of this is happening to sixteen other people! There are sixteen other people in this game that are going through the same situation as you! Sure some of them may be enjoying this but then again there are others that aren't!" Maze stated.

"…I-I know that…b-but still…" I sobbed.

"Well whatever, you do whatever you have to do and I'm sure that the other Future Diary Holders will do what they have to do. Whatever happens to this world happens…" Maze shrugged before walking off.

"Whatever happens…happens huh?" I muttered to myself as I lifted my head up and wiped the tears running down my face with the sleeves of my shirt. "He makes things sound so simple…oh well; I guess I better head back to Brendon and the others." I sighed as I sat up from the bench and walked back towards the front of the retirement home. After a few minutes of walking back to the front of the retirement home, I stopped in my tracks and looked as a bunch of black cars drove up and parked right in front of the retirement home.

"What the hell is going on here?" I quickly hid myself around the corner of the retirement home once a bunch of men wearing black suits ran out of the cars and into the retirement.

"Leader, are you sure that the Fourth is going to be here? I mean, he'd have to be pretty stupid to still be here after encountering you." An average height woman with long purple hair and purple eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with pink vertical lines running down the sides said while opening a car door.

"Oh trust me, the Fourth is still here, Layla. My [Treasure Hunter Diary] tells me so…" An unusually tall and thin man with bright yellow hair and golden-yellow irises with snake-like slits for pupils wearing a black suit stepped out of the car and flipped open his phone. Since I could clearly hear this man talk about the Fourth, I quickly presumed that he was none other than Reis Bordeaux. "Well now, let's go find the Fourth and kill him. Oh, and make sure that no one inside calls the cops. It would be really annoying if we had to deal with the cops." Reis laughed as he walked inside the retirement home alongside more of his goons.

"Oh shit! The Third's here! And it looks like he and his goons are after the Maze! I need to stay far away from him so that he won't find out that I'm a Future Diary Holder too!" I let out a groan of irritation after hearing the 'Bzzt' sound coming from my [Dull Diary]. "Shit, the future's been changed!" I sighed as I pulled out my [Dull Diary] from my pocket and read its contents.

_"[2/6/30XX] 12:56 P.M. (Outside the Retirement Home) Watch as the Third and his goons rush inside the retirement home. Man, what a dull situation this is."_

"Shit...this is turning into some kind of hostile take over! Fuck...what am I going to do now?" I muttered as I paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. After a few seconds of thinking, I finally remembered that I had a [Future Diary]. "Right, my [Dull Diary]! I'll just see what happens from now..." My eyes widened and my face immediately turned pale once I read my [Dull Diary's] contents.

_"[2/6/30XX] 2:49 P.M. (Inside the Retirement Home; Grandma Elizabeth's Room) Identity about being a Future Diary Holder is revealed! Shot in the head with a hand gun by the Third! Man, what a dull death...Dead End..."_

"No! No! No! Dead End? Another Dead End? Fuck...I highly doubt that I'll be able to overturn the Dead End Flag this time. I could run away but I can't since my family is inside there." I slowly gulped as I began to push buttons on my cell phone to try and see the events that would lead up to my supposed 'death'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inside of the Retirement Home<p>

* * *

><p>"W-w-w-what do you want? Y-y-yakuza? W-w-w-why are you here?" One of the employees behind the front desk coward and trembled in fear as the men in black suits had multiple guns aimed at him.<p>

"Relax, relax, sir! My name is Reis Bordeaux; you've probably heard about me on the news! But anyway, I'm not here to cause any trouble for anyone except for the Fourth." Reis smiled as he walked over to the front desk and placed his hand gun on it. "That is unless; people don't cooperate with me and my demands." He laughed.

"O-Okay! Okay! I'll cooperate! I'll cooperate with you and your demands! I swear! Just please don't kill me!" The employee cried.

"Oh, you will cooperate with me and my demands? That's good, that's very good!" Reis laughed as he extended his arm toward the employee and patted him on the head. "If you swear to cooperate with me, then you should tell me, the location of the Fourth." He wickedly grinned.

"T-The Fourth? I have no idea who or what you're talking about, sir! No one around here goes by the name, 'Fourth'." The employee gulped as Reis just remained completely silent and stared at him.

"Hmm, your pupils didn't dilate so I guess you're telling the truth. Such a shame too, since you're unable to assist me in anyway, you're basically useless to me and deserve to die." Reis sighed as he grabbed his handgun and pressed it against the employee's head.

"W-w-what? B-b-but why? W-w-why do I deserve to die just because I have no idea what you're talking about? I swear that if I did know what you were talking about I would most definitely tell you!" The employee cried.

"Oh I know you would, and I like that. But I also hate the fact that you'd tell me everything that I would need to know just because guns are being pointed at you! In a situation like this, I know that you're nothing more than a coward that would do anything to survive! And I hate cowards!" Reis yelled before he pulled the trigger and watched as the employee's lifeless body collapsed to the floor.

"Whoooa! Nice shot there, Leader! That guy's blood splattered all over the back of the wall!" The men in black suits laughed at the sight of the blood splatter running down the wall.

"Yes, yes it did. I'm sure that the sound of my gun going off just alerted almost everybody inside of this retirement home! Now disperse! Find the Fourth and bring him to me!" Reis ordered then all of the men in black suits all dispersed in an attempt to find the Fourth.

"Leader, even though I don't mind you killing off a bunch of useless people. I just have to ask; why did you kill that man when you could just use your [Treasure Hunter Diary] to find the Fourth?" Layla asked.

"It's actually quite simple, Layla. I just like seeing the look of fear in a person's eyes before I blow their brains out all over the wall. Now then, let's stop talking and go find the Fourth." Reis said as he flipped open his [Treasure Hunter Diary] and read its contents. "I don't ever want the 'Dead End' Flag to be raised on my [Treasure Hunter Diary]." He sighed.

"And it never will, Leader. We'll hunt down and kill every last Future Diary Holder one by one until you finally become 'God'." Layla smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, now then...hm? What's this?" Reis smiled as he reached over the front desk and grabbed a microphone. "Looks like this microphone here connects to the intercoms of this place!" He laughed.

"With that, you can send everyone here plus the Fourth, a little message." Layla smiled as she watched Reis turn on the microphone and the intercom.

"Ahem! Check! Check! One, two, three! One, two, three!" Reis yelled into the microphone then grinned once his voice echoed throughout the entire retirement home. "Hello, old rotting corpses! Or do you people call yourselves, 'Senior Citizens'? Well, whatever...I'm sure most of you are wondering why men in black suits carrying guns are in your room right now. It's very simple really, because I, Reis Bordeaux, ordered them to ransack this entire place to find the Fourth!" He laughed.

_"Heh, Leader sure does look like he's enjoying himself." Layla smiled as she continued to watch Reis._

"Now I'm sure that the Fourth is hearing this announcement as we speak, no wait...this is more of a declaration! Do you hear me, Fourth? This is a declaration of war to you and all of the other Future Diary Holders! I'm going to kill every last one of you and become 'God'! Now if you don't want every last person in this retirement home to be killed...I suggest that you bring yourself out of your hiding space and come to me so that I can kill you!" Reis smiled.

"You might want to hurry up with your declaration, Leader." Layla said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Since I'm feeling a bit generous, I'll give you two hours to show yourself! But of course there will be quite a catch...you see, after every fifteen minutes pass by and you're not in front of me, I'll order my men to kill at least five people! So make your choice, Fourth! I'll be waiting..." Reis smiled before he turned off the microphone and the intercom.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's the fifth chapter people! I hope you enjoy it. XD And I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I want to wish you all a Happy New Year!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Alive**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 7: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive**


	7. Entry Number 6: The First Elimination!

**Entry Number 6: The First Elimination!**

* * *

><p>"T-This is just fucking insane...how the hell can the Third just come here with his goons and hold this entire place hostage? I know he's only after Maze but still...this is just crossing the line." I sighed as I stood in front of the back door of the Retirement Home while reading the contents of my [Dull Diary]. "Shit, what the hell am I going to do? There's no way I can just bust in there and take out all of the Yakuza by myself." I frowned as I put my [Dull Diary] into my pocket. I slowly closed my eyes and then slowly opened them and I found myself standing on my circular platform in the Cause and Effect Holy Hall.<p>

"Ah, well if it isn't the Seventeenth. What brings you here this time huh?" Murumuru laughed as she was standing on a sphere that levitated in the center of the room.

"Murumuru, where are Yukiteru and Yuno? I have an urgent matter that I want to discuss with them right away!" I stated.

"Well as much as I would like to get them for you, I'm afraid they're a little 'busy' at the moment. But if you want to talk to somebody, then talk to me then." Murumuru smiled as the sphere she was standing on floated over and stopped right in front of me.

"Uhhh, no thanks, I'll just wait until Yukiteru and Yuno come back. No offense Murumuru, but I don't think you're the type of person that can help me at this moment." I nervously laughed as I averted my gaze away from her.

"Listen up Seventeenth, I know I may look like an idiot to most people; but right now, I'm the only help that you've got at this moment. You're here to talk about the Third and his Future Diary right?" Murumuru asked.

"Yeah, you're right, how did you know?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded on how Murumuru knew what I was here for.

"Simple really..." Murumuru snapped her fingers and then a large screen appeared right behind her. "Yukiteru, Yuno, and I can watch you and the other Future Diary Holders to see how the progression of the game goes. And by the looks of things, three Future Diary Holders might be eliminated in one day...that'll be a new record." She laughed.

"Three Future Diary Holders eliminated in one day? I'm not going to say that's impossible but isn't there some kind of way for all three of us with the 'Dead End' Flags to overturn it?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe, I mean, with your [Dull Diary] and the Fourth's [Terrorize Diary], you just might be able to defeat the Third." Murumuru shrugged.

"Wait a minute, won't my father's [Daddy Dearest Diary] be able to do something about...agh, damn it, never mind! His Future Diary is basically useless in this type of situation." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Just because his Future Diary is useless doesn't mean that he's useless. Oh well, I suggest that you hurry up and get moving before one of the Third's goons find you and bring you to him. Because if that happens, the Third will figure out you're a Future Diary Holder and then he'll kill you." Murumuru smiled.

"What? But how will he be able to find me? I'm currently here now aren't I?" I gasped.

"Yes you are currently here, but this is an illusionary world in your consciousness. Your consciousness can send you here anytime it wants. You're still in front of the back door of the retirement home…see?" Murumuru smiled as she pointed to the screen.

"Man, I really am still there…" I muttered after seeing the image of me standing in front of the back door of the retirement home.

"Well, if you don't have any more questions for me…" Murumuru snapped her fingers and I found myself standing right in front of the back door of the retirement home.

"Whoa…I still can't really get use to that! Anyway…I need to mentally prepare myself for this…" I sighed and then my eyes widened once I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder from behind.

"You've had enough time to mentally prepare yourself, Seventeenth. Now move aside so that I can enter!" Maze ordered before he shoved me aside and looked at his [Terrorize Diary] before entering the retirement home.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute, Maze! Shouldn't we call the pol..." I was cut off once Maze slapped his hand over my mouth.

"I already called the police; they should be here in about an hour or two. But before they get here, I want the Third dead." Maze whispered as he could hear a loud set of footsteps coming towards us.

"The boss said that the Fourth will be here, but I don't see any sign of him." A deep, husky voice said from the end of the hall. We quickly presumed that it was one of the Third's goons.

"Well if the Fourth isn't here yet, then he will be. The boss' [Treasure Hunter Diary] hasn't wronged us yet you know." Another deep, husky voice said from the end of the hall.

"Hey Seventeenth, read into the future with your [Dull Diary] and see what happens to us if we turn the corner and attack the Third's goons." Maze ordered.

"Wait, what? We can read farther into the future with our [Future Diaries]?" I asked as I pulled out my [Dull Diary] and read its contents after hearing the static noise.

_"[2/6/30XX] 1:10P.M. (In Retirement Home) Turn the corner and watch as Maze attacks and defeats two of the Third's goons. Man, those were some dull goons." _

"Alright, there are only two of them around that corner and you defeat them." I stated before putting my [Dull Diary] back into my pocket.

"Good!" Maze grinned as he quickly ran around the corner and rushed towards the Third's goons with his fist cocked back.

"W-What the hell? Who is that guy?" One of the Yakuza members hurried to pull out his gun but he was sent flying into the wall once Maze landed a powerful right hook across his jaw.

"Damn it! This guy is obviously the Fourth!" The other Yakuza member growled as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Maze.

"Don't you mess with me!" Maze said before he kicked the gun out of the Yakuza member's hand and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Holy crap…you can really handle yourself in a fight now can you?" I smiled as I walked around the corner and watched as Maze slammed his foot on the Yakuza member's stomach, rendering him unconscious instantly.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Maze sighed as he took the guns from the Yakuza members and tossed one over to me.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?" I gasped as I quickly caught the gun in my hand.

"Obviously I'm giving you a gun so that you can defend yourself while I head off after the Third." Maze replied as he rummaged through the unconscious Yakuza members' clothes and took their ammunition.

"But I'm only seventeen and I don't even really know how to use a gun!" I sighed.

"You've seen TV shows that involve people shooting each other right? Just aim the gun at your target, and pull the trigger to shot. If you're lucky, you might be able to hit your target." Maze said before he turned his back to me and started to walk down the hall.

"Wait! You're not really going to leave me here are you? I mean, there's Yakuza all over the place! You can't really expect me to take them on myself do you?" I asked as I followed after him.

"Listen Seventeenth; I don't have time to sit around babysitting you. Remember, we aren't really allies here. We're just two out of the three Future Diary Holders that are caught up in the same situation. Whether you live or die doesn't really matter to me, because either way, a Future Diary Holder will be eliminated today." Maze stated as he turned around and pressed his gun against my head.

"M-Maze! W-What are you doing? I'm on your side here!" I gasped after collapsing to my knees in complete terror.

"I don't really care whose side you're on! Because as long as you're a Future Diary Holder; you're my enemy. Hell, I should just kill you right now and eliminate you, the Tenth, and then the Third from the game." Maze's eyes narrowed as he glared at me. Was this it for me? Was I really going to be killed by the Fourth? Those two questions repeated in my head over and over. After a few seconds of staring down the barrel of the gun, I slowly closed my eyes and accepted my death.

"Tch, you're so helpless. I expected you to grow a pair and point your gun right back at me. I guess you're just not ready to pull the trigger." Maze sighed as he put his gun in his pocket and walked away.

"He…he…was testing…me?" I slowly muttered as I looked down at my hand and saw the gun loosely gripped in my hand. That's right, I had a gun now. I could defend myself from the Third's goons with this thing. "Maze, wait a moment!" I quickly stood to my feet and followed after him with the gun tightly gripped in my hand.

"What do you want now, Seventeenth? Have you finally decided to step up and be a man?" Maze asked as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"Yes, I realize that since I'm in this survival game, situations like these will only continue to happen to me. And I just can't fall on my knees and wait for death! So whether you decide to help me or not, I'm going to do everything I can to protect my family from the Third!" I said as I clenched my hand into a fist.

"That's some determination you've got there, hell, I just might help you out now." Maze grinned as he watched me pull out my [Dull Diary] after hearing the static noise.

"What the? M-My 'Dead End' Flag has disappeared! Either the Third did something or...I just changed the future..." I laughed as I stared at the screen of my [Dull Diary].

_"Impossible...he changed the future of his death by sheer willpower? I wonder if I can also..." Maze frowned as he pulled out his [Terrorize Diary] from his pocket and sighed as the words 'Dead End' were still across the screen._

"What about you, Maze? Did your future change?" I smiled as I looked up at him.

"...No...no it didn't. Apparently I'm still going to be killed by the Third..." Maze sighed as he stopped at the corner and slowly peered his head around it to see if any of the Yakuza were there.

"You know, after I rescue my family and get them out of here. You can come with us if you want to." I offered.

"No thanks, I have a duty to stay here and protect as many of the senior citizens as I can as long as I'm alive." Maze refused my offer as he turned the corner and quickly ran down the hall and hide behind a couple of crates.

"I understand that you're trying to protect the senior citizens, but even you should know that you won't be able to protect them all. I know this may sound insensitive, but...they've lived a long time...you're still young and you should..." I quickly covered my mouth once Maze pressed his finger against his lips to signify silence after hearing a couple of footsteps heading our way.

"What happened to Barret and Lashier? They're not answering their walkie talkies!" One of the Yakuza members sighed as he walked down the hallway alongside a few others.

"Maybe the Fourth got to them, Charles. I mean, the boss did say that the Fourth was actually a pretty good fighter." Another one of the Yakuza members shrugged as he and the other two Yakuza members stopped in front of the crates.

"It doesn't matter if the Fourth is a good fighter or not, Hank! This isn't an anime, manga, or some kind of fan fiction! The Fourth shouldn't be able to dodge a bullet if we have guns! Now I say we should...oh...hold on a minute..." Charles rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Who is it?" Hank asked.

"It's the boss...ahem, hello? Boss?" Charles said as he answered his phone.

"Just a little warning, the Fourth is lying in wait behind the crates you guys are standing in front of. That is all..." Reis' laughing voice came out from the other end of the phone before there was nothing but dial tone.

"God damn it, Third!" Maze roared as he shot up from behind the crates, grabbed Chris, and pressed his gun against the Yakuza's head.

_"I-Impossible! How could the Third know that Maze was behind the crates? C-Could it have something to do with his [Treasure Hunter Diary]?" I gasped as I watched the other Yakuza's aim their guns at Maze._

"T-The Fourth! The boss was right, the Fourth was there!" Charles and Hank growled while placing their fingers on the triggers of their guns.

"Drop your guns right now or else I'll blow your comrade's head off!" Maze warned as he placed his finger on the trigger of his gun. "Ngh...w-what's wrong with you guys? I said drop your guns or else I'll blow your comrade's brains out! Don't you care if this man lives or dies?" He yelled.

"Tch...you're such an idiot, Fourth! Even though we may not mean much to the boss, we owe our lives to him for all he and his family have done for us! We'd all gladly die for him and his dream to become God! I don't care if you guys shoot me! Just hurry up and kill this bastard so that boss can become God!" Chris yelled.

"Right...you see, Fourth. No matter how many of us die, we're going to do everything we can to help our boss become God." Charles and Hank frowned as their fingers slowly began to pull back on the trigger of their guns.

"Grrrr...damn it!" Maze yelled as he quickly snapped Chris' neck and pushed him into Charles and Hank, causing all three of them to crash into the wall and drop their guns.

"Aghhh...q-quick! Grab the guns!" Chris grunted as he reached down for his gun. His hopes of grabbing his gun were crushed once Maze stepped on his hand, grabbed his head, and slammed it onto the ground, instantly rendering him unconscious.

"You son of a bitch!" Hank growled as he grabbed one of the guns and pressed it against the back of Maze's head. "Now be a good boy and get on your knees and drop your gun!" He ordered.

"Shit..." Maze cursed silently to himself as he slowly dropped to his knees and tossed his gun aside.

"Heh, even though you have the power of foresight like the boss, you aren't so tough without your little [Future Diary]. Now then, I want you to slowly pull out your [Future Diary] and hand it over to me!" Hank grinned.

"You know, it's really not a good idea to go up against someone that has the power of foresight...especially two of them..." Maze chuckled.

"Two of them? What are you talking about? Oh I see, you're trying to trick me aren't you? Well nice try, but the boss's [Treasure Hunter Diary]..." Hank stopped in mid-sentence once he felt my gun pressed against his back.

"Isn't as perfect as you make it seem to be since your boss didn't tell you guys about me." I grinned.

"W-What the hell? W-Where did you come from?" Hank growled through his clenched teeth.

"Heh, it's not like he didn't tell them about you...it's more like he couldn't tell them about you. You can't really hunt what you don't know exists..." Maze grinned as he stood to his feet and snatched the gun away from Hank.

"Grrr...you may have been able to have pulled a fast one on me, Fourth! But there's no way that you'll be able to do this to the boss!" Hank frowned as he glared at me and Maze.

"Guess we won't know that until we try..." Maze shrugged before he pistol whipped the Hank across the face and watched as he collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious.

"That...was a close call...even for you. Looks like these guys want to deliver you to the Third alive." I said as I watched Maze put the unconscious Yakuza members in the crates.

"Of course they do, the Third wants to have the pleasure of being the first Future Diary Holder in the game to eliminate another Future Diary Holder by killing me." Maze said as he took the ammunition out of the guns and put them in his pocket.

"Why didn't you just shoot them though? I mean, it would've been a lot easier to deal with them rather than knocking them unconscious." I sighed.

"That's simple, if I did shoot them, then the other Yakuza members would hear the gun shot and come running here. Then we would be out numbered and we'd eventually be captured and get killed by the Third." Maze sighed as he looked at his [Terrorize Diary].

"Is there something wrong, Maze?" I asked but he never got the chance to reply to my question once Reis' laughing voice echoed throughout the retirement home.

"Hahahaha! Not bad there, Fourth! It seems like you got yourself an ally! Congratulations on defeating a few of my men! But unfortunately for you...sixteen minutes have passed, and so, I'm afraid that a few people are going to have to die!" Reis laughed.

"Wait, Thir-" I was cut off once Maze placed his hand over my mouth.

"Don't do anything stupid, Seventeenth. The Third won't be able to hear us, but that doesn't mean his goons won't. Just cover your ears and keep moving." Maze ordered then he removed his hand from my mouth after I covered my ears and nodded.

"Hmm, I've just been informed that the cops are on their way here. Awww man that sucks, oh well, I guess I'll have to quicken the pace of this game! Sucks for you Fourth and his mystery ally! Listen everyone, I order all of you to kill everyone that you come across that isn't on our side and then I want you all to head back to the cars and retreat!" Reis ordered.

"W-Wait a minute! K-Kill everyone? Shit, my family's going to be murdered! I have to get to room 112 at all costs!" I yelled as I took off around the corner and ran down the hallway after hearing Reis give the order which caused my [Dull Diary] to make the static noise.

"Fuck! Wait a minute, Seventeenth! I told you not to do anything stupid damn it!" Maze cursed as he chased after me. As Maze and I were running down the hallways, we could hear loud sounds of guns going off and screams of pain in each room we passed by. 'Sorry', 'Terrible', 'Horrible'...not even those words could express how I felt as I could only ignore those cries and screams of death. The only thing my mind was focused on was saving my family before they were killed.

"Room 112! Here it is!" I panted as I reached for the door knob.

"Wait a minute, Seventeenth! Don't open that door just yet!" Maze ordered.

"I have to! My family's in there!" I yelled as I opened the door and quickly ran into the room with my gun aimed straight ahead of me. "Don't you dare even think about killing my..." I stopped in mid-sentence and lowered my gun once I saw my family standing over unconscious Yakuza members.

"You're a bit late to the party, Xavier! Your father and I have already subdued the enemy." Grandma Elizabeth grinned as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Oh...uhhh...that's uhhh...yeah..." I was dumbstruck, I mean, I was glad that my family was alive and well. But I was really expecting them to be dead by the time I got here since my [Dull Diary] said that they would be dead. I quickly pulled out my [Dull Diary] and read its contents. "That's odd; my [Dull Diary] doesn't have anything recorded about this." I muttered softly.

"You idiot, hurry up and shut the damn door!" Maze ordered as he pushed me further into the room and quietly closed the door.

"Oh Xavier, thank god you're alive! I thought for sure that you were dead!" My mother cried as she quickly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into what had to be the tightest hug in the world.

"Shhh, can you guys be quiet for a while? We're not out of the woods yet!" Maze stated before he pressed his ear against the door. "Alright, looks like the Third's goons are leaving." He sighed in relief as he heard the multiple sounds of footsteps getting farther and farther away from the door.

"W-What about the other people in the other rooms? A-Are they all really dead?" Charlotte sniffled as she was curled up on the couch.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this for you kid. Yes, the odds are that most of the people in this retirement home are dead." Maze frowned and then he let out a heavy sigh as he pulled out his [Terrorize Diary].

"Oh well, looks like we won't have to worry about the Third once the cops arrive. Thanks to the Third giving that little order of his, your grandma and I sprung into action, took out the Yakuza's, and my 'Dead End' notice disappeared." My father grinned as he pulled out his [Daddy Dearest Diary] and read its contents.

"What about yours, Maze? Has your 'Dead End' Flag disappeared?" I asked after my mother had finally released me from her hug.

"No, I'm still going to be killed by the Third. He's come all this way to kill me...there's no way that he's going to give up just because the cops are coming." Maze frowned as he put his [Terrorize Diary] back into his pocket.

"Well I'm sure that you can overturn the 'Dead End' if you just run away from here! We can leave the retirement home from this window and..." I stopped in mid-sentence after I heard Reis' laughing voice echo throughout the retirement home again.

"Come on out, Fourth! I know that you're still alive in room 112! And what's this...you're with more people? Hmm, I guess some of my men have failed to kill a few people..." Reis laughed.

"Hmph, the Third really is an arrogant bastard..." My father frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't really have much more time to be sitting here talking, Fourth! Hurry up and get here...or...am I going to have to come over there and kill you?" Reis asked.

"Grrr..." Maze gritted his teeth as he left the room and stood out in the middle of the hallway. "THIRD! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE FROM YOUR SPOT! I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND PUT AN END TO THAT POOR EXSISTENCE YOU CALL A LIFE!" Maze shouted on the top of his lungs to make sure that Reis could hear him.

"H-Hold on a second! You're not really going to go over there and face him are you? I mean, your [Terrorize Diary] told you that you were going to die!" I stated.

"Seventeenth...you remember when you asked me earlier on why I called my [Future Diary] the [Terrorize Diary]?" Maze sighed.

"Yes I do, you said that named it that because you've been terrorizing people your entire life." I nodded.

"Yeah...I have been terrorizing people my entire life...I was abandoned by my family and friends at a very young age. I lived in an orphanage for a while and began terrorizing the kids and adults there to release some pent up anger. As I got older, my reputation as a terrorizer was so good that gangs even tried to recruit me. Hell, I even got beat up by the cops a few times because they thought I was in a gang." Maze chuckled to himself.

"Maze..." I said softly.

"Throughout my life I told myself to never trust kids or even adults...only senior citizens and animals. The reason for that is because I got shot once and the only person to help me was an old lady and her dog." Maze sighed as he opened the chamber of his gun and took out five bullets.

"W-What are you doing now, Maze?" I asked as he extended his hand toward me and dropped the bullets in my hand. "A-Aren't you going to need these?" I looked up at him after staring at the bullets for a few seconds.

"Nah, since you guys are going to try and escape, there might be a chance that the Third's goons will still be out there waiting. So I'm going to give you all of my ammunition except for one." Maze said as he emptied his pockets of all his ammo and handed them all over to me.

"Hmph, you think that you're so good with a gun that you'll actually be able to kill that mad man with just one shot?" Grandma Elizabeth frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Mother, let the man do whatever he wants to do. Right now, we should focus on getting out of here." My father said as he began to lead my family out of the room.

"The back way of the retirement home is clear, you all can escape through there." Maze stated before he began to walk down the hall toward the front of the retirement home while looking at his [Terrorize Diary]. _"My [Terrorize Diary] gives me the location and status of my next victim...and that victim...will be Reis Bordeaux..." He sighed._

"Brendon, are we really going to escape while Maze goes to take on the Third by himself? This is technically our fight too...you do want to eliminate the Third from the game, don't you?" I whispered to my father as we walked down the hall toward the back door.

"Of course I do, but I don't want the 'Dead End' Flag to appear across the screen of my [Daddy Dearest Diary] again. It was truly frightening for me...the thought of me being killed..." My father sighed.

"Tch, now you know how I felt when you caused the 'Dead End' Flag to be raised on my [Dull Diary]." I frowned as we left the retirement home through the back door.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At the Front Desk of the Retirement Home)<p>

* * *

><p>"B-But Reis...are you sure that you want me to do this? I mean, your life will be in serious danger if I do this! Don't you want to become God?" Layla frowned slightly as she stared at Reis who was leaning back in a chair behind the front desk with a mocking smile across his face.<p>

"Hmmm...of course I want to become God, Layla. That's the whole reason I came here and caused so much hell for the Fourth. It was all just so that I could rile him up before we have our little show down..." Reis smiled as he averted his gaze to the left once he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway slowly getting louder and louder as it came closer to the front desk. "Welcome...Fourth..." He welcomed as the Fourth stopped a few feet away from the front desk.

"Third...it's time to end this..." Maze's eyes narrowed as he glared at Reis with his gun gripped tightly in his hand.

"Layla...go wait in the car...and keep the car running...this won't take long..." Reis dismissed Layla as he stood up from his seat and pulled out his hand gun with a wicked grin across his face.

"But Reis...I...tch, fine then..." Layla frowned as she walked out the front door of the retirement home.

"Haha, women, what are you going to do? You can't live with them and you can't live without them...well, unless you're gay...I'm not." Reis chuckled as he hopped over the front desk.

"I've heard enough of the shit coming out from your mouth, Third! I'm going to avenge everyone that has died here today and all of the other people that you've killed!" Maze frowned as he pointed the gun at Reis with his finger on the trigger.

"Oh please, as if you'll actually be able to do something like that! If my predictions in my [Treasure Hunter Diary] are correct..." Reis grinned as he pointed his gun at Maze while pulling out his cell phone. "The 'Dead End' Flag hasn't been raised on my screen...w-what the hell? I-Impossible...how the fuck did I get a 'Dead End'?" He gasped as the words 'Dead End' were across the screen of his cell phone.

_"Now's my chance!" Maze's eyes widened and then they quickly narrowed as he pulled the trigger of his gun and watched Reis collapse to the ground clutching his chest once the bullet pierced his chest._

"Gaaahhhhhh! M-My chest! My fucking chest! Gahhhhh!" Reis roared in agonizing pain. _"M-My [Treasure Hunter Diary]...I...I need it..." He grunted in pain as he slowly reached for the cell phone._

"There's no point in trying to use your [Treasure Hunter Diary], Reis..." Maze said as he slammed his foot onto the cell phone, completely destroying it. "Now that your [Future Diary] has been destroyed...you'll most definitely die, and you'll be eliminated from the survival game." He sighed.

"N-N-No...no...no...no...m-my [Treasure Hunter Diary]...t-this can't be...happening to me...I...I can't die here! I'm supposed to be the one...the one who kills the other sixteen Future Diary Holders...and become God! How...how can...I die here?" Reis cried as tears were streaming down his face.

"Tch, look at you, Reis Bordeaux...on the floor weeping...now you can spend the remaining seconds of your life thinking about all the pain and suffering you've caused to all of the people you've carelessly killed." Maze frowned as he turned his back to Reis and began to walk toward the front door.

"No...no...I...I can't die...I...I don't want to die...please...please...forgive me...save me...I...can't die...like this..." Reis sniffled and then he grinned as he pointed his gun at Maze and shot him in the leg.

"Aghhhh!" Maze cringed in pain as he collapsed to the floor clutching his leg.

"Hahahahaha! Just kidding...I'm not going to die!" Reis laughed as he stood to his feet clapping. "So, how'd you like my little act that I put on there, Fourth?" He smirked.

"I-Impossible...y-you should be dead...I...shot you in your chest! And I destroyed your [Treasure Hunter Diary]!" Maze grunted in pain.

"Oh yeah, you did shoot me in my chest alright, I gotta say, you're a pretty accurate shot. But..." Reis grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt and revealed the bulletproof vest that he was wearing. "I'm a Yakuza Leader, Fourth! There's always a chance that I'm going to get shot...and for my [Future Diary] that you "destroyed"...well...you actually destroyed Layla's cell phone." He laughed.

"W-What? B-But the 'Dead End'..." Maze panted heavily as Reis continued to laugh.

"Hahaha, yup, it's a nice wallpaper for a phone isn't it? My real [Treasure Hunter Diary] is with Layla right now!" Reis smiled as he pulled the trigger of his gun and shot Maze in his arms and legs. "Well now, looks like I only have one bullet left in my gun, Fourth. Tell you what; since I'm such a nice guy...I'll let you have a few last words before I blow your brains out." He happily sighed as he walked over to Maze and squatted down next to him.

"...Fuck...you...Third..." Maze managed to say before he spat on Reis' face and smiled.

"Charming...very, very...charming...Fourth!" Reis yelled as he pressed his gun against Maze's head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 7: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive**


	8. Entry Number 7: Next Target Chosen!

**Entry Number 7: Next Target Chosen!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Xavier!" Scarlet called as she waved her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Geez, he really is bummed out today. I wonder what happened to him." She sighed as her attempts to catch my attention utterly failed.<p>

"Seventeenth must have experienced something really terrible...like the 'Retirement Home Massacre'..." Lally said while staring blankly at her [Blank Diary].

"What? The 'Retirement Home Massacre'? The one they showed on the news three days ago? You were involved in that, Xavier?" Zander asked before he exchanged glances with everyone else after I didn't respond.

"Man, maybe you should break his [Dull Diary], Lally. I mean, it's not like he's gonna care or anything." Luke shrugged.

"Alright, just leave it to me." Drake grinned as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't even joke around like that you guys. I'm not really in the mood to be talking right now..." I sighed as I leaned onto the rail on top of the school roof and just stared off into the distance.

"I bet you aren't, I mean, who knows what you went through during that entire massacre. But something just doesn't seem right though..." Scarlet said as she turned to the others while rubbing her chin. "Why would someone like Reis Bordeaux attack and murder innocent senior citizens? What could someone like him possibly gain?" She asked.

"The personal satisfaction of eliminating another Future Diary Holder...the Fourth...Maze Jal..." I replied as a frown etched onto my face.

"The Fourth? Wait a minute, don't tell me...is Reis Bordeaux a Future Diary Holder like you and Lally here?" Luke gasped alongside Scarlet, Drake, and Zander.

"I see, so the Third eliminated the Fourth during the 'Retirement Home Massacre'. Which means, there are only sixteen Future Diary Holders now." Lally said as she looked up from her [Blank Diary] and stared at me. "What are you going to do about the Tenth? I know he's your father and all, but you're going to have to eliminate him sooner or later." She stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second there! All of this information is just too much us for me to take in right now at the moment! I mean, an infamous Yakuza Leader is a Future Diary Holder and now Xavier's father is a Future Diary Holder as well?" Luke sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Is there like a ranking system for the Gods of Time and Space to choose Future Diary Holders or something? Because the people they're choosing as contestants for this survival game is really unpredictable." Drake stated.

"That's what makes the survival game interesting for the Gods of Time and Space and to some of the other Future Diary Holders. The game would end quickly if all of the Future Diary Holders knew the other contestants' identities." Lally stated.

"I understand all of that, but how do you expect someone like Xavier to kill someone like Reis Bordeaux? Even if by some miracle Xavier does manage to kill Reis, won't he have to worry about being targeted by the rest of the Yakuza?" Zander asked.

"Zander has a point...I highly doubt that Yukiteru and Yuno will protect me from the Yakuza as long as the survival game is still in progress." I sighed.

"That's why you're going to have to play things smart, Seventeenth." Lally said then everyone turned to face her. "The Third has no idea that you or the Tenth were even involved in the 'Retirement Home Massacre'. You have a small advantage over him since you know his identity...but then again, all of the other Future Diary Holders might also know his identity as well." She muttered.

"I may know his identity and all, but just knowing that won't really help me out here since I have no idea what his [Future Diary] does." I stated.

"Knowing the power of a Future Diary Holders' [Future Diary] is important, but that doesn't mean that you'll be killed by not knowing it either. If your top priority in this survival game is the stay alive the longest, then you should just sit back and let the other Future Diary Holders handle the Third." Lally said.

"She has a point there, Xavier. We know you're very stressed out and all about being in this survival game, but you have to remember that you're not the only Future Diary Holder. You don't have to worry about eliminating everyone." Zander stated. Zander was right, as he usually is. I wasn't the only Future Diary Holder in the survival game, not counting me, there are fifteen other players. I don't have to worry about eliminating the Third, he doesn't even know my identity, so I can just sit back, relax, and let one of the other Future Diary Holders take care of him.

"Yeah...you guys are absolutely right. I'm going to play things smart and just let the other Future Diary Holders do the work while I just sit back." I smiled as I turned to face them. "But...while I'm doing that, I guess I should try to figure out what I'm going to do about my father and his [Future Diary]." I said while running my hand through my hair.

"Dealing with your father shouldn't be too hard. This is your perfect opportunity to get revenge on him for all of the years of abuse he put you through." Luke said.

"Yeah, I know that...but I can't just kill him at any time that I want. His [Future Diary] tells him anything and everything that Charlotte and I are doing. I'm going to have to break his [Future Diary] when he isn't using it and when there are no people around." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"That should be easy to accomplish then, you should break his [Future Diary] when he's like watching TV or taking a bath." Scarlet suggested.

"Geez, are you guys still talking about that online survival game that you guys won't let me play?" Everyone turned around to see my little sister Charlotte standing at the door. "Shouldn't you guys be talking about more interesting stuff?" She asked.

"Wait a minute; does Charlotte know anything about the survival game?" Scarlet whispered into my ear.

"The only thing she should know about is that the contestants call each other by their number and about the Dead End Flags. She's pretty much in the dark about everything else." I whispered back to her.

"Guess we'll have to continue on with this conversation at some other time now that Charlotte's here. We don't want her getting anymore involved in this game than she already is." Drake sighed.

"Look, you guys don't really have to whisper you know. I don't really care about this online survival game anymore since nobody is willing to tell me...anyway, Xavier, come on, let's head home already." Charlotte called.

"Yeah, I'm coming Charlotte." I said as I walked over to her then stopped and turned around to face my friends. "Thanks you guys, I'm beginning to feel a lot better now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I gave them all a smile before leaving the school roof alongside my sister.

"You know, I made a new friend today, Xavier." Charlotte smiled as we walked together down the stairs.

"Made a new friend huh? And what is your new friends' name?" I asked. I didn't really have any interest in Charlotte's new friend, but I needed to keep her talking about something else other than the 'Retirement Home Massacre.' Ever since that incident, Charlotte has shown some signs of changes in her personality, and I'm slowly beginning to worry about her. I guess getting her to talk about something that makes her happy might help her suppress the incident.

"Her name is Amarante Dai." Charlotte replied before she turned around to face me and gave me one of the brightest smiles. "She's a Freshman, just like me." She said before turning back around and continued to walk down the stairs.

"Amarante Dai? I do believe that I've heard that name somewhere before..." I muttered as I placed my finger on my chin.

"You probably have; people have been talking about her for a while now. They're always talking about how insane she is, or how she's a psychopathic killer." Charlotte sighed.

"Psychopathic killer?" I repeated as I arched my eyebrow in curiosity. "Why would people talk about her being a psychopathic killer?" I asked as I strangely began to wonder as to why people would spread rumors about a freshman being a psychopathic killer.

"They say there was an incident at her middle school where she ended up saving the entire school from terrorists." Charlotte replied.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense...why would people call her a psychopathic killer if she saved the entire school? Wouldn't that make her a hero instead?" I asked, slightly puzzled by Charlotte's story. After a few seconds of complete silence, Charlotte stopped in front of the school gates.

"She would've...if she hadn't mercilessly killed the terrorists." My eyes widened after hearing Charlotte's reply to my question. "I don't really know all the details, but Amarante somehow managed to brutally kill all of the terrorists, despite their cries and pleas of forgiveness." She frowned slightly.

"Wow...and I'm just hearing all of this now?" I muttered to myself as I ran my hand through my hair. Honestly, I was beginning to get more and more worried about Charlotte now. This was all just way too weird, even for Charlotte, because if she ever heard a story like that, she would avoid this Amarante person at all costs. The incident with Reis Bordeaux affected her more than I thought.

"But even if she did mercilessly kill those terrorists, she did it to protect herself and those that she loved! And yet people look at her as if she's some kind of monster...Amarante has got to be the most strongest person in the world for putting up with that pain and still continue to live and smile as she does." Charlotte's body began to shake as tears were streaming down her face.

"Charlotte...I..." I paused. I was speechless; I was never good at comforting people when they began to cry like this. Charlotte was definitely more traumatized by Reis Bordeaux than I thought. Just when I was about to speak again, I received a text message. I rummaged through my pocket, pulled out my cell phone, flipped it open, and saw that it was from my father.

_"Get home now! There's a reporter here that wants to speak to us about Reis Bordeaux and the 'Retirement Home Massacre'." The message read. _

"Charlotte...we need to hurry up and get home now. Apparently there's someone at the house that wants to speak to us about the whole Reis Bordeaux incident." I scowled as I flipped my phone closed and put it in my pocket.

"Okay...but before we head home...can you do me a huge favor, Xavier?" Charlotte asked as she slowly turned around to face me while wiping her tears. "Can you...can you become Amarante's friend? Other than me, I don't think she has any other friends...but...but if you do decide to become friends with her. There might be a huge possibility that your friends might leave you..." She let out a sigh before warning me.

"...Hmph, alright then, Charlotte. I'll become friends with this Amarante girl tomorrow okay? But for right now, we have to hurry up and get home. Oh, and don't worry about my friends leaving me." I smiled as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "They won't leave me just because I make myself another friend." I laughed before I ran off towards the house.

"...See Amarante? I told you that my older brother was a nice guy." Charlotte smiled as she turned her head to the left and watched as a young girl with long black hair wearing the school uniform walked around the school gate. "Now that my brother and I are your friends, I'm sure that other people will start becoming your friends eventually." She said as the young girl stopped in front of her.

"Thank you very much, Charlotte. You have no idea how much happier you've made me by becoming my friend today." Amarante smiled before bowing her head towards Charlotte.

"I'm glad that we could help you. Anyway, I'll properly introduce you to my brother tomorrow, but for right now, I have to head home." Charlotte sighed as she turned around and started to run walk towards the house.

"Oh, hold on a second there, Charlotte." Amarante extended her arm forward and placed her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "There's...there's something that I want to talk to you about." She smiled.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At Xavier's House)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone! I'm home!" I announced as I walked into the living room then immediately stopped once a tall, thin, man with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit stood up from the couch and turned to face me.<p>

"Welcome home!" The man welcomed as he walked over to me and shook my hand. "Hello Xavier, my name is Corbett Dierdre! I must say that it is very nice to meet one of the very few survivors of the tragic 'Retirement Home Massacre'." Corbett smiled as he finally released his hold on my hand. The way this man spoke was strange to me, he had an accent, it was probably British if I were to guess.

"Uhhh, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Corbett. Umm, if you don't mind me asking...how did you know that my family and I were involved in that incident? I thought that we told the police to keep our involvement a secret." I stated as I looked around at my family members to see if I could get some answers.

"Allow me to answer that question for you." Corbett said before sitting back down on the couch. "Ahem, you see, two days ago after the 'Retirement Home Massacre', I, alongside many other reporters and interviewers showed up with the police at the scene of the crime. But of course the police didn't give us much information so I snuck inside the retirement home and watched a few videos from the security cameras." He smiled.

"Is...isn't doing something like that illegal though? You shouldn't be looking after people that don't want to be found." I sighed.

"That's why I suggested that we should kill him where he stands for doing such a reckless thing. But unfortunately I was over ruled..." Grandma Elizabeth sighed as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"R-Relax, I just came here to interview you all about the incident." Corbett nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you want to interview us when we clearly don't want anyone knowing that we were involved in that massacre? Don't you know that Reis Bordeaux was the master mind behind the entire thing? If you interview us and put our names in the newspaper, we'll most definitely show up on the news and then Reis Bordeaux and his Yakuza gang members will hunt us down and kill us." My father stated.

"I'm actually well aware of that, Mr. Rou. I promise to keep your identities in the dark; I absolutely have no intention of harming you or your family members. I'm just here to simply fulfill my duties as an interviewer." Corbett said.

"Then what's the point in interviewing us, Mr. Corbett? If you put your interview in the newspaper, the chances of people actually reading it will be low since Reis Bordeaux won't be caught and the identities of the interviewees won't be revealed." My mother stated.

"If I were a random citizen, I wouldn't even bothering wasting my time reading something as boring as that." Grandma Elizabeth stated.

"The interview will be in the newspaper just to fill up some empty space, I assure you. But of course I can't force you to do this interview if you all don't want to. I'll just simply leave when you give me the word to." Corbett said before letting out a small sigh.

"Well if you put it that way, hurry up and get out of my house and never come ba-" My father stopped in mid-sentence once Grandma Elizabeth smacked him across the back of his head.

"Now, now, Brendon! There's no need to be rude to this young man anymore. He did come all this way to have an interview, so why not just let him have his interview." Grandma Elizabeth laughed.

_"But weren't you the one who suggested killing him earlier?" I sweatdropped as I watched Mr. Corbett pull out a notebook and a pen._

"Excellent...now then, why don't we start the interview?" Corbett smiled as he began to ask my family and I a various number of questions regarding the 'Retirement Home Massacre'. After about forty five minutes, the interview was finally over, and Mr. Corbett had finally grabbed his things and left the house.

"Well, now that that's over..." My father stopped in mid-sentence once a beeping sound came from his cell phone. "Odd, who could be texting me at a time like...oh..." My father nodded slowly once he pulled out his cell phone and figured out who had sent the text message.

"Hm...I wonder what they want to discuss at a time like this..." I muttered as I flipped open my cell phone and saw that the senders of the text message were none other than Yukiteru and Yuno.

_"To all Future Diary Holders, we would like to take this opportunity to invite you all to the 38th Cause and Effect Holy Hall. Everyone is expected to participate in ten minutes." The message read._

"Something wrong, dear? Xavier?" My mother asked as she looked over to me and my father with a puzzling look on her face.

"Nothing's wrong..." We both said in unison before quickly exchanging glances at each other. "We're just gonna head off to bed now." And with that, we both headed to our respective rooms and prepared to attend the meeting with the remaining Future Diary Holders.

* * *

><p>(At The 38th Cause and Effect Holy Hall)<p>

* * *

><p>"And then, after I pretended to get shot in the chest by the Fourth, I quickly drew my gun and...oh..." Reis happily sighed once he looked around and saw that the other Future Diary Holders had appeared on their respective platforms. "It's about time you slow pokes got here! I was just about to tell the Gods of Time and Space here how I killed the Fourth." He laughed.<p>

"Aww man, this is what we're being called here for? Just to listen to the Third bragging about how he killed the Fourth?" My father asked as he looked up at Yukiteru and Yuno.

"Wait a minute, the Fourth is dead?" The Fifth let out a gasp of shock as he looked over at the Fourth's platform and only saw the words 'Dead End' float over the platform. "Damn it, I thought I was going to be the one to kill the Fourth first." He let out a heavy sigh.

"Hmph, you should really quit your complaining Fifth. You shouldn't be focused on the dead right now, you should be focusing on the person that killed the Fourth. Which is the Third...no...more like it was Reis Bordeaux." The Thirteenth said as he looked over at Reis whose mocking grin never left his face.

"Ha ha ha ha, seems like I really couldn't keep my identity hidden for much longer after the stunt I pulled huh?" Reis laughed menacingly as he wrapped his fingers together.

"Reis Bordeaux? As in the infamous Yakuza Leader?" The Fifth's eyes widened as he looked up at Yukiteru and Yuno. "Why is someone like Reis Bordeaux a Future Diary Holder, huh? Isn't this a bit unfair to the other Future Diary Holders since Reis has a vast intelligence network thanks to his leadership in the Yakuza?" He yelled.

"No, this isn't unfair at all, Fifth." Yuno replied as her throne lowered down until her and the Fifth's eyes met each other. "This is a Survival Game, Fifth. It's not completely unfair that some Future Diary Holders will have higher advantages at winning than others." She stated.

"You'll just have to use your Future Diary in an attempt to trump the other Future Diary Holders' diaries if you want to even the playing field." Murumuru laughed as she appeared on the Fifth's platform.

"But that obviously won't be easy since I have the highest intelligence network in this Survival Game." Reis boasted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Third." Everyone turned their heads and stared at the Sixth who had finally decided to speak out. "I guarantee you that you're not the only one that has a vast intelligence network."

"Ohooo...is that so?" Reis questioned as he was seemed rather intrigued about finding out the Sixth's identity next. "Maybe I should target you next now that I know that you're a possible threat to me."

"The Sixth isn't the only one you should be targeting now, Third." Reis turned his head and stared at the shadow figure who had finally decided to speak up next, it was the Seventh. "Because of your little stunt at the retirement home, everyone here has now learned your identity. This puts quite a huge target on your back." The Seventh stated.

"Ku ku ku ku...your death is near, Third." Reis turned his head and stared at the shadow figured who was chuckling menacingly while his back was turned to everybody, it was the Ninth. "I highly suggest that you watch your back from now on unless you want to be eliminated next by me...ku ku ku ku..." The Ninth chuckled darkly.

"Hmm, seems like everybody is turning against you now that your identity is out in the open, Third." Reis turned his head and stared at the shadow figure two platforms away from his left, it was the First.

"Even though I can't really see your face, I can tell that you're beginning to regret your decision on purposely making your identity known to us." The Second said as her eyes narrowed.

"Hmm, interesting, interesting..." The Twelfth muttered to himself as he was sitting on his platform, writing something down in what seemed to be a notebook.

"Anyway, we all summoned you here just to congratulate the first winner of the survival game, the Third." Yuno smiled as she looked down at Reis.

"Ahahaha, it was nothing to it really..." Reis nervously laughed as he looked down at his feet. It was rather odd hearing Reis' mocking tone of voice die down into a nervous one. Maybe he really was beginning to regret his decision about making his identity known to the other Future Diary Holders.

"Now that you've successfully eliminated one of the Future Diary Holders with such ease, you are my number one favorite on winning this game." Yuno smiled then all of the other Future Diary Holders went 'oh' in unison, except for Reis and me of course. After hearing Yuno say such a thing, there was no doubt in my mind that Reis would now be targeted by most of the other Future Diary Holders. The thought of hearing about Reis' death on the news or by Yukiteru and Yuno made me feel sorta happy. Since I was in such a good mood, I just decided to vanish from my platform without saying a word to anyone.

"Seems like one of the Gods of Time and Spaces' favorite on winning this survival game is..." The Thirteenth started before he vanished from his platform.

"The Third." The Twelfth finished before he stopped writing down in his notebook and stood up. "This has been very interesting..." He said before he vanished from his platform.

"Now that there's a huge target placed on your back, I guess I can sit back and relax for a while until I hear of your death from the Gods or the news." My father laughed before he vanished from his platform.

"Ku ku ku ku...see ya around, Third. I wonder how you'll act further on in this game from now on...ku ku ku ku!" The Ninth evilly laughed before he vanished from his platform.

"You started off on the offensive, but now the best course of action for you will be to switch to the defensive. But whatever you do will be entirely up to you, Third." Lally stated before she vanished from her platform.

"I hope you had fun killing the Fourth, Third. Because now you're going to meet up with him in hell pretty soon." The Seventh laughed before vanishing from her platform.

"I must say that this entire gathering has been very interesting. I wish you good luck and I also bid you farewell, Third." The Sixth bowed to Reis before vanishing from his platform.

"Looks like everyone here is planning on targeting you next, Third. I wonder who'll be next after you're gone." The Fifth said before he vanished from his platform.

"I wonder if the 'Dead End' Flag has been raised on your Future Diary yet." The Second muttered to herself before vanishing from her platform.

"I don't feel sorry for you one bit, Third. You honestly reap what you sow..." The First shrugged before vanishing from his platform.

"Man, looks like everyone's out to get you now, Third. I wonder what are you going to do now?" Murumuru smiled as she appeared on Reis' platform.

"Tch...so now the deck is stacked against me huh? Alright then, I'll just have to work around this and continue on with my mission! I'll kill every last Future Diary Holder that comes between me and my dream of becoming God!" Reis laughed before he vanished from his platform.

"Heh, we really have chosen an interesting group of Future Diary Holders huh?" Murumuru laughed as she appeared on the arm rest of Yuno's throne.

"Yes, we do believe so..." Yukiteru and Yuno nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter for everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it! There are now four empty spots left, lets try to get those spots filled up :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 7: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	9. Entry Number 8: Major Movements!

**Entry Number 8: Major Movements!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I've gotten all the information that I needed to know about the incident from the sole survivors from the 'Retirement Home Massacre'." Corbett smiled as he leaned against a wall and paused so that he could hear a voice coming from the other end of his phone. "Yes, go ahead and put all of the information that I sent you into the newspaper. And I want you to send all the videos of the incident to the police so that they can be shown on the news." He said and paused again for a few seconds. "Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing...alright; call me when you've got everything done." He let out a small sigh after he flipped his cell phone closed.<p>

"Sorry about this, Tenth, Seventeenth. It's really nothing personal, but I'm afraid that I have to win this survival game as soon as possible. And since I'm not much of a murderer, I'll just have someone else do it for me. Hahahaha, if everything goes according to my plan, then three Future Diary Holders will be eliminated from the survival game in a matter of days. And it's all thanks to my [Interview Diary]." Corbett chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall and walked off in a random direction.

* * *

><p>(At Xavier's House)<p>

* * *

><p>"Xavier? Xavier! Hurry up and get down here already so that we can and see Amarante!" I stirred around in my bed as I could hear my little sister's voice echo throughout the house.<p>

"Grrr...I know that I promised that I would meet this Amarante person already but come on..." I groaned as I reached inside my pocket and flipped open my cell phone and read the contents of my [Dull Diary].

_"[2/7/30XX] 6:00 A.M. (Inside House; My Room) Woken up by little sisters loud voice...man, what a dull awakening."_

"Geez...oh well, I might as well get up since I don't think I'll be going back to sleep any time soon." I sighed as I got out of bed and started getting ready for school. After taking about half an hour to wash up, get dressed, and eat breakfast; Charlotte and I walked out the door and headed for school.

"Hurry up, hurry up! You have to at least talk to Amarante before the school bell rings!" Charlotte said as she grabbed my arm and literally began to drag me towards the school.

"Relax, relax, Charlotte! Even if we don't make it to school on time and miss Amarante, it doesn't mean that I'll miss the chance to meet her later on throughout the day." I stated.

"I know, I know, I just want you and Amarante to talk about that online Survival Game that you and your friends always talk about when you guys are alone." My eyes immediately widened after hearing Charlotte say that she told Amarante about the survival game.

"C-Charlotte…y-you told Amarante about the survival game?" I slammed my feet on the ground to prevent Charlotte from dragging me any further. "W-Why did you do that?" I yelled as I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"B-Because, I wanted to know more about this online survival game so I asked Amarante about it to see if she knew anything about it. And to my surprise, she did! She knew a lot about it." Charlotte smiled.

_"Shit…this isn't good, this really isn't good! This Amarante person knows about the survival game? Then there's no doubt in my mind that she's one of the Future Diary Holders. I wonder which number she is and what her Future Diary does." I thought as I slowly removed my hands from Charlotte's shoulders. Besides wondering about Amarante, I was wondering more about what I should do about Charlotte since she's unknowingly getting herself involved in this dangerous game. I have to make sure that I do everything that I can to prevent Charlotte from learning anymore about the game than she already knows._

"I must say though, it's actually pretty interesting that you, daddy, and Amarante are involved in this game. Diaries telling you your future for one hundred days in advance are actually pretty amazing. I actually want one so that I can play this game too." Charlotte laughed as she turned around and began walking towards school.

"C-Charlotte, I don't think you want to play this game since…" I stopped in mid-sentence once Charlotte turned around and placed her finger on my lips.

"I know, I know, I can't play the game since all seventeen Future Diary holders have already been chosen and the game has already been set in motion. Wait a minute; it's now down to sixteen Future Diary Holders since the Third has eliminated the Fourth." Charlotte muttered.

"Charlotte…how much do you know about the Future Diary Holders and the survival game?" I asked softly.

"I know everything, Xavier. I know that all sixteen Future Diary Holders have to find and kill each other before the one hundred day time limit is up. The last Future Diary Holder standing becomes the next God of Time and Space." Charlotte replied.

_"Well, I guess there's really no point in trying to keep Charlotte out of the dark anymore since she kind of knows everything about the game now." I sighed as I scratched the back of my head._

"Now that I know about the survival game, I've decided that I'm going to help Amarante win." Charlotte sang before she turned around and continued to walk towards the school.

"W-what? Wait a minute, Charlotte! Why are you going to get yourself involved in this game by helping Amarante win? If you do decide to help her, you'll have to end up killing both me and dad for Amarante to win!" I stated as I followed after her.

"I know that, the best way to "kill" you would be to destroy your Future Diary. So I'm assuming that your cell phone is your Future Diary. I suggest that you keep a closer eye on that cell phone of yours, Xavier. Because I'm going to destroy it the first chance I get." Charlotte laughed. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. My little sister was intentionally planning on killing me, she was actually laughing at the thought of killing me and father just so that she can help some stranger win.

"Charlotte…do…do you have any idea what will happen to a Future Diary Holder once their Future Diary has been destroyed?" My eyes narrowed as I carefully eyed my sister to see if she really knew what she was getting herself into.

"Of course I do, they will "die". Your Future Diaries are connected to some kind of advanced server on the internet right? So if I break your Future Diary, your connection to the server will be destroyed, thus eliminating you from the survival game." Charlotte smiled. Thank god, Charlotte really had no idea what would happen if she were to destroy my [Dull Diary]. I'm glad that she doesn't know everything about the survival game, but I can't just sit by and let her talk about stuff like this out here in the open so freely. I guess I have no other choice but to sit Charlotte down sooner or later and completely explain things to her.

"Look Charlotte, you shouldn't be-" I stopped walking and stared off ahead of me once Charlotte ran off and started talking to a girl in front of the school gates. _"That girl over there must be Amarante...I need to approach this girl carefully." I slowly gulped and started walking towards them once Charlotte started waving me over._

"Allow me to properly introduce the two of you. Amarante, this is my older brother, Xavier. And Xavier, this is my newest friend, Amarante." Charlotte smiled as she introduced us to each other.

"Hello there, Xavier. I must say that it's quite the privilege to finally meet you after all the stories Charlotte here has been telling me about you." Amarante smiled as she extended her hand out in front of her.

"It's nice meeting you too, Amarante. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of stories has Charlotte been telling about me, huh?" I put on a fake smile and shook Amarante's hand. I wasn't completely sure if Amarante was a hostile Future Diary Holder or not, she could simply just be putting on an act to fool me. But then again, she could be like Lally and me; and not have a real interest in becoming god. Until I was one hundred percent sure on this, I would have to keep a close eye on her.

"Oh, she's been telling me stories about how you and another one of your friends are involved in some kind of online survival game with your [Future Diaries]. After she asked me if I knew anything about it, I told her everything that I knew about it." Amarante laughed.

"Is that so? Well, if you told her everything that you know about it. That must mean that you're one of the sixteen Future Diary Holders. I'm curious, what number are you?" I asked.

"Ahahaha, don't you think it's kinda rude for you to ask for another contestants' number like that? I don't really plan on revealing my number to you just yet, Seventeenth." Amarante giggled into her hand.

_"Fuck...she knows my number, she knows my identity, and she may know many other things thanks to Charlotte's big mouth! Well, I can't really blame her since I haven't told her anything about what's been going on. Oh well, I'm just going to have to adapt to this and find out what number she is and what her [Future Diary] does at a later time." My eyes narrowed as I glared at Amarante and Charlotte who were both grinning at me._

"Hm, looks like the school bell has rung. Oh well, how about we continue our little conversation after school okay?" Amarante and Charlotte winked at me before running off towards the school building.

"I...I feel like I'm in a hostage situation here. Now that Charlotte is becoming close friends with Amarante, my enemy, I feel like she has some kind of hold over me." I muttered as I slowly began to walk towards the school building.

* * *

><p>(Eight Hours Later, On The School Roof)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Xavier, what's the deal with all of the rumors going on about you, your sister, and that Amarante girl?" Zander asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

"Yeah, all of the students are talking about how all three of you are forming some kind of gang and thousands of other stuff like that." Scarlet added.

"What? Rumors? What rumors? How the hell can there be rumors about me and Charlotte? All I did was say hello to that Amarante girl this morning." I said as I stared at Zander and Scarlet with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well, not all of the rumors are about you. They're mostly about Charlotte and Amarante." Luke stated. "Apparently ever since Charlotte started hanging out with that Amarante girl, people are beginning to fear that Charlotte's a psychopathic killer as well."

"Pfft, Charlotte? A psychopathic killer? Impossible, forget about those stupid rumors." I scoffed a bit and then I decided to get tell my friends about Amarante. "Anyway, I have something important to tell you guys about Amarante."

"If you're going to tell us that she's a psychopathic murder, then we already know about that. We heard all about her today." Scarlet sighed.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm not even sure if the story about her being a psychopathic killer is honestly true or not...anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that Amarante Dai is a Future Diary Holder." I sighed.

"Well, that sort of doesn't shock us since she's a psychopathic killer and all." Luke sighed.

"Will you quit calling her a psychopathic killer? Sure she may have killed a bunch of terrorists at her middle school, but that doesn't mean that she's a psychopath." I said.

"Seventeenth, why are you defending this Amarante Dai girl if she's one of the Future Diary Holders?" Lally asked as she looked up from her [Blank Diary].

"Because...look, I'm not really sure if she's a psychopath or not. But right now, that isn't really the case! She knows my identity, my number, she hangs out with my sister and who knows how much information she's getting out of her." I sighed as I quickly began to pace back and forth while running my fingers through my hair. "I have no idea if she's a friend or foe..."

"Seems like you really are thinking hard about whether or not I'm your friend or enemy huh, Seventeenth?" Everyone whipped around to see a grinning Amarante.

"Amarante! W-what are you doing here? And where's my little sister?" My eyes narrowed as I glared at the grinning girl.

"Relax Seventeenth; I haven't done anything to your beloved little sister. She is my friend after all, but you on the other hand, are my enemy." Amarante grinned as she walked towards us.

"Watch yourself little girl! No matter what kind of Future Diary you posses, there's no way that you'll be able to kill Xavier while we're here!" Scarlet growled as she, alongside Luke and Zander stood in front of me.

"Ohhhh, looks like you've gotten your friends involved in this survival game as well huh?" Amarante laughed as she stopped walking and crossed her arms under her chest. "Are you sure that was a wise choice?" She smirked as she watched me pull out my [Dull Diary] after hearing the static noise coming from it.

"What are you doing here, Amarante?" I asked before I flipped open my cell phone and then my eyes widened after I read the newest entry.

_"_[2/7/30XX] 6_:30 P.M. (My House) Attacked by the Seventh and killed by a knife through the heart. Man, what a dull death...Dead End..." _

"N-No...no way...not again...not again! I got another dead end!" I gritted my teeth while my friends gasped in shock.

"Hmm, the Dead End Flag has been raised upon you, Seventeenth. Looks like I'll be killing you in four hours." Amarante smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and stared at it.

"As if I'm actually going to let you kill him!" Scarlet growled as she charged toward Amarante with her fist cocked back. "I won't let you have your way! I'll kill you right where you stand!" She yelled.

"On the contrary, everything will go my way. Because who knows what'll happen to the Seventeenth's poor little sister if I'm killed right where I stand." Amarante wickedly grinned once Scarlet skidded to a complete stop.

"What are you talking about now, Amarante? I thought you said that you haven't done anything to Charlotte!" Zander frowned.

"As I said earlier, I haven't done anything to Charlotte. I'm just saying that if you all plan on attacking me right now, Charlotte may end up ceasing to exist." Amarante shrugged.

"Leave Charlotte out of this Amarante! This entire survival game should just involve the Future Diary Holders! Not innocent bystanders!" I growled through my clenched teeth as I balled my hands into fists.

"You say that but, you also have your friends involved in this survival game. Aren't they considered as innocent bystanders?" Amarante tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "I swear Seventeenth, you're nothing more than a huge hypocrite. No matter, you're going to die anyway so I guess what I'm saying doesn't really matter to you." She grinned as she showed everyone a photo on her cell phone; it was a picture of me, lying face down on the floor of my house in a puddle of blood.

"W-What the? I-Is that me? That person in that picture...is me?" My body trembled in fear as I staggered back all the way to the railing of the school roof.

"Be careful now, Seventeenth. Don't go changing the future by falling off the roof now." Amarante smiled. "I want to be the one that kills you, okay? And if you're wondering why I have such a picture, it's because of my [Photography Diary]." She laughed.

"[Photography Diary]?" I muttered, then my eyes widened after I watched my sister walk up onto the school roof and stop next to Amarante.

"Man, Amarante, you really are good at scaring people aren't you?" Charlotte laughed as she placed her hand on Amarante's shoulder.

"I know, I've been working on a speech like this every since I entered in on this survival game, Charlotte." Amarante laughed as she placed her [Photography Diary] in her pocket.

"Hey, did you get the change to tell Xavier the big surprise? Was he shocked? Was he really shocked?" Charlotte smiled.

"No, I haven't told him the big surprise yet since I was too focused on trying to scare him." Amarante smirked.

"B-Big surprise? What kind of big surprise?" I nervously asked as I flipped my cell phone closed and put it in my pocket. I didn't really know the 'big surprise' that those two were going to tell me, but it couldn't have been any more surprising than the 'Dead End' Flag raised on me.

"Heh, Amarante here is going to spend the night at our house tonight!" Charlotte announced. I was literally left speechless; Charlotte was unknowingly leading me to my demise. So far everything has been going accordingly to Amarante's plan, I had to do something, if I didn't, I was going to be killed. "And don't even try to keep Amarante away just because she's playing the same game as you! I already asked mommy if she could spend the night and she said yes." She giggled into her hand.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, Xavier. We're going watch movies, play video games, eat popcorn, have pillow fights, do each other's make-up, and many other fun things like that." Amarante smiled.

"Let's hurry up and head to my house, Amarante. I just can't wait for you to meet my family." Charlotte said as she grabbed Amarante's hand and dragged her down the stairs.

"Fuck man, you actually have to deal with someone like that?" Luke sighed while scratching the back of his head. "Wait a minute; she said that she was going to kill you in three hours right? Why in three hours?" He asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm not going to allow the seventh to have her way anymore than she has now." I said as I pulled out my cell phone and started texting.

"What do you have in mind, Seventeenth? Yukiteru and Yuno said that once the 'Dead End' Flag has been raised on you, your chances of survival are pretty slim." Lally stated.

"Yeah, that is most definitely true. But I've already managed to overturn two 'Dead End' Flags. And if my theory on how over turning 'Dead End' Flags is correct, then we'll be able to defeat the Seventh." I said then I answered my phone once it began to ring.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot? Why is the Seventh hanging around with my sweet daughter Charlotte, huh?" My father's shouting voice came out from the speaker of my phone.

"I guess there was no point in texting you since you have your [Daddy Dearest Diary]. Anyway Brendon, if you want to save Charlotte from the Seventh, you're going to have to help out the Eighth and I." I said.

"The Eighth huh…alright then, I will team up with you two since I don't want to get Charlotte anymore involved in this game." My father sighed.

"Alright then, the Eighth and I are going to come up with a plan to defeat the Seventh tonight. You just focus on keeping an eye on Charlotte and make sure that the Seventh doesn't do anything to her." I ordered before I flipped my phone closed.

"You seem rather calm about this situation than you were earlier, Seventeenth. What exactly are you planning?" Lally's eyes narrowed.

"What I'm planning is the utter defeat of the Seventh. Come along Lally, you're going to play a major role in this entire plan." I smiled as I walked down the stairs with Lally not too far behind.

* * *

><p>(At The 38th Cause And Effect Holy Hall)<p>

* * *

><p>"Just what are you trying to pull here, Ninth?" Yukiteru's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Ninth who was standing on his platform with his back turned away from him.<p>

"Well considering the fact that my [Future Diary] can't really function well without having any powers really implanted into it yet. I was just wondering if I could 'borrow' some." The Ninth replied.

"Borrow some huh? This is actually quite a bold request coming from someone like you, Ninth." Murumuru laughed.

"I know it's a rather odd request, but I'm afraid that I'm at a huge disadvantage in this survival game unlike the other Future Diary Holders. And it would be a shame if I were to be defeated so easily and early in the game like the Fourth." The Ninth let out a fake, heavy sigh as he shrugged.

"Despite the fact that you're at a disadvantage in the survival game, there are also other Future Diary Holders that are..." Yukiteru stopped in mid-sentence once Yuno stood up from her throne and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this, Yuki. Since I was the one who chose the Ninth, I'll decide whether or not to go through with his idea." Yuno smiled as her throne lowered until her eyes made contact with the back of the Ninth's head.

"Ahhh, Miss Yuno Gasai. I'm sure that you'll permit me to 'borrow them' right? I mean, you most definitely want this battle royal survival game to be interesting right? Ku ku ku ku..." The Ninth chuckled.

"That's true, Ninth. I do want this survival game to be more interesting...so what better way to make things more interesting by having a small blast from the past?" Yuno said as a small psychotic grin grew on her face.

"Excellent...I knew that you would see things my way! Ku ku ku ku..." The Ninth chucked darkly as he held his hand over his shoulder with his [Future Diary] in it.

"I trust that you, the Third, and the Seventh will make this game more interesting." Yuno smiled as she reached over and grabbed the Ninth's [Future Diary]. "There you go, Ninth. Make sure that you test your powers out first before you go out and do anything you'll regret." She warned before handing the Ninth back his [Future Diary].

"Ku ku ku ku...I assure you that I will test everything I can before I begin to make my move. Thank you for giving me this huge advantage, Miss Yuno Gasai." The Ninth said before he disappeared from his platform.

"Great, now that the Ninth has such powers within his possession, his chances of him winning this survival game have increased tremendously. Hell, he's even surpassed all of the other Future Diary Holders now." Murumuru stated.

"Even if he does have the most power in this game now, that doesn't mean that he'll win. But I will admit, the other Future Diary Holders will have a lot of trouble dealing with the Ninth." Yukiteru sighed.

"Heh, the Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, and Seventeenth are all making their moves! All of them are going to put on a huge show for us sooner than we had actually expected." Yuno grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. There are now three empty spots left, the list of contestants is all most done. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Alive**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	10. Entry Number 9: Defeat and Victory!

**Entry Number 9: Defeat and Victory!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this plan of yours will work, Seventeenth? We still really don't have any idea on how the Seventh's [Photography Diary] works." Lally stated as she stood alongside my friends and I about two houses away from my house.<p>

"And are you sure that you don't want us to come inside the house with you? Your [Dull Diary] predicted that you would be killed by Amarante at 5:30! It's 3:55 right now!" Scarlet stated as she showed me the time on her wrist watch.

"Relax you guys, remember, the 'Dead End' is just merely a prediction. It doesn't mean it'll come true...and besides, I don't want you guys getting involved in this now that we've encountered the Seventh." I said while a small smile appeared on my face.

"Do you really expect us to sit here and wait while you're in there with a psychopath like her?" Drake asked.

"You guys are worrying about this situation way too much." Everyone turned around and looked at Luke who was nonchalantly typing on his cell phone. "Just look at the odds here. The Seventh is going against three Future Diary Holders at once! The chances of her survival are very slim!" Luke grinned.

"Okay...it's about time for me to get inside my house now and confront the Seventh." I let out a heavy sigh as I pulled out my [Dull Diary] from my pocket and read its contents.

"What's wrong Xavier? What is your [Dull Diary] predicting?" Drake asked as he walked over towards me then looked over my shoulder to see the entries in my [Dull Diary].

"...Just stuff that the Seventh is planning on doing to me and my family. It's nothing that we can't handle...that is...if everything goes according to my plan." I nervously laughed as I flipped my cell phone closed and started walking towards my house. Once I had finally reached the front door to my house, I stared at the door knob and started to think about what I was getting myself into. Was I really going to be able to defeat the Seventh's [Photography Diary] with my [Dull Diary], my father's [Daddy Dearest Diary], and Lally's [Blank Diary]? These and many more questions were running through my head, but I couldn't allow myself to get distracted by a little self doubt. I swallowed away my fear and opened the door to my house and walked inside.

"Huh? Oh, there you are, Xavier." My mother smiled as she turned around to face me with a basket of clothes in her hands. "I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long to get here."

"Sorry that I was a little late mom. My friends and I were having an interesting conversation about a few things." I stated while looking around the house. "Hey mom, where are Charlotte and Amarante?"

"Charlotte and her new friend are in the living room talking to Grandma Elizabeth and your father. You should go head in there and join in on their conversation as well. After I'm done washing these clothes I'm going to go start fixing everyone some dinner." My mother said before she turned around and started walking up the stairs to the laundry room.

"Sorry mom, as much as I would like to eat some of your cooking tonight. I'm afraid that it's going to get guys killed." I sighed as I flipped open my cell phone and read the newest entry once I heard a static noise. "What? I didn't do anything to change the future yet. Did the Seventh do something?" I muttered as I read the newest entry.

_"[2/7/30XX] 4:10 P.M. (My House; Living Room) Family members suddenly collapse after eating some food. The food was poisoned by the Seventh, man, what a dull way to be poisoned."_

"What the hell? They've been poisoned? How was Amarante able to poison them?" I muttered to myself as I quickly turned my head to the right and looked at the time on the clock. It was 4:05 P.M., which means that they've already been poisoned by the Seventh. "Damn it, she made her move much faster than I had anticipated. I have to change the future quickly!" I let out a heavy sigh before I walked into the living room.

"Xavier, there you are my boy. Come, come here and sit down with your little sister and her new friend." Grandma Elizabeth smiled as she pointed to an empty space on the couch where Amarante and Charlotte were sitting.

"Yes Xavier, come here and sit with us." Amarante smiled as she patted the empty space repeatedly with her hand.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." I said nervously as I walked over to the couch and sat down right next to Amarante.

"What took you so long to get here, Xavier? I thought that you were going to get here as soon as you could to take out the garbage." My father sighed as he rapidly tapped his finger on the arm rest of his chair while sweating bullets. My father seemed kind of jittery, I quickly assumed that he figured out that he had been poisoned by the Seventh but couldn't really say anything.

"The garbage? What garbage? I thought I made you take out the garbage hours ago, Brendon." Grandma Elizabeth said.

"He means the garbage in my room, Grandma Elizabeth. The garbage in my room has just been piling up and I need to go take it out before it begins to stink up the entire house." I nervously laughed while scratching the back of my head.

"My, my, aren't you the dirty boy." Amarante and Charlotte giggled to their hands.

"Yes, yes, Xavier could use some tips on a little thing called personal hygiene." My mother laughed as she entered the room. "Now then, what do you all feel like eating tonight?" She asked as she looked at everyone in the room with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I know! We should have..." Charlotte stopped in mid-sentence once all the lights in the house suddenly went out.

"W-what the? What in the hell is going on here? Why did all of the lights suddenly go out?" Both my father and mother gasped.

"It's an enemy sneak attack! They're planning on rushing in the house and killing us all off one by one!" Grandma Elizabeth yelled.

"Will you calm down already Grandma Elizabeth? I highly doubt it's an enemy attack. I think the power just went out is all." I spoke out.

"Well this is odd; I thought you paid the electric bill yesterday, honey." My mother said to my father.

"I did go and pay the electric bill. Maybe it's just some kind of power outage or something like that along those lines." My father sighed.

"Well let's not all just stand here in the dark doing nothing. Let's go look around the house for some source of light like a candle or flashlight." Grandma Elizabeth ordered.

"Right, everyone stay here and let me go look for the emergency flashlights since I know where they are." My father said.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright all by yourself, dear. Maybe I should go with you." My mother said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Don't you worry about a thing; I know this place like the back of my hand. I can easily walk through this house in complete darkness without having to worry about a…" Before my father could even finish his sentence, he had tripped over something and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"You were saying, dear." My mother sighed as I could hear here getting up and carefully walking over to him.

"Aghh…I think I tripped over the couch or something." My father grunted in pain then he started panting heavily. Either my father was really getting old and feeble, or the poison inside him was beginning to kick in. Even though I wasn't in a huge rush to save him, I began to really worry about welfare of the others.

"It's just as I thought. Here, let me help you look for those emergency flashlights. You'll just keep tripping all over the place at this rate." My mother sighed.

"Charlotte, how about you and I go help those two look for those emergency flashlights as well? We can't trust those two to find those flashlights in a short amount of time like we can." Grandma Elizabeth laughed.

"Alright Grandma, I will help you look for the emergency flashlights too. That is, if Amarante doesn't mind staying behind with Xavier." Charlotte said.

"Oh no, I'm completely fine with staying here with Xavier." Amarante said.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll go help your mother and father look for those flashlights! Come on, Charlotte." I could hear Grandma Elizabeth grab Charlotte's hand and drag her off somewhere in another room of the dark infested house.

"Now that we're all alone, I'm guessing that you're the reason behind this 'sudden blackout' right, Seventeenth?" Amarante asked.

"Yeah, I most definitely had something to do with the black out, Seventh. It's good to have allies helping me defeat other Future Diary Holders." I said. Amarante probably couldn't see it, but I must've had the widest grin across my face. Phase one of my plan had gone very smoothly, but I knew that the second phase of my plan would be a huge hassle.

"Well, I guess that explains why my [Photography Diary] started showing me nothing but a black screen for a while. Congratulations there Seventeenth, you have slowly delayed the inevitable. But…what do you plan on doing now? I mean, your [Future Diary] must've told you that I poisoned your entire family already." Amarante chuckled.

"What I plan on doing is utterly defeating you, Seventh. I'm going to defeat you today and save my family before they're killed by the poison." I stated.

"I see, you must tell me though, how were you able to make the lights go out like that? And how do you plan on defeating me in the dark?" Amarante asked.

"Simple, I had Drake, Luke, Scarlet, Zander, and Lally go into the backyard and had them flip the switch on the fuse box. And you'll see how I plan on defeating you so enough." I replied. Obviously I was bluffing, I wasn't really expecting Amarante to change the future the way she did. Phase two of my plan had been completely ruined, but I still wasn't going to allow that to stop me from winning today.

"Look at you, talking as if you're a true master mind. Don't get your hopes up just yet, Seventeenth. I'm most certain that 'Dead End' Flag of yours is still raised on you." Amarante giggled.

"You're most definitely right there, Seventh. The 'Dead End' Flag hasn't gone anywhere…but believe me, it'll disappear soon enough." I muttered then I quickly shot up from the couch once I heard loud thuds coming from the house. "W-what the hell was that?" I gasped.

"Oh, looks like the poison has finally kicked in. I was beginning to wonder when they would pass out. Your mother really shouldn't leave cookies lying out in the open like she did." Amarante chuckled darkly.

"Damn you Seventh." I growled.

"What's wrong, Seventeenth? Did you honestly believe that you were the only one that could change the future?" Amarante asked as I could hear her slowly stand up from the couch.

"Tell me, how were you able to poison my father as well? His [Future Diary] should've been able to predict what would've happened to Charlotte and me ahead of time!" I stated as I slowly began to move away from her while trying my best not to make much noise.

"Oh believe me; it wasn't that hard forcing him to take the poison once I managed to steal this off of him once I 'aimlessly' walked into his private study." Amarante giggled and then my eyes widened once I heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"A gun? Where the hell did someone like you manage to get a gun?" I gasped in shock then I quickly covered my mouth once I realized that Amarante could easily be able to find me in the dark if I kept talking.

"I found it while I was snooping around in your father's private study. Now then, how do you wish to die, Seventeenth? Do you want me to shoot you straight through the heart? Or do you want me to shoot you through your head?" Amarante asked while she started walking towards me. I could tell she was just waiting for me to reply so that she could quickly aim her gun and shoot me. To avoid that situation from happening, I did my best to keep my mouth shut while quietly heading up the stairs.

_"Okay, so phase two has been completely thrown out the window! What the hell am I going to do now? Come on Xavier...think of something before she...that's it!" A light bulb went off in my head once an idea had finally hit me like a ton of bricks. Once I had finally reached the top of the stairs as quick and quietly as possible, I quickly made a right and tripped over the unconscious body of my father. Obviously making a loud unnecessary sound, this was really what I had tried to avoid._

"Oh! So you somehow made it up the stairs huh? I have to admit, you're really light on your feet!" Amarante laughed as she pulled out her cell phone and used the light from it to find the stairs.

"Aghh...god damn it, Brendon!" I groaned as I slowly pushed myself off the floor and began to quickly search through my dad's clothes to see if he had anything that I could use for a weapon while the sound of Amarante slowly walking up the stairs echoed through my ears. "Tch, I guess this will have to do for now." I smacked my lips as I grabbed my father's [Future Diary] and quickly but still quietly entered the closest room next to me, which was the bathroom unfortunately.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are Seventeenth! All I want to do is to put a bullet through straight through your skull!" Amarante laughed then she stopped right in front of the unconscious body of my father. "Ah, well if it isn't the Tenth. And what's this? One of those emergency flashlights that you and the others were looking for earlier? Well, I think I'll be taking this from you since you won't have any use for it once the poison coursing through your veins kills you."

_"Shit, I'm racing against the clock here! If I don't find a way to change the future and defeat the Seventh, I'll be killed alongside my family!" I flipped open my [Dull Diary] and reads its contents._

_"[2/7/30XX] 5:30 P.M. (My House; Bathroom) Found and stabbed to death by the Seventh. Man, what a dull death."_

_"What's this? Stabbed to death? How can I get stabbed to death when she has a gun? Oh forget about that right now!" I mentally slapped myself so that I could remain focused on the main issue. "If only my plan would've worked! All I managed to do was change the location on where I die!" I bit my lower lip until I drew blood as I tried to come up with a plan to avoid being killed by the Seventh._

"You know what, Seventeenth? All of this silence is making me bored! So while I'm searching for you, I'll tell you an interesting little story about me and how I became the psychopath everyone claims me to be at school just to pass the time!" Amarante said as she walked around the dark house using the flashlight, searching every room. "I'm sure that your little sister already told you the story about the big bad terrorists invading my school! And about how I selflessly killed them in an attempt to save everyone in the school!"

_"Oh great, she's so bored that she's going to start telling me a story now." I rolled my eyes and silently cursed to myself for hiding in the bathroom._

"Let me tell you the truth of the whole incident that happened two years ago! You see, those so called 'terrorists' were mere street thugs that I paid to invade the school! I told them that there was a large safe inside of the school with thousands of dollars in there! Those stupid thugs just couldn't resist the thought of having all of that money!" Amarante sneered as I could hear her kick open a door to another room. "Those poor fools had no idea that I was leading them to their deaths!"

_"My god...this girl really is a sadistic...psychotic...fuck, I need to do something right now! It's getting closer to 5:30! Wait a minute...Lally! I have Lally and the others outside in the backyard! I completely forgot about them!" I sighed in relief as I began to text message Lally at a rapid speed._

"I almost felt sorry for those fools as I was killing them...they begged for their lives...and the look in their eyes...the look in their eyes was completely priceless! I was able to 'legally' kill them without suffering any consequences! And once I kill you and the other Future Diary Holders in this Survival Game, I'll have the ultimate freedom to kill as many people as I want!" Amarante boasted as she kicked open the door to the bathroom which caused me to jump slightly.

"Still not planning on making a sound, Seventeenth? I can see why you won't actually. If you don't make a sound, I'll eventually find you and put a bullet through your head, and if you try to change the future, your [Future Diary] will make a sound which will lead me to your hiding spot. So either way Seventeenth, this is my victory!" Amarante proclaimed as she shined the light on the curtains of the bathtub and instantly saw my silhouette.

_"Damn, looks like she's found me! I just need to stall her for about one more minute!" I gulped once I heard Amarante slowly walked toward the bathroom curtain._

"It's been fun Seventeenth, but unfortunately for you…it's a DEAD END!" Amarante shouted as she tore off the shower curtains. "Huh?" She lowered her gun once she saw that the shower head was aimed directly at her.

"Take this Seventh!" I yelled as I quickly turned on the water as hot as it could get and sprayed her directly in the face with it.

"Hyaaaaaahhh! Hot! Hot! It's hot!" Amarante wailed as she instantly dropped the gun and the flashlight to cover her face.

"All right, now's my chance!" I grinned as I dove for the gun while Amarante continued to wail in pain. After I had gotten my hands on the gun, I quickly pointed it at Amarante. "Don't you dare even think about moving now, Seventh! The gun is in my possession now!"

"Grrrr…damn you…Seventeenth!" Amarante growled as she opened her eyes and noticed that the lights had finally been turned back on. "Why…why the hell are the lights back on now?"

"Obviously I told Lally to turn them on after she heard a loud scream. Now surrender Seventh! The tables have obviously been turned on you!" I frowned.

"Seventeenth!" Amarante growled as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Alright, with this, the 'Dead End' Flag should have disappeared from my [Future Diary]." I sighed in relief as I flipped open my cell phone to check if the 'Dead End' Flag was gone. Surprisingly to me, the 'Dead End' Flag was still there, it still predicted that I would be stabbed to death by the Seventh. "What? The 'Dead End' Flag is still here? But I have the upper hand! What's going on here?" I slowly looked up from my cell phone and stared at a chuckling Amarante in complete terror.

"This is just perfect…everything is going accordingly to my [Photography Diary]. The look on your face when you looked at your [Future Diary] and saw that your 'Dead End' Flag was still there was priceless!" Amarante laughed as she reached behind her back and pulled out a small dagger. "You see this, Seventeenth? This is the dagger that will end your very life."

"Don't even think about moving from that spot, Seventh! If you do, I'll put a bullet straight through your head!" I warned her.

"Oh, I highly doubt that you'll be able to do that, Seventeenth." Amarante grinned as she slowly began to walk towards me.

"Stop! Seventh! I'm not playing with you! I'm really going to shoot you damn it!" I yelled as I quickly pulled the trigger of my gun, my face instantly went pale once I only heard a 'click' instead of a 'bang'. "N-No way…don't tell me…that this was the reason that my [Future Diary] said that I was going to get stabbed to death?" I muttered.

"That's right, Seventeenth! The gun was empty from the very beginning!" Amarante laughed as she lunged towards me and drove her dagger into my chest. "As I stated before, Seventeenth! This is my victory...and your dead end..." She whispered into my ear before she pulled the knife out of my chest and watched as I fell face down on the floor.

"Now that the Seventeenth is dead...I'll check and see if..." Amarante's eyes widened once her [Photography Diary] suddenly went blank. "B-Blank? Why is my [Photography Diary] blank? There's no way the Tenth or Seventeenth could've caused this! It...it must be the Eighth! Her [Future Diary] must be the [Diary] that made all of the other [Future Diaries] go blank!" She growled.

"You are absolutely correct there, Seventh." Amarante whipped around and saw Lally standing there behind her at the doorway.

"Well look who it is! If it isn't the Eighth! I'm afraid that you're a bit too late at the moment! I have already eliminated the Seventeenth from this world and the survival game!" Amarante boasted.

"Hmm, yes, it does appear that you have successfully managed to kill the Seventeenth. But you at the moment, are about to be eliminated from this world and the survival game also." Lally said as loud sirens could be heard from outside the house.

"S-Sirens? Don't tell me that you called the police here, Eighth!" Amarante yelled.

"Yes I did, and if you don't want to get arrested, I suggest that you leave this area before the cops kick down the door to this house and capture you." Lally said.

"Hmph, don't get so cocky there, Eighth! I'm the one with the blood stained knife here, remember? What's stopping me from coming over there and stabbing you in your chest, huh?" Amarante wickedly grinned as she licked the blood off the dagger.

"What's stopping you from doing that is the 'Dead End' Flag raised on your [Photography Diary]." Lally replied as she looked down on the screen of her [Blank Diary].

"D-Dead End Flag? Y-You're obviously lying there, Eighth! The 'Dead End' Flag hasn't been raised on me at all!" Amarante laughed.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that, Seventh? Because if I remember correctly, your [Future Diary] is still blank thanks to my [Blank Diary]. So you have no earthly idea if the 'Dead End' Flag has been raised on you or not. But if you're determined to find out for yourself; then go ahead and attack me." Lally sighed.

_"Tch...damn it...I didn't expect things to turn out this way! Should I take my chances and attack the Eighth or just run away before the cops get in here and arrest me?" Amarante thought as she looked down at the blood stained dagger in her hand and then she looked over at Lally._

"I suggest that you choose quickly, Seventh. It sounds like the cops have finally made it inside the house." Lally said as she heard the front door of the house get kicked in.

"Alright men! Move in! Move in!" The police yelled as they quickly entered the house.

"Grrrr...god damn it! You win this round, Eighth! But don't you dare think that this is the last time you'll see of me! I'll be back for you, I swear it!" Amarante shouted as she climbed out of the bathroom window behind her and fled the scene.

"I'm sure that you will Seventh, I'm sure you will." Lally sighed as she walked over to my motionless body and knelt down beside it. "I think it's safe to say that this was our defeat and victory."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. There are now two empty spots left! XD The list is almost full! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Alive**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	11. Entry Number 10: Shocking News!

**Entry Number 10: Shocking News!**

* * *

><p>(At the Hospital)<p>

* * *

><p>"Aghh...w-where am I?" I groaned as I slowly sat up from my hospital bed. "I'm...I'm in a hospital room?" I quickly winced in pain once I felt a sudden sharp pain in my chest.<p>

"Of course you're in the hospital." I slowly turned my head to the side and watched as my friends enter the room. "You were stabbed in the chest by the Seventh. But you don't have anything to worry about since she ran away with her tail in between her legs once the cops arrived." Drake laughed.

"Ha-ha! I'm glad to see that you guys are..." I was interrupted once Scarlet rushed over to my bed and slapped me across my face.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking facing the Seventh all by yourself like that? You could've been killed in there!" Scarlet cried.

"She's right you know, Xavier. The Seventh could've killed you and your entire family if Lally wasn't there to change the future like she did." Zander let out a heavy sigh.

"I know...I know...I could've been killed by the Seventh. But you guys could've been killed by the Seventh as well. It's never a good idea to go up against someone with the power to predict the future. If you guys got killed by the Seventh...your deaths would've been my fault since I got you all involved in the game." I frowned as I rubbed the red hand mark on the side of my face.

"We know that you're worried about our well being and all, Xavier. But you can't just-" Luke was cut off once my father burst into the room and pushed him aside just so that he could get to my bed.

"Where is it? Where the hell is it?" My father growled as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to him. "Where the hell is my [Future Diary] Xavier?"

"Tch, glad to see that you're still alive." I smacked my lips while rolling my eyes. I couldn't tell my father that I had taken his [Future Diary] away from him while he was lying unconscious at the house. I had finally had a hold on him; my father's life was actually in the palm of my hands.

"You're not answering my question you bastard child! Where the hell is my [Future Diary]?" My father raised his hand above his head, preparing to punch me right in the face. My face cringed and my eyes closed as I braced for impact, after about thirty seconds of not feeling any pain, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that my father's fist was being held back by some doctor.

"Now, now Mr. Rou! You know clearly well that you're not allowed to leave your hospital bed just yet, let alone punch other patients." The doctor stated before he released his grip on my father's wrist.

"Tch, as if I can sit still while knowing that my cell phone is missing! I need to find that thing before anything happens to it! And I'm sure that my son knows just where it is!" My father said as he turned around and glared at the doctor.

"No need to get all riled up over a lost cell phone right? What's most important to you, Mr. Rou? A lost cell phone or the health and well being of your family?" The doctor asked. I don't know why, but I was beginning to like this doctor. It wasn't because he protected me from getting punched in the face by my father. It's just that he had some kind of calm and peaceful air around him.

"Nghh...the health of my family obviously." My father gritted his teeth and slowly walked out of the room. My father seemed to have really struggled to answer that question since he cared for both of his [Future Diary] it would kill him if it were broken; and his family.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Xavier Rou. I hope your father didn't cause too much trouble while I was out." The doctor smiled as he walked over to my hospital bed and patted my head.

"Oh no, you came in at just the right time. If you hadn't come here and stopped him, I would've had to kick him out that window!" Luke laughed.

"Oh yeah, like you were actually going to do that." Drake, Scarlet, and Zander rolled their eyes at Luke's obvious bluff.

"Thanks for helping me out there with my father, mister uhh..." I trailed off as I looked on the doctor's person in an attempt to find his name tag to thank him properly.

"My name is Vincent Hawkins. I'm the doctor that pretty much saved your life during the operation you and your family had yesterday." Doctor Hawkins smiled. Doctor Hawkins is a tall, slim man with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. He is currently wearing big, round glasses, a knee length, white medical lab coat, white pants, and black shoes.

"Oh, really? Well then, I guess I should also thank you for saving me and my families yesterday." I laughed while rubbing the back of my head.

"No need to thank me young man, saving lives is what we doctor's do." Doctor Hawkins stated as he placed a few of his fingers on my neck. "Now if it's not too much to ask, would you mind explaining to me why your father was so eager to find his cell phone?"

"I-I honestly have no idea to tell you the truth." I nervously replied.

"Which you're obviously not telling me since your pulse rate has just increased and your pupils dilated." Doctor Hawkins sighed.

_"H-He knows that I'm lying? Oh of course he knows that I'm lying, he's a doctor for god sakes! He was checking my pulse and my reactions! I don't think this guy is an ordinary doctor!" I thought to myself while slowly looking towards my friends out the corner of my eyes._

"Uhh, Dr. Hawkins, sir! Can you please..."

"Relax kids, I'm not doing anything fishy here. I'm just trying to help your friend here since he's going to be interrogated by the police and be shown on the news later on today." My eyes widened after Doctor Hawkins finished his sentence. I couldn't believe that I was going to end up on the news. That was something that I just couldn't allow to happen. If that happened, some of the cunning Future Diary Holders would learn of my identity and Amarante's.

"Wait what? Interrogated by the police? The news? No, no, no! I don't want any cops or reporters anywhere near me or my family today!" I said while shaking my head rapidly.

"If I honestly had the power to stop any of them from showing up I would. But unfortunately you're physically ready to be interrogated by the police unlike yesterday. I would stop them but then I would be arrested for obstructing justice and that wouldn't look good on my spotless record now would it?" Doctor Hawkins sighed.

"Xavier, if you want to stop the police from interrogating you. You should just tell your parents not to allow the cops to interrogate you. They'll have to listen to your parents since you're still seventeen and not considered an adult yet." Scarlet stated.

"But that still won't stop this entire incident from appearing on the news. I have no idea who stabbed you, but whether you like it or not, you're going to appear on the news." Doctor Hawkins said.

"Damn it..." I cursed under my breath while hanging my head.

"Well, I'll just get out of your kids' way and leave." Doctor Hawkins said as he turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Xavier, do you want to have your [Future Diary] back now?" Drake asked as he and the others huddled up around my hospital bed.

"Hm? Wait a minute...my [Dull Diary] was taken away from me?" I gasped as I quickly patted myself down and soon realized that I was wearing a hospital gown.

"Yeah, Lally knew that you and your family were going to be taken to the hospital after the whole Seventh incident. So she took everything you had on you and gave it to us." Zander said as he rummaged through his pocket and handed me my [Dull Diary].

"Heh, it's a good thing that Lally thinks far ahead of time huh?" I smiled as I grabbed my [Dull Diary] and flipped it open to read some of the entries.

_"[2/8/30XX] 2:23 P.M. Detectives come to me after interrogating my family and reassure me that our identities will remain hidden. Man, what dull detectives they were."_

_"[2/8/30XX] 3:34 P.M. News reporters burst into the hospital and begin asking my family and I millions of questions regarding the incident with the Seventh. Man, what a dull day this is turning out to be."_

"Here, now that you have your [Future Diary] back. It would only be right to hand you your father's [Future Diary]." Scarlet gained an impish like grin as she handed me my father's [Future Diary].

"Awesome, now that I have my father's [Future Diary] in my hands. I now have complete control over him in this game." I laughed as I stared at the screen of his cell phone and read some of the entries. "Uh-huh, it's just as I thought."

"Yup, your father's [Future Diary] only revolves around Charlotte." Zander said.

"[Daddy Dearest Diary] my ass! It's more like a [Charlotte Diary]! So that time when he told Charlotte to follow me around at the retirement home was only so that he could keep tabs on me!" I sighed.

"Your father's [Future Diary] is just full of weaknesses that can easily be exploited though, Xavier. As long as you stay away from Charlotte, your father can't predict anything that you're doing or about to do." Scarlet stated.

"And gathering relevant information about the other Future Diary Holders without getting Charlotte anymore involved in the game would be rather difficult for him too." Drake added.

"And don't forget that you have his [Future Diary] in your hands right now. You can break it right now and be done with him forever." Luke said as he pointed to my father's [Future Diary].

"I know that...but I don't want to kill him now since I have no idea how he'll die if I do break his [Future Diary]. I'll do it at some later point in time...but for right now, we have to worry about finding the Seventh. We can't just sit by knowing that someone as dangerous as the Seventh is still roaming around freely." I sighed as I put the two Future Diaries inside the drawer next to me.

"I wouldn't say that she's roaming around freely as she use to, Xavier. Now that the police are after her, she'll most definitely have to rethink her strategies before making her next move." Zander said.

"It's the same thing with the Third right? You told us that your father told you that the other Future Diary Holders are planning on taking out the Third now that they know his identity right? Well how about you leak the identity of the Seventh to the other Future Diary Holders?" Scarlet suggested.

"Yeah, you could add more stress and pressure on her since she'll be hiding from the police and the other Future Diary Holders! You'll have two Future Diary Holders backed into a corner!" Drake laughed.

"That may be, but what if the Seventh plans on doing the same thing to me? Our identities will be revealed and we'll both end up hiding from the other Future Diary Holders. I'm fine with just hiding under the radar with none of them knowing my identity besides Lally, my father, and Amarante. As long as no other Future Diary Holders learn of my identity, I'm good with how things are now." I said.

"But some of the other Future Diary Holders might learn of your identity once the incident regarding the Seventh is revealed on the news. Some of them might be able to put two and two together." Luke sighed.

"Yeah I know, and I don't think there's anything I can really do to stop that from happening. But oh well, whatever happens, happens I guess." I sighed as I stared out the window of my room.

"Well, I think we've taken up enough of your time here, Xavier. We'll just take our leave and let you have some time to gather your thoughts on what you're going to do next." Zander said as he, alongside the others all left my room and shut the door behind them.

"Man...what a mess this entire thing is turning out to be..." I sighed as I pulled open the drawer and grabbed my [Dull Diary] and my father's [Daddy Dearest Diary]. "I have the upper hand on him but...I think I still need to keep him around for while longer..."

Hours passed since I had woken up from my hospital bed, and everything that my [Dull Diary] predicted did in fact occur. The Detectives came into my family's rooms and only interrogated my father, mother, and grandma since they thought that Charlotte and I were mentally unstable to be interrogated at the moment. After the interrogation was completed, the Detectives assured us that the information about our identities would remain a secret to the press, which made me feel a little at ease. The press soon rushed into the hospital and began to ask my family millions of questions at once, but they were all chased away by Doctor Hawkins.

"Thanks for chasing away those annoying news reporters, Doctor Hawkins." I sighed as I walked back over to my bed and climbed back into it.

"No problem there, Xavier. It's also my job to make sure that my patients have a pleasant experience while they're staying here in the hospital." Doctor Hawkins smiled as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his PDA. "Well I have to get going Xavier. Don't be afraid to call me or the nurse if you need anything." He said before he turned around left the room.

"Hmm...I guess Doctor Hawkins isn't as dull as I first made him out to be." I muttered to myself while pulling my cell phone out of my pocket once it began to ring. I stared at the caller ID on the screen of my phone before I answered it. "Hello? Scarlet?"

"X-Xavier! There's trouble! Big, big, big, very big, trouble!" Scarlet's heavily panting voice came from the receiving end of my phone.

"T-Trouble? What kind of trouble? What happened Scarlet?" I instantly shot up from my bed and prepared to grab my things.

"T-Turn on the TV and change the channel to any news channel! Hurry up Xavier! They're talking about you!" Scarlet yelled.

"What?" I let out a gasp then I reached for the TV remote, turned it on, and changed the channel to the nearest news channel.

"Yesterday evening, a young boy and his family were all assaulted and nearly killed by a fourteen year old, freshman girl in high school, Amarante Dai. Some of you may know that Amarante Dai was the girl that 'saved' her entire middle school from terrorists by mercilessly killing them. Why someone like Amarante Dai would attempt to kill an innocent family is unknown and the police all over the city are in search for her." The Anchor man said.

"The victims of Amarante Dai's assault are Xavier Rou who is seventeen years old, Charlotte Rou, who is fifteen years old, Brendon Rou, who is forty-two years old, Krystal Rou, who is thirty-nine years old, and Elizabeth Rou, who's age is currently unknown. These people are also survivors of the 'Retirement Home Massacre' alongside Henrika Bastein, Istvan Bastein, Nike Bastein, Nyse Bastein, and Eneas Bastein." The Anchor woman said.

"W-What the hell is going on here? Why did me and my families identities get revealed on the news when the cops promised that they wouldn't reveal them?" I slowly dropped to my knees in complete disbelief at what was happening. My identity had been revealed, and so had Amarante's...I'm sure that some of the other Future Diary Holders will come after me and my family thinking that we're Future Diary Holders.

"We have also gained photo aged from an anonymous source about the 'Retirement Home Massacre'. Here you can see Xavier Rou and a now deceased person, Maze Jal, working together to take down some of Reis Bordeaux's henchmen." The Anchor said while a video of Maze and me looking at our [Future Diaries] before taking down the henchmen played on the screen of the TV.

"T-That's it...it's over...it's all over...my life, my family, they're all going to be taken away from me in a matter of days once the other Future Diary Holders come to kill me." I muttered to myself while burying my face into my knees. "It's all because of that damn news report and the police! My identity was supposed to be hidden! What the hell happened?" I growled as I stared up at the television screen while tightly gripping the TV remote.

"Obviously a Future Diary Holder must have learned of your identity and rigged the teleprompter so that the anchor man and woman could reveal your identity to the world and to the other Future Diary Holders so that they could learn of your identity, Seventeenth." I quickly whipped around and saw a grinning Murumuru who was wearing a nurse outfit.

"M-Murumuru? What the hell are you doing here at a time like this?" I asked.

"Obviously I'm here to give you a little warning silly!" Murumuru laughed as she walked over to me and placed a thermometer in my mouth. "A certain Future Diary Holder has come up with a devious plan on how to eliminate all Future Diary Holders in just a matter of days. And unfortunately for you, that Future Diary Holder has used you and your family as bait."

"Damn it...that one Future Diary Holder was able to push me back into a corner in one day? Who was it? Was it the Seventh?" I asked after I spit the thermometer out of my mouth. Before Murumuru could even open her mouth to answer me, I instantly flipped open my cell phone once it began to vibrate. "Huh...I wonder who sent me a text message." I muttered as I began to read the text message.

_"Dear Seventeenth, I'm sure by now that you've seen the little broadcast regarding your latest encounters with the other Future Diary Holders, like the Third, Fourth, and Seventh. After learning of your victories of surviving against these odds, I've decided to put your survival instincts and skills to the test by having the news anchor man and woman announce your victories to the world. I'm most certain that more than half of the other Future Diary Holders have learned of your identity and are now planning on annihilating you and your family. Now that everything has been set into motion, I expect you and your allies to put on a good show for me. Sincerely, the Sixth."_

"W-What the...what the hell is this? The Sixth? How in the world was the Sixth able to get my phone number, let alone learn my identity!" I gulped as my entire body began to shake in fear. I had been targeted and used as bait by the Sixth, and now my family and I are going to be targeted by the other Future Diary Holders. It just wasn't fair; I had already suffered enough stress from Maze's death and almost being killed by Amarante. I slowly looked at up the ceiling of my room and let out a loud yell of pure fear and frustration.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At Reis Bordeaux's Secret Hideout)<p>

* * *

><p>"B-Boss! Boss! Did you see it?" A couple Reis' Yakuza members burst into the room, panting heavily. "Did you see the news about the survivors of the 'Retirement Home Massacre'?"<p>

"Yes...Layla and I were just finished watching the news broadcast about the survivors. It seems like there was more than one Future Diary Holder there." Reis grinned as he turned around in his spinning chair to face his fellow Yakuza members. "Now I feel a bit disappointed that I didn't figure that out while I was there killing the Fourth."

"But now you've learned that the mystery ally assisting the Fourth was a Future Diary Holder, maybe more than one. Now that you've learned their identities, you should head out and go kill them." Layla smiled.

"Hmm, nah, I have no interest in falling for someone else's scheme." Reis sighed as he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk in front of him.

"Fall for someone else's scheme? What are you talking about Reis? Don't you want to kill the remaining fifteen Future Diary Holders and become God?" Layla asked.

"Of course I do, but if I do go after those people personally, the chances of me getting killed will increase since I'm sure that the other Future Diary Holders will go after the survivors as well…especially that Xavier Rou kid and his family." Reis replied.

"Oh okay, I see. So you're just going to sit back and watch things go by?" Layla asked.

"Not exactly...I'm planning on going after the Future Diary Holder that revealed the other Future Diary Holders' identities on the news today." Reis grinned as he shot up from his chair.

"Wait, a Future Diary Holder was responsible for revealing their identities? What makes you say that?" Layla asked while watching Reis pull open the top drawer in his desk.

"Try to think about this situation logically, Layla. If you were a survivor of the 'Retirement Home Massacre' and you knew that someone as dangerous as me was behind the whole thing, would you want your identity to be revealed on the news?" Reis asked as he pulled out a hand gun from his desk and loaded it.

"Umm...no, I guess not." Layla thought about it for a moment then shook her head.

"Exactly, so the Future Diary Holder responsible for condemning these people must either be a Policeman, a Reporter, or a News Anchorman. I'm not really sure which one yet, but I'm sure that I'll be able to find out soon enough." Reis grinned.

"So what do you want us to do?" Layla asked.

"I want you to send a few people to pay these survivors a little visit. I don't really like there being any leftovers of my previous work." Reis replied as he started walking towards the door.

"Yes sir, Reis, we'll take care of them as soon as possible." Layla bowed her head to Reis then lifted her head once he stopped at the doorway.

"While you guys are handling the survivors, I'll go and find the bastard that was responsible for this little unveiling." Reis laughed as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Alive**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	12. Entry Number 11: Explanation!

**Entry Number 11: Explanation!**

* * *

><p>(At the 38th Holy Hall of Cause and Effect)<p>

* * *

><p>"I must say, this Survival Game has developed a lot more than I had expected." Murumuru stated as she looked at all of the remaining Future Diary Holders on sixteen different screens.<p>

"Yes, I feel like this game is only going to get more interesting from here on out. And it's all thanks to the Sixth. He's successfully managed to back four Future Diary Holders into a corner with that stunt of his." Yuno said.

"But don't you think that the progression of this game still isn't fast enough? We've only lost one Future Diary Holder and it doesn't look like anymore Future Diary Holders will be dropping dead anytime soon. Yuki doesn't have much time to live, you know." Murumuru said as she turned around and stared at the large sphere hovering behind them.

"I know that Murumuru, but Yuki instructed us not to interfere in this game like the last one. He wants this game to be as fair as possible." Yuno said.

"I don't know if we can call this 'game' fair anymore since you decided to give the Ninth as much power as you could without Yuki intervening." Murumuru sighed.

"Hmm...it's begun...the Ninth has begun to set his plan into motion, Murumuru." Yuno said as she stared at the screen in front of her that revealed the Ninth standing in front of a large super computer.

"Boss...are you sure that we're allowed to be here? We could get in a lot of trouble for doing something like this!" A man shrouded in darkness stuttered.

"Ku ku ku ku...don't worry about if we're not allowed to be here or not. My [Future Diary] hasn't shown me anything out of the ordinary, so we're in the clear. Now hurry up and hook up my [Future Diary] into 'Holon'." The Ninth ordered.

"Right!" The Ninth's men grabbed his [Future Diary] and began to hook it up into the computer.

"What the hell are you planning on doing here, Ninth? And how does any of this actually involve me? Don't you know that you and I are destined to fight and kill each other later on in this Survival Game?" Another man shrouded in the shadows asked.

"Heh, of course I know that. I just simply noticed on how your [Future Diary] won't really help you gather relevant information regarding the other Future Diary Holders like mine will. So I decided that I would give you a little hand." The Ninth chuckled.

"Tch, as if I even asked for your help! I'll gather information on the other Future Diary Holders on my own somehow! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now!" The man quickly turned around and began to walk away from the Ninth.

"Hold on a second there! If you really do plan on not forming an alliance with me, then you can at least take this with you." The Ninth said before he tossed a cell phone at the man.

"What is this? Why are there future events written on this cell phone? Is this someone else's [Future Diary]?" The man asked after he turned around to catch the cell phone.

"Technically yes, but now that [Future Diary] is all yours to do whatever you please. But before you leave, I just want you to know that my offer still stands." The Ninth said while watching the man walk away.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Outside the Hospital)<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is the hospital in which that kid with the [Future Diary] is held in? Because if this is the place, then how come there aren't any cops here protecting the kid?" A tall, slim but muscular man with black, slicked back hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit and black shoes said as he was sitting in the passenger seat of a car while watching the entrance of the hospital through a pair of binoculars.<p>

"Probably because they don't want to attract attention to themselves by having cops around protecting them. If they would've done that, then it would've been more easy for us to find them now wouldn't it Jonathan?" A man shrouded in the shadows said from the back seat of the car.

"Yeah probably...but whether they have cops here or not, the kid won't be able to escape from our boss' [Treasure Hunter Diary]." Jonathan grinned as he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"So...is the brat here or not Jonathan?" The man in the back seat growled.

"Relax, relax Buck! The boss just sent me a text message telling me that the kid is there in the hospital on the fourth floor. Now that we know where the kid is, we should focus on how we're going to approach this situation." Jonathan smiled.

"Obviously we should just go in there and kill the kid and his family and then get out of there before any cops show up. It's the fastest and most effective way to dealing with this." Buck said.

"To you it is, but you've got to remember Buck that we're going up against someone with the power of foresight just like our boss. Hell, the kid probably knows that we're here already." Jonathan sighed.

"Maybe, but then again maybe not. We'll never know until we actually go in there after the little bastard." Buck said before he opened the car door to his left and stepped out of the car.

"Ahh, wait a minute there Buck! Don't get out of the car just yet! We have to come up with a plan first damn it!" Jonathan yelled as he got out of the car and chased after his fellow Yakuza.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Inside the Hospital)<p>

* * *

><p>"So, it was the Sixth who was responsible for revealing your identity on the news huh?" Lally sighed as she leaned against the wall of my hospital room.<p>

"God damn it...who the hell could the Sixth be? My mind is literally drawing a complete blank here! The Sixth could be anybody!" I groaned as I stared up at the ceiling of my hospital room while scratching my head.

"Hey, at least the Seventh's identity has been revealed on the news as well. So you don't really have to worry about all of the Future Diary Holders coming after you and your family, Xavier." Drake stated.

"Yeah I know that...but that still doesn't help the fact that I'm still being targeted because of the Sixth." I stated.

"Well...have you ever thought about the witness protection program?" I slowly turned my head to the left and stared at Scarlet. "You could put your family under witness protection. They would be relocated out of this place, most likely to the United States. I highly doubt any of the Future Diary Holders would look for them there."

"You know...that's not such a bad idea there, Scarlet. Xavier and his father can stay behind and continue on with the Survival Game while everyone else are in the witness protection program." Zander smiled.

"But do you really think that my mother and grandmother will allow that? I highly doubt that they will agree to leave us behind." I said.

"Then you really don't have a choice in the matter, Xavier. You and your father are going to have to tell the rest of your family about the Survival Game and the Future Diary Holders." Luke sighed.

"I...I really don't want to have to do that...but I guess you're right. Now would be the best time to tell them." I sighed as I climbed out of my bed and started getting dressed.

"Do you want us to come with you or something while you're explaining things or do you want us to go and continue our search for the other Future Diary Holders?" Drake asked.

"I want you guys to stay safe and don't do anything stupid." I replied before I left the room and closed the door behind me. Before I could even think about spilling the beans about the Survival Game to my family, I had to make sure that my father would be okay with it. If he was okay with it, then things would probably go smoothly. But if he wasn't, then I'd probably have to manipulate him into explaining things to the rest of the family by threatening to destroy his Future Diary. After walking through several hallways inside the hospital, I had finally reached the hospital room that belonged to my father. I took a deep breath and then I slowly extended my arm toward the door, preparing to knock on it to get my father to come out.

"What the hell do you want Xavier?" My father sighed as he slowly opened the door after I had knocked. "If you've come here to return my [Future Diary] then hurry up and give it to me already." He said while holding out his hand.

"I thought that I told you that I don't have your [Future Diary]. The Seventh must have taken it while you were unconscious or something. But anyway, I'm here because there's something important that you and I need to discuss about with the rest of the family." I sighed.

"Oh really? And that 'something important' wouldn't have something to do with the Survival Game now would it?" My father asked while placing one hand on his hip.

"H-How did you know?" My eyes narrowed as I stared at my father suspiciously. He shouldn't have been able to know that unless either somebody told him or he had another [Future Diary].

"Don't give me that look you bastard child. It's practically written all over your face that you want to tell the others about the survival game so that they would be safe from harm." My father said while pointing at my face.

"Yeah...I'm thinking about setting them up in the witness protection program. They'll be relocated out of Japan and far out of reach from the other Future Diary Holders." I said while walking inside my father's room so that we could continue with our conversation in privacy.

"That's actually a pretty good idea you got there. But you do know that we probably won't ever be able to see them again unless one of us wins the Survival Game, right?" My father said while closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I already know that. So...should we call the others so that we can begin with the explanation?" I asked.

"...Sure, you just sit tight while I go and get them." My father turned around and left the room as he went to go gather the others. I just simply sat down on my father's bed and waited patiently for him to return with the rest of the family. I began to imagine the kinds of reactions that my family will have once I tell them that dad and I are part of a survival game to determine the next God of Time and Space. I'm most certain that they'll yell at me for not telling them that sooner, but I'm sure they'll be able to understand to why I had to keep it a secret from them. Their safety was the most important thing to me, and if they hated me for keeping it a secret, then so be it. After several of minutes passed, my father had finally returned to the room with the rest of the family.

"You boys wanted to talk to us about something? What's wrong? What's so important that we can't have this conversation in the cafeteria huh?" My mother asked as she entered the room with her hands on her hips.

"Because this conversation is a family issue and top secret. If anyone else heard of our conversation, we probably would be in some serious danger." My father replied as he shut the door behind him once everyone was inside the room.

"Does this conversation have anything to do with Amarante?" Charlotte asked while looking down at the floor.

"Yes, this conversation does have something to do with Amarante, and many other things actually." I replied while pulling out my cell phone from my pocket.

"Well hurry up and spit it out already! I'm getting hungry!" Grandma Elizabeth said while crossing her arms.

"Alright...let's see, how to start this off...uhhh, dad and I are involved in something very dangerous that we don't any of you getting involved in with again." I sighed.

"It's...it's that survival game thing that you and your friends are always talking about isn't it?" Charlotte asked.

"Survival Game? What the hell are you talking about Xavier? Are you telling us that you're in some type of gang or something?" Grandma Elizabeth asked.

"Well...technically yes, but then technically no. You see...dad and I, alongside fourteen other people are in a survival game to determine the next God of Time and Space." I replied.

"God of Time and Space?" My mother and Grandma Elizabeth repeated to themselves as if they didn't hear me the first time. "Okay, I'm beginning to think that you're on some kind of drug! I'll go get Doctor Hawkins, he might be able to help you!" My mother stopped in her tracks once my father reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"He's telling the truth...we're both fighting for our lives in this survival game to become the next God of Time and Space. Remember the retirement home incident? The incident with Amarante a few days ago? The only reason those events occurred were because of the other Future Diary Holders." My father sighed.

"Future Diary Holders? What are you talking about Brendon?" Grandma Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she glared at her son.

"Future Diary Holders are what I and your grandson are...people that can see into the future thanks to our diaries. Originally they were our normal diaries, but the Gods of Time and Space altered them to tell us our futures one hundred days in advance." My father replied.

"I...I really don't know how I should be responding to this...all of this talk of survival games, future diaries, and Gods of Time and Space is really nerve wrecking." My mother said while holding her head.

"You said that you and Xavier here can see the future one hundred days in advance right? Then how come none of you warned us about any of those events happening?" Grandma Elizabeth frowned.

"It's really hard to explain, but the gist of it is that nothing is really set in stone in the Future Diaries. The current entries in the Future Diary can quickly be over written if the owner or other Future Diary Holder decides to contradict the future by doing the opposite of what their entry says they'll do. If either of us had done that in public places then the chances of the other Future Diary Holders learning our identities would heighten." I said.

"If you really can see into the future...then where are your Future Diaries? Prove to us that what you're saying is really true..." My mother said.

"I can't show you my [Future Diary] because the Seventh most likely stole it from me while I was unconscious at the house. But Xavier can show you his [Future Diary]." My father said while pointing at me.

"This is it...this is my [Future Diary]...I call it my [Dull Diary]." I said as I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open. "I call it that because it records and provides me with information about anything that will happen to me or around me that I consider to be dull." I tossed my cell phone over to my mother and I watched as she read some of the previous entries.

"You said Seventh earlier Brendon...who or what is the Seventh?" Grandma Elizabeth asked.

"Amarante Dai, or as the other Future Diary Holders call her 'Seventh' is obviously the seventh person to obtain her Future Diary Holder in the survival game." My father replied.

"So the people involved in this game just address each other in the order in which they received their Future Diaries?" My mother asked while flipping my cell phone closed.

"Yes, that is until we can figure out their identities and eliminate them from the survival game. So far, we've only be able to find out four people's identities." My father sighed.

"Reis Bordeaux, the now deceased Maze Jal, Amarante Dai, and Lally Sue are the four people that we have confirmed to be Future Diary Holders. We're still pretty much in the dark about the identities of the others." I said.

"Wait...if this is a survival game...then only one person can actually win this game right? Which means that sooner or later...you two will have to kill each other?" My mother sniffled while tears began to stream down her face.

"Yeah...we already know about that. But more importantly, the incident with the Seventh was too much of a close call. We've decided that we're going to sign the rest of you up for the witness protection program while Xavier and I stay here and continue on with the survival game." My father said.

"Witness protection program? You can't sign us up for something like that without you guys coming with us! We'll probably never see each other again!" Charlotte cried.

"You three don't have a single choice in the matter! This game is only going to get more dangerous for us and we don't want any of you getting any more involved than you already have!" I said.

"Why don't you guys just quit and leave the game and come with us in the witness protection program? Wouldn't that be much easier than going around killing other people?" Grandma Elizabeth shot up from her chair.

"I'm afraid I've already tried to leave the game without being killed! The only ways out of the game is to either win or die! Those are our only choices!" I stated.

"Take us to these Gods of Time and Space! Let us have a word with them! Maybe we'll be able to..." My mother stopped in mid-sentence once she heard loud knocks on the door.

"We're kind of busy in here! Come back later damn it!" My father yelled.

"...It's...it's me...Doctor Hawkins..." Doctor Hawkins' wheezing voice came from the other end of the door.

"What the? Are you alright Doctor Hawkins? You seem to a bit out of breath." My mother said before she opened the door then jumped back while shrieking once she saw Doctor Hawkins bruised up bloody face.

"F-Forgive me...I wasn't...able to...stop them..." Doctor Hawkins staggered into the room and then collapsed at our feet while two men walked into the room with guns pointed at us.

"Hello there Rou family! I bet that you're shocked about seeing your doctor passed out on the floor in front of you and us coming in here with guns pointed at you! But don't you worry about a thing, we're all friends here! Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Jonathan and this here is Buck!" Jonathan smiled as he pointed to the incredibly tall man with an overly muscular figure; the man has very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He has green eyes and small eyebrows; his black hair is slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes.

"Why the hell are you giving them our names Jonathan? I thought you said we were going to kill them as soon as we stepped into the room!" Buck growled.

"What? There's nothing wrong with at least introducing yourself before killing off a few people now is there?" Jonathan laughed before he turned back towards us. "Anyway, we are here to kill you all in regards of the Third!"

"So you're some of Reis Bordeaux's henchmen huh? Figures he'd be too much of a coward to actually come here and take us out on his own." My father growled.

"It's not that our boss is a coward or anything like that. He just doesn't want to waste his time going after people that can be easily disposed of. Now if you don't mind, can you all please die?" Jonathan smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took so long to update this chapter, I had a little writers block and I had to deal with finals. But everything's good now and so the story can continue!<strong>

**There's now only one more spot left on the list! XD I wonder who will take the last spot :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Alive**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Alive**

**Number 11: Unknown/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	13. Entry Number 12: The Fifth Diary Holder!

**Entry Number 12: The Fifth Diary Holder!**

* * *

><p>(Inside the Hospital)<p>

* * *

><p>"Please die? What kind of shit are you spewing out of your mouth boy? You're begging us to die?" My father growled.<p>

"Well honestly, I just want the both of you to die without putting up much of a fight. We don't want the other people in this hospital to cause a ruckus and call the cops on us. We don't want this to end up like the 'Retirement Home Massacre' you know." Jonathan sighed.

"Well you don't. I'd rather much prefer that we kill everyone in this hospital just so that we could ensure that this whole city belongs to none other than Reis Bordeaux." Buck grinned.

"Now, now Buck. The boss will be able to tell everyone on the entire planet that the world belongs to him once he becomes the next God of Time and Space. So let's do that by killing the Future Diary Holders in front of us." Jonathan said.

"Fine then…which one of you people are the Future Diary Holders?" Buck asked.

"Obviously the boy with the white hair is one of them since we saw him use it on the news yesterday. So, one of the other four people in front of us is a Future Diary Holder." Jonathan smiled.

_"Damn it…I didn't expect to be targeted so soon! And by Reis Bordeaux's yakuza goons out of all people! What should I do now? I can't just pull out my [Dull Diary] right now or else they'll shoot me!" I stared at Jonathan and Buck before I stared at my family out the corner of my eye._

"Hey brat, hurry up and give us your Future Diary so that we can kill you already! The boss has been wondering what would happen if someone's Future Diary were to be destroyed." Buck grinned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that the Seventh took my Future Diary a few days ago while I was unconscious." I nervously laughed.

"The Seventh took your Future Diary huh? The Seventh must be that Amarante Dai girl then huh?" Jonathan sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"Then I guess we'll just have to kill them the old fashion way…a quick bullet to the skull should do it." Buck said before he aimed his gun at my forehead.

"Attention Reis Bordeaux! This is Police Chief Kumagawa! We know that you and your henchmen are in there! So unless you want my entire squad to come in there and fill your bodies full of holes! I highly suggest that you and your henchmen come outside with your hands up!" Kumagawa said through a megaphone.

"What the fuck? What the fuck are the policemen doing outside? How did they know that we were here?" Buck growled as he quickly pushed past me and my family to look outside the window. "Fuck...there are cops everywhere! I don't think we'll be able to get ourselves out of this situation Jonathan."

"See Buck, I told you that going up against people with the power of foresight was dangerous! They probably already knew that we were coming and called the cops!" Jonathan said as he walked over to Buck.

"This is strange, I didn't call for the police neither did I get an entry about these two showing up! No matter, I need to get everyone out of here while these two are distracted by the police!" I thought to myself before I turned my head and looked at my father.

"Now is the best chance to escape while those two are distracted." My father whispered to my mother.

"Are you crazy Brendon? Those men have guns! This is the same situation that we were in back at the retirement home!" My mother whispered back.

"I highly doubt that those two will remain distracted long enough for us to escape!" Grandma Elizabeth whispered.

"Leave it to me..." Doctor Hawkins grunted in pain as he struggled to his feet while rummaging through his lab coat. "I want all of you to run away on my signal."

"Hm? Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing there?" Both Buck and Jonathan turned to face Doctor Hawkins with their guns pointed at him.

"Rou family! Escape now!" Doctor Hawkins shouted before he threw a few pellets onto the ground which caused smoke to fill the entire room.

"Oh come on! Did he just use a fucking smoke bomb? What kind of Doctor is this guy?" Buck and Jonathan started coughing.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" My father yelled as he quickly opened the door behind him.

"Right!" Everyone ran outside the smoke filled room then my father shut the door behind him.

"That won't be able to stop them for long! We need to find something to use that will keep them locked inside the room long enough for the cops to get inside and arrest them!" Doctor Hawkins said.

"Mom, take Charlotte and Grandma Elizabeth! You three hurry up and get out of here as fast as you can! We'll stay here and hold these guys for as long as we can until the cops get here!" I said as I helped father and Doctor Hawkins pushed a few tables and couches in front of the door to lock Buck and Jonathan inside.

"No! We're not going to leave you by yourselves again! We've almost lost you on too many occasions!" My mother cried.

"Don't you ladies worry about a thing! These two are teaming up with me now! We'll definitely be able to beat these guys!" Doctor Hawkins grinned.

"Huh? What the hell? It won't open! I think that they have something blocking the door Buck!" Jonathan said as he tried to open the door.

"Hey! Open this fucking door right now god damn it!" Buck shouted as he violent banged on the door.

"No thank you! You two are going to stay there in that room until the cops get here and arrest you." Doctor Hawkins smiled.

"Damn, what the hell do we do now Buck? We can't climb out of the window because the cops will shoot us down as soon as they catch a glimpse of us. And we can't leave through the front door because they have it barricaded. We'll definitely get caught and arrested at this rate!" Jonathan panicked.

"We're going to be fine Jonathan!" Buck grinned as he pulled out two of his sub machine guns that were strapped to his leg and cocked the both of them before aiming them at the door.

"Oh shit! Everyone hit the deck!" Doctor Hawkins ordered as he quickly dropped to the ground; my family quickly followed his example and dropped to the ground.

"Every last one of you are going to die!" Buck roared loudly as he random fired a barrage of bullets through the door.

"Everyone start crawling to the other end of the hallway! We'll all be fine as long as we keep our heads down!" Doctor Hawkins said as he started crawling to the other end of the hallway.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that so called 'Doctor' Hawkins isn't a real Doctor." Grandma Elizabeth said while crawling after Doctor Hawkins with the rest of the family.

"Whether or not he's a real Doctor...he's helping us get out of this mess." My father stated.

* * *

><p>"Well? Did you get them Buck? Did you kill them all Buck?" Jonathan asked as he watched Buck peek through one of the holes he had made through the door.<p>

"No...I didn't hit a single one of them! They're crawling to the other end of the hallway!" Buck growled.

"So what the hell are we going to do now?" Jonathan sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Obviously we're going to chase all of them down and kill them before they even get the chance to escape from this hospital! Whether if we succeed or fail in this mission, we're both going to jail! So I'd at least like to be remembered in the Yakuza for my success rather than my failure!" Buck roared as he charged at the door and rammed into it with all of his strength; easily knocking down the door and everything else that was used to barricade it.

"Nicely done there Buck! Now let's go after them!" Jonathan smiled as he and Buck ran down the hallway after me and my family.

* * *

><p>"Seventeenth! What's going on in there? We heard that the Third and his henchmen are inside the hospital chasing after you and your family." Lally's voice echoed through the receiving end of my phone.<p>

"No, Reis Bordeaux himself isn't here! It's only two of his henchmen!" I told Lally as I ran down multiple hallways with my family and Doctor Hawkins.

"How come your [Dull Diary] didn't predict their arrival?" Lally asked.

"I don't really know yet...but since these two aren't Future Diary Holders, they'll be very difficult to take care of since my father doesn't have his Future Diary and my Future Diary isn't making any new entries yet." I sighed.

"Well just hurry up and get downstairs before those two catch you and kill you. Oh, and becareful, some strange man in a purple hood with two cops are entering the building." Lally said.

"Really now? Well we'll all be on your guard! I can promise you that Lally!" I said before I hung up my cell phone.

"Heh, I'm actually quite curious about these so called 'Future Diaries' that you speak so much about! Wanna fill me in about what they are?" Doctor Hawkins grinned as he quickly made a sharp turn and made a mad dash towards the stairs.

"Sure, that is if you plan on filling us in on who the hell you actually are." I said, and then my eyes narrowed once Doctor Hawkins skidded to a stop and stood still for a few seconds before he turned around to face me and my family.

"Well...I guess you guys have already figured out that I'm definitely not your ordinary, neighborhood doctor. Better yet, I'm not even a real Doctor. I'm actually a spy sent here by a secret organization to protect and observe the Rou family and a few other people." Hawkins smiled.

"What the hell? A spy? What kind of secret organization sent you here to spy on us huh?" My father growled as he walked up to Hawkins and grabbed the collar of his lab coat.

"Hahahaha! Sorry, but if I told you that, then I would have to kill you and your entire family before killing myself to avoid getting killed by the higher ups." Hawkins grinned as he grabbed my father's forearm and squeezed it tightly.

"Nghhhh...you bastard! I'm going to kill you if it turns out that you were sent here to spy on us by Reis Bordeaux!" My father yelled before he tossed Hawkins into a wall. "Come on everyone, let's get out of here before this man gets us all killed." He sighed as he walked down the stairs with the rest of the family.

"Hey uhhh...are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to Hawkins and extended my hand out to him to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine! It'll take more than that to keep someone like me down!" Hawkins grinned as he took my had and pulled himself up. "Hey uh, don't you want to follow after your family? You don't want to get left behind now do you?"

"Of course I don't, I'm just trying to-" I was quickly cut off once a static noise came from my cell phone. "I'm getting a new entry now of all times?" I sighed as I flipped open my cell phone and read the newest entry. After a few seconds of reading the newest entry, my eyes instantly widened and I turned around to face the stairs.

"Hm? Is there something wrong Xavier?" Hawkins asked as he just simply stood there and looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Everyone! Hurry up and get off the stairs before the-" I was instantly cut off once a bomb went off and caused a massive explosion that completely destroyed the stairs.

"What the fuck? Was that an explosion?" Hawkins gasped.

"Oh no...no...no...fuck! Hey! Is everyone alright down there? Is anyone still alive? If any of you are still alive, please hurry up and say something!" I called out to my family then a frown etched onto my face once I didn't receive any response from them.

"Ah fuck...well uhhh...I know this really isn't the best time but we need to keep moving or else we'll end up dead like your family down there." Hawkins said as he walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"T-They're not dead! They're not fucking dead! I'm sure that they're all just unconscious!" I nervously laughed while staring at the screen of my cell phone. "I'm sure that they'll all wake up after a little bit."

"...Okay...anyway, we can't stay here any longer. We have to keep moving." Hawkins stated.

"Where should we go? What should we do? The stairs are clearly out of the question...so that only leaves the eleva-" I stopped and looked at the screen of my cell once a static noise.

"What's about to happen now?" Hawkins sighed as he prepared himself for the worst.

"Never mind, the elevators out of the question! They're about to blow up the elevator's." I replied, and then seconds later, there was a massive explosion that could be heard a few feet away from us, followed by a few loud crashes.

"Damn, these guys are really pulling out all the fucking stops! They're really fixated on killing the both of us huh? Hawkins sweatdropped.

"They only came here to kill me and my father since we're both Future Diary Holders." I sighed.

"Well don't you worry about a thing! They're only trying to stop us from going down, but they'll have a hard time stopping us from going up!" Hawkins grinned.

"Going up? Why the hell would we want to go up?" I asked as I looked up at the grinning spy with a puzzled look on my face.

"There's a garbage chute on the sixth floor of this building. We can use that to make a narrow escape." Hawkins explained before he quickly turned around and started running down the hallway.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're going? Don't we have to go and dig out my family from the rubble?" I asked before I chased after Hawkins.

"We'll worry about them later Xavier! We still don't even know if they're still alive or not! Let's worry about us for the time being! We should head over to the next set of stairs that's a few hallways down!" Hawkins panted.

"Well...alright then." I let out a heavy sigh as I nodded slowly.

"I know you're worried about the survival of your family, but if we don't hurry up and get out of here, we'll be killed by those guys! Check your Future Diary and see if those two are planning on doing anything else." Hawkins said while looking back at me.

"Uhhhh...they're going to blow up another set of stairs in about another minute and then they're going to...huh?" I gasped once my cell phone made the static noise then all the entries changed. "Scratch that...they know that we're attempting to go up the stairs and they're coming our way!"

"What? How did they know that we were going up the stairs?" Hawkins asked.

"I'm not entirely sure...but they must be getting help from Reis Bordeaux since the entries changed." I sighed.

"Man, I really need to find out how that Future Diary of yours works! The suspense is killing me! I have to see your Future Diary right now...just let me see it for a little bit!" Hawkins smiled as he held out his hands in front of him, expecting me to hand over my cell phone.

"Fuck no! I could die if you do something reckless with it!" I yelled.

"There they are Buck! We found with them with much ease!" Jonathan grinned as he and Buck casually walked in front of the staircase while twirling their guns in their hands.

"Stop right there you maggots! You two aren't going anywhere!" Buck sneered as he aimed his sub machine guns at us. "Now put your hands above your heads slowly! We don't want any more funny business like what happened in the hospital room."

"Oh fuck! Looks like you guys finally caught up to us..." Hawkins nervously laughed while he slowly raised his hands above his head.

"Yeah, yeah we did! Now why don't you be a nice boy and hand over that Future Diary of yours?" Jonathan smirked.

"Fine whatever...hand over the cell phone, Xavier." Hawkins sighed.

"I can't do that! If they destroy my cell phone, I'll die!" I stated while tightly gripping my cell phone in my hand.

"Are you serious? Oh well, since I don't want to take the chance!" Hawkins grinned as he quickly pulled out two knives from his lab coat and threw them at Buck and Jonathan.

"Agh! God! Come on! He throws knives now?" Jonathan cringed in pain once the knive lodged itself into his shoulder.

"Kahh...this man is honestly beginning to piss me the hell off!" Buck growled as he pulled the knife out of his arm before pulling the knife out of his partner's arm.

"Come on Xavier! Now's the best chance to escape!" Hawkins yelled before he landed an uppercut on Buck and then he quickly spun around and kicked Jonathan into the wall.

"Right!" I quickly nodded before I made a mad dash towards the stairs.

"I'm not going to let any of you escape from here alive!" Buck roared loudly as he swung his arm and knocked Hawkins out of the way before he reached out and grabbed the back of my shirt to prevent me from reaching the stairs.

"Uh-oh! L-Let go of me! Let go!" I grunted as I struggled to break free from Buck's grip.

"You let him go or else I'll..." Hawkins eyes widened once he felt a gun barrel being pressed against the back of his head.

"You won't be causing anymore trouble for us you phony Doctor! Now put your hands in the air and don't try anymore funny business!" Jonathan ordered.

"Tch...fuck..." Hawkins cursed to himself as he slowly raised his hands above his head.

"Now that your 'Doctor' friend is out of the way. I honestly suggest that you hand over your Future Diary before or else I'm going to put a bullet through your head!" Buck grinned as he pressed the barrel of his gun against my head.

"What's the point in cooperating with someone like you anyway? I'm just going to be killed no matter what I do! So I refuse to give my Future Diary to you!" I yelled before I swung my leg upward and landed a kick on Buck's chin, forcing the Yakuza member to release his hold on me.

"Aghhh...that's it! I don't give a fuck about destroying this kid's Future Diary anymore! I'm just going to hurry the hell up and end his life right here and right now!" Buck shouted as he aimed his sub machine guns and prepared to pull the trigger. I quickly cringed and closed my eyes, bracing for impact, but then I slowly opened my eyes once the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room but didn't feel the bullet make contact with my body. I then let out a gasp once I saw Buck's lifeless body lying there on the ground in front of me with a bullet hole in his head.

"B-Buck! Are you okay? What the hell happened man? Where the hell did that bullet come from?" Jonathan began to panic as he looked around the hallway, trying to find the source of the bullet that killed his comrade.

"Man, this Future Diary of mine seems to be more useful than I thought!" Jonathan quickly turned around and saw a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin wearing a purple hooded cloak which is open at the torso revealing his six pack, two black arm belts on each arm, purple pants with three belts tied around his right and left thigh, and black shoes. "Looks like I showed up just in time to save you huh, Seventeenth?" The purple hooded man laughed while two policemen walked up from behind him.

"S-Seventeenth? Oh no...don't tell me that you're a Future Diary Holder too!" I gasped.

"Yes I am...my name is Ra...oh shit that was a close call there! I almost revealed my identity there for a second!" The purple hooded man nervously laughed before clearing his throat. "Ahem, just know that I'm the Fifth Diary Holder! And this is my [Justice Diary]!" The Fifth said as he showed me a black colored cell phone in his hands.

"[Justice Diary]? Ahhh fuck...another Future Diary Holder! And the cops are now inside? This entire operation has just gone down the toilet!" Jonathan frowned as he stared at the cell phone in his hand.

"Yeah, I guess it has! It really sucks for you now don't it?" The Fifth shrugged before he pointed at Jonathan. "Kill him." The Fifth ordered then the two cops behind him quickly aimed their guns at Jonathan and shot him dead.

"W-What the hell was that for Fifth? You didn't have to go and kill him like that! You could've just shot him in the leg and let the cops take him in for questioning!" I yelled after watching Jonathan get shot down by the cops.

"And what the hell are you cops doing listening to someone like him? Shouldn't you two be listening to an actual cop?" Hawkins asked.

"There's no point in trying to reason with these two cops right here. You see, my [Justice Diary] has some kind of hypnotic ability that allows me to control the minds of weak willed people around me. And since I didn't want to make such a huge scene by hypnotizing a bunch of people, I just settled for two. Now if you two will please stand right there and let these two gentlemen kill you, I promise all of this will end quickly." The Fifth smiled from under his hood.

"K-Kill us? I thought that you were here to rescue us from Reis Bordeaux's men, Fifth!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Seventeenth! This is a Survival Game remember? All of the Future Diary Holders have one hundred days to kill each other! The last one standing becomes the next God of Time and Space! There's no way I'll be able to pass something like that up!" The Fifth said.

"I see...so you're just going to kill us and then leave this place as if nothing ever happened?" Hawkins eyes narrowed.

"That's the plan obviously...I've already managed to kill the Tenth without much effort. So after I'm done killing you two, I'll continue with my search for the other Future Diary Holders, which shouldn't be too hard. This isn't anything personal...but I'm afraid that you have to die for my dream of becoming a god to become a reality." The Fifth sighed as the two cops behind him aimed their guns at us.

"You...you...you killed my father?" I asked as my body slowly began to shake.

"So the Tenth was your father huh? Well yes, I found him and three other women lying unconscious under a large pile of rubble. I was honestly surprised to see that they somehow survived that. But once I found out the identity of the unconscious man, I quickly put a bullet through his head and came up here." The Fifth replied.

"Y-You killed him...you killed my father...I...this wasn't suppose to...he wasn't suppose to...he wouldn't have died if only he had his Future Diary...t-this is all my fault..." I rambled on to myself as I dropped to my knees while clutching my head.

"I won't beg for your forgiveness Seventeenth since I don't deserve it. But if it makes you feel any better, I spared the lives of the three women." The Fifth sighed before the cops pulled the triggers of their guns then a 'click' sound echoed throughout the hallway.

"...Pffft! Looks like someone here didn't check to see how many bullets were in the chambers of the guns!" Hawkins laughed before he grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me up the staircase behind us.

"W-What the hell? You two were out of bullets? God damn it!" The Fifth growled as he quickly snapped his fingers and watched as the two cops collapsed to the floor unconscious. "You won't be able to escape from me Seventeenth! I'll do everything in my power to ensure that you die here, today!"

"...Of course he is..." I sighed once I flipped open my cell phone and saw the words 'Dead End' appear across the screen of it. "Now my father's dead...it's only right that I should die after him...it's my fault that he died...his death was dull...and so should mine..."

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Unknown/[Justice Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Alive**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	14. Entry Number 13: Wake Up Call!

**Entry Number 13: Wake Up Call!**

* * *

><p>(Inside the Hospital)<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Xavier! Quit dragging your feet and keep running! We'll never be able to make it to the garbage chute if you don't run any faster!" Hawkins panted as he looked over his shoulder to look back at me.<p>

"It doesn't matter anymore Hawkins! My father is dead, the Fifth is chasing after us with his Future Diary that has some kind of hypnotic ability, and now the 'Dead End' Flag has been raised on me again!" I sighed as I slowly stopped in my tracks and looked down to the ground. "It would be best if you just go on ahead without me. He's after me anyway, not you."

"Look Xavier, I know that you're depressed and all about your father being killed, but now is not the time to be a little bitch! How about you just man up already and live to fight another day?" Hawkins yelled as he walked over to me and punched me in the face.

"W-What's the point? Not counting me, there are fourteen Future Diary Holders left in this game...just let me die here and let the other Future Diary Holders kill each other off." I sighed as I just stood there and placed my right hand on my bruised cheek. "Now that I think about it, my death will most definitely ensure the safety of my family! So why don't you just leave me the fuck alone and let me save my family?"

"Because you're taking the cowards way out you idiot!" Hawkins grabbed my shirt and then lifted me up off the ground. "Let's just say that you do die here...do you honestly think that will protect your family from the other Future Diary Holders? You honestly think your death will stop Reis Bordeaux from hunting down your family and killing them?"

"...Y-You're right...my death won't change anything...now that I think about it...if I did end up dying here, my friends would most definitely try to avenge my death by teaming up with Lally to hunt down the other Future Diary Holders and end up getting killed anyway." I muttered as I slowly began to calm down.

"Okay, I guess you've somehow managed to calm down a little bit...but now we have to start thinking strategically here." Hawkins said as he lowered me down to the ground gently. "How do you think we should approach this...Fifth guy?"

"W-We should get to the roof and keep him trapped up there until the cops finally decide to come inside the hospital and rescue us. Or at least until we kill him." I replied as I started to walk to the nearest staircase leading to the roof of the hospital.

"Xavier, are you really planning on killing the Fifth?" Hawkins asked. "Not that I'm going to stop you or anything. It's just that if the cops see you kill him, they'll probably take you to jail. Thus putting you in even more danger in your survival game."

"Don't worry about the cops. They know that I'm the one being attacked here so they'll assume that me killing the Fifth was all in self defense." I assumed.

"Well, will you killing the Fifth be self defense?" Hawkins asked.

"...Hmph, we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" I grinned as I pulled out my [Dull Diary] and read the entries. "So far, my [Dull Diary] predicts that my encounter with the Fifth will be dull."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, these two guys are Reis Bordeaux's lackeys huh?" The Fifth mused to himself as he searched the dead bodies of both Buck and Jonathan. "Aha...so this is how they managed to find the Tenth and the Seventeenth? The Third has been sending them text messages on their location. This means the Third's Future Diary has something to do with tracking people." He grinned as he picked up the cell phone and pressed speed dial.<p>

"Hello? Is this Buck or Jonathan? Oh well, it doesn't matter who it is...did you manage to kill off the Tenth and Seventeenth?" Reis Bordeaux's voice came from the receiving end of the phone.

"Hello there Third, this is the Fifth Future Diary Holder speaking!" The Fifth grinned from under his hood. "I'm sorry to inform you that both of your lackeys are stone cold dead right now since I put a bullet through the both of their heads while they were distracted with killing the Seventeenth."

"The Fifth huh? Well now, isn't this quite the shocker? May I ask what you think you're doing killing off my subordinates and then calling me on their phone?" Reis asked.

"It's actually quite simple really...I'm just giving you a heads up that I've successfully managed to kill the Tenth and that now I'm on my way to kill the Seventeenth. Getting a double kill in one day will then put me in the lead of winning this Survival Game now won't it?" The Fifth laughed as he leaned against the wall while waiting for Reis to reply.

"I see...so you're trying to best me in getting kills now huh Fifth? Well you may not know this, but I'm currently on my way to-"

"You're currently on your way to find and kill the Sixth right?" The Fifth interrupted then tried his best to muffle his laughter once Reis remained silent for quite a while. "What's wrong? You didn't expect me to already know that huh?"

"How the fucking hell did you know that Fifth? Was it your Future Diary? Hurry up and fucking answer me!" Reis ordered.

"Whoa there! Someone seems to be a aggravated at being watched! Alright then, since you're practically begging me to spill the beans, I guess I will since you and I are such great friends." The Fifth rubbed back of his neck before speaking again. "There are two Future Diary Holders that know your whereabouts and what you're planning to do, Third. And those Future Diary Holders are me, and the Ninth."

"The Ninth? How the fuck did he know what I was planning on doing? Wait a minute...his Future Diary! What in the world does his Future Diary do?" Reis asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"I think the better question is, 'what doesn't his Future Diary do?'. Soon, you and the other Future Diary Holders will begin to witness and understand what kind of power the Ninth truly possesses." The Fifth said. "That's all I was ordered to tell you, Third. I'm going to go and finish off Seventeenth while he's still in shock about me killing his father. I wish you good luck in this survival game." He said before he hung up the phone and dropped it on the ground.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Inside Reis Bordeaux's Limousine)<p>

* * *

><p>"God damn it! The nerve of that bastard! The Fifth and Ninth are both going to pay for playing with me like I'm their fucking chew toy or something!" Reis growled as he seethed with rage while squeezing his cell phone tightly in his hand.<p>

"R-Reis! You have to calm down and hand your Future Diary over here to me! You're going to break it and die if you keep squeezing it in your hand like that!" Layla quickly reached over and snatched Reis' Future diary away from him. "You won't be able to become God if you let your anger get the best of you right now."

"Ahh...you're right Layla...you're most definitely right." Reis took a few deep breaths and then a wicked grin grew on his face after he had finally calmed down. "Okay, so my next targets should be both the Fifth and the Ninth since they seem to have some kind of hold on me with the combined forces of their Future Diaries."

"Have the Fifth and Ninth formed some kind of alliance with each other or something? Because if they have, they'll eventually have to kill each other since there can only be one winner in this Survival Game." Layla stated.

"I'm sure they already know of this...but they've probably decided that getting rid of the rest of us first would heighten their chances of survival rather than going at it alone." Reis sighed as he rubbed his chin. "But that really gives me a good idea though! Maybe I should form an alliance with another Future Diary Holder and then I'll use that person to do my bidding through his survival game then kill that said person once they've served their purpose to me."

"But won't their Future Diary pick up on your plan to use them though?" Layla asked.

"Hmm, yeah, it probably might. But I think working for me is much better than dying right there on the spot you know. And besides, having another Future Diary Holder go after other Future Diary Holders is a lot better than having my subordinates go after them and wind up dying. The game will end much faster that way." Reis stated.

"That's true, and...uhhh, Reis...I'm afraid that Ross and Randal were unable to finish off Henrika Bastein, Istvan Bastein, Nike Bastein, Nyse Bastein, and Eneas Bastein." Layla nervously said after receiving a text message.

"What now? How come they weren't able to take down an old woman and a few kids?" Reis growled as he snatched the phone away from Layla and read the text message aloud. "Have a nice day and thanks for sending us the meal?" He stared at the phone with a puzzled look on his face.

"Something strange is definitely going on here Reis..." Layla frowned.

"You're absolutely right...I've been going on about this the wrong way! I obviously should've been the one to go after the survivors! It just goes to show that if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." Reis sighed.

"What are you going to do now Reis? Because whatever it is, I'm going to be there to support you all the way." Layla assured him.

"Thank you Layla...I'm going to continue with my plan to kill the Sixth...and then...well, we'll see just let fate decide who I should go after next." Reis grinned once the limousine stopped in front of the news broadcasting building.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Back outside the Hospital)<p>

* * *

><p>"This is just so time consuming! We should get in there and help Xavier get away from Reis Bordeaux and his men!" Scarlet sighed as she paced back and forth in front of the yellow tape.<p>

"You have to calm down Scarlet." Zander sighed. "You have to remember that we don't hold the power of foresight like Xavier and Lally do. We wouldn't be able to help him even if we tried."

"Actually...if you're all serious about wanting to rescue the Seventeenth. We all could find some way into the hospital and rescue him and his family." Lally spoke up.

"Are you serious? We can really do something like that?" Luke turned around to face Lally. "Aren't the people chasing after Xavier and his family Reis Bordeaux and his men? Which are all Future Diary Holders?"

"No, only Reis Bordeaux's men are chasing after the Seventeenth." Lally replied. "And none of them are Future Diary Holders, but I'm a little worried about them since Xavier has the Tenth's Future Diary and since his own Future Diary hasn't been getting any new entries lately."

"I'm actually more worried about that guy in the purple hood that just walked inside the hospital with those two cops like it was nothing." Drake said while messing with his cell phone. "He didn't even seem like a real cop. All he did was flash his little cell phone at them and then they just let him walk inside as if he owned the place."

"Even though he looked very mysterious, maybe he's some kind of top secret mercenary or something." Luke said.

"Or maybe he's another Future Diary Holder! We have to get inside the hospital as soon as possible!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"As long as you guys promise to keep your voices down, we can try to find another way inside the hospital without drawing the attention of the police." Lally sighed.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, On the Hospital Roof)<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how long do you think we have until the Fifth comes up here to kill the both of us?" Hawkins asked as he watched me mess with my [Dull Diary].<p>

"He'll be here in about another minute." I replied before I turned to face Hawkins. "And he's not here to kill the both of us. He's only here to kill and eliminate me from the survival game just like he did my father not too long ago."

"Heh, you actually seem more relaxed and composed about this entire situation. Could it be that I've somehow knocked some sense and bravery into you with my fist?" Hawkins grinned.

"Hahaha, maybe, maybe!" I laughed alongside Hawkins. "It's more like I'm tired of being afraid of everything. I never really took chances in life because of my fear of being too dull to people...that and I was afraid my father would disapprove and beat me again."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why do you call your Future Diary your [Dull Diary] when the events happening right now aren't even dull?" Hawkins asked. "Like back when the bomb went off inside the hospital. How can that be dull?"

"It actually all depends on someone's definition of the word, 'dull'. There are multiple definitions for the word...like, lacking responsiveness or alertness, arousing no interest or curiosity, or lacking in aliveness or animation." I replied. "My definition of the word, 'dull'...is repetitiveness and unoriginal."

"Repetitiveness and unoriginal? So bombs going off in hospitals have occurred a lot in your life time or something like that?" Hawkins chuckled.

"No, not to me...in movies. I watched a lot of movies back when I was a kid. It was the only way for me to cope with my father constantly abusing me and treating my younger sister like she was some goddess." I frowned. "Most of the movies I watched all either had the same type of element, theme, plot, action, or moral to it. This was very dull to me then and still dull to me now."

"I see, so you pretty much watching the same old movies every day made you into the person you are today." Hawkins said while looking up at the sky. "I don't really know what to say about that."

"You don't have to say anything anymore actually. It looks like the Fifth has finally arrived." Hawkins and I slowly turned around once we heard the sound of the creaking door open up behind us.

"So this is where you were hiding huh, Seventeenth? I'm guessing you're planning on fighting me up here since you changed the future by not sliding down the garbage chute like you originally going to do huh?" The Fifth chuckled.

"Yes, I've finally decided to stop running away and to face every single challenge that live throws at me! I'm going to kill you and avenge the death of my father!" I yelled as I raised my fists and got into a fighting stance.

"Haaa...what a sick and twisted world we were brought into huh? When people just come out and say that we're going to kill one another after being pushed so far." The Fifth sighed. "I feel so sorry for everyone on this planet, especially all of us that are being forced to kill each other just for the sake of becoming a God in this survival game. People are dying all around us, just because of our greed and selfishness."

"What the hell are you going on about? Do you always get so sentimental when you're about to kill someone?" I asked as I slowly lowered my fists and stared at the Fifth with a puzzled look.

"I always get sentimental after witnessing or hearing of a death." The Fifth replied. "I guess the death of the Tenth and those two other guys are finally beginning to affect me. Either that or the fact that you're going to be my first kill ever is the cause of me being sentimental." He laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-Your first kill? You killed three people today like it was nothing!" I yelled with great rage. "How the fuck am I going to be your first kill?"

"You're going to be the first person that I've killed with my own two hands. The other three were killed by the cops that were under my control thanks to my [Justice Diary], so I don't really count that as me killing them...sort of." The Fifth sighed.

"Y-You god damn hypocrite! You come up here speaking about how you hate how people are dying all around us because of the selfishness and greediness of other people! But you're also killing people because of your selfishness and greed!" I stated while pointing at the Fifth.

"Don't you think I already know that Seventeenth? Just because I say I hate people that kill other people for their own selfish needs, doesn't mean that I don't understand where they're coming from." The Fifth sighed again.

"What are you trying to get at here, Fifth?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that sometimes people are forced to do something they usually wouldn't even dream of doing if they were pushed far enough. Like us Future Diary Holders for instance...we have the ability to predict the future for one hundred days of our lives. But instead of using our powers for the good of others, we're using them to kill each other for the prize of becoming a god." The Fifth stated.

"Some of the other Future Diary Holders may not being using their powers for the good of others, but I know that I am! I'm going to win this survival game, Fifth! Not because of my selfishness, but for the sake of the world!" I said.

"The sake of the world huh? Tell me Seventeenth, what do you plan on doing if you somehow by some miracle do manage to win the survival game and become God?" The Fifth asked.

"W-Well I uhhh...I obviously plan on..." I stood there and pondered on what I would do if I did somehow win the survival game and became God. I never really thought that far ahead after I had so many close calls with death. "I...I don't really know."

"Haven't really been thinking about it huh? That's too bad because I've been thinking about it since the first day this survival game started!" The Fifth laughed. "If I manage to become God, I'm going to create a better world, a better world where hatred doesn't exist, and bring back all the innocent lives that were lost during this survival game. So far, the victims of the retirement home massacre, the Fourth, and the Tenth are on my list. Oh wait, I need to add you and probably your bodyguard over there to my list also."

"If you think you'll be able to kill me then you're sadly mistaken!" Hawkins grinned as he charged towards the Fifth with his fist cocked back. "I can't really tell how old you are but I know that I won't be defeated so easily by a kid!"

"Oh yeah? Well I guess we'll just see about that." The Fifth grinned from under his hood as he pulled out a purple colored cell phone and stared at the screen.

_"What the hell? I thought the color of his Future Diary was black...not purple! Oh well, I need to focus on helping Hawkins defeat the Fifth!" I dismissed the thought about the Fifth's Diary as I read the entry in my [Dull Diary]._

_"[2/9/30XX] 5:59 P.M. (Hospital; Roof) Hawkins attacks the Fifth but misses and gets uppercutted in the stomach. Man, what a dull way to get hit."_

"Hawkins! He's going to dodge your punch and then counter you with an uppercut to the stomach!" I informed him.

"Got it!" Hawkins grinned before he swung his fist forward and watched as the Fifth effortlessly dodged his punch. _"And now he's going to uppercut me in my stomach huh? Well we'll just see about that!"_

_"Oh, so the Seventeenth's Future Diary can pick up on what I'm going to do huh? Well then, let's see how you like it when I change the future!" The Fifth grinned from under his hood as he swung his fist upward and landed an uppercut on Hawkins stomach, and then he drove his knee into his elbow to enhance the power of the uppercut._

"W-What the hell?" I gasped once I saw Hawkins get blown back into the gate then collapse onto the ground unconscious. "H-He managed to change the future simply by giving his uppercut an extra boost?" I muttered after hearing the sound of a static noise coming from both of our Future Diaries.

"Ahahaha! There's no use in trying to use that Future Diary of yours, Seventeenth! I don't really like following what my Future Diary says that I'll do!" The Fifth laughed. "I only use the Martial Art move that I feel like using!"

"So you're constantly going to change the future by doing a different move that my [Dull Diary] says that you're going to do huh?" I sighed as I put my [Dull Diary] into my back pocket.

"That's right! I like to keep the people on their feet you know! Now are you going to fight me or are you going to break your Future Diary?" The Fifth asked.

_"He's constantly going to change the future by contradicting what his Future Diary tells him he's going to do. That could be very dangerous for me, but also very dangerous for him!" I let out a small sigh as I turned my head and looked over to Hawkins who was still lying on the ground unconscious. "I might not be able to defeat him in hand-to-hand combat, but I can at least break his Future Diary!"_

"Come on! Come on! I don't want to be out here all day you know!" The Fifth taunted me as he put his purple cell phone into his pocket and pulled out his black cell phone.

"H-Here I come, Fifth!" I yelled as I dashed towards Fifth with my fist cocked back.

"There we go! This is what I like to see in people!" The Fifth grinned as he stood there and caught my fist in the palm of my hand. "I just wished that you would be a little bit stronger than this though!" He sighed before he drove his knee into my stomach three times and flipped me over his shoulder.

_"S-Shit this guy is strong! This is just my luck to go against a martial artist!" I grunted in pain as I struggled to my feet while clutching my stomach. "I have to endure this though! I have to wait until the right time I can snatch his Future Diary away from him!"_

"You can still stand up huh? That's very good! That shows me that you still have a lot of fight and spirit in you!" The Fifth said. "Now come at me Seventeenth! Show me that you have what it takes to defeat me and become God!"

"Raaaaaahhhhh!" I roared loudly while charging towards the Fifth again.

"No! No! No!" The Fifth sighed as he used one hand to grab my wrist and used the other hand to grab my elbow. "Don't charge at me in blind rage or else I'll be able to predict everything you're going to do without having to use my Future Diary!" He yelled while proceeding to flipping me over his shoulder again.

_"N-Now! Now is the right time to strike him in his blind spot!" I somehow managed to land a punch on the top of the Fifth's head while still in mid-air of being flipped._

"Aghhh! God damn it! The son of a bitch performed a rabbit punch on me!" The Fifth grunted in pain as he dropped his Future Diary to clutch the top of his head. "T-The coach is going to be really mad at me if he finds out that I got hit with such a cheap move!"

"I think the coach is the least of your worries right now, Fifth!" I grinned once I reached down and picked up his Future Diary. "Now your life is literally in the palm of my hands!"

"Gah! My [Justice Diary]!" The Fifth gasped.

"I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, Fifth! Because I know that I don't deserve it!" I sighed before I snapped the Fifth's Future Diary in half and dropped it on the floor. "You...are my first kill." I frowned as I watched the Fifth stare at his broken Future Diary in disbelief.

"...Y-You broke my [Justice Diary]...oh well, it's no big deal!" My eyes widened once the Fifth wrapped his arms behind the back of my neck and then I was sent flying back once he pulled my face into his knee. "I guess I'll just have to go back to using my [MMA Diary] for the rest of this fight." The Fifth laughed as he pulled out his purple cell phone.

"W-What the hell? T-Two Future Diaries? You have two Future Diaries? Isn't having more than one considered cheating or something like that?" I gasped while clutching my broken nose.

"Since Yukiteru and Yuno aren't intervening in our little death match, I assume it's all fair. And besides, it wasn't even my Future Diary anyway." The Fifth said.

"Using someone else's Future Diary? Then that means I killed someone else?" I muttered.

"Probably, but then probably not." The Fifth shrugged. "Anyway, it doesn't look like you have anything else to contribute to this match of ours." He sighed while reading an entry in his [MMA Diary].

_"[2/9/30XX] 6:23 P.M. (Hospital; Roof) The Seventeenth is shocked at the sight of my second Future Diary. He has nothing left to give and dies by my hand."_

"Remember Seventeenth, this is nothing personal." The Fifth said as he slowly walked towards me. "You just didn't have what it took to become a God. But don't you worry; I promise that I'll bring you back to life if I become God." He raised his hand above his head, ready to deliver the final blow, until both of our Future Diaries made the static noise.

"Ahahaha! Looks like the cops have finally decided to make their move!" I weakly laughed as I looked up and saw a couple helicopters flying over the hospital building before looking down at my [Dull Diary] to read the newest entry.

_"[2/9/30XX] 6:24 P.M. (Hospital; Roof) The cops move into the hospital and chase after the Fifth. Man, what dull timing they have."_

"Hmph, damn it Ninth...interfering with my match like this." The Fifth growled as a ladder dropped down from the helicopter the next to the Fifth. "Well Seventeenth, I'm afraid that we're going to have to continue with our little death match some other time. That is if the both of us are still alive." He said as he grabbed hold of the ladder.

"W-Wait a minute! Those helicopters are here for you?" I gasped. "I thought those were police helicopters! What are they doing saving you huh? Just who in the world are you, Fifth?"

"Consider me your wake up call, Seventeenth! I know that I'm just another close run in with death that you've had but you really need to get yourself together! Because if you try to face the other Future Diary Holders the same way you were facing me earlier...you're not going to last very long in this survival game!" The Fifth stated before he was lifted up into the air then was carried off away from the hospital by the helicopter.

"It's...it's over...I guess I somehow managed to stay alive for at least one more day..." I sighed as I slumped down to the ground and thought about everything that the Fifth had told me today. I know that I'll never be able to forgive the Fifth for killing my father, but so far, he has the best intentions in winning this game than me. This honestly makes me respect him and hope that he makes it far in this survival game…and maybe even win it.

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Unknown/[MMA Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Alive**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 16: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	15. Entry Number 14: Future Alliances?

**Entry Number 14: Future Alliances?**

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up already Xavier! It's time for you to get up and go to school already! You've already missed nine days and I'll be damned if I let you miss another!" Hawkins voiced echoed all the way from downstairs which caused Xavier to roll around the bed with a pillow over his head to drown out his voice. It had been nine days since Xavier had his run in with the Fifth; after he was interrogated by the police, he said his final goodbyes to his family before sending them off to the witness protection program. Even though he didn't really show it to anybody, he really felt awful for the death of his father, and he felt even more awful for not being able to hold a funeral for him since the other Future Diary Holders might attack him and his family during the service. And since Xavier couldn't live with any of his friends or by himself, Hawkins offered to let Xavier stay with him since it would make his job easier for him.<p>

"Aghhh...but school is so boring and dull! I don't even want to get up and get dressed!" Xavier groaned as he reached across to the night stand next to him and grabbed his [Dull Diary]. "Maybe I should just skip school in general and focus more on the Survival Game. I'm sure that's what most of the other Future Diary Holders are doing." He sighed as he sat up from the bed and ran his hand through his hair. He then jumped back and yelled in surprise once he removed the covers off of him and saw that Murumuru was there sleeping next to him.

"Mmmm...I can't eat anymore corndogs...mhmmm...I'll only get fat if I eat anymore!" Murumuru grumbled in her sleep while tossing and turning in the bed. Which kind of annoyed Xavier since she could just appear next to anyone at anytime she pleased.

"M-Murumuru! What the hell do you think you're doing coming here and sleeping in my bed?" Xavier asked after kicking her off the bed.

"Gah! Ouch!" Murumuru exclaimed after falling face first onto the wooden floor. "Obviously I wanted a safe place to sleep since the other Future Diary Holders wouldn't let me sleep next to them! Accept for the Ninth, but he's kind of creepy to be around." She muttered while rubbing her face.

"A safe place to sleep? Don't you usually sleep in the Holy Hall of Cause and Effect?" Xavier questioned while getting out of the bed then walking into the bathroom. "What's happening there for it not to be safe for you to sleep?"

"N-Nothing that you really need to be concerned about...but it's kind of falling apart due to Yukiteru being on the verge of death." Murumuru replied while crawling back onto the bed and snuggled into the covers.

"W-Wait what?" A loud thud sound was heard coming from the bathroom and then Xavier quickly rushed out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. "Y-Yukiteru is on the verge of death? But it hasn't nearly been one hundred days yet! What the hell is going on Murumuru?"

"Oh that's right, you weren't even alive yet during the second survival game were you?" Murumuru laughed as she peeked her head out of the covers. "You see, after Yukiteru won the survival game and became god in the second world, he and I pretty much sat around in an empty space for about ten thousand years not doing anything."

"T-Ten thousand years? The both of just sat around and did nothing for ten thousand years?" Xavier was clearly surprised at this statement and began to wonder just how long a god of time and space can actually live.

"Well it's not like I didn't want to do anything you know! I begged him every day to make a new world so that he could distract himself from the death of Yuno! But of course he kept staring at his damn future dairy and left me to read the same shoujo manga everyday for ten thousand years!" Murumuru whined.

"You said the death of Yuno? You mean Yuno Gasai? The other God of Time and Space that usually sits next to Yukiteru, right?" Xavier asked while raising an eyebrow.

"God you ask so many questions!" Murumuru groaned as she only wanted to get some sleep. "Look here, all of this will be too complicated to explain to you since you weren't there at the time! Just know that the only god that is dying is Yukiteru! Yuno is just fine since she hasn't been a god for that long, but if Yukiteru dies, Yuno will most definitely kill herself and then this world will be in grave danger if there isn't a god around to keep it stable!"

"Can't you keep it stable for awhile Murumuru? I mean, I know you're not a god and all, but you seem to have some god like powers. So it would only make since for you to be the next god right?" Xavier nervously laughed while attempting to suppress the thought of the world being destroyed.

"It would, but I'm afraid that I'm just a mere servant that serves the Gods of Time and Space until they pass on." Murumuru replied. "After Yukiteru and Yuno's deaths, I wonder who I'll be serving next. Or even if I'll be serving someone."

"You know, Yukiteru seems like a sane person...or erm, God." Xavier said while scratching the back of his head. "Since he's been through the whole Survival Game before, I'm beginning to wonder why he decided to have another Survival Game. Why doesn't he just pick someone to be the next God? Is there really any need for innocent lives to be destroyed during the events of this game?" He sighed.

"Honestly, Yukiteru did have someone in mind to be the next God of Time and Space. But Yuno and the Ninth persuaded him to go through with the Survival Game. And believe me, it wasn't easy at all." Murumuru said before going back under the covers. "Now if you're about done with these questions of yours...I'd like to get back to sleep."

"It's nice to know that she can sleep so peacefully while innocent people are being killed during this Survival Game." Xavier frowned as he walked into the bathroom and got changed for school. "Sleep tight Murumuru." He whispered before he left the room and headed downstairs.

"Hmph, you know it's about damn time you got down here! You're pretty much late for school and your breakfast is cold." Hawkins scolded Xavier as he walked past him.

"You know you're really beginning to sound like my mom! It's kind of creepy!" Xavier's face paled a litte as he sat down at the table and stared at the food.

"Haha, sorry, sorry! I'm not trying to remind you of your parents or anything." Hawkins said while examining himself in front of the mirror that was in the hallway. "I'm just trying to make sure that you're healthy so that you don't die so quickly in your Survival Game."

"That's nice to know I guess." Xavier sighed before he started eating his breakfast. "So how's your Future Diary Holder search going Hawkins?" He asked.

"Not so well I'm afraid! I'm not gathering much relevant information since my boss has been feeling a bit under the weather and refuses to give me more information." Hawkins sighed. "The only thing I can give you right now is that the cops are still in search of the Fifth and Amarante Dai and that Reis Bordeaux raided a news broadcasting station and killed pretty much everyone inside. What the hell could Reis Bordeaux gain by raiding a broadcast station is beyond me."

"Hmmm, he probably figured out the identity of a Future Diary and raided the place in an attempt to kill that Diary Holder off." Xavier said.

"A Future Diary Holder is amongst the news media now? That's just great, who knows what kind of information that Future Diary Holder he or she must have in his or her possession." Hawkins grinned.

"So Reis Bordeaux is going after an unknown Diary Holder, the Fifth and Amarante Dai are still on the loose, while the other Future Diary Holders have yet to reveal themselves." Xavier stated while leaning back in his chair.

"So what do you plan on doing now? You're family are safely in the hands of the witness protection program and you don't have to worry about your father anymore since he's dead." Hawkins said.

"I'm going to help you with your search for the other Future Diary Holders." Xavier replied while standing to his feet. "I want to do my best in ending this game as soon as possible now that I know we could all be dead before the hundred day time limit is up." He sighed as he headed out the door with Hawkins.

"That's good to know." Hawkins chuckled while locking the front door behind him. "So which Future Diary Holder do you feel like going after now?"

"I honestly don't know to tell you the truth." Xavier sighed. "I wanted to go after the Sixth for what he did to me but it seems like I have a lot searching to do before I can find him. The Fifth and Amarante are out of the question since the police are in search of them."

"So I guess that leaves you with the other Future Diary Holders that have yet to reveal themselves." Hawkins bluntly stated. "I'm headed off to work Xavier. Give me a call if another Future Diary Holder confronts you." He ordered Xavier before he walked off down the street.

"I will, I promise." Xavier laughed before he went the other direction and headed off to school while pulling out his [Dull Diary] from his pocket. "Alright, let's see what this dull day has in store for me."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At the MMA Gym)<p>

* * *

><p>"You know you have a lot of nerve coming all the way out here and confronting me after ruining my chance at killing the Seventeenth, Ninth!" The Fifth growled while he furiously hit the punching bag in front of him with a fast barrage of punches.<p>

"Ku ku ku ku...I was only looking out for your safety back there, Fifth." The Ninth chuckled. "As soon as the Seventeenth destroyed your [Justice Diary], the hypnotic trance you put the police in was instantly destroyed. You would've been captured and or killed on the spot if I hadn't sent those helicopters after you."

"Well...I guess I could at least thank you for that. But I still don't understand why you want to form an alliance with me if we're only going to end up killing each other later on in the future." The Fifth sighed before he quickly spun around and landed a powerful hook kick on the punching bag.

"Oh believe me, Fifth. I've already planned for the day when we'll have to kill each other." The Ninth smirked evilly while taking a seat in a chair near the door. "Hell, if we ever encounter a situation when it's my life versus yours earlier than expected, you better expect me to choose mine."

"Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do in order to survive in this crazy game and world. I won't hold it against you for choosing your life, but don't expect me to go down without a fight." The Fifth told the Ninth.

"And that's what I like about you, Fifth. You know how the real world is and you're not afraid to do what you need to do to get what you want." The Ninth laughed. "It's qualities like that is why I've chosen you to be my ally in this Survival Game rather than the other Future Diary Holders."

"I see..." The Fifth softly said as he slowly stopped hitting the punching bag and turned to face the Ninth. "So how's your whole Future Diary plan going on by the way? It's been nine whole days and nothing out of the ordinary has shown up on my [MMA Diary]."

"Ku ku ku ku...that's because your [MMA Diary] only predicts what your opponent is going to do if they're attacking you and it also tells you the best move to use against your opponent." The Ninth stated. "So of course your Future Diary wouldn't pick up anything strange."

"Tch, I swear to god I'm calling hacks on that Future Diary of yours!" The Fifth sighed as he grabbed a towel and began to wipe the sweat off his face while taking a seat next to the Ninth. "I'm curious, what do you plan to do if you somehow manage to become God?"

"Hmmm...once I become God, I'm going to make my presence known to the entire world and then I'm going to rule it with an iron fist!" The Ninth replied while casually leaning back in his chair.

"Enslaving humanity huh?" The Fifth nodded then he turned his head to the left once he heard the Ninth's Future Diary making the static noise. "Is there something up?"

"Yes...I've suddenly been ordered to appear at the Holy Hall for an explaination of my Future Diary's power." The Ninth replied before he left the room and shut the door behind him.

_"Sheesh...I can't allow someone like him to win this game. But there's nothing I can do about him yet until I have a full understanding of his Future Diary and what it can really do." The Fifth sighed._

* * *

><p>(Back at Xavier)<p>

* * *

><p>"W-What the hell is going on here?" Xavier's jaw dropped as he stood in front of the school gates listening to multiple conversations between students at once.<p>

"You guys have also become Apprentice Future Diary Holders too? That's amazing! Now we'll all be able to learn about our futures!" A couple of girls all squealed in unison while looking at their cell phones.

"Hahaha! My [Cheater Diary] will help me get the answers on any test that I take from now on!" A guy student laughed as he raised his cell phone above his head while a couple of other students stared at it in awe. "Now if you guys want the answers to today's pop quiz, I suggest that you start paying me some money!"

"My [Gambling Diary] is telling me that I'll win a lot of money in a game of poker today! Yes! Awesome!" A guy student jumped in joy while looking at his cell phone.

"What the fuck is going on here? Why is everyone in school becoming Future Diary Holders?" Xavier trembled and then quickly whipped around once he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"It's not just everyone in school, Seventeenth." Lally said before looking down at her [Blank Diary]. "Everyone in the city are becoming Apprentice Diary Holders as we speak."

"Apprentice Diary Holders? E-Everyone in the city? Are you serious Lally? W-When did everyone begin to start becoming Diary Holders?" Xavier asked while turning back to face the students in front of the school.

"A few days ago when you were being a lazy ass and not attending school or answering your phone!" Scarlet replied as she walked up next to me with Zander, Drake, and Luke.

"Haven't you been watching the news at all Xavier?" Drake asked. "Because some serious shit has been going down the past few days! The entire city is in chaos!"

"No I haven't honestly." Xavier sighed while scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, have any of you guys become Apprentice Diary Holders as well?"

"Yes we have! And I think our Future Diaries will prove to me most useful to in during this Survival Game." Scarlet grinned.

"Wait a minute...if everyone in the city are becoming Apprentice Diary Holders, then does that mean that we're all involved in the Survival Game to become God?" Luke gasped.

"I highly doubt that Luke." Xavier and Lally replied in unison. "I don't think Yukiteru and Yuno would prolong the time of the Survival Game by adding more players to the game."

"This must be the work of one of the other Future Diary Holders then." Zander spoke up while flipping his cell phone open. "I wonder what they could possibly gain by doing something like this."

"I have no idea...but anyway, what are the names of your Future Diaries?" Xavier smiled.

"The name of my Future Diary is the [News Diary]." Zander replied. "It tracks and covers information on anything that might be included on a television news report or printed newspaper. But unfortunately I can't guarantee the information received will be relevant regarding the other Future Diary Holders."

"Don't you worry about a thing Zander, that [News Diary] of yours will prove to be very useful in the future." Xavier said before he turned to face Scarlet. "What about your Future Diary, Scarlet?"

"Heh, the name of my Future Diary is the [Friendship Diary]." Scarlet replied while pulling out a small, red journal. "It tracks the movement of my friends and updates new information every ten minutes."

"That's kind of creepy there, Scarlet! You've been keeping tabs on all of us every since we became friends?" Drake stared at Scarlet with a grimaced look. "So will your [Friendship Diary] tell you if we're going to the bathroom or anything creepy like that?"

"Shut the hell up Drake and just tell everyone what the name of your Future Diary is and what it does!" Scarlet ordered as she held her fist in front of his face.

"R-Right then! Ahem, the name of my Future Diary is the [Social Networking Diary]." Drake grinned. "My Diary allows me to gather recent or future updates on people from social network websites. And thanks to my [Social Networking Diary], I was able to find out the identity of the Fifth Future Diary Holder once I went on a Mixed Marital Arts website."

"W-What? The Fifth? You know the identity of the Fifth?" Xavier gasped as he quickly placed his hands on Drake's shoulders and shook him vigorously. "Who is he? What's his name?"

"I-If you can calm down for a moment and stop shaking me I'll tell you!" Drake shook away from Xavier and then exhaled. "Alright, the Fifth's name is Raymond Evritt. He's a Mixed Martial Artist and is currently the Ultimate Challenge Mixed Martial Artist Champion. He really wasn't that hard to find once you told me about that move he did to you back at the hospital nine days ago."

"Just my luck, one of the Future Diary Holders is a Mixed Martial Artist Champion." Xavier sighed. "He might actually be able to win this game if all of his fights against the other Future Diary Holders are hand-to-hand combat."

"What about you Luke? What's the name of your Future Diary?" Scarlet turned around to face Luke.

"The name of my Future Diary is the [Danger Zone Diary]." Luke nervously laughed while showing us his cell phone. "It informs me of dangerous places that are near me so that I can avoid them ahead of time."

"I see, so it's more like a [Cowardice Diary]." Drake laughed.

"Anyway, even though everyone in the city are becoming Future Diary Holders, I find it very cool that you guys are going to be able to help me out with finding the identities of the other Future Diary Holders." Xavier smiled.

"Honestly, I think I've managed to find out the identity of another Future Diary Holder, Xavier." Zander said and then he turned his phone around and showed everyone the Diary entries.

_"[2/21/30XX] 9:30 P.M. (News Broadcasting Station) Two dead bodies are found in the living room of a house, it is believed that culprit is the infamous Reis Bordeaux and Amarante Dai."_

_"[2/21/30XX] 9:32 P.M. (News Broadcasting Station) The identities of the two dead bodies are revealed to be Corbett Dierdre and Alicia Wight."_

"Reis Bordeaux and Amarante Dai are going to murder two random civilians in a matter of three days from now?" Drake raised an eyebrow while scratching her head. "What the hell are those two dangerous criminals doing together? Have they formed some kind of alliance or something?"

"I don't really know all the details...but I can understand that he attacked the old retirement home in order to get to the Fourth, and he also killed everyone inside the news broadcasting station a few days ago. There's a chance that both Reis Bordeaux and Amarante Dai are both after the same Future Diary Holder."

"But which Future Diary Holder could they be after this time I wonder." Lally spoke up as she looked up from her [Blank Diary]. There was a moment of silence until Xavier snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention once he figured it all out.

"I got it!" Xavier grinned once everyone looked at him with much curiosity. "Reis Bordeaux and Amarante Dai are mostly likely going after the Sixth! It only makes sense!"

"The Sixth? You mean the person that somehow made the anchorman and anchorwoman reveal you and your families' identities on the news a few days ago?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah! It only makes sense! Why else would the Third and Seventh waste their time slaughtering an entire news broadcasting station just to find and kill two people?" Xavier said. "I'm telling you, Corbett Dierdre and Alicia Wight must be Future Diary Holders."

"So what should we do with this information? Should we take this to the police and tell them about the murder ahead of time?" Drake asked.

"Oh hell no!" Xavier snapped. "After what that bastard did to my family and I! That bastard deserves to get killed by the Third and Seventh!"

"I agree with Xavier, the Sixth did try to get him and his family killed by revealing his families identities on the news. After using dirty tactics like that, he deserves to get killed." Scarlet frowned while folding her arms.

"I don't really care about the Sixth dying and all that, but what about this Alicia Wight person? There might be a chance that she's not a Future Diary Holder." Zander stated.

"Yeah, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if she was murdered and she didn't turn out to be a Future Diary Holder. There's got to be something we can do about this without the Sixth surviving." Luke sighed.

"...Agh, look..." Xavier groaned while rubbing the back of his neck. "If there is something we can do about this then I guess we'll act on it, but if there isn't, then we should just..." He stopped in mid-sentence and pulled out his cell phone once he had received a text message.

_"To all Future Diary Holders, we would like to take this opportunity to invite you all to the 38th Cause and Effect Holy Hall. Everyone is expected to participate in ten minutes if you want an explanation on the Ninth's Future Diary." The text message read._

"Looks like Yukiteru and Yuno are going to tell us what the Ninth's Future Diary does in a few minutes." Lally said with a flicker of emotion. "We should get inside the school before we head into the Holy Hall."

"Right." Everyone else nodded before they all headed inside the school.

* * *

><p>(At The 38th Holy Hall of Cause and Effect)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmph, you Gods of Time and Space have a lot of nerve to give the Ninth so much power without letting the other Future Diary Holders know of this until now." The First growled as he glared at both Yukiteru and Yuno.<p>

"And you have a lot of nerve talking to the both of us with that tone of voice, First! I suggest that you think before you speak again or else I'll void your existence!" Yuno's voice thundered throughout the holy hall.

"Geez, I know that you God's like to pick favorites and all in this Survival Game, but don't you think you've shown too much favoritism by giving the Ninth so much power?" The Second sighed.

"It's like you want the Ninth to win this game." The Eleventh spoke up. "If you wanted the Ninth to become God, then what was the whole point in setting up this game?"

"You all need to stop complaining! Just consider this entire situation as another obstacle that you must overcome if you desire to become God." Reis laughed.

"I honestly don't have a problem with any of this happening." The Fifteenth spoke up. "I find it rather interesting that there are more Future Diary Holders."

"I agree with the Fifteenth!" The Twelfth chuckled from his platform. "Ideas have just been flowing through my head ever since this entire Survival Game started."

"Ku ku ku ku...I guess it's nice to see that some people don't have a problem with me having an upper hand in this Survival Game." The Ninth chuckled darkly. "Well now, it's about time you two showed up to the meeting." He said once Xavier and Lally appeared on their respective platforms.

"Please forgive us for our tardiness, Ninth. We were still pretty much in shock of the new development of the Survival Game." Xavier sarcastically said.

"So now that everyone's here, can we get started on the briefing of the Ninth's Future Diary powers?" The Sixteenth spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm actually very interested in learning what the Ninth can really do." The Fourteenth spoke up.

"Right...first I want the all of you to know that it was my idea to inform you of his [Supplier Diary]'s abilities." Yukiteru said before he continued. "The reason why everyone in your city are becoming Apprentice Diary Holders is because the Ninth can bestow others with the ability to predict the future."

"Bestow others with the ability to predict the future? How in the world can one Future Diary do all that all by itself? Especially to an entire city?" Corbett asked.

"I'm afraid that information is what the rest of you are going to have to find out for yourselves. But there is still more information we must give you regarding the Ninth's [Supplier Diary]." Yukiteru said.

"Wait a minute, there's more?" Amarante sighed. "He can only bestow others with the ability to predict the future right? There's no other need for us to be here anymore."

"Shut that annoying mouth of yours little brat! If there's more that the Gods want to tell us then let them speak." Reis ordered.

"You better watch your mouth Third, or else I'll-" Amarante was cut off once Yukiteru loudly cleared his throat, signifying for Amarante to be quiet and let him continue.

"Anyway, even though the Ninth can bestow others with the power to predict the future, the types of powers he can use and bestow upon others are very...unique." Yukiteru informed.

"Unique? In what way are they unique compared to our Future Diaries powers?" The Thirteenth asked.

"You see..." Yukiteru snapped his fingers and then ten spheres appeared in front of Diary Holders, starting from Reis, all the way down to the Twelfth.

"W-What the hell is going on here?" Reis scowled. "And who the hell are these people?" He asked once the top half of the orbs levitated into the air then people suddenly stood up from out of them.

"These people are the ten Future Diary Holders that Yuno and I were forced to kill when we participated in Deus' Survival Game." Yukiteru replied.

"The Third, Takao Hiyama, the holder of the [Murder Diary]. He was killed by Yuki before the game initially started." Yuno giggled.

"Tch, I'm replacing a loser like him eh?" Reis grinned while staring at the former 'Third'.

"The Fourth, Keigo Kurusu, the holder of the [Criminal Investigation Diary]. He killed himself once Yuno, the Ninth, and I had him cornered." Yukiteru stated.

"Hahaha! It's quite a shame that the Fourth couldn't be here to see this!" Reis laughed.

"The Fifth, Reisuke Houjou, the holder of the [Hyper Vision Diary]. He was killed by Yuno inside of my house." Yukiteru sighed.

"What the hell man? The old God of Time and Space placed a four or five year old child in the first Survival Game?" Raymond cupped his face and let out a frustrating sigh.

"The Sixth, Tsubaki Kasugano, the holder of the [Clairvoyance Diary]. She was killed by me." Yukiteru sighed.

"What a shame that such a beauty had to be killed. Oh well, that's life I guess." Corbett sighed.

"The Seventh, Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami, the holders of the [Exchange Diaries]. Ai slowly died once Yuno sliced her throat and Marco stayed behind with her and died once the tower collapsed." Yukiteru explained.

"Two people counting as the same number huh?" Amarante muttered. _"With the two of them you'd think they'd be able to win this game. They were probably brought down by that guy's stupid hairdo."_

"The Eighth, Ueshita Kamado, the holder of the [Propagation Diary]. She was killed by me." Yuno stated.

"Hm..." Lally looked up from her [Blank Diary], stared at the former Eighth for a few seconds, and then went back to staring at her Diary.

"The Ninth, Uryuu Minene, the holder of the [Escape Diary]." Yukiteru introduced.

"Ku ku ku ku...what a beautiful woman she was." The Ninth chuckled.

"The Tenth, Karyuudo Tsukishima, the holder of the [Breeder's Diary]. He was shot in the head and killed by the Fourth." Yuno said.

"Damn, the Tenth and the former Tenth both shared the same fate. How ironic..." Raymond laughed as he turned his head to the left and stared at Xavier.

"The Eleventh, John Balks, the holder of [The Watcher]. He was decapitated by Yuno." Yukiteru sighed.

"Hmmm..." The Eleventh folded her arms while staring at the former Eleventh.

"And last but not least, the Twelfth, Yomotsu Hirasaka, the holder of the [Justice Diary]. He was also decapitated by Yuno." Yukiteru sighed again.

"Interesting..." The Twelfth muttered while continuing to write things down in his notebook.

"This was an interesting little history lesson and all, but showing us these former Diary Holders doesn't really answer my question." The Thirteenth stated.

"Yuno here has implanted the Ninth's [Supplier Diary] with the powers of these peoples' diaries. The [Murder Diary], [Criminal Investigation Diary], [Hyper Vision Diary], [Clairvoyance Diary], [Exchange Diary], [Propagation Diary], [Escape Diary], [Breeder's Diary], [The Watcher], and the [Justice Diary]." Yukiteru said.

"All of these diaries and their powers are within my grasp and are at my disposal! This Survival Game will be very interesting and I will arise the winner!" The Ninth proclaimed.

_"Grrr...so many diary powers implanted inside one Future Diary? The Ninth is definitely the most dangerous competitor in this game now." Reis balled his hands into fists as he looked over at the Ninth alongside the other Future Diary Holders. "I'll definitely have to eliminate him next after I'm done with the Sixth."_

"This is completely unfair to the rest of us! How come the Ninth get's so much power and we're stuck with only one ability?" Corbett yelled.

"Tch, I'm telling you that it's favoritism." The First scowled fiercely. "It seems like Yuno has chosen the Ninth now rather than the Third."

"I don't really care if the Gods choose their favorite Future Diary Holders to win and all." The Fifteenth let out a small sigh. "But fixing the game must be against the rules somehow."

"I agree with the Fifteenth." The Sixteenth said. "I think the Ninth should be reduced down to one power like the rest of us or at least be eliminated from the game."

"Ku ku ku ku...I don't think the rest of you completely understand what I have done for you all." The Ninth chuckled. "I've made everyone in the entire city an Apprentice Diary Holder! This basically means that this entire city can be involved in this Survival Game!"

"I see what you're saying here." Reis sighed while folding his arms. "Despite you having so much power in that [Supplier Diary] of yours, you've basically evened out the playing field for us."

"Evened out the playing field? How so?" Amarante asked.

"Even though our Future Diaries basically only have one ability, we can gain more power to match the Ninth's if we make alliances with some of the Apprentice Diary Holders." Reis replied.

"Either that or you could just make alliances with the other Future Diary Holders to get rid of the Ninth." The Sixteenth said before he turned his head to the right to look at Xavier. "After this meeting is over, you and I need to discuss something." He said it softly so that the other Future Diary Holders couldn't hear him.

"Uhhh...r-right..." Xavier nodded slowly, not really sure how to respond to him.

"Ninth! You better watch your back from now on!" The Second warned him. "Because you've pissed me off to the extent in which I'm going to make my move and hunt you down!"

"Ku ku ku ku...I look forward to your attempts." The Ninth said before he turned his back to everyone and disappeared from his platform.

"Hmph, now that the guest of honor is gone, I guess there's no reason for us to be here anymore." Reis smirked. "Come along brat." He ordered before he disappeared from his platform.

"Grrr...bastard thinks he can order me around whenever he feels like it." Amarante growled under her breath before she disappeared from her platform.

"[Supplier Diary]...interesting...I wonder how this will turn out." The Fifth muttered before he disappeared from his platform.

"I don't know why I even try reasoning with you." Yukiteru sighed after all the Future Diary Holders had disappeared from their respective platforms. "Because of you giving the Ninth so much power, who knows how many lives are going to be lost in this survival game now."

"I'm so sorry, Yuki!" Yuno cried. "I just wanted the survival game to progress faster! I just had to give the Ninth so much power because I believed that he would be able to make the other Diary Holders get serious."

Yukiteru stared blankly at Yuno for a few seconds before he put himself inside a massive sphere. "I'm going to go get some rest."

"O-Okay Yuki." Yuno nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>(Back at Xavier)<p>

* * *

><p>"Sheesh...I swear that things just keep getting worse and worse every time I go back into that Holy Hall." Xavier sighed as he was sitting in a circle with his friends while eating lunch on the school roof.<p>

"I can't believe that the Ninth has more than one power implanted into his Future Diary." Scarlet said while struggling to pull her chopsticks apart. "Isn't that completely unfair to the other Diary Holders?"

"It is...but by making everyone in the city Apprentice Diary Holders, he somehow evened out the playing field. At least that's what the Third said." Lally said.

"It's true though." Zander nodded. "If you can think smart and use this situation to your advantage, then the playing field is evened out."

"Evened out or not, when do you think the Sixteenth will show up? He did say that the both of you should meet when the meeting was over right?" Drake asked.

"If the guy were serious about meeting with you, then he should be here by now." Luke said.

"Sorry, sorry." Everyone slowly turned around and saw one boy and one girl standing in front of the emergency exit. "The only reason I couldn't show up sooner was because of this slowpoke over here." The boy indicated to the girl standing behind him. The boy has blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair with some of it coming down over his left eye, and he is currently wearing the school uniform.

"Oh shut up Sixteenth!" The girl pushed Sixteenth out of the way and walked over to Xavier. "You're the Seventeenth right?" The girl bent over and stared directly at Xavier. The girl has medium-length, slightly wavy light brown hair with golden brown eyes, and she is currently wearing a sierra colored cardigan over her uniform, which consisted of a short-sleeved white polo shirt with sky blue ribbon, royal blue skirt, black knee-high socks and blue sneakers.

"Uhh, y-yeah." Xavier nodded slowly, slightly confused at the girl's strange behavior.

The girl said after checking the entries in her Diary. "Hmm, alright then, I guess you're kind of trustworthy since the current entries haven't changed in my [Truth Diary]."

"[Truth Diary]? You're a Future Diary Holder too? What number are you?" Scarlet asked while glaring at the girl.

"Hmph, the name's Erika Kajura! But you can just call me the Second if you want to be professional about things." Erika said while folding her arms.

"And my name's Zoth Zade." Zoth said while leaning against the wall. "And of course you already know that I'm the Sixteenth."

"Is there some reason why the two of you have confronted me here today?" Xavier asked.

"If the both of you are here to kill him then you have another thing! There's no way we're going to stand by and..."

Erika placed her hand in front of Scarlet's face then proceeded to talk after Scarlet had shut her mouth. "We're not here to kill the Seventeenth. We're here to propose an alliance with the Seventeenth."

"An alliance?" Drake and Luke repeated in unison.

"Yes, we all know that there's a bigger force that needs to be dealt with right now. And that's the Ninth Diary Holder." Zoth stated.

"So we've come here to propose an alliance with you and your friends here to help us find and eliminate the Ninth from the survival game before he eliminates all of us." Erika smiled.

"Find and eliminate the Ninth from the survival game huh?" Xavier looked down on the ground and pondered on the sudden proposal.

"We need an immediate answer here Seventeenth, because every second we waste the Ninth grows even stronger than he is now." Erika sighed. "So are you in or out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's another chapter for all of you :D. Things will really begin to heat up soon now that everyone is becoming an Apprentice Diary Holder. If anyone feels like sending in an Apprentice Diary Holder that you want to help Xavier or any of the other Diary Holders then be my guest.<strong>

**And the reason I wrote this chapter entirely in third person is because I felt like it and I found it much easier, so I think I'll be writing in third person from now on. I don't know, I'm not really sure yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Erika Kajura/[Truth Diary]/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Raymond Evritt/[MMA Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Alive**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/[Supplier Diary]/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 16: Zoth Zade/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	16. Entry Number 15: Help Wanted?

**Entry Number 15: Help Wanted?**

* * *

><p>"An alliance huh? What's the point in even forming an alliance if you're just going to end up betraying each other?" Scarlet asked as she folded her arms under her chest while send a cold glare at Erika.<p>

"Scarlet does have a point. How do I know you two won't just immediately betray me if we do manage to kill the Ninth?" Xavier's eyes narrowed.

"We won't betray you because the big hitters in this survival game are the Third, Fifth, and Ninth, respectively. It would be best if we eliminated the Ninth first before we focus on the others." Erika replied.

"But if we somehow manage to kill them, then wouldn't that make us the heavy hitters in the survival game? Thus causing the other Future Diary Holders to form an alliance and come after us?" Xavier sighed.

"We'll be prepared if something like that does happen." Zoth said as he raised up his pant leg a little, revealing a sword strapped to his leg, shocking almost everyone on the school roof.

"Is that a sword? You're carrying around a sword with you? How paranoid are you man?" Drake and Luke gasped as they immediately backed up to the other side of the roof.

"Did you start carrying around that sword with you when the survival game first started?" Xavier asked after Zoth let down his pant leg to cover up his sword.

"No, I always carry around a sword with me just in case something happens. In order to hide it, I have to limp and pretend it's a leg injury." Zoth replied.

"Why are you two even asking Xavier here to join in your little alliance?" Zander asked.

"Yeah, Xavier's not exactly an expert when it comes to fighting or anything like that. I'm not trying to bash on him or anything, but I don't think he'd be able to survive the situations he gets himself into without some sort of assistance from an outside source." Luke said.

"That's perfectly fine, we'll be the outside source of assistance then." Zoth shrugged his shoulders.

"We need the Seventeenth because he has managed to survive three instances where his death was supposedly assured. The old retirement home massacre, the Amarante assualt, and the hospital incident not too long ago." Erika counted off her fingers.

"So you only want me because I managed to survive those incidents?" Xavier asked while showing a hint of anger.

Erika and Zoth exchanged glances for a moment before they turned to Xavier and gave him the same answer in unison. "Yes." They nodded their heads and instantly recieved cold glares from everyone except Lally who was still staring at her [Blank Diary].

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but 'Dead End' prophecies are supposed to be absolute. And yet this man right here has managed to survive through three of them." Zoth started.

"We don't know how you managed to survive through those three incidents. But having someone like you in our alliance could possibly keep us in this game a little while longer." Erika finished.

"You two are making some very valid points, but the way you're making those points are pissing me off." Xavier frowned.

"Just remember something here, Seventeenth. This is a survival game, and some of the players are using this as an opportunity to kill people. We're only forming this alliance in order to survive." Zoth told him.

"And right now, the Ninth is our greatest obstacle in this survival game. So in order to survive longer in this game, we have no other choice but to eliminate him before he eliminates us." Erika stated.

"Give us some time to think about your offer. Xavier has been through some traumatizing experiences, so it won't be easy for him to answer your question so quickly." Scarlet said.

"We understand completely. I guess we'll continue with our search for the other Future Diary Holders that are willing to help us take down the Ninth." Zoth said as he turned around and started walking towards the door leading to the exit off the room.

"Contact Zoth here when you've come up with your final decision." Erika walked over to Xavier and placed a piece of paper in his hand with Zoth's phone number. "Whatever decision you make, could possibly impact how the rest of the survival game plays out from now on." She whispered into his ear before she followed after Zoth.

"Forming an alliance in order to take down one Future Diary Holder? Is it even really worth it?" Xavier sighed as he stared at the phone number in his hand.

"The Ninth can't be considered just one Future Diary Holder anymore, Seventeenth." Everyone turned around and stared at Lally once she finally spoke up. "The Ninth has multiple powers bestowed within his Future Diary. And to make matters worse, we were never really informed about what the powers could do or how he's able to bestow the power to predict the future to the people in the city."

"And just imagine all the chaos this city will be involved in when the people decide that they can do whatever they want with whatever power their diaries have." Scarlet sighed.

"Since the Ninth is the one that caused all of this, then I guess the smart thing to do would be to take down the Ninth in order to stop him before the chaos really begins." Drake sighed.

"And the best way to do that would be to...accept their offer in joining their alliance." Xavier sighed heavily.

"How do they even plan on finding the Ninth when none of you have any idea on who he is? They only managed to find you because of what the Sixth did." Luke stated.

"Should we use the Sixth then in order to find the Ninth? If we warn him about his death, then he'll have no choice but to pay us back by helping us find the Ninth." Scarlet said.

"And if we warn him about his death, we could come up with some kind of counter attack to take down Reis and Amarante once they come to kill him. It's sort of a win-win situation." Drake smiled.

"There's no way I'm asking for the Sixth's help in order to find the Ninth! After everything that bastard put me through, I want nothing more than to hear about his death on the news now!" Xavier growled through his clenched teeth.

"I understand your deep hatred for the Sixth, but we must think strategically now. We could use his help in finding the Ninth." Lally said.

"I don't want his help! I don't need his help! Now stop bothering me about the Sixth!" Xavier yelled before he bolted to the exit door off the roof.

"Damn, and just when things were beginning to go back to normal." Scarlet sighed.

"What do you mean, 'beginning to go back to normal'? Things started getting out of hand once this whole survival game mess started. And now things are only going to get worse if the Ninth continues to roam around freely." Drake stated.

"Let's not forget about Third, Fifth, Sixth, and the Seventh. These Future Diary Holders have all made attempts on the Seventeenth's life so far." Lally added.

"And there are seven more Future Diary Holders' identities we have no idea about." Luke stated.

"Which brings up the question...who should we be more afraid of at the moment? The enemies that we do know, or the enemies that we don't know?" Zander frowned.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, at Reis and Amarante)<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh come on already! When is the fucking news going to come on and tell the city about our massacre in the news broadcasting building?" Reis groaned as he sat in front of the tv with his arms crossed while repeatedly tapping his foot on the floor.<p>

"They're probably trying to gather up a new broadcasting cast to cover on the details, Third. Just try to be a little more patient and do something useful for once. Like track down the Sixth already." Amarante sighed as she was leaning against the wall in the far corner of the room.

"You need to learn when to keep your damn mouth shut there, Seventh! Because if it weren't for me, you would probably be found dead in jail by now if the cops managed to catch you after your little incident with the Eighth and Seventeenth." Reis said as he turned to face her with a mocking grin.

"No one forced you to save me you know! I could've escaped from those cops in a matter of minutes!" Amarante boasted while placing her hand on her chest.

"Oh well, it doesn't really even matter anymore since I've already gone through the trouble of rescuing you from the police." Reis shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention back on the tv screen. "I'm going to pay the Sixth back big time for thinking he could use me as a pawn in his little plan. I will admit though, it was pretty genius."

"So when do you plan on killing him then? If we just go and kill him now, then we could focus our attention on finding out the Ninth's identity and kill him!" Amarante sighed.

"I don't want to risk being killed by the Fifth or Ninth since they somehow know that I'm targeting the Sixth at the moment. I need to make sure that they're not watching over the Sixth just so that they could get at me." Reis frowned.

"Oh I see, so you're afraid of getting near the Sixth because of the Fifth and Ninth?" Amarante giggled into her hand, which made Reis angry since he didn't like to be laughed at.

"I'm not afraid of any of them, you stupid bitch! I'm afraid of dying!" Reis blurted out in rage. "I'm only trying to be cautious since everyone in this survival game knows my identity. And nothing's worse than knowing you're being hunted by some people that you don't know."

"Hmph, are you beginning to regret making your identity known to the other participants in the survival game by killing the Fourth? Because you obviously don't sound so cocky as you did after you killed him." Amarante smirked.

"I suggest that you watch your mouht, little girl." A devilish grin appeared across his face once he reached into his pocket and pulled out Amarante's Future Diary. "Remember that your life is currently in the palm of my hands. I can kill you at any time I want you know?"

"...Yes...I know..." Amarante sighed in defeat once she saw her Future Diary in Reis' hand.

"Now then, my men will continue to tail the Sixth for a few more days until I'm satisfied that neither the Fifth or Ninth are using him as bait to get me. And once we're done killing the Sixth, our main targets will then be the Fifth and Ninth." Reis laughed.

"And then we'll kill the Eighth and Seventeenth right? Because I really need to finish what I started with them." Amarante scowled.

"Yes yes, we're partners in crime now, Seventh. We're going to eliminate everyone in this game before we even consider eliminating each other." Reis smiled. _"From my understanding on what the Seventh has told me, the Eighth and Seventeenth are pretty much the weakest players in this game. So after I eliminate everyone else in this game, I'll kill the Seventh, and then finish off those two for an easy win."_

_"At this rate, I'm going to be eliminated by this bastard before the game even comes close to an end. I need to find some way to get my [Photography Diary] away from him before he even thinks about breaking it." Amarante's eyes narrowed as she glared at Reis behind his back._

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At the MMA Gym)<p>

* * *

><p>"You're planning on doing what now, Ninth?" Raymond gasped in shock and stopped punching his punching bag so that he could turn to face the Ninth who was concealed within the shadows. "Do you even understand the kind of chaos you'll cause in this city if you go through with this plan of yours?" He sighed.<p>

"Oh trust me, I'm well aware of what kind of chaos I'll create. That's why I'm going through with my plan." The Ninth laughed as he pulled out his [Supplier Diary]. "I'm going to make things very difficult for the remaining Future Diary Holders."

"Don't you think you've done enough already by making everyone in the city an Apprentice Diary Holder? How about you just sit back and relax for while and let things run their course?" Raymond sighed.

"I'm afraid that I can't do something like that as long as this survival game is still in play." The Ninth let out a heavy sigh. "Yukiteru doesn't have much time left until he dies and Yuno would probably desert this world and enter another one to be with Yukiteru again."

"I see your point...this world would be destroyed if neither of the gods were here to keep it stable like what happened to the first world, right?" Raymond frowned as he folded his arms.

"Exactly." The Ninth nodded. "And that is why I can no longer sit still and let the days carelessly go by without forcing the other Future Diary Holders to make their moves."

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't think I can help you out with something as carless and dangerous as this. You're on your own on this one, Ninth." Raymond told him before he turned his back to the Ninth and resumed punching the punching bag.

"Hmph, I never expected you to help me out anyway. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing, Fifth. To get the help that the world so desperately needs." The Ninth said before he exited the room.

_"To get the help that the world so desperately needs huh?" Raymond closed his eyes and stopped punching the punching bag. "I doubt you're the one that the world needs help from, Ninth. The world needs help from me...and..." He clenched his hands into tight fists._

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At Hawkins's house after school)<p>

* * *

><p>"And now everyone is actually considering forming an alliance with the Second and Sixteenth in order to take down the heavy hitters of the survival game." Xavier sighed as he talked to Hawkins through his cellphone.<p>

"Well, the Ninth is the most dominating force in the Survival Game right now isn't he? So wouldn't forming an alliance be a good idea?" Hawkins asked.

"I'm having mixed feelings about the whole alliance idea, but when they considered me asking the Sixth to join the alliance, that's when I decide not to go through with it." Xavier said.

"The Sixth? Isn't that the Future Diary Holder that caused the unveiling of your identity on the news? Why would they want him to join in your alliance?" Hawkins asked.

"Earlier on today, on Zander's [News Diary], we discovered that two people are going to be killed by both Reis Bordeaux and Amarante Dai three days from now. And we're assuming that one of them is the Sixth." Xavier replied. "They figured that if we form the alliance with the Sixth too, then we could all take out Reis and Amarante once they come to attack."

"So no matter how you look at it, if you choose to form an alliance with any of the diary holders, someone will be eliminated in a matter of days. I say that you should just form an alliance with anyone that will give you the best results." Hawkins said.

"And just what exactly are the best results? If I form an alliance with the Second and Sixteenth, then who knows how long it would take for us to even found out a damn thing about the Ninth and the other heavy hitters. If the Sixth joins the alliance, then our chances of eliminating Amarante, Reis, and the Ninth would heighten tremendously with the use of his Future Diary." Xavier frowned.

"It's all up to you whether or not you want to join an alliance. But you should know that whatever choice you make will greatly impact your survival from now on. Oh well, just make sure you call me and tell me your decision." Hawkins said before he hung up his end of the line.

"I really don't understand how Hawkins can be so carefree in a situation such as this. Any regular person would be freaking out by now." Xavier sighed as he closed his phone and placed it into his pocket.

"But you're obviously no regular person though, Seventeenth." Murumuru laughed as she suddenly appeared on Xavier's lap. "If you're so worried about your survival, then hurry up and just form an alliance with one of the other Future Diary Holders."

"M-Murumuru? Why the hell are you here now?" Xavier asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I'm very bored and I feel like interacting with someone right now." Murumuru replied while pulling on his cheeks. "And besides, I want to see the look on your face when your mysterious house guest arrives."

"Mysterious house guest? What are you talking about now? There's not going to be a hou-" Xavier stopped in mid-sentence once he heard the door bell ring. He slowly turned his head to the left and stared at the door with a rather frightened look at the door. He quickly pulled out his [Dull Diary] and stared at the screen, only to let out a small sigh of relief once a Dead End notice never appeared across the screen.

"Aren't you going to answer the door, Seventeenth? You're keeping your mysterious house guest waiting you know?" Murumuru devilish grinned while Xavier got up from his seat and slowly walked towards the door.

"Who the hell could possibly be at the door at this..." Xavier opened the door and then his eyes immediately widened before narrowing into a ice cold glare. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled through his cleneched teeth as he stared at Corbett Dierdre.

"Look, I know this may sound insane and all after trying to get you and several other Future Diary Holders killed. But I uhhh...I need your help, Seventeenth." Corbett frowned as he showed Xavier his [Interview Diary] and the Dead End notice were across the pages in big, bold letters.

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Erika Kajura/[Truth Diary]/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Raymond Evritt/[MMA Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Alive**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/[Supplier Diary]/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 16: Zoth Zade/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	17. Entry Number 16: The Decision!

**The Decision!**

* * *

><p>"You need my help? You need my help?" Xavier gripped the collar of Corbett's shirt tightly and glared at him. "After everything that you've done, you want me to help you escape from a Dead End?"<p>

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do since I didn't expect things to turn out like this so suddenly." Corbett sighed carelessly, which made Xavier even angrier.

"I'm sure as hell that you didn't! I'm sure that you expected me and my entire family to be killed by Reis and his thugs!" Xavier scowled fiercely at Corbett.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Seventeenth. I expected you and many other Future Diary Holders to be killed after the stunt that I had pulled. But I guess it was of some success since the Tenth died during the incident." Corbett said.

"You bastard!" Xavier threw Corbett into the house and slammed the door behind him. "The Tenth...the Tenth was my father you fucking asshole!" He yelled as he swung his fist forward and landed a strong punch across Corbett's face. He panted heavily as he watched Corbett sprawl onto the floor and remain there for a while, completely motionless.

"Does it really matter whether or not he was your father, young Xavier?" Xavier's eyes widened once he saw Corbett sit up while rubbing his bruised cheek. "In the end, he was still a participant in this survival game. His death has now made much more progress in this game, even if it was just a little bit."

"Even so...he was still..." Xavier frowned as he looked down to the floor since he couldn't find the right words to complete his sentence.

"Now then, let's get down to business." Corbett sat down onto the couch and folded his arms over his chest. "You see, about a day ago, Reis Bordeaux and Amarante Dai raided a news broadcasting studio and killed everyone inside."

"I already know about that." Xavier said bluntly.

"Wait a minute, how could you have known about it when it hasn't even been announced on the news yet?" Corbett raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm a Future Diary Holder just like you, remember?" Xavier rolled his eyes while showing Corbett his [Dull Diary].

"Anyway, I'm not sure how he managed to do it, but the Third somehow figured out my identity and planned on killing me in that raid of his. But since I wasn't there, it seems like him and Seventh will be coming to kill me in three days." Corbett frowned.

"Too bad, so sad, but I really don't see how any of this is my problem since you're the one to blame for all of this happening to you." Xavier stated while folding his arms.

"I know...I know...I'm not going to apologize for everything that I did since the game is about survival." Corbett sighed. "I know that Dead End prophecies are usually absolute, but you've managed to survive through three of them."

"So you want to help you avoid dying?" Xavier shook his head.

"Yes, you are the best candidate to help me and Alicia survive through this whole ordeal." Corbett nodded.

"Alicia?" Xavier asked, even though he already knew Alicia.

"Alicia is my girlfriend. She was involved in a car accident two years ago and now she's crippled from the waist down." Corbett said while looking down onto the floor. "Look Seventeenth, I don't care if you refuse to help me survive, but I don't want to let Alicia die like this. She has nothing to do with this game."

"Like I said before, this is your problem. My family besides my father had nothing to do with the game and you had no problem getting them involved." Xavier told Corbett as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Now get the fuck out of my house before I change the future and kill you now."

"Alright then, fine, I will leave your house. But I hope you reconsider your decision before the three days are up for me and Alicia." Corbett frowned as he stood to his feet and left Xavier alone to gather his thoughts.

Xavier remained silent for awhile and thought carefully about everything that had happened today and what was going to happen three days from now. "Come on now, Xavier, you can't possibly be considering helping him! This is his problem! This has nothing to do with me since he got himself into this mess." He muttered to himself as he sat back down on the couch.

"You may think that you're not involved in this right now, but if the Sixth decides to form an alliance with the Third and Seventh." Murumuru grinned as she walked over and sat down next to Xavier.

"Oh please, why would the Sixth want to form an alliance with..." Xavier stopped in mid-sentence and his eyes immediately widened once he had figured things out.

"That's right, Seventeenth. The Sixth would do anything to protect his precious girlfriend. Even if it meant ratting you out." Murumuru said. "And now that he knows where you're currently staying, it won't be long before the Third, Sixth, and Seventh come here to attack you in a matter of three days."

"Son of a bitch, Sixth! It's because of low down, dirty tactics like that why I don't want to help him!" Xavier sighed. "Fine then, I will form a temporary alliance with the Sixth to eliminate Reis and Amarante. Once they're gone, I want him gone." He said sternly.

"Now when you say, 'I want him gone', do you mean that you want him dead?" Murumuru asked.

"Go away now, Murumuru. I need to plan on how we're going to take down Reis and Amarante." Xavier said as he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing Zoth's phone number.

"Fine then, leave me out of your loop you big meanie." Murumuru pouted before she instantly disappeared from Xavier's sight.

"Hello? Is this you, Seventeenth?" Zoth's voice came from the cell phone.

"Yes, I've made up my mind, and I'm ready to join the alliance." Xavier smiled.

"You are huh? That's good to hear, I'm sure that the Second will be most pleased to hear this as well." Zoth said.

"Good, because the Sixth is in need of my help." Xavier nervously laughed. "Apparently the Third and Seventh have placed him as their next target and he wants my help to stay alive for now."

"What are you planning on doing?" Zoth asked.

"I'm planning on taking the inactive now. I'm going to raise the Dead End flag on their diaries." Xavier said and then a static sound came from his cell phone, signifying that he had changed the future.

"It seems like your actions have changed the future there, Seventeenth." Zoth stated after hearing the static sound.

"I'm not really surprised about that at the moment. Call the Second and bring here to this address as soon as you can. We need to come with a good strategy if we want to defeat Reis and Amarante." Xavier sighed.

"Right, we'll be there as soon as we can." Zoth said before he hung up.

_"I don't trust you in the slightest, Sixth. But I will work with you in order to get revenge on both the Third and Seventh." Xavier thought to himself as he started dialing Lally's number._

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At the Holy Hall of Cause and Effect)<p>

* * *

><p>"This game...it's only going to get more and more dangerous from now on." Yukiteru frowned as he stared at the multiple screens of the remaining Future Diary Holders.<p>

"It's never too late to stop the game, Yukiteru-kun. Only two Future Diary Holders have bitten the dust so far." One of the three shadow figures standing behind him said.

"I think it is too late to stop the game since stopping it would use up all the power that Yukiteru has left." Another one of the three shadow figures with a feminine voice stated.

"Well then, how about we have Yuno return things back to normal? She's only been a god for a thousand years now right? She should have plenty of power left." The third shadow figure sighed.

"Yuno is currently being manipulated by the Ninth though. She won't use her powers to stop the game." The female shadow figure said.

"That's what I don't understand, how can an all powerful god of time and space be manipulated by a mere human?" One of the male shadow figures sighed.

"The Eleventh managed to convince Deus to create the survival game back in the second world. So seeing that the Ninth is manipulating Yuno doesn't really surprise me that much." Yukiteru said.

"The Third and the Ninth are Yuno's favorite contestants to win the survival game." The female shadow figure looked up at Yukiteru. "So tell us, which participants are your favorites to win?"

"I don't necessarily like to choose favorites in this particular kind of thing, but I guess my favorites would have to be..." Yukiteru started.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At a warehouse near the docks)<p>

* * *

><p>"Boss, are you sure that this is such a good idea?" One of the Ninth's followers asked while the Ninth remained concealed in the shadows. "I know your plan with Holon was a success, but I don't think we can break into a max security place like this."<p>

"Yeah, even if we're all Apprentice Future Diary Holders, there's no guarantee that there won't be any casualties on our side." Another one of the Ninth's followers said.

"Ku ku ku ku...you fools, of course there are going to be casualties since people die during operations such as these no matter what side their on." The Ninth chuckled darkly while his followers exchanged glances with each other. "But since we have the power to predict the future in various ways, the number of casualties on our side will be rather small than the original number it was going to be."

"Even if we can predict the future, can't the cops out predict us with their future diaries?" Another one of the Ninth's followers asked.

"They can try to do something as foolish and futile as that. But our victory will be certain since I can spy on their diary entries using [The Watcher]." The Ninth replied. "And, there's also a major weakness to the Apprentice Diaries that I have yet to mention to the rest of you."

"A major weakness? Just what is this major weakness that we should know about, boss?" Another one of the Ninth's followers stepped up.

"You seem really eager to learn the weakness there my dear follower. Well then, allow me to tell you the weakness of the Apprentice Diaries." The Ninth's arm extended out from the shadows and a gun was seen held tightly within his hand. Before the follower that stepped up could even react, the Ninth pulled the trigger of the gun and managed to shoot the follower straight through the forehead, shocking everyone within the warehouse once the lifeless body of the follower collapsed onto the floor.

"B-Boss! What do you think you're doing? Why did you just shoot one of our comrades?" The Ninth's followers began to panic while staring at the dead body.

"Relax my loyal followers! The person that I have disposed of was nothing more than a mere intruder that had infiltrated within our ranks!" The Ninth assured his panicking followers.

"An intruder? Like an undercover cop or spy?" One of the Ninth's followers asked from within the crowd.

"Yes, but unfortunately this person wasn't the only intruder to infiltrate within our ranks." The Ninth's arm extended out from the shadows again and then he aimed his gun to a young female with grey eyes and shoulder length, straight layered jet black hair standing a few feet away from the dead corpse. "Isn't that right, Fourteenth?" The young female jumped back in shock and tried to run away but a few of the Ninth's followers surrounded and overwhelmed her.

"The Fourteenth? This girl is one of the Future Diary Holders that you need to kill in order to become a God?" The Ninth's followers gasped in shock while the female struggled to break free.

"Correct my followers!" The Ninth laughed madly while frantically clapping his hands together. "The courageous yet stupid Fourteenth Diary Holder has finally decided to reveal herself!"

"Fuck you, Ninth!" The Fourteenth barked at the Ninth while struggling to break free from her captures.

"Geez, you've actually got quite the mouth on you, Fourteenth." The Ninth chuckled. "Now then, what brings you out here on this lovely evening?"

"Don't you dare play stupid with me, Ninth! You know exactly why I'm here! I'm here to kill you so that this Survival Game can come closer to an end!" The Fourteenth frowned. "You have no idea what kind of hell you've brought upon the city with your little stunt earlier!"

"Oh believe me Fourteenth; I'm very well aware of the hell and chaos that I've brought onto the city." The Ninth sighed happily. "All of this chaos is essential for my plan."

"Essential for your plan?" The Fourteenth scoffed. "And just what are you planning to do? Kill everyone in the city?"

"Now don't go around asking such nonsense like that, Fourteenth. If I actually manage to do something like that, then I'm more of a genius than I initially thought." The Ninth said.

"You're insane." The Fourteenth growled.

"I know that already, I was picked as the Ninth Future Diary Holder in this survival game because I am insane." The Ninth said. "Now then, what should I do with the likes of you?"

"Why don't you just hurry up and kill me already? If you want to become a God, then you should just shoot me through the head like you did to the other spy!" The Fourteenth frowned.

"That wouldn't really be any fun though, Fourteenth. I don't want to kill you like that until you understand the meaning of the word 'insane'." The Fourteenth's eyes widened after hearing what the Ninth said. "I think I'll just have my followers hold you captive and repeatedly torture you every day until you begin to see what true insanity is like. Once that happens, I will gladly put a bullet through your head."

"You're going to regret this, Ninth! Your careless behavior will bring about your downfall! I assure you that!" The Fourteenth grinned.

"If my behavior does bring about my downfall, then I just wasn't meant to become a God after all." The Ninth muttered.

"Boss, should we start torturing her?" One of the Ninth's followers asked.

"No." The Ninth replied. "We need to focus on obtaining the safe haven before things really begin to get out of hand. We'll save the Fourteenth for later so that..." He stopped in mid-sentence once a static noise came from his [Supplier Diary].

"What is it boss? Did you just change the future somehow?" Another one of the Ninth's followers asked.

"No, it wasn't me who changed the future." The Ninth chuckled to himself as he looked ahead and saw that the followers that had captured the Fourteenth were on the ground completely unconscious with Raymond standing over them.

"Ninth, I hope you've prayed to the gods, because you and I are going to fight one-on-one to the death right here and right now." Raymond said everyone besides the Ninth stared at him in shock.

"Come on now, Fifth. Is this really anyway to treat an old ally by challenging me to a fight to the death?" The Ninth chuckled lightly.

_"The Fifth is here as well? And he's trying to save me from the Ninth?" The Fourteenth stared at Fifth in awe. "Is he the reason why my [Suspicions Diary] didn't get a Dead End flag raised on it? Or is it because of the Ninth's careless attitude?"_

"Cut the fucking shit, Ninth! I don't know what you're planning on doing, but I'm going to put an end to it right here and right now!" Raymond yelled while cracking his knuckles.

"You're going to put an end to me and my plans?" The Ninth asked before all of his followers aimed their guns at Raymond, shocking him and the Fourteenth. "I'm afraid that my followers will not allow you to do either of those things, Fifth."

"You're a fucking coward, Ninth! This survival game has nothing to do with your followers! It's just supposed to be between us Future Diary Holders!" Raymond frowned.

"Anything is possible in this survival game, Fifth, you of all people should know that very well!" The Ninth laughed. "Besides, if I were to accept your challenge to a one on one fight, then my chances of survival would be completely zero, and I don't really like those odds. So if you truly wish to end my life, then you have to get past my followers."

"I'll go through anyone and everyone I need to in order to stop you from winning this game. The very thought of you becoming a god just sends shivers down my spine." Raymond's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Ninth.

"Then my followers and I shall engage you and the Fourteenth in battle for at least ten minutes before we head off towards the safe haven." The Ninth said.

"Hey, Fourteenth!" The Fourteenth looked over to Raymond with a rather annoyed look on her face. "Mind telling me your name before this battle begins? I want to know the name of my ally for this battle." He grinned under his hood.

"Hmph, well since you did sort of rescue you me, I guess I owe you that much." The Fourteenth sighed as she stood to her feet. "The name's Annabella Haitsuki, but you can just call me Anne if you want to Fifth."

"Anne huh? Well I hope you can handle yourself quite well in a fight, because I don't plan on sticking around here for too long." Raymond said.

"I could say the same thing to you." Anne grinned.

"It was fun knowing you throughout this game while it lasted, Fifth." The Ninth sighed before he extended his arm out from the shadows and pointed towards Anne and Raymond. "Kill them both." He ordered and then his followers complied with the orders and open fired towards Anne and Raymond.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go readers and reviewers, the next chapter of this amazing survival game. I promise that the next chapter will be more action packed and there will be more eliminations. How many eliminations? Only time will tell! Muwahahaha! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Erika Kajura/[Truth Diary]/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Alive**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Raymond Evritt/[MMA Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Alive**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/[Supplier Diary]/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Annabella Haitsuki/[Suspicions Diary]/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 16: Zoth Zade/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	18. Entry Number 17: Death Festival!

**Death Festival!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, you sure have gathered yourselves up quite an interesting alliance here Xavier." Hawkins laughed as he eyed every single person in the room that was involved in the alliance.<p>

"I had no idea that you had so many diary holders as allies here, Seventeenth. If I had known you had so many allies, I wouldn't have dared to target you earlier." Corbett smiled.

"Just stay in the corner of the room over there and don't try anything suspicious. If you do, Zoth here won't hesitate to shove his sword straight into your throat." Corbett heeded Erika's warning and shuddered in horror at the thought of being stabbed through the throat.

"Geez, you're making it seem like I'm some kind of cold blooded killer or something, Erika." Zoth sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're going to have to get use to it since we're playing in this survival game, Zoth. So can you please try to look a little more intimidating than you do now?" Erika sighed.

"Anyway, you said that you had some kind of plan that would result in the death of Reis Bordeaux and Amarante Dai?" Corbett asked as he leaned back in his seat with his arms folded behind the back of his head.

"You seem overly relaxed about this entire situation here, Sixth." Xavier glanced over at Corbett with a small frown on his face. He obviously didn't like Corbett's laid back attitude at the moment. "Anyway, yes, I've been planning something for a while now and I want to run it through all of you before I decide to take it into action."

"Go ahead and tell us what your plan is then." Drake said while attempting to find information of other diary holders over social networking websites on his laptop.

"According to Sixth's [Interview Diary], he is going to be killed by the Third and Seventh in a matter of three days from now." Xavier stated. "The best way to prevent his death prophecy from coming true is to change the future."

"I don't know if you were paying attention to Yukiteru and Yuno's briefing on the survival game on the first day, but changing the death prophecy is nearly impossible. You may have been able to do it three times, but I highly doubt that you can do it for someone else." Erika spoke up.

"I'm not going to lie to any of you, when the Third set a 'Dead End' flag on the Fourth and I, the Fourth obviously didn't make it." Xavier turned to face Corbett for a second before he looked back over to the group. "I'm not sure if the Sixth will make it throughout this battle alive, neither do I care at the moment. I just want revenge for what both Third and Seventh did to me and my family."

_"Xavier sounds a bit more cold hearted than when he told us about the survival game the first time." Scarlet noticed the shift in Xavier's character but decided to keep quiet._

"You're making everything sound like we're going to be in some kind of war zone or something." Erika sighed. "Just where exactly are we going to face the Third and Seventh and how do you plan on defeating the both of them?"

"Three days from now, there is going to be a festival not too far from here. We are going to have our battle against the Third and Seventh at this festival." Xavier told Erika.

"At the festival? Are you nuts Xavier? Do you have any idea how many people will be at that festival? Do you know how many lives will be at risk if we knowingly lure the Third and Seventh there?" Zander shot up from his seat.

"Alot of lives will be at stake, I know that already. But do you know how many more lives will be at risk if we just sit around and do nothing while this game is progressing?" Xavier sighed. "Since I have no idea what the Third's Future Diary does, I need to limit the use of his power somehow. And hiding amongst a crowd of people might help us defeat him faster."

"You're worrying about only one target though." Everyone looked to see Lally who looked up from her [Blank Diary]. "Remember that the Seventh has her [Photography Diary] on her. We don't know the range of what kind of photos she will recieve or when she will recieve them."

"What do you mean?" Drake asked, getting slightly confused by Lally's comment.

"Take the Sixth's [Interview Diary] for a moment. His diary is warning him of his 'Dead End' three days before it even occurs, while Xavier here usually gets 'Dead Ends' hours or even minutes before it can happen." Lally said. "The Seventh's diary is very dangerous since we have no idea what kind of photos she will recieve or when she will get them."

"The only thing I know about her diary is that is shows her pictures of events that will occur to her or around her I think." Xavier said. "If we're lucky, maybe she hasn't recieved a 'Dead End' yet or something."

"If push does come to shove during this battle, we could have the Eighth use her [Blank Diary] to cause the diaries around us to go blank for a while." Zoth said.

"Yeah, we could use that moment to strike down the Third and Seventh during that time of confusion and panic." Luke smiled.

"I'm still not too happy about the battle taking place during the festival though. I don't know if I could live with bringing about the deaths of innocent lives." Zander frowned.

"Zander, you won't have to worry about the lives of the innocent people. Because I've pretty much anticipated the outcome of the entire battle." Everyone looked up at a grinning Hawkins.

"Anticipated the outcome, how did you manage to do th-" Zander stopped in mid-sentence and then looked over to Corbett once his cellphone started ringing.

"Excuse me for a minute...pardon me for the interuption." Corbett laughed as he rummaged through his pocket and answered the cellphone. "Hello? Alicia? Is something the matter?"

"Unbelievable...we're pretty much having a war counsel here and here's currently talking on the phone." Erika rolled her eyes and sighed at Corbett's behavior.

"Everything is fine over here. Everyone has gathered at the Seventeenth's place to discuss our stratergy for taking down the Third and Seventh three days from now." Corbett nodded while standing to his feet. "What? You want me to come home right now? Okay then, I'm on my way right now."

"You cannot be serious! You're not going anywhere right now, Sixth! We're in the middle of dealing with something far more important right now than your little girlfriend!" Erika yelled at Corbett.

Corbett extended his arm out and held up his index finger to Erika's face while pressing his cellphone closer to his ear. "Wait what? You want me to bring the Seventeenth with me?"

"Your girlfriend wants you to bring me to your house?" Xavier looked up from his phone and exchanged glances with Corbett for a moment.

"Ummm...I don't know if I'll be able to do that, Alicia. But I sure will try to I guess." Corbett said before he hung up the phone. He then let out a heavy sigh as he looked over to Xavier.

"Don't even think about it." Erika stepped in between the two and shook her head from left to right. "I don't trust your little phone call there, Sixth. It seems rather odd for your girlfriend to want to talk to Seventeenth all of a sudden."

"I find it rather strange as well, but I assure you that I'm not planning on doing anything fishy here. You can even check your future diaries if you don't believe me." Corbett shrugged his shoulders. Erika, Scarlet, and Xavier all checked their future diaries and then looked up at Corbett with uncertain expressions since none of their diaries fortold them anything dangerous.

"Well either way, I still don't trust this at all." Erika looked over to Xavier. "You shouldn't bother wasting your time chit chatting with the Sixth's girlfriend."

"The Second has a point, Seventeenth." Zoth spoke up. "You should maintain your focus on killing the Third and Seventh."

"You two should maintain your focus on killing the Third and Seventh and less about worrying about me." Xavier said rather harshly. "I'll be fine...I think I should go with the Sixth and have a talk with Alicia."

"Xavier, are you sure about this? Maybe you should at least bring someone with you to watch your back or something." Luke said.

"No, you guys should stay back here and let Hawkins here fill you in on the plan to kill the Third and Seventh. I'll return here as soon as I can, I promise." Xavier said before him and Corbett left the house. After about a forty five minute drive, Corbett and Xavier walked inside of the house and were instantly greeted by pale skinned woman with red eyes and black hair bound to a wheel chair.

"Hello there Xavier, it's nice to finally meet you." Alicia said while slightly bowing her head.

"Uhh, hi there...it's nice to finally meet you as well." Xavier said rather nervously while bowing his head as well.

"Was there something that you wanted to talk to the Seventeenth about for me to bring him all the way over here on such short notice?" Corbett asked as he walked over into the living room and took a seat.

"Yes, I actually wanted to talk with Mister Xavier alone if you would be so kind, Corbett." Alicia smiled while Corbett's facial expression changed to one of great uncertainty at the fear of Xavier trying something.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Sixth. I'm not the type of person that would use a girl in a wheel chair as a hostage to kill you or anything like that." Xavier told him.

"Corbett, could you go to the store real quick and go pick up a few groceries? We seem to have run out of a few essentials." Alicia laughed as she started rolling her wheel chair towards the living room.

"Alicia, I really don't feel safe with you being here alone with the Seventeenth. If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Corbett frowned.

"Don't you worry about a thing...you still have your diary right?" Alicia smiled at him. Corbett stared down at his [Interview Diary] for a moment and then he slowly stood to his feet and walked out the door.

"So...I'm assuming that the Sixth has already told you everything about this survival game?" Xavier sighed as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yes...he told me about it the very first day that it even started. At first I thought he was joking, but then that old retirement home massacre occured." Alicia frowned. "His face literally lit up at the thought of diary holders being involved."

"Well he was right...diary holders were involved in that massacre...four diary holders to be exact." Xavier frowned at the reminder of the massacre.

"Strange, he told me that five diary holders were involved in that massacre." Xavier stared at Alicia in disbelief for a moment. "But anyway, he also told me about what he did to you with the revealing of your identities on the news."

"That bastard nearly got me and my entire family killed...the only people that died in that incident regarding the hospital was my father and the yakuza that attempted to kill us." Xavier gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists.

"I know that...and no matter how many times I apologize for that incident, it will never been enough for you to even consider forgiving him for his deeds." Alicia sighed.

"Because of him...my family had to leave japan...I...I'm never going to see them again unless I win this survival game and become God! I mean no harmful will towards you, but I want Sixth dead as soon as possible!" Xavier yelled.

"I can understand your feelings of hate and rage...but you must not let those feelings consume you. If you do, you're going to turn into a cold blooded murderer." Xavier slowly started to calm down while Alicia continued to talk. "I know that you want to kill him, but you have to understand where he's coming from. You see, two years ago, I was involved in a car accident which left me wheel chair bound. I am never going to walk again."

"I'm so sorry." Xavier said softly.

"Don't be...this kind of things happen...but Corbett, he was extremely upset about this. He literally cursed god, asking him why did something so bad have to happen to someone as good as me." Alicia told him. "Ever since the accident, he spent most of his days trying to find ways curing me, but obviously to no avail."

"I'd imagine." Xavier nodded.

"He worked himself hard to bone so that my life could be easier...but then, he started telling me about this survival game and how he only need to kill sixteen other people to become god." Alicia laughed while tears slowly started to stream down his face. "I mean, that's just crazy! Who would ever believe such a ridiculous story?"

"It was very hard for me to believe as well once it all started." Xavier frowned.

"At first, I prayed that he was joking, but then he should me his diary and how it foretold him of future events for quite a number of different people. It was all just too much to take in at the time." Alicia nodded while wiping her tears with her shirt. "Anyway, he told me that he was going to end up killing these people so that he could become god and help me walk again. I mean, how could I not feel happy about hearing a statement like that?"

Xavier remained silent and continued to let her talk so that she could get everything off her chest.

"But as the weeks went on and the more he told me of his plans to kill the others...I started feeling terrible, like even though I wasn't the one going out to kill the other diary holders, I still felt responsible. I just wanted everything to end before someone got seriously hurt..." Alicia stared at the floor for a moment and then looked up at Xavier. "And then the day came by when he told me that he was going to be killed soon."

"Yeah...that's a 'Dead End' prophecy." Xavier informed her.

"He told me on how their nearly impossible to over turn and how this could really be the end of him. He bought me a plane ticket and told me to go to the airport and leave japan three days from now just in case the people after him came after me as well." Alicia said.

"I guess he isn't all bad...to you at least." Xavier muttered.

"He told me on how you managed to survive three incidents in where it would be impossible for a normal person to survive." Alicia fiddled with her fingers for a moment before she spoke up agian. "Can you please do me a huge favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Xavier asked.

"I know that I can't stop Corbett from going into battle against the people trying to kill him...but please, can you make sure that he comes out from this battle alive? I don't want him to participate in this survival game anymore than he already has." Alicia replied. "After the battle is over, I want him to leave japan with me and forget about this whole becoming a god thing."

"I...I don't think that will be possi-" Xavier stopped in mid-sentence once he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Please...I know that this is too much for me to ask for...but please, keep him alive and let him leave japan with me." Alicia begged him.

"I...I don't think..." Xavier paused for a moment and then let out a heavy sigh before nodding. "Alright then, I will do everything in my power to take care of your boyfriend."

"You will? Thank you very much! I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you!" Alicia warmly smiled at him.

"Just live throughout your life...live it to the fullest." Xavier told her but he stood to his feet once he got a text message from Hawkins. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going now."

"Okay then." Alicia nodded.

"Tell Corbett to meet up with everyone at the festival three days from now." Xavier told her before he left the house and started running back to Hawkins house.

* * *

><p>(Three days later, at the Festival)<p>

* * *

><p>"Three days have passed...and we're really going to fight the Third and Seventh in this crowd of people aren't we?" Scarlet frowned as she leanded against a wall and watched the crowd of people walk by.<p>

"We don't really have a choice in the matter since this is the only place where we can limit the use of the Third's henchmen, Scarlet." Zander sighed. "I don't really like this plan either, but we practically agreed to do whatever it takes to make sure that Xavier comes out of this survival game alive."

"I know...but once we're done dealing with the Third and Seventh...what are we going to do about the others like the Fifth and Ninth?" Scarlet looked over to Zander. "You don't really believe that we can match them and the other diary holders do you?"

"We may not be able to, but we have to do it. We have to beat all of the other diary holders in order to keep Xavier alive." Zander told her while staring at the screen of his [Breaking News Diary].

"I'm not so sure that I want to-" Scarlet stopped in mid-sentence once her cellphone began to ring. She rummaged through her pocket for a moment and then answered it. "Hello?"

"This is Hawkins, I'm at one of the checkpoints and I can clearly see a bunch of black cars driving towards the festival grounds. I suggest that you inform everyone else and get them into position." Hawkins said.

"Hold on a second, did they already manage to break through the-"

"Not yet, but I can already tell that they're going to break through the police blockade." Hawkins leaned against the edge of the building that he was currently positioned on and he watched all of the black cars stop in front of the police blockade.

* * *

><p>"Oi, what's with the fucking hold up? My [Treasure Hunter Diary] is telling me that the Sixth is at the festival up ahead!" Reis yelled while kicking the drivers seat in front of him. "So why in the hell are you stopping?"<p>

"Something's wrong here, boss. There appears to be a rather large police barricade held up in front of the festival grounds." The driver told Reis while a cop walked over to the car.

"A police barricade?" Reis frowned while staring at the screen of his [Treasure Hunter Diary]. "Hmm, that bastard Sixth is actually quite the crafty diary holder."

"What should we do now?" Amarante asked once the cop had stopped next to the window and knocked on the window a few times.

The drvier gulped for a moment before he pressed the button and lowered the car window. "Excuse me, but could everyone step out of the car please?" The police officer asked.

"Oh sure thing officer, just let me grab my gun real quick and blow your brains out." Reis grinned as he aimed his gun at the police officer and quickly pulled the trigger.

"What the fuck?" Amarante quickly ducked down alongside with Reis once the police officers all pulled out their guns and started firing on all of the black cars once one of their officers had been shot dead. "Why the hell did you shoot that cop all of a sudden?"

"The Sixth most likely set up this police barricade in an attempt to get me arrested and or killed. I'm not going to take any chances here by stepping out of this car with a bunch of police standing around!" Reis told her.

"Oh, so a bunch of police standing around and shooting at us is a lot better?" Amarante asked sarcastically.

"Well uh...shut up! Driver, get us the hell out of here!" Reis ordered.

"He's dead Third!" Amarante yelled and then Reis looked up at the rear veiw mirror and caught a glimpse of the dead driver whose body was filled with bullet holes.

"Oh...well he was a shitty driver anyway." Reis muttered before he started pulling the backseats towards him.

"What the hell are you doing at a time like this Third?" Amarante asked as she watched Reis climb over the seats.

"I can't escape from the car through the doors since I'll end up like the driver! I'm going to escape throughout the trunk and find some other way into the festival!" Reis explained as he climbed into the trunk and pressed the button inside of the trunk to pop it open. He then climbed out from the trunk and squatted down so that the stray bullets flying through the air wouldn't hit him.

"Nice job there, Third. You've done nothing more than create a fucking warzone." Amarante sighed as she climbed out from the trunk as well.

"Relax, I'm sure that my men will soon enough subdue these pathetic cops." Reis smirked as he looked at the screen of his [Treasure Hunter Diary] again. "The Sixth is still at the festival. We need to hurry up and get through this barricade before the cops call for reinforcements."

"How do you suppose that we do that with like a hundred bullets flying through the air per second?" Amarante asked.

"Boss! Over here!" Amarante and Reis looked over to one of the yakuza members who was waving for them to come over there. They exchanged glances with each other for a moment before they laid flat onto the ground and started crawling over to the waving yakuza member.

"We've found a way for the both of you to get through this police barricade!" Another one of the yakuza members said before he stood up and fired a few rounds at the policemen before squatting back down behind one of the cars.

"You have? That's great! Tell us where to go and what to do!" Amarante smiled.

"You're both actually standing on your escape route." Both Amarante and Reis looked down to see that they were standing on a sewer cap lid. "If the both of you head through the sewers, you might be able to make it to the festival."

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how long it might actually take for the both of us to walk through the sewers and actually make it to the right place?" Amarante yelled.

"Stop being stupid, Seventh." Amarante looked over to Reis. "Remember that my [Treasure Hunter Diary] is a tracking type diary. I'll know if we're going the right way or not. Now move." Amarante and Reis stepped off of the sewer cap lid and then removed it.

"Do you want some of us to follow you to the festival?" Another one of the yakuza members asked.

"No, I want all of you to stay here and fight off these cops until I return." Reis said as he watched Amarante climb down into the sewers. "If the rest of you manage to kill all the cops before I return, then you can drive up to the festival." He said before he climbed down into the sewers.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At the festival)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm, the Third and Seventh have now escaped down into the sewers just as we planned." Corbett smiled as he stared at the entries in his [Interveiw Diary].<p>

"So your diary is some kind of tracking diary just like the Third and Fourth's?" Xavier asked as he opened a door in front of him with a sign saying 'employees only'.

"Yes, but unlike the Third's diary, I can track multiple targets at the same time instead of one." Corbett nodded as him and Xavier stepped into the room and found that there was no one inside.

"If everything goes according to plan, then the Third and Seventh will be much easier to deal with if they come up from the sewers." Xavier looked around on the control panel in front of him and then he pressed a button before speaking into a microphone. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, there have been reports of a shooting not too far away from this location. We would just like to advise everyone to calmly leave the festival in a calm and orderly fashion to protect you from any harm."

Corbett and Xavier stared at the screen for a moment and then watched as everyone started to yell and panic while running around wildly. "So much for calm and orderly." Corbett shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, I'm not worried about how they escape from this place, just as long as they do it." Xavier told him before he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello? Drake? Yeah, the Third and Seventh have entered the sewers and are now heading your way. As long as you stay out of sight, you shouldn't be picked up by their diaries."

"I hope you really do know what you're doing here Xavier." Drake sighed before he hung up the phone.

"Shall we move on to the next phase of our plan?" Corbett asked while Xaiver stared at his cellphone.

"Does your [Interveiw Diary] still say that you're going to die?" Xavier asked.

"Yes it does." Corbett nodded. "But I'm sure that the 'Dead End' will pass once the Third and Seventh are dead." He said before he walked out from the room and back towards the festival with Xavier following not too far behind.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At Amarante and Reis)<p>

* * *

><p>"Ughh...this place smells foul!" Amarante's face cringed as she pinched her nose closed with her index finger and thumb while following Reis through the filth invested sewers. "Can you hurry up and lead us to the exit so that I won't have to shower as long when we get back to the hideout?"<p>

"Will you shut the hell up and let me find us the way out of here already? It's bad enough that we have to go through the sewers, but your constant bitching and moaning is making things worse!" Reis snapped at Amarante before he went back to staring at the screen of his cellphone for directions.

"You know, if you would just give me back my [Photography Diary], then we could've found our way out of here by now." Amarante sighed and then her eyes immediately widened once Reis whipped around and pointed his gun at her.

"Don't you dare move." Reis frowned while his eyes narrowed as he pulled his finger back slightly on the trigger.

"What the hell do you think you're do-" Amarante was instantly cut off once Reis pulled the trigger of his gun and a bullet zoomed over her shoulder. She slowly turned her head around once she heard something drop onto the floor behind her. "What the hell did you just shoot?"

"I have no idea...I saw something peer its head around the corner over there and just shot to kill." Reis responded as he started walking over to the thing that he had just shot. "What the fuck is this thing?" He kneeled down and saw the thing he shot was a giant stuffed teddy bear.

"You shot a teddy bear?" Amarante covered her mouth and turned her head away from Reis, trying her best not to laugh at him since he could shot her at any given moment.

"Someone is down here, and that someone is fucking with us." Reis frowned as he stood to his feet with his gun gripped tightly in his hand just in case something else was about to happen.

"Do you think it could the Sixth?" Amarante asked while Reis stared at the screen of his cellphone for a moment.

"No, my diary is still telling me that the Sixth is still at the festival. I think the Sixth somehow managed to get himself so allies." Reis chuckled lightly while running his hand through his hair.

"So how should we proceed from here on out?" Amarante asked while crossing her arms under her chest.

"We continue on with our way to the festival, and if we ever run into the people that are fucking with us, we'll just have to put a bullet through their heads." Reis smirked as he continued on his way with Amarante following not too far behind.

During their journey throughout the sewers, Amarante and Reis encountered multiple traps that they were not prepared for. Some of the sewer panels opened up and allowed a large amount of sewage to spew out and wash them farther into the sewers, more stuffed animal traps caused Reis to fire his gun all over the place, they were nearly washed out into the ocean, and much more. But despite all the towers that they endured, they eventually made it out of the sewers and out onto the empty festival streets.

"That does it...I am going to kill the Sixth...and anyone else who dared to get in my way down there in those fucking sewers!" Reis yelled as he was drenched from head to toe in sewage alongside Amarante.

"Speaking of the Sixth." Amarante pointed ahead to the Sixth who was casually sitting on a chair a few feet away from them with his [Interveiw Diary] in his hands.

"Hello there, Third and Seventh." Corbett waved at them with a bright smile on his face. "Did the both of you have fun down there playing in the sewers?"

"Sixth..." A wicked grin appeared across Reis' face as he slowly lifted his arm up and aimed his gun at the Sixth. "You've got a lot of nerve to show yourself in front of me like this after your buddies down there in the sewers pissed me off to a great extent."

"For your information there, Third, the people that were messing with you down there aren't my buddies. They're friends with the Seventeenth diary holder." Corbett corrected him.

"The Seventeenth? You mean the Seventeenth is out here somewhere in this festival?" Amarante grinned as she scanned the area in an attempt to scope out Xavier.

"Not only is the Seventeenth here, but the Second, Eighth, and Sixteenth, alongside with some other Apprentice Diary Holders." Corbett added.

"Well, well, well, look at you Sixth. You've managed to form yourself a small platoon of allies in such a short amount of time." Reis laughed hysterically while Amarante continued to search around the seemingly empty festival. "But unfortunately for you, it doesn't matter because you're still going to die."

"Oh, I'm going to die? How do you plan on killing me then, Third?" Corbett smirked as he stood to his feet and pulled the chair aside.

"Are you an idiot or something? Don't you see that I have gun?" Reis tilted his head to the side before he pulled the trigger. A few seconds passed and then he pulled the trigger again multiple times when a bullet didn't fire out from the gun.

"Oh my, are you out of bullets? Did you waste all of your ammo down there in the sewers when you encountered our traps?" Corbett said in a mocking manner, which only further pissed off Reis.

"You think you're so smug huh? I'll teach you a lesson once and for a..." Reis stopped in mid-sentence once he searched his pockets and realized that he had left his extra ammo back in the car.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to stand here and chat with the both of you anymore, but I'm afraid that I have other places that I need to be right now." Corbett waved them goodbye before he ran off in the opposite direction of them.

"Grrr...get the fuck back here Sixth!" Reis shouted loudly as he chased after Corbett while Amarante stood in place, obviously making no effort to get herself involved in further.

"Fuck this...that rage driven idiot is going to get himself killed if he continues to just charge in without thinking." Amarante muttered as she turned around and walked away in another direction. "Fuck this, I'm going to get out of here and see if I can find my diary."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at Corbett and Reis)<p>

* * *

><p>"Are quite persistant in trying to kill me? Aren't you Third?" Corbett smirked as he made a sharp turn past a few stands. Reis followed after him and then skidded to a stop once he turned the corner and saw Corbett standing behind Zoth who had his sword drawn.<p>

"Who the fuck are you?" Reis scowled fiercely as he glared at Zoth while reaching his hand behind his back.

"My name is Zoth Zade, but you can refer to me as the Sixteenth Diary Holder if you want to Third." Zoth responded as he pointed his sword at Reis.

"The Sixteenth Diary Holder?" Reis lowered his head for a moment before he slowly raised it while pulling out a dagger. "I never expected to run into any other Diary Holders besides the Sixth. Today must be my lucky day or something."

"You seem rather calm for someone that is about to die." Zoth seemed rather confused by Reis' behavior but then dimissed it once Reis suddenly lunged towards him. He immediately placed his sword forward and managed to block Reis' dagger with the blade of his sword.

"I'm calm because I know that I'm not going to die here! I'm going to kill everyone here and then I'm going to head back to my hideout to plan my next attack on the other diary holders!" Reis laughed before he swept his leg forward and landed a roundhouse kick across Zoth's stomach, sending the diary holder crashing into one of the festival stands. He then lunged towards Zoth with his dagger hand raised high above his head.

"Back off!" Zoth raised his feet and launched them forward, landing a double kick against Reis' stomach, sending the Third diary holder stagger back into a festival stand as well.

Reis gritted his teeth for a moment and then a smirk appeared across his face once he saw a sword a few feet away from him. He slowly reached over and grabbed the sword before he stood to his feet and pointed it at Zoth. "I'm not going to lie to you...this is my first time facing someone in a sword fight."

"Then you can consider yourself as good as dead!" Zoth charged towards the grinning Third diary holder and swung his sword around wildly while Reis simply backed away and swayed from side to side, somehow managing to avoid the blade. Reis then swung his leg upward and landed a front snap kick across Zoth's chin, resulting in the Sixteenth to stagger backwards.

"Die Sixteenth!" Reis shrieked loudly as he swung his sword arm forward and thrusted it into Zoth's stomach. He then laughed madly once he saw Zoth's eyes widen before he collapsed onto the ground.

_"Shit! I thought that he would actually be able to do something against the Third!" Corbett's eyes widened before he turned aroun__d and started running away from Reis once he started chasing after him again._

"Aghhh...w-what the hell?" Zoth muttered as he slowly stood to his feet once he realized that the sword didn't impale him. "A retractable sword? Who placed that there?" He sounded very confused before he answered his cellphone once it began to ring. "Hello?"

* * *

><p><em>"S-something just isn't right here! Just where in the world did the Third get that sword from? How did the Sixteenth get defeated so quickly? And where the hell is everyone else?" Corbett panted heavily as he jumped behind a festival stand and hid for a moment.<em>

"Son of a bitch! Where the hell did that coward Sixth go?" Reis frowned as he walked near the festival stand and then continued on forward with his search.

_"This isn't making any sense...the Second and Eighth should be in their positions by now!" Corbett panicked and opened up his [Interview Diary] to read his entries on where everyone was. "What the hell? Everyone else has already left the festival except for Sixteenth and Seventeenth? Wait a minute...it says here that the Sixteenth is talking to Hawkins about something...what the hell is he-" He let out a sharp cry of pain once Reis' dagger had impaled through his shoulder._

"Found you Sixth!" Reis reached his arms out over the festival stand and placed Corbett in a chokehold before pulling him out from stand. "It's foolish to hide from me when my diary can track your movements!" He grinned while Corbett's eyes widened and ragged gasps escaped from his mouth as he clawed at the arms grasped around his neck.

_"M-my [Interveiw Diary]! I dropped my diary!" Corbett continued to claw at Reis' arm with one hand while desperately reaching for his [Interview Diary] with the other hand._

"Attempting to escape is futile, Sixth! I didn't plan on strangling you to death, but I guess this is the best I can do at the moment since I'm out of ammo for my gun." Reis smirked as he only continued to add pressure to his chokehold. A moments had passed and Corbett was now on his knees, the life was slowly leaving his body as his pathway of obtaining oxygen was being blocked off. He looked ahead and caught a quick glimpse of Xavier aiming a gun at Reis from a mirror. The next thing he knew, Xavier had pulled the trigger and fired a bullet straight through the back of Reis' head.

"...Took you long enough..." Corbett managed to cough out once Reis' lifeless body had collapsed onto the ground. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to leave me for dead." He slowly stood to his feet while rubbing his neck.

"I was actually planning on doing that to tell you the truth. But then your death wouldn't really have been that satisfying for me." Xavier said rather emtionlessly as he aimed his gun at Corbett.

"Huh? W-what the hell do you think you're doing there Seventeenth?" A nervous grin appeared across Corbett's face as he slowly raised his hands above his head. "Aiming such a dangerous weapon at me all of a sudden."

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sixth? Now that the Third is dead, there's no reason for me to keep you alive anymore." Xavier told him while pulling his finger back slightly, adding a small amount of pressure on the trigger of the gun.

"So you're the reason why the 'Dead End' on my [Interveiw Diary] didn't vanish and foretold of my death at a later time and location?" Corbett's eyes narrowed as he carefully watched the gun.

"Not just me, but Hawkins and Erika as well." Xavier said. "You see, I planned on killing you the moment that the Third and Seventh were dead. But I feared that your diary would warn you of this before hand."

"My diary only warned me of a 'Dead End' and not who would be the cause of that 'Dead End'." Corbett muttered.

"Exactly, it would've most likely have been the Third if you hadn't come to me to help you out." Xavier nodded. "The first plan we explained to everyone was nothing more than a rouge to lower your guard when you check the entires in your diary because you would most likely be checking up on us since your diary is a more advanced verison of the Third's diary."

"So you're telling me that there was a second plan? How the hell did it get past my diary?" Corbett asked.

"When you and I left to go talk to Alicia the three days ago, Hawkins stepped forward and told everyone small bits and pieces of the real plan without giving much information just in case you were going to track their movements with your diary. But you obviously didn't do that because you were more focused on me rather than them at them time." Xavier grinned.

"So this is how you're going to do it? You're just going to put a bullet through me and then walk away?" Corbett slowly lowered his arms with a smug grin on his face. "You're going to just kill me without even considering the fact that I have valuable information on nearly every diary holder in the survival game?"

"Valuable information?" Xavier slowly lowered the gun.

"That's right, that little stunt I pulled with the news a while ago, I wasn't just targeting you, Seventeenth. I was also targeting Third, Seventh, and the Fifeteenth." Corbett explained.

"No matter what kind of information you have...it still won't change the fact that you're going to die here today." Xavier shook his head for a moment and then aimed his gun at Corbett again.

"Hmph, you really think that pulling that trigger is going to be so easy don't you? You really think that you can just flip some kind of switch in you and become a cold hearted murder?" Corbett grinned once he noticed the look of uncertainty on Xavier's face.

"I can't flip that switch myself...you're the one that flipped that switch for me you son of a bitch!" Xavier frowned. "I killed the Third and I can kill you too!"

"You killed the Third because his back was turned...you put him down like a dog. But you can't do that to me...you can't do it because you remember your talk with Alicia." Corbett told him. "It's stuck in your kind little heart that she wants me to survive this game so that we can live together forever." He said as he slowly started walking towards Xavier.

"Back the fuck up, Sixth! I really am going to shoot you if you don't stop right now!" Xavier warned him while slowly backing away himself.

"Come on now, Seventeenth. I think we all know by now that you're not going to shoot anybody!" Corbett performed a quick motion and pulled the dagger out from his shoulder, he then lunged towards Xavier and pinned him down onto the ground with one hand around his neck while his dagger hand was raised above his head. "You son of a bitch! You actually tried to kill me! And after everything that Alicia told you everything she wanted! I'm going to kill you and the other diary holders so that I can become God and make Alicia walk again!" He shouted loudly as he swung his dagger arm down, aiming for Xavier's head.

Xavier quickly reacted to this by pressing the barrel of the gun against Corbett's chest and almost immediately pulled the trigger. "You're not going to become God...I am..." He said harshly as he rolled Corbett off of him and slowly stood to his feet, staring at the large blood stain on his shirt.

Corbett clutched the bullet wound in his chest and sharp gasps escaped from his mouth as he tried to say something before he could pass away. Xavier noticed the blood seeping through Corbett's fingers and decided to put him out of his misery by putting another bullet through his head. "Rest in fucking piece..." He turned his back from Corbett's dead body and continued on with his way back to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go everyone, another chapter to this story with eliminations as I promised XD. I tried to get this chapter up by christmas, but I had to work over time unfortunately for a christmas bonus DX. Anyway, I would like to wish everyone a late merry christmas and an early happy new year :D.<strong>

**P.S. You can give me a late christmas present by reviewing. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Erika Kajura/[Truth Diary]/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Raymond Evritt/[MMA Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/[Supplier Diary]/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Annabella Haitsuki/[Suspicions Diary]/Alive**

**Number 15: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 16: Zoth Zade/Taken/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	19. Entry Number 18: The Aftermath!

**The Aftermath!**

* * *

><p>"This is completely insane..." The First diary holder said with his arms folded over his chest while standing on his respective platform in the holy hall of cause and effect alongside the other remaining diary holders.<p>

"I could hardly believe it as well once we were informed of the Third and Sixth's deaths." The Eleventh said while turning her head to the left to stare at the empty platform where Xavier should have been standing. "I heard that both of them were killed by none other than the Seventeenth."

"The Seventeenth managed to kill Third and Sixth in one single day?" Raymond gasped in shock. "When I encountered him about a week ago the guy could hardly put up a decent fight against me! How the hell did he manage to kill two diary holders in one day?"

"How he managed to do it doesn't really matter to me at all to tell you the truth." The Fifteenth shrugged her shoulders before she placed her hand next to her ear. "Listen..." All of the diary holders exchanged glances with each other for a moment with confused looks on their faces. "Silence...there's complete and utter silence now that the Third has been killed."

"Let's see...first it was Fourth, then Tenth, now it's Third and Sixth. Now there are only thirteen of us future diary holders still left in this survival game." The Thirteenth diary holder stated.

"The weaklings are slowly being eliminated one by one so that only the strong can remain to finish the conclusion of the game." The Ninth diary holder laughed.

"Don't get too cocky with yourself there, Ninth. Now that those two distractions have been dealt with, we can now focus our attention back onto you." Erika told the Ninth as she pointed at him.

"Ku ku ku ku...so, you were also responsible in the current deaths of the Third and Sixth?" The Ninth looked over to Erika and chuckled. "My my, what a deviant little diary holder you are."

"Quit playing dumb there, Ninth!" All of the diary holders turned their attentions over to Anna."You know exactly what's going to happen throughout this game as long as you have your [Watcher Diary] ability."

"Care to explain on that Fourteenth since you seem to be quite passionate about the matter?" The Thirteenth asked.

"The other day at a warehouse, the Fifth and I attempted to kill the Ninth once and for all before things could get out of hand! But we were unfortunately unable to do so since he had already anticipated the entire outcome with the [Watcher] ability in his diary." Anna frowned.

"That fucking ability of his allows him to read the entries of other diary holders! He can read everyone's future anytime he damn well pleases like he's already a god!" Raymond added.

"That's impossible...you mean that right now or rather the moment he received his powers...he could read our diary's entries without us even knowing it until now?" The First yelled.

"Though this is all interesting information, I would like to point out that this is really unfair to the rest of us." The Twelfth raised his hand above his head.

"I agree...I'm sure that most of diary's contents give away our location and our identities depending on how the entries are written." The Eleventh nodded.

"This is exactly why we all should stop targeting the other diary holders for now and focus more on killing the Ninth! He is growing far too powerful and I definitely don't want that bastard to win!" Erika exclaimed.

"Unfortunately I think it's far too late to stop him now, Second." Erika turned her head to look over to Raymond. "The Ninth has already made it over to his safe haven. His chances of victory as of now are at least ninety four percent."

"No matter what percent his chances of victory are...we will kill the Ninth." Erika said before she disappeared from her platform.

* * *

><p>(At Hawkins House)<p>

* * *

><p>"Interesting...so the Ninth has the power to read the entries of every single future diary within this city?" Hawkins chuckled while pouring himself some tea. "He truly will be quite the enemy if he ever chooses to make his move against the other diary holders."<p>

"That's not even half of his power to tell you the truth. We still have no idea what other powers he has with the other diaries installed in that [Supplier Diary] of his." Erika sighed while folding her arms under her chest.

"So what should our next course of action be? We've killed the Third and Sixth, but the Seventh managed to escape from the festival." Zoth stated before he looked over to Hawkins. "Speaking of the festival, just what kind of power does your diary have?"

"Oh right, I never did manage to explain to you the power of my diary since the Sixth was always around." Hawkins nodded while rummaging through his pocket to pull out his PDA. "This is my [Anticipator Diary], it allows me to anticipate my movements and actions alongside of those around me."

"A diary that anticipates peoples movements? No wonder you seemed entirely confident on the demise of the Third and Sixth yesterday." Scarlet smiled.

"So were you the one that left that retractable sword at the festival during my fight against the Third?" Zoth asked.

"I placed the retractable sword there way before your fight against the Third." Hawkins replied with a chuckle. "Since I had done my research on the Third, my diary had anticipated all of his actions and how he was going to defeat you in battle."

"So I was meant to die at that festival yesterday? I don't know if I should feel happy that I'm alive or humiliated that I would have lost." Zoth shook his head in disappointment.

"Since you created such a powerful diary, how about you use it to find the location of the Ninth so that we can kill him already?" Erika grinned.

"Sorry, but my diary does have its weaknesses just like the every other diary. Like this for example, my diary can't entirely anticipate a person's actions if I don't know them very well." Hawkins explained. "How do you expect me to track down the Ninth with my diary if I don't know his name or what he even looks like?"

"Damn, and just when I thought we actually had something that could lead us directly to the Ninth." Erika frowned.

"What about your diary, Zoth? What does your future diary do?" Zander asked.

"My [Location Diary] isn't really anything useful in regards of this survival game. All it does is describe future locations that I will explore and nothing more than that." Zoth sighed.

"What about the Fifth and Fourteenth Diary Holders? They're the last ones to see the Ninth before he made it to his so called 'safe haven'." Lally spoke up. "Maybe they managed to find out his identity or at least where he's hiding."

"So our next step in hunting down the Ninth is to find the Fifth and Fourteenth huh?" Zoth said while rubbing his chin. "I don't really like the sound of this, especially since the Fifth nearly got Seventeenth killed at the hospital."

"Speaking of the Seventeenth, just where is he anyway?" Erika asked as he looked around the room and noticed that Xavier was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, Xavier went to the airport to say goodbye to Alicia before she left Japan." Everyone in the room exchanged glances with each other after hearing Hawkins' reply.

"He had better be careful out there, besides the other diary holders, the Third's yakuza family are still roaming around the city. No doubt plotting their revenge against him." Lally stated.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, At the Airport)<p>

* * *

><p>"You weren't able to protect Corbett from being killed by Reis Bordeaux were you?" Alicia asked with her back turned to Xavier, not even bothering to turn around to face him.<p>

"I'm sorry...things just escalated a bit too fast before we were able to do anything against them. By the time we had arrived to help him, he was already on the ground dead." Xavier stared down at the ground.

"You know, it's funny...you people have the power to read into your own futures and yet you use those powers to kill people besides help people." Alicia sadly laughed while shaking her head.

"I'm not doing this because I want to. I honestly never dreamed of having such powers. It's far too much for someone like me to handle." Xavier frowned as he dropped the bag that he was holding and pulled out Corbett's diary. "Here, this is the only thing that I could grab off from him before I escaped from the festival."

"His diary?" Alicia asked once she turned her wheelchair to see. She reached her arms out and grabbed the diary from Xavier. She then propped the book open and read some of the entries.

"It won't be able to make anymore future entries since he's dead, but at least you can keep it as a memento or something like that." Xavier sighed.

"I honestly don't know how to react to this." Alicia tightly hugged the diary against her chest while streams of tears poured down her face. "I do thank you for trying your best to keep him alive and bring this diary to me. If you would be so kind, could you please tell me the truth now? Your mouth is saying one thing, but your eyes are saying an entirely different thing"

Xavier remained completely silent and averted his eyes away from her while rubbing the back of his neck. After a long moment of complete silence, he let out a heavy sigh and decided to tell her the truth before she left Japan. "I guess I should come clean then...Corbett wasn't killed by Reis Bordeaux. He was killed by me...I planned on killing Amarante, Corbett, and Reis for pure revenge purposes."

"Revenge purposes? You allowed the feelings of revenge and hatred completely consume you?" Alicia's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Xavier.

"I did what I had to do Alicia. I had to completely disregard your request so that I could find the resolve to kill your boyfriend." Xavier said rather harshly. "You already know about everything that he did to me. And I couldn't have him getting in my way of becoming a god."

"Becoming a god..." Alicia repeated. "Honestly, what do you plan on doing if you ever achieve your goal of becoming a god?"

"I'll undo the damage of everything that had occurred throughout the course of this survival game. All of the innocent lives that had been lost will be returned once I become god." Xavier replied while folding his arms over his chest.

"I do believe that you will become a god by the way you've been acting. You may not realize it, but you're slowly beginning to turn into a cold-hearted monster that will kill anyone and everyone in his way." Alicia informed him.

"I've got to do everything in my power to win this game, Alicia. I believe that I am the best qualified for the throne since I've already lost so much." Xavier frowned.

"You say that now, but to my understanding, the game is far from over." Alicia proclaimed. "I really want to see you fail and get killed Xavier since I can't kill you myself. But I'm going to do something that you couldn't do, I'm going to let my feelings of hatred towards you go and move on for a better future." She said before she turned her wheelchair around and started rolling away from him.

"Women these days can be quite harsh wouldn't you say?" Xavier slowly turned to see a man standing behind him. The man was average height with piercing green eyes and light brown hair. He is currently wearing a necklace made out of teeth, some broken, a thick brown biker's jacket, blue jeans, and steel toed boots.

"I uhhh...wouldn't really blame her for being so harsh after everything she's been through. She just lost her boyfriend and all." Xavier nervously said while carefully eyeing the strange man. He obviously wasn't feeling too comfortable around him since something about him just screamed trouble. He slowly started backing away from the man but the man simply followed him with a smug look across his face.

The man quickly reached his hand out at an alarming rate, causing Xavier to close his eyes tightly and flinch in fear. Xavier had his eyes closed for at least ten seconds and then slowly opened them once he felt no pain, only seeing the man's hand hovering in mid-air, waiting for a hand shake. "Are you okay there? You seem to be a bit startled about something."

"I've been through a lot lately, so forgive me if I seem a bit jumpy." Xavier hesitated for a moment but decided to shake the man's hand. _"What is up with this guy? Who is he and why is he so friendly?"_

A small smirk appeared across the strange man's face as he pulled Xavier into a tight hug and then leaned in so that his mouth was close to his ear so that no one would be able to hear him besides Xavier. "The name's Istvan Bastein, but you can call me the Fifteenth." Xavier's eyes widened in shock since he didn't expect to come across another diary holder so soon, especially in a place like this.

"What do you want from me?" Xavier gulped as he started thinking of ways to try to stall for time to think for a way to escape from this situation. "Do you want to kill me? Are you really going to kill me in a public place like this? No matter what your diary does, you're not getting away from all of these people."

"Believe me Seventeenth, if I wanted to kill you, I would've killed you at the festival." Istvan grinned while Xavier remained completely frozen; he obviously had no idea that there were more diary holders at the festival.

"Then what do you want if you're not here to kill me?" Xavier frowned.

"I came here to ask for your assistance Seventeenth." Istvan replied before he released Xavier and reached inside one of his jacket pockets to pull out a cell phone.

"I don't think you understand the situation that you're in right now, Fifteenth. You can't really force me into helping you since we're out in public like this." Xavier grinned, thinking that he would be safe from death as long as there were people around.

"I could force you to do anything that I want if we were out in a street fight. But anyway, maybe this will help you change your mind in helping me." Istvan extended his arm forward and showed Xavier a picture of Amarante chained up and gagged in a basement.

"Seventh?" Xavier gasped in shock at the sight of the picture.

"That's right; I managed to capture the Seventh diary holder when she attempted to escape from the festival yesterday." Istvan said before he put the phone back into his jacket pocket. "And from the information that I managed to get out of her, you two apparently seem to have quite the relationship."

"Relationship? You should already know that she tried to kill me and my family!" Xavier frowned as he crossed his arms. "There is no relationship between us!"

"Whatever...here's the deal, if you agree to help me, I will turn the Seventh over to you to do whatever you please." Istvan smiled.

"Sounds tempting...but what if I choose to turn down your little offer? What are you doing to do then?" Xavier grinned.

"Then I'll use my Future Diary to force you to help me then." Istvan shrugged as he reached within his jacket pocket again and pulled out his cell phone with a small smirk on his face again. "Let's see here, Xavier Rou, Seventeenth diary holder..." His eyes shifted back and forth as he read the entries on his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Xavier asked, feeling a bit uneasy around the diary holder.

"Wow, you are just full of physical, emotional, and mental weaknesses. I really am beginning to wonder how you've managed to survive this long in the game." Istvan laughed. "I mean after losing your family in witness protection-" He stopped in mid-sentence once he saw the furious look on Xavier's face.

"How the hell did you know that my family is in witness protection?" Xavier glared at Istvan, he wanted to kill him right then and there, but he couldn't risk causing a scene out in the open like this.

"My [Weakness Diary] told me so..." Istvan replied. "My diary gives me details on the weaknesses of others around me! Whether they be physical, emotional, or mental! My diary will give me the right information that will help me push your buttons!"

"And how do you plan on forcing me to help you by making me angry?" Xavier asked, trying to calm himself down so that he could think clearly.

"If you don't help me, I'll just have to inform the surviving members of the Third's yakuza family of your friends' whereabouts and have them exact their revenge on their bosses murderer." Istvan shrugged his shoulders.

Xavier quickly rushed over to Istvan and grabbed him by his jacket. "You bastard! My friends didn't kill the Third! I was the one that did it! If you're going to get someone killed, then send them after me!"

"It is possible that none of you have to die, Seventeenth. If you just simply follow me to my place, I could fill you in on how you could help us defeat the Eleventh diary holder." Istvan placed his hands on Xavier's chest and pushed him back a bit while dusting his jacket off.

"Us?" Xavier repeated while staring at the ground for a moment before he looked up at Istvan. "Wait a minute, the Eleventh diary holder?"

"Follow me Seventeenth. I'll explain everything that you need to know once we get there." Istvan turned around and started walking away. Xavier hesitated for a moment but then decided to follow after Istvan before he escaped his line of vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants <strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Erika Kajura/[Truth Diary]/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Raymond Evritt/[MMA Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/[Supplier Diary]/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Annabella Haitsuki/[Suspicions Diary]/Alive**

**Number 15: Istvan Bastein/[Weakness Diary]/Alive**

**Number 16: Zoth Zade/[Location Diary]/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive **


	20. Entry Number 19: Infiltration Plan!

**Entry Number 19: Infiltration Plan In Motion!**

* * *

><p>"How much farther do we have to walk, Fifteenth? Don't you think it would have been easier for us to have taken a taxi or something?" Xavier asked as he followed after the Fifteenth Diary Holder, Istvan Bastein.<p>

"Quit your complaining, Seventeenth. We're here anyway." Istvan pointed ahead to the small house just up the road from them. He placed his hands in his pockets and continued on his way to the house while Xavier stayed behind and took a moment to enjoy the sights of the countryside.

It had been years since Xavier had been down to the countryside. The last time he had remembered going down to the country was to visit his grandmother with his family. He inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, he was enjoying smells of nature, the good and the bad. He started to reminisce about some of the happy times he had with his family before he had been chosen to participate in the survival game. He then began to wonder on how his life would have been if he hadn't been chosen to participate.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Istvan who had called him over all the way from the small house. Xavier shook his head a few times to snap himself back into reality before he rushed over to the house to confront Istvan. The two simply stared at each other for a moment before they finally made their way into the house.

"Hey Grandma! We're home!" Istvan called out as he walked into the living room of the house with Xavier following close behind. Two children ran down the chairs and embraced Istvan by tackling him to the floor. The three people burst into fits of laughter and continued to embrace each other while Xavier remained in the background, feeling slightly awkward upon watching the scene.

_"Okay, maybe this guy isn't as bad as I initially made him out to be. It seems like he does the things he does to protect his family...just like me." Xavier frowned slightly._

"Istvan! Istvan! We're happy to see that you're still alive and well!" The two children smiled happily while Istvan rubbed their heads gently.

"Nike. Nyse. Did you two honestly think that I would get killed out there?" Istvan gave the children a small pout before he pointed to himself with his thumb. "I told the both of you that I would win this survival game and become God."

"We know that you'll become God, Istvan. You've never lied to us before." Nike and Nyse said in unison, totally creeping Xavier out since he only saw things like that happen in horror movies.

Nike and Nyse are a pair of twin girls with vibrant blonde hair and chilling blue eyes. Nike keeps her hair in pony tails while Nyse lets her hair down to cover her face. They're both currently wearing blue overalls but Nike is wearing a yellow shirt under hears while Nyse is wearing a red one.

The twins finally looked away from Istvan and noticed Xavier standing in the corner of the room, trying not to attract too much attention to himself. The twins exchanged glances with each other before they grinned and walked over to the nervous diary holder.

"Are you the Seventeenth diary holder that Istvan has told us so much about?" The twins asked in unison, making Xavier feel even more creeped out about the situation he was in.

Before Xavier could open his mouth to answer, an elderly woman with shoulder length grey hair and brown eyes entered the room. The elderly woman is currently wearing a red cardigan sweater, brown pants and flip-flops.

"Nike, Nyse, quit messing around with the young man. Can't you see that you're both scaring him?" The elderly woman smiled lightly as she sat down on the nearest chair available. The twins whined in unison before they complied with the elderly woman's wishes and decided to leave Xavier alone for now.

"You...I know I've seen you somewhere before." Xavier took a gander at the elderly woman and tried his best to remember where he had seen her before. After a series of flashbacks had raced through his mind, he had finally remembered where he saw her. It was back when he was in the hospital when the news had revealed the identities of the survivors of the 'Old Retirement Home Massacre'.

"My name is Henrika Bastein. I'm one of the fortunate survivors of the Old Retirement Home Massacre just like you, Xavier Rou, Seventeenth diary holder." Henrika smiled.

"I see that your grandson didn't hesitate to mention the survival game to you." Xavier seemed rather infuriated now.

"He told me about the survival game the moment it had began. While I do not agree with this troublesome situation, there's nothing that he can do besides participate." Henrika sighed.

"I know you're displeased about me forcing you to come here, but we were running out of options. Like I told you before, the Eleventh diary holder has us backed into a corner at the moment." Istvan informed him.

"Do you know the identity of the Eleventh diary holder?" Xavier asked as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"No we don't." Henrika shook her head. "All we know is that she's using students from a nearby school to send us death threats."

"Death threats? The last time a couple of students came over here, they had fire bottles and nearly burnt this entire house to the ground!" Istvan reminded his grandmother.

"Wait a minute...students?" Xavier was flummoxed about the situation now.

"We assume that the Eleventh is some kind of high authority figure in the school. Like a teacher, or principal, or district board member, something like that." Nyse said.

"We're not sure how the Eleventh did it. But he or she is giving us until today to surrender ourselves before she orders a full on assault." Henrika frowned.

"What do you expect me to do about this? I can't take down the Eleventh if he or she has control over an entire school of students." Xavier stated.

"You took out the Third and Sixth diary holders yesterday didn't you? Surely you can handle someone like the Eleventh." Nike and Nyse smiled.

"I had an entire team with me though. If you can help me by letting me call them-"

"You don't need them." Istvan interrupted him. "My family and I will help you take down the Eleventh dairy holder today."

"How are we going to do that?" Xavier folded his arms, he was interested to know what they were planning.

"We are going to infiltrate the school, find the Eleventh, and kill him or her." Istvan replied.

"If the Eleventh is controlling the school, then it won't be so easy." Xavier objected to the idea. "The Eleventh would easily be able to find us depending if he or she is a high authority figure."

"Well we can't just sit around and do nothing. We need to kill the Eleventh today or else we're going to be killed." Istvan stated.

"The only way we would be able to successfully infiltrate the school was if I pretended to capture one of you and bring you to the Eleventh as some sort of peace offering." The Bastein family's eyes widened in horror upon hearing such a cruel suggestion. Istvan reacted to Xavier's plan by grabbing him off the couch and slamming him against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are suggesting such a plan?" Istvan walked over to the downed Xavier and pressed his foot against his throat, ignoring the desperate gasps for air escaping from his mouth. "We're trying to prevent the Eleventh from getting his or her hands on us!"

"C-Calm down! I'm only trying to help!" Xavier attempted to calm the furious man down before he found himself dead. "This seems like the only legit plan that can help us infiltrate the school without being killed on the spot!"

"You bastard! You must really want to die today!" Istvan raised his foot up into the air, preparing to slam it back down onto Xavier's face until the twins rushed over and stopped him.

"Hold on Istvan. I know it may sound crazy, but the Seventeenth may have a point here." Henrika said before she let out a sigh.

"But grandma! We can't afford to have any of us get killed!" Istvan looked over his shoulder to his grandmother with pleading eyes.

"I trust that the Seventeenth will do everything in his power to keep us alive." Henrika smiled.

"I'll pretend to capture one of you and hand you over to the Eleventh in order to gain his or her trust and get him or her to form an alliance with me." Xavier stood back up to his feet while rubbing his neck. "The Eleventh won't kill you on the spot since he or she wants to kill the entire family, right? The Eleventh will want to use the captured family member as a ransom."

"That sounds good. But how will you kill the Eleventh?" Nike asked.

"I'll simply put a bullet through the Eleventh's head the moment he or she lets his or her guard down." Xavier grinned.

"Who are we going to choose to be captured?" Nyse asked.

"I'm sure that Eneas would be happy to do it." Istvan nudged his head to the left, signifying that he wanted Xavier to follow after him. Xavier followed Istvan own into the basement where Eneas stood guard over Amarante who was currently chained against a wall. Eneas is an extremely tall individual and alarmingly thin. He has sandy blonde hair which he keeps swept back, and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a black suit with black leather gloves, and black shoes.

"So...the Seventeenth actually showed up to free me, huh?" Amarante smiled happily upon seeing Xavier enter the room.

"Actually Amarante, I'm here to see that you never leave this basement alive." Xavier cruelly smiled upon seeing Amarante's situation.

"Oh...so you're wrapped around the Fifteenth's little fingers now are you?" Amarante averted her gaze from Xavier and pouted in disappointment.

"This girl has quite the mouth on her. Can't we just kill her already and be done with this?" Eneas scowled. He had been standing guard over the Seventh for hours now and had been fed up with hearing her talk about complete and utter nonsense.

"Seventeenth will deal with Seventh after we're done with the Eleventh." Istvan said.

"Oh, so you're forming an alliance against the Eleventh diary holder? What's the Eleventh's identity? What does the Eleventh's diary do?" Amarante smiled in anticipation. "If you guys need help in killing the Eleventh, you could untie me and..." Her mouth immediately shut once Eneas had slammed his fist into the wall next to her face.

"I'd suggest shutting up now before Eneas here truly loses his temper and kills you." Istvan warned her. Amarante did as she was told and kept her mouth closed. But a small defiant smirk still remained on her face.

"So this is the Seventeenth diary holder?" Eneas stared down at Xavier.

"Y-Yeah..." Xavier felt intimidated by Eneas' size and presence. He made a mental note not to make this man angry anyway possible.

"Seventeenth here has come up with a plan to capture you and bring you to the Eleventh. You will be used as a 'hostage' to draw us out to him or her." Istvan began.

"And when the Eleventh has let his or her guard down, I will finish the Eleventh off." Xavier finished.

"Sounds kind of risky, but I'm up for it. Let's go." Eneas and Istvan stared walking out of the door while Xavier stayed behind to have a little chat with Amarante.

"Good to see that you're still alive, Seventeenth. I thought for sure that the Third would have at least managed to kill you at the festival." Amarante smirked.

"The Third was easily dealt with once I had a team of diary holders to assist me in his defeat. The Eleventh will be no different." Xavier said.

"Underestimating the abilities of other diary holders huh? It seems that this survival game has changed you quite a bit since the last time I encountered you." Amarante said. "I kind of like seeing you like this."

"Well I don't...I don't plan on staying in this state of mind for long. Once I become God, I will fix everything that has happened in this damn world of chaos." Xavier frowned.

"What are you planning Seventeenth? I know that you were forced to come here, but I can see it in your eyes that you're plotting something devious." Amarante chuckled. "Care to let me in on it? I promise that I won't tell anyone if you do."

Xavier simply smiled at Amarante before he turned his back to her and left the basement. He walked out into the living room of the house to see the Bastein family were chatting amongst themselves but then abruptly stopped once he had entered.

"Why did you all suddenly go quiet?" Xavier nervously asked.

"We were just discussing the set up for the infiltration plan." Eneas walked over to Xavier and placed his hands on his shoulders. The next thing Xavier knew, he was knocked unconscious once Eneas headbutted him square in the face.

"Part one of the infiltration plan has been complete. Now all we need to do is move on to part two." The Bastein family grinned as they stared at Xavier's unconscious body laid out in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I have returned from my extremely long hiatus and I'm ready to finish up the story! I apologize for my long absence but now I'm here to complete what I started! I hope you all look forward to the future chapters!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants<strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Erika Kajura/[Truth Diary]/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Raymond Evritt/[MMA Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/[Supplier Diary]/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Annabella Haitsuki/[Suspicions Diary]/Alive**

**Number 15: Istvan Bastein/[Weakness Diary]/Alive**

**Number 16: Zoth Zade/[Location Diary]/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive**


	21. Entry Number 20: Phase Two: Betrayal!

**Entry Number 20: Phase Two: Betrayal!**

* * *

><p>"You know you could have told me that giving me a black eye was part of the infiltration plan." Xavier groaned as he rubbed his black eye while walking alongside Istvan and Eneas Bastein.<p>

"We could have done that, but then you probably would have struggled and resisted. And we don't have time to dilly dally." The Fifteenth diary holder Istvan chuckled lightly.

"Still don't understand how giving me a black eye and bruises across my face will help us infiltrate the school." Xavier said.

"You're going to walk up there and offer up Eneas here to the Eleventh diary holder." Istvan looked over his shoulder to see Xavier. "Do you think that the Eleventh would believe that someone as weak as you could capture someone as big as Eneas without even gaining a single scratch?"

"The plan would immediately fail before it could even begin." Eneas stated, his face was covered in bruises thanks to Istvan's fists.

Xavier looked over to Eneas for a moment and once again took note of his build and size. What Eneas said was true, if Xavier had offered someone as big as Eneas to the Eleventh, he definitely would have been killed. Though there was no way in hell he was going to thank them out loud for giving him a black eye, he appreciated them for thinking ahead and keep him alive for now.

The three continued to walk through the forest until they stopped in their tracks upon seeing the school up ahead. The school was rather large despite it being in the middle of nowhere. The gates were large, covered in barbed wire, and were unfortunately electric. The place seemed more like a fortress rather than a simple school. Xavier and the others weren't necessarily shocked about the fortress like school though. They were more shocked about the pikes in front of the school gates with decapitated heads on them.

"Holy fucking shit." Xavier covered his mouth and backed up a few feet upon seeing the decapitated heads on the pikes. He made his way around a tree and barfed up his lunch.

"Sheesh...I thought people stopped using scare tactics like that in the seventeen hundreds." Istvan and Eneas didn't seem too fazed by the decapitated heads.

"Whoever the Eleventh dairy holder is...they sure do know how to send a message to people." Xavier groaned after he had finished throwing up.

"Well we're going to send an even better message once we make our way inside of that damn fortress." Istvan turned to face Xavier. "If you're about finished throwing up over there, it's time to begin phase two of the infiltration plan."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this." Xavier wiped his mouth and then nodded, showing that he was ready to begin with phase two. Eneas looked over to Istvan and then nodded as well to show that he was ready. Istvan walked behind Eneas and tied his arms and wrists with some rope that he had been carrying around with him.

"Be careful out there Eneas. The rope isn't as tight as it seems. So if you feel like you're in anyway danger, just pull your arms apart and that rope will come lose so that you can make your escape." Istvan smiled as he pat his brother on the shoulder.

"Thank you brother. Hopefully we will be able to kill the Eleventh in a matter of a few hours." Eneas smiled before he looked over to Xavier. "Come Seventeenth. It is time to begin."

"Right." Xavier walked over to Eneas and then turned him around. He placed his hand on his tied wrists and they made their way to the front of the school gates.

"Push me down onto the ground. Make this look as realistic as possible." Eneas whispered.

Xavier liked the thought of that and immediately pushed Eneas onto the ground. He then placed his foot on top of his head and grinned menacingly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth to call out the Eleventh diary holder until a volley of arrows flew down from the sky and lodged themselves into the ground around him.

_"Arrows? This place truly is a damn fortress!" Xavier stared at the arrows around him in complete disbelief. He began to wonder if this plan was going to succeed without him getting injured or killed. He attempted to play it cool and remained motionless while several students rose up from behind the ledges from the roof of the school building._

"Don't you dare move from that spot! Those were warning shots!" A male student with glasses yelled while the remaining students on the roof aimed another set of arrows.

"Who are you and what brings you here?" A female student with glasses asked.

"I am the Seventeenth diary holder, Xavier Rou. I have come to meet with the Eleventh diary holder." Xavier replied. "To show that I have no ill intentions, I have captured one of the Eleventh's enemies."

"One of the Eleventh's enemies?" The school students muttered amongst themselves for a minute until the two glasses wearing students waved their hands through the air, signaling for them to remain focused on the situation at hand. The two students ordered for Xavier to remain still while they properly discussed the matter with their superior.

"Looks like the planning is working out just fine for the time being." Xavier smiled as he waited for the Eleventh diary holder to come out from the school. A few minutes had passed and several students came out from the entrance and opened up the school gates. The soccer team lifted Eneas to his feet and dragged him away while the two glasses wearing students took Xavier inside of the school.

He walked through the halls of the school and observed his surroundings. And to his knowledge, the outside of the school looked more appealing than the inside. The halls were a complete mess, it appeared as if a typhoon had passed through. Blood splatters were stained on the walls, lockers, and floors, doors were kicked down from their hinges and were lying on the floor, and the classrooms themselves were utterly destroyed.

"Should I even ask why the inside of the school looks like a massacre took place?" Xavier asked.

"That's because a massacre did take place." Xavier's eyes widened upon hearing those words from the female glasses wearing student. "It happened a few weeks ago."

"Now, now, Marika. Don't go around scaring the boy." The male glasses wearing student chuckled slightly. "We've been meaning to clean the place up for a while now. But things have been rather difficult since the entire city was thrown into chaos."

"Hard to believe that everyone in the city can now read into the future whenever they please. This is simply amazing." The male student smiled before he stopped in front of a door. The door had several blood splatter stains on it and the word 'principal' was crossed out with the name 'Miyako' replacing it.

"Here we are. Enter." Marika ordered before she opened the door, pushed Xavier inside, and closed the door behind him.

"W-Wait a second!" Xavier turned around and banged on the door a few times so that he could be let out of the room. He soon stopped upon hearing a feminine voice loudly clear her throat in order to gain his attention. He slowly turned around to see a girl with long brown, red highlighted hair tied in twin tails and brown eyes. The girl was currently wearing a school uniform consisting of a white top, blue tie, blue pleated skirt, black thigh high socks, and black shoes.

"So you're the Seventeenth diary holder?" The girl leaned forward and rested her arms on the desk in front of her. "Would you prefer me calling you by your number or by your real name, Xavier Rou?"

"Whatever you choose to call me is up to you." Xavier replied. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and assume that you're the Eleventh diary holder?"

"Yes. I am Miyako Kiyomizu. I am the Eleventh diary holder." Miyako properly introduced herself before she beckoned for Xavier to come closer inside of the room. He slowly made his way further into the room and took a seat in front of the desk. "My diary informed me that I would be meeting you today. So what brings you here?"

"You must know why I'm here. You have a future diary don't you?" Xavier inquired.

"Yes, but I want to hear why you're here with your own words." Miyako reached inside of the drawer and pulled out a handgun. A small smile appeared on the girl's face as she aimed it at the unsuspecting diary holder. "Depending on your answer, I might consider sparing your life a little longer in this survival game." Her smile disappeared when she noticed that not a single expression of fear had appeared on Xavier's face.

"I came here to offer an alliance with you." Xavier said as he stared at the gun.

"You're not afraid of being shot?" Miyako's eyes narrowed. "Did your diary warn you ahead of time that you would be in this situation?"

"Perhaps it did, but I have yet to check on it since I'm worried that you might try to destroy it." Xavier replied.

"Destroying the diary would be a good tactic, but I have no problem with putting a bullet through your head." Miyako lowered the handgun onto her lap. "So tell me. Why would you suddenly decide to form an alliance with me? Out of all the diary holders to choose from, I've never made the others acknowledge my existence in the survival game."

"Except for the Fifteenth." Xavier stated. "I encountered the Fifteenth a few hours ago. I had him cornered and he offered that I spare his life and that I form an alliance with him to take you down."

"So you betrayed him after he told you of my location. I'll admit that you're a bit smarter than I thought you were." Miyako smiled. "But it was rather stupid of you to come in here by yourself. I could easily put a bullet through your head."

"You could. But you should know that I have no ill intentions towards you. Your diary hasn't notified you of a 'Dead End' prophecy now has it?" Xavier inquired.

Miyako pulled out her cellphone and carefully stared at the screen. Xavier was right; there was no 'Dead End' on her screen. But that didn't mean that she could let her guard down around another diary holder. "What do you hope to gain from this alliance? Eventually the both of us will have no other choice but to kill each other."

"I am well aware of that. But I'm more concerned on taking down the heavy hitters in the survival game." Xavier lowered his head and clenched his hands into tight fists. "Recently I've been the target of several attacks by other diary holders. I want to form an alliance so that I can strike back and let the others know that I am a force to be reckoned with."

"You've already sent that message to the other diary holders at the previous meeting. Everyone knows that you managed to kill the Third and Sixth yesterday." Miyako informed him.

"I had help from the Second, Eighth, Sixteenth, and other Apprentice diary holders." Xavier looked up at her. "I'm ashamed to admit that by myself, I would never be able to survive this long."

"So you want to survive?" Miyako giggled into her hand. "Seeing you like this is quite entertaining. You're like a lost little duck on the verge of death. But instead of accepting it, you're desperately clinging onto life as if you actually have something to live for. Tell me, what makes you so important that you wish to live so badly?"

"I'm not important at all." Miyako's eyes narrowed upon hearing Xavier's sad response. "Compared to other dairy holders, I'm not fit to become a god of time and space." The Eleventh slowly began to add more pressure on the trigger of her gun, she was prepared to put the Seventeenth out of his misery.

"I see...then perhaps I should-"

"However, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to sit back and allow the other diary holders to walk all over me. I've joined forces with three diary holders so far that are looking past this survival game and are seeing the big picture here." Xavier said.

"The big picture?" Miyako questioned him.

"No matter which diary holder wins in this alliance of ours. We don't have to worry about death since we can simply bring the dead back to life." Xavier replied. "I doubt the other diary holders like the Ninth and Fifteenth and think like us. Which is why I'm offering you the chance to join us and help us create a better future."

"Better...future..." Miyako muttered.

"I need your help, Eleventh. No, Miyako Kiyomizu, join my alliance and help us end this survival game once and for all." Xavier smiled as he reached his hand out to her.

Miyako was completely speechless. Her eyes were wide open for she had been stunned by Xavier's resolve to continue fighting in the survival game despite the odds and the dangers. Or at least that's what she wanted the diary holder to think. She quickly leaned forward and pressed the gun against the Seventeenth's head. She pulled her finger back on the trigger and then a clicking sound could be heard.

Xavier was speechless. After having the gun pressed up against his head, he had expected to be killed at that exact moment. He never thought that the gun was empty from the beginning. He was even more speechless and stunned once Miyako pointed and laughed at him.

"You should have seen the look on your face when I pressed the gun to your head. I hope that you didn't piss yourself like some other people did." Miyako wiped a tear from her eye. "Let that be a lesson to you. You may have tricked others into believing your bullshit. But I'm different."

"I'm aware of that now..." Xavier let out a sigh of relief.

"If you wish to form an alliance with me, then prove to me that you have what it takes." Miyako stood up from her chair and then walked out from the room with Xavier following close behind. As they walked through the halls of the school, nearby students stood out of their way and bowed to them, well more towards Miyako. Seeing this, Xavier now had no doubt in his mind that Miyako was the ruler of this establishment.

"I don't mean to pry. But where are all of the teachers and staff of this school?" Xavier asked once he noticed that there were only students in the school so far.

"Got rid of them. They were no longer needed once everyone became Apprentice diary holders." Miyako grinned. "Since things took a turn for the worst, I decided to step my game up. I revealed the survival game to the students, revealed my diary's abilities, and then I used them to take over this school to use it as a fortress for my protection."

"That explains why everyone treats you like you're a god." Xavier nodded in understanding.

"I will be soon enough. It's far too dangerous for me to leave the safety of this school." Miyako said before she stopped in front of a door leading into the gymnasium.

"Why are we stopping here?" Xavier asked.

Miyako didn't respond. She simply pushed open the door and walked inside. Xavier followed after her and to his surprise, the gymnasium looked like some sort of torture room. There were traps, torture contraptions, and blood splatter stains all over the place. Him and Miyako stopped next to a group of students. They looked up to see that Eneas was dangling above them on the gym ropes.

"Release me from these ropes!" Eneas barked at the students standing around pointing and laughing at him. He looked over to the Eleventh diary holder and continued to struggle to break free from the ropes to kill her.

"Good luck trying to break free. We noticed that your ropes were a little loose when the Seventeenth handed you over." The students stated.

"Good to see you again, Eneas. Where's the Fifteenth?" Miyako asked.

"Go to hell! I'll never rat out my family members! I'd rather die than help you kill them!" Eneas yelled at her.

"That can honestly be arranged. Whether you tell me where they are or not, the Seventeenth here will help me kill them." Miyako placed her hand on Xavier's shoulders. Eneas glared at Xavier and remained silent. The Eleventh noticed this and decided to exploit his sudden amount of silence. "Good work on bringing Eneas over to us, Seventeenth."

"No problem." Xavier said nervously while trying to ignore Eneas' fearsome glare.

"It must have been hard dealing with this big guy all by yourself. Am I right?" Miyako asked.

"Yes it was. That guy sure does know how to put up one hell of a fight." Xavier nodded.

"Okay, that's enough bullshit for one day." Miyako punched Xavier in his stomach and then the students swarmed around him and held him down to the ground.

"Nghh...what the hell is this?" Xavier grunted through his clenched teeth.

"Seventeenth, you've got one shot at this. If you want me to join your alliance, you need to prove that you're on my side here." Miyako pulled out her cellphone. "This is my [Student Diary]. It details information regarding what is happening around all of the students attending this school. I have eyes all around the city, Seventeenth. Nothing can get past me."

"What are you trying to tell me here?" Xavier frowned.

"Let me make it simple for you to understand." Miyako loaded the gun in her hand and aimed it at him. "Tell me the truth about your situation. I know for a fact that you didn't capture Eneas all by yourself. You told me yourself that you can't do much without the help of a team. Are you allying yourself with the Fifteenth to kill me?"

Xavier was in the hot seat now. This was definitely a life or death situation. He had to choose which side to ally himself with. The problem for him was that no matter which side he chose, one or the other would kill him. Since he had a gun pointed to his head, he decided to ally himself with the Eleventh. "I was forced to ally myself with the Fifteenth. The Fifteenth's diary helps him pinpoint the weaknesses of others around him. He found out my weaknesses and exploited them."

"I see. So you and Eneas infiltrated my school and would wait for the perfect opportunity to kill me." Miyako nodded before she looked over to Eneas with a smug grin. "I figured you to be too dumb to come up with a plan like this. No doubt it was the work of your brother and Seventeenth here."

"You bastard Seventeenth! When my brother learns of your betrayal! He'll kill you and everyone else in your little team!" Eneas shouted in fits of rage.

"That's not going to happen. I caught wind of you guys coming here long before you got here since I had scouts around the area." Miyako informed him.

"You knew from the beginning?" Xavier looked surprised. "How come you didn't just kill me then?"

"I'm dealing with the Fifteenth first. My scouts are chasing after Istvan through the woods right now as we speak. We'll capture him eventually and then we'll deal with the rest of his family." Miyako grinned as the students released Xavier.

"Hold on, the entire family? You don't need to kill them all. Only Istvan is the Fifteenth." Xavier said.

"Nope." Miyako aimed her gun at Eneas and then pulled the trigger, putting a bullet straight through his head. All of the students in the gymnasium cheered in excitement as they saw Eneas' lifeless body drop down onto the floor. "The entire Bastein family is the Fifteenth diary holder."

"The entire family?" Xavier gasped in shock.

"Yes." Miyako nodded as she turned to face the stunned diary holder. "You made the right choice in choosing to side with me. Now you'll live a little longer unlike Eneas there. Now come along Seventeenth, we still have diary holders to hunt down."

Xavier remained still for awhile and stared at Eneas' dead body. This situation was now escalating and he needed to make sure that he kept up or else he would end up like him. He clenched his hands into fists and followed after the Eleventh.

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants<strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Erika Kajura/[Truth Diary]/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Raymond Evritt/[MMA Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/[Supplier Diary]/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Miyako Kiyomizu/[Student Diary]/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Annabella Haitsuki/[Suspicions Diary]/Alive**

**Number 15: Istvan Bastein/[Weakness Diary]/Alive**

**Number 16: Zoth Zade/[Location Diary]/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive**


	22. Entry Number 21: Phase Three: The Kill!

**Entry Number 21: Phase Three: The Kill!**

* * *

><p>"This is really starting to annoy me, now." The Eleventh Diary Holder, Miyako Kiyomizu, sighed as she walked around the forest trail while staring at the screen of the cell phone.<p>

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" The Seventeenth Diary Holder, Xavier Rou, followed Miyako through the forest trail alongside several other students.

"Of course something happened." Miyako replied as she looked over her shoulder to glare at Xavier. "The Fifteenth has managed to kill off the scouts chasing after him. Now I no longer have any eyes on him. That [Weakness Diary] of his is no joke."

"I could have told you that. It tells him the physical and mental weaknesses of those around him. I have no idea on how we're going to get around that." Xavier sighed.

"Getting around it isn't much of a problem if we surround him." Miyako soon stopped in her tracks and took a moment to think. "Well, I guess chasing after him won't be much of a problem since I practically know where he's going to go."

"He's most likely heading back to his house to evacuate his family." Xavier assumed.

"Well now, look at the little junior detective." Miyako smiled as she completely turned around to face Xavier. "Okay Xavier, it's time for you to show me what you can really do out on the field."

"Out on the field? What are you talking about now, Miyako?" Xavier asked, feeling a little uncomfortable about Miyako's attitude at the moment.

"You clearly proved yourself to be on my side earlier when you betrayed Eneas. Now I want you to betray the entire Bastein family." Miyako replied. "None of them have any idea that you're on my side now. This gives you the perfect opportunity to infiltrate their house again and kill them."

"While I'm doing that, what are you going to be doing then?" Xavier asked, not wanting to leave the Eleventh alone yet after briefly forming their "alliance".

"I don't like the tone of voice you used to ask that question." A small frown appeared across the diary holder's face as she turned her back to Xavier. "If you must know, I'm going to regroup with the other students and prepare a full on assault on the Bastein family in case you come up short with the infiltration plan."

"Why not do the assault now? Don't you think they'll find it kind of strange that I'm the only one to return to their home while their family member is dead?" Xavier pointed out. "If I try to return to them now, they'll figure out that I betrayed them and they'll kill me on the spot."

"Hmmm…though it is a risk that I'm willing to take…I guess it would be bad for our alliance." Miyako sighed before she dialed a few numbers on her phone and placed it against her ear. "Hello…yes, it's time. Bring the soccer team, archery club, and the kendo club. We're ending the Fifteenth today." She said sternly before she hung up the phone.

"Wow, you really have turned the entire school into some kind of fortress now haven't you?" Xavier chuckled lightly.

"It surely wasn't easy. Thanks to the stunt that the Ninth pulled, it became easier for me to take over the school with all the occurring chaos." Miyako smiled at Xavier as she continued on her way down the trail.

"I assume that you're good at manipulating the minds of people during times of chaos and disorder?" Xavier inquired.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Seventeenth." Miyako replied. "The Ninth stepped up his game, so I simply did the same while managing to keep my identity hidden as well so far."

"What do you mean so far? The Fifteenth and I know your identity and perhaps even the Ninth as well considering the power of his diary." Xavier reminded his partner, only to have a gun quickly pulled on him. He jerked back a little while raising his hands into the air.

"I am well aware of that, Seventeenth. This is why I've chosen to form an alliance with you. You're going to help me eliminate those that know of my identity." Miyako said before she slowly lowered her gun and continued on down the trail with Xavier following behind her very cautiously. He figured that the female diary holder was still on edge about everything that was about to go down. He knew that he was. He was teaming up with someone he hardly even knew to take down even more people that he hardly even knew. He thought back to how all of this began to happen, starting back with the murder of the Sixth.

He began to wonder if it was a good idea on killing the Sixth in cold blood the other day. If he hadn't killed him, perhaps he wouldn't be in the situation that he was in right now. But after taking more time to think about it, he immediately disregarded his previous thought. He didn't regret killing the Sixth a single bit. He personally felt that the bastard reaped what he sowed. Xavier got himself into this mess by making a crucial decision that impacted the flow of the game. He wasn't going to hesitate to do it once again.

Xavier continued to follow Miyako down the trail until the both of them reached the end of the woods, seeing the house of the Bastein family in the distance. The two of them continued to wait there completely undetected while they waited for the arrival of their own personal squad of students. It didn't take long for them to get there. Before they knew it, the students from the soccer team, archery club, and the kendo club arrived and began to surround the house. So far everything was going well…perhaps a little too well for Miyako's liking. Something was going on right now and she didn't like it.

"This is too easy. The Fifteenth is definitely up to something right now and I don't like it." Miyako said while checking her [Student Diary]. "We shouldn't have been able to get this close to the house without some kind of trap going o…" Before she could finish her sentence, the signature static sound echoed from her cell phone, signaling that the future had just been changed. The moment that Miyako had just finished reading the "new future", her eyes widened in horror before she called out to her allies to retreat.

But it was already too late. The moment the students heard their leader's desperate cry for a retreat, the earth beneath them cracked and eventually collapsed, sending them all falling to their untimely deaths. The students that did somehow manage to survive quickly tried to run away from the area, not wanting to end up like the previous students. As they ran across the field in a desperate attempt for salvation, more and more pitfall traps opened up beneath their feet and sent them plummeting to their untimely deaths as well. The entire plan was now in disarray according to Xavier's perspective. But from Miyako's perspective, the plan was just beginning now that she was aware of the traps laid out for them all.

"Pitfall traps with deadly spikes at the bottom? Wow, the Fifteenth really pulled out all the stops here." Miyako seemed rather impressed of the fortitude that her enemy diary holders were expressing right now.

"I would have never imagined that they would have pitfall traps set up all over the house like this." Xavier was shocked to see the new turn of events. He then let out a small sigh of relief that he didn't end up like the other students when he first set foot on the property.

"That's not the only thing." Miyako read further entries within the contents of her [Student Diary]. "The Fifteenth set up traps all over the property and the forests. Bear traps, land mines, trip wires, and of course pitfalls."

"If you knew about these traps, how come you didn't warn the other students about them? You could have saved a lot of lives." Xavier stated; feeling disgusted about the wicked grin on the Eleventh's face at the moment.

"I needed to see for myself just what exactly we're up against here." Miyako said before she turned to the archery club and gave them a small nod. The archery club then nodded in response and then they proceeded to light their arrows on fire before taking aim. Once Miyako had deemed that they were ready, she ordered them to open fire on the house and set it ablaze. The archers complied with their leader's orders and attacked the house with volleys of flaming arrows, watching and cheering in excitement as the flames slowly began to consume the house.

"This is still too easy." Xavier muttered while rubbing his chin, something definitely wasn't right about all this.

"What a shame. After coming all this way, the Fifteenth is going to burn to death." Miyako sighed in disappointment, hoping that the Fifteenth would have put up more of a fight.

"Something isn't right." Xavier muttered before he ran out from the woods and entered the burning house. Feeling confused as to what Xavier was talking about, Miyako soon decided to follow after him while the other students stood and watched as the house continued to burn.

"What are you doing, Seventeenth? Why are you entering into a burning house like this?" Miyako frowned as she made sure to keep low, the smoke from the flames already filling the ceilings.

"This is all too easy, Miyako! There's no possible way something like this could take out the Fifteenth in one fell swoop!" Xavier replied as he crawled through the house, making his way down to the basement.

"What do you mean there's no possible way? We'll die in here if we don't leave soon." Miyako stated. She began to question as to why she suddenly decided to follow after him without properly thinking. At any moment the both of them could be killed inside of that burning building. And that thought of that happening didn't sit too well with her. But she really didn't have much of a choice in the matter considering she didn't trust Xavier to be out of her sight just yet. The moment the two diary holders reached the bottom of the stairs, a support beam collapsed and crashed down onto the stairs, blocking off their escape route from the room.

"Shit!" Xavier cursed as he pulled out his [Dull Diary] and desperately searched through its contents for a possible escape route. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth the moment an entry regarding to the escape route appeared across the screen. He looked around the area and eventually found a latch on the floor. He grabbed hold of the latch and pulled open a secret door, revealing a staircase leading to darkness.

"Well would you look at here. It seems the Fifteenth is a bit more resourceful than I thought." Miyako seemed rather impressed by the new turn of development. She was overjoyed that the Bastein Family was actually putting up more resistance against her. Not wanting to waste anymore time inside of the burning house, Miyako took hold of Xavier's hand and ran down the staircase leading to the darkness. Once they had reached the bottom, the two future diary holders eventually found themselves in some sort of underground tunnel filled with several lit up lanterns.

"Guess the Fifteenth was more prepared for your assault." Xavier was amazed at the size of the tunnel.

"Interesting." Miyako muttered as she followed down the paths of the lit lanterns, curious as to where the end f the tunnel would lead her. "I've clearly underestimated the Fifteenth. I was unaware of their traps and this secret underground tunnel. Killing all of them in one day won't be as easy as I thought."

"What should we do from here? Wait for reinforcements?" Xavier asked.

"It'll take too long for everyone to get down here while the house is still burning." Miyako pulled out her gun. "The both of us will have to deal with the remaining diary holders ourselves. Three against two isn't too bad."

"It could possibly be four against two since you no longer have any eyes on Istvan." Xavier reminded her as he followed her down the path of the lanterns. As he followed her, he looked down to the gun in her head, feeling slightly nervous being around her considering he didn't have a weapon to defend himself. "Actually, it might be four against one since I don't have a weapon. Would you mind giving me your gun?" He requested.

"So that you can kill me whenever the situation presents itself? No thank you." Miyako refused Xavier's request as she continued on down the path, being mindful of her surroundings in case the Fifteenth had set up anymore traps.

"Why are you being so paranoid? We're part of an alliance now remember? If I kill you, the Fifteenth would be able to kill me with ease." Xavier stated.

"While that is true, I'm still not one hundred percent certain that you're on my side. This could still be part of some ploy to get me alone with the Fifteenth." Miyako suddenly stopped in her tracks upon realizing this. She then slowly turned around and aimed her gun at Xavier. "Which is why from now on you're going to be taking point while we're down here in this underground tunnel."

"Are you serious? Do you really think that this is the time to be pointing a gun at me? What more do I have to do to prove that I'm on your side here?" Xavier scowled fiercely as he slowly lifted his hands into air.

"Quit arguing with me and do as I say." Miyako replied as she nudged her head to the side, signaling for Xavier to move on ahead. Knowing that he had no choice in the matter, Xavier reluctantly moved on ahead while Miyako followed closely behind, pressing her gun against his back in order to keep him in line.

"This is only slowing us down, Eleventh. The Fifteenth is going to get away at this rate." Xavier frowned.

"Then perhaps you should stop wasting your time by talking and keep an eye out for any traps the Fifteenth could have left behind." Miyako said harshly.

_"Something's off about her. She seems more harsh and uneasy than usual." Xavier mentally noted as he continued down the path. "It can't be just because I asked for the gun. No matter, I need to focus more on the Fifteenth for now considering the Eleventh could kill me at any time." _

"Stop for a second there, Seventeenth." Miyako ordered before she knelt down and placed her finger on a small trail of blood on the ground. "This blood seems fresh. Someone amongst them must be wounded."

"It's most likely the Seventh." Xavier assumed. "The last time I was here they did have her chained up in the basement."

"The Seventh is here as well? Things only continue to get interesting." Miyako smirked before she pointed the gun forward, ordering Xavier to keep moving. The two dairy holders eventually came to a complete stop upon hearing a strange sound coming towards them. After taking a moment to listen carefully, it sounded like a mine cart traveling on the tracks. And indeed it was, but something was off about the mine cart. It wasn't the fact that it was rolling towards the diary holders, but rather it was rolling towards with them with a crate of lit dynamite. Upon realizing this, the diary holders turned tail and ran back in the opposite direction of the mine cart before it could have the chance to explode.

Unfortunately their efforts in escaping from the dynamite's explosion radius were futile. For once the dynamites exploded, the force of the explosion knocked both Miyako and Xavier into the hard walls of the mine, rendering them unconscious on impact. Though their bad luck did not in there, the shock from the explosion was too much for the old mine to handle, resulting in a cave in. The rocks from around the area began to crack, crumble, and fall around both of the unconscious diary holders.

* * *

><p>After spending several hours of being unconscious, Xavier eventually found himself waking up to a familiar voice calling out to him. As he took a moment to give his eyes time to adjust to the lights, he groaned in pain while sitting up. He then took a minute to look around the room to get a grasp on where he could possibly be now. To his immediate horror, he saw several dead bodies being dangled off the ground by a bunch of hooks. All of the bodies were frozen and covered in ice.<p>

"W-What the fuck is this place?" Xavier began to panic as he slowly backed his way into a wall.

"Finally awake now, Seventeenth? You're inside the Fifteenth's meat locker." Xavier's eyes widened upon hearing such a familiar voice once again. As he quickly looked in the direction in where the voice was coming from, he felt a rush of anger course through his body. So far there were only two people that would make him so mad. And considering the fact that he had killed one of them, the voice could have only belonged to the Seventh Diary Holder, Amarante Dai.

"Amarante? What are you doing here?" Xavier obviously wasn't pleased to see the Seventh right now, especially not in a place filled with frozen dead bodies.

"Did you hit your head too hard after falling for the Fifteenth's trap?" Amarante rolled her eyes as if it was obvious why she was still around. "Have you forgotten that I'm still a prisoner?"

"Oh…right…" Xavier cringed in pain as he struggled to his feet. He was still pretty banged up from the explosion earlier. It was almost a miracle that he could even stand. "Never mind that…why are we in a meat locker? And where's the Eleventh?" He looked around the meat locker, seeing no sign of Miyako anywhere.

"Isn't it obvious why we're here? Now that the Fifteenth have their hands on the Eleventh, we're going to end up like these people here." Amarante nonchalantly indicated to the frozen bodies hanging around them. At the thought of ending up like the bodies, Xavier began to frantically search the meat locker for a way of escape. The first thing he tried was obviously the only door in the room. He firmly gripped the handle and desperately tried to pull and push it open, but to no avail. The door was locked from the other side. Once that method had been attempted, he tried to search the walls for some kind of secret panel or something. But nothing was there either.

"Son of a bitch! Are we really trapped here?" Xavier panted heavily before he clutched his ribs and dropped down onto one knee. His injuries were beginning to take their toll on his body.

"Not really. There are two ways of getting out of here. But you probably won't like it." Amarante sang mockingly, irritating the angered Diary holder in the process.

"How can we get out of here?" Xavier frowned as he clenched his hands into fists, not liking the fact that he would have probably rely on Amarante's help in order to escape from the meat locker alive.

"The air conditioning duct." Amarante replied while pointing to the air conditioning unit over to the far left corner of the room. "If we can remove that and climb through the duct, we'll be home free to take down the Fifteenth and the Eleventh."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Xavier stood to his feet and made his way over to the air conditioning unit. After managing to pull it off the wall with the assistance of Amarante, the two diary holders exchanged glances with each other upon seeing that the air duct wasn't that big. If one of them could fit into the duct, it would definitely be Amarante. Immediately catching on to things, the Seventh diary holder shrugged her shoulders and went to enter the air duct. But her efforts in escape were thwarted once Xavier placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing, Seventeenth?" Amarante swatted Xavier's hand off of her.

"I'm stopping you from escaping this place all by yourself." Xavier replied harshly. "Who's to say if I let you escape right now that you won't leave me in here to die?" If they couldn't escape from the meat locker together, then they could at least die together. Xavier would be satisfied with that ending as long as it wound up with Amarante's death.

"Now is not the time to be stupid, Seventeenth!" Amarante growled, her cheerful attitude from earlier had completely disappeared now that her life was truly at stake. "If you don't let me escape, then the both of us are going to be killed!"

"Oh right, because being left behind and killed by myself is a lot more appealing." Xavier responded sarcastically. "We'll have a better chance in defeating the Fifteenth if we work together."

"I agree with you. So when I escape through the air duct, I'll make sure to come back and let you out before the Fifteenth get done with the Eleventh. You're going to have to trust me." Amarante said. "I know I won't stand a chance against all three of them at once. With your help, we could do this."

"You better come right back, Seventh. If you don't, I won't hesitate to rat you out to save my own life." Xavier warned her.

"Noted." Amarante chuckled before she climbed through the air duct, leaving Xavier all alone in the meat locker. Even though she hadn't been gone for that long, Xavier already began to regret his decision in letting her go while he had to stay behind. Could he really put his trust into someone that tried to kill him and his family? While the answer seemed quite obvious to him. He had no other choice but to sit still for awhile and wait for the answer to present itself to him.

"I'm counting on you, Amarante…unfortunately…" Xavier's face paled upon putting his faith in Amarante. As he paced around the meat locker waiting for her to return, he began to search his pockets for his [Dull Diary]. To his horror his pockets were empty. "Fuck…now I'm not even sure if I'm going to get out of this situation alive." He sighed in frustration as the speed in his pacing began to increase. He was now growing rather impatient in waiting for Amarante to arrive to his rescue. In order to keep himself busy, he began to glance over to all the dead bodies around him.

Now that he had taken the time to actually look at them. He noticed some of the bodies were missing limbs and others were missing chunks of their flesh. Noticing these things only agitated Xavier even more. The thought of something like this happening to him frightened him greatly. Though his feelings of fright immediately went away once he heard footsteps approaching the door to the meat locker.

Assuming that it had to be Amarante, he rushed over to the door to greet her and thank her for keeping her word. But before he could get to the door, he realized that there was a set up footsteps approaching the door. Now beginning to panic, Xavier did the first thing that came to his mind. And that was to pretend to be unconscious. He hurried back over to his spot and laid himself out on the floor before the door to the meat locker could open.

"See, I told you that he was still unconscious." The Fifteenth diary holders, Nike and Nyse Bastein entered the meat locker carrying hand guns. They walked over the Xavier and looked him over before they looked around the meat locker, realizing that Amarante was long gone.

"It looks like the Seventh took the opportunity to escape though." Nyse stated before the twins reached within their pockets and pulled out identical cell phones. "No matter, our [Trapper Diaries] predicted that far beforehand. It won't be long until she falls into another one of them herself."

"Foolish Seventh. Going up against people that can predict the future is useless." Nike laughed.

"Now we can kill the Seventh, Eleventh, and Seventeenth all in one fell swoop." Nyse added before she and her sister looked down to Xavier. "I guess it's about time…"

_"Shit…well I guess Amarante coming to get out is completely out of the question. Are the twins going to kill me now or later?" Xavier found it harder to pretend being unconscious. His body tensed up as he felt the twins' blank stares._

"It's time to wake up, Seventeenth." The twins kicked Xavier in his sides, giggling in unison upon hearing his groans of pain.

"Ughhhh…where am I?" Xavier clutched his ribs. The kick obviously not helping him heal any faster.

"You're inside our meat locker, Seventeenth." Nike began.

"We appreciate all the work you've put into bringing the Eleventh to us. Nyse finished.

"No problem…I'm glad that I could help." Xavier slowly made his way onto his feet. "Now that the Eleventh is within your hands, I guess there's no need for me to be around anymore." He attempted to brush past the twins in order to leave, but he immediately stopped in his tracks and raised his hands into the air once the twins aimed their guns at him.

"Not so fast there, Seventeenth." The twins sang in unison, creeping out Xavier in the process.

"There's something that we need to run by you real quick before we let you go." Nyse nudged her head towards the door, signaling for Xavier to walk right out the door. Having no other choice in the matter, Xavier complied with the twins' order and made his way out of the meat locker. He was then forcibly led throughout the building and was brought out to the entrance, where Henrika and Miyako, who was currently tied up to a chair, were waiting for him.

"What's going on here?" Xavier asked nervously, noticing Henrika was wearing an apron and latex gloves while sharpening knives near a little workshop.

"I'm preparing dinner." Henrika replied, not even bothering to turn around. Her attention was preoccupied with a hard cover cook book on the table next to her.

"Dinner?" Xavier raised an eyebrow in confusion. He wondered what she could be cooking at a time like this. But after taking a moment to think about it, his eyes widened in horror at the realization of what she was referring to. Thinking back to all of the dead bodies in the meat locker, it now became clear to him that the Bastein family were a bunch of cannibals. And if he didn't do something fast, him, Miyako, and Amarante would end up like the bodies in the meat locker.

"Now do you understand why I'm so eager to take these monsters down, Seventeenth?" Miyako weakly chuckled, her face was bloodied and bruised. "They've been killing and eating the bodies of people before this survival game even began."

"You see Seventeenth, the Eleventh here has been very uncooperative lately. We're trying to figure out the status of Eneas right now and she simply refuses to give up that information." Henrika sighed as she set down the knives and picked up the cook book off the table.

"Since you were there you should know what happened to him." Nike smiled sweetly.

"Istvan is on his way here and he would be happy to know what happened to him while you were there." Nyse smiled sweetly as well.

"I'm not sure what happened to him. Eleventh kept us separated." Xavier lied. He knew that if he had told them what happened to Eneas, then he wouldn't be alive for much longer. All he could do now was stall for time and try to figure out a way out of this situation.

"Damn it…" The twins weren't too happy about not knowing what happened to their brother. They walked over to Miyako and pressed their guns against the sides of her head. "Tell us what you did to Eneas or else we'll kill you."

Not feeling threatened by the twins, Miyako simply chuckled at them. "You think you can scare me with a bunch of guns? Whether I tell you what happened to him or not, you cannibals are still going to kill me no matter what."

"Then there's no more use in trying to talk to you." Henrika closed her cook book. "My [Devourer Diary] has given me the perfect recipe in how to cook you up once you're dead."

"Go to fucking hell you monster. It's because of people like you that are ruining my dreams of making this place the perfect city." Miyako spat out her blood on the floor. "If you're going to kill me, then go ahead and fucking do it. I'm through with interacting with you people."

"So be it then." Henrika grabbed hold of one of the knives on the table and slowly approached Miyako.

_"W-What should I do here? Should I sit here and watch Eleventh get killed in cold blood like this? What can I do? There are three future diary holders and they all have weapons." Xavier looked around the room for something, anything that could help him turn the situation around. He looked to the table and saw his [Dull Diary], Miyako's [Student Diary], and several weapons just sitting there. If he could somehow get over there without anyone noticing him, then perhaps he could save himself._

Once he took another glance over the Bastein family members, he nodded in confirmation that their attention was directed to Miyako. He prepared to head over to the table to grab his [Dull Diary] and a weapon until he heard a small sound from nearby. He looked over his shoulder to see that Amarante was looking through an air vent. Though he should have been happy that help had sort of arrived, he remembered back to when the twins mentioned that she would eventually fall into one of their traps. And since he couldn't tell her that, he looked around for anything that Amarante could possibly get trapped in.

His attention was soon directed to the several bear traps placed underneath the air vent. Now that the traps had been located, he needed to figure out a subtle way to alert Amarante of the incoming danger. But of course, doing so wouldn't be so easy without arousing the suspicion of the Fifteenth.

"Any last words, Eleventh?" Henrika raised Miyako's head and held her knife inches away from her neck.

"I'll see all of you in hell." Miyako replied confidently before she closed her eyes, waiting for the sweet release of death to take her away from everything.

"Very well then…" Henrika prepared to slit Miyako's neck until she saw Xavier suddenly whipped around.

"What was that?" Xavier asked. "I think I heard some kind of noise coming over there near the bear traps underneath the air vent."

"It was probably a mouse or something. Never mind that." The twins dismissed Xavier's alert.

"Or perhaps it was the Seventh. You two still haven't trapped her yet now have you?" Xavier asked. Upon hearing the question, the twins exchanged glances with each other before checking their [Trapper Diaries] to confirm their answers.

"Wait here." The twins ordered Xavier as they moved over to the bear traps to search for the source of the noise. Once they got close enough to the bear traps, Amarante burst out from the air vent and tackled both of the twins onto the ground, disarming the both of them in the process. Riding on the momentum of the situation, Xavier rushed over to the table and grabbed his [Dull Diary] and Miyako's gun before aiming it at Henrika.

"Drop the knife and back away from the Eleventh, Fifteenth." Xavier ordered.

"Quite the crafty little bastard now aren't you?" Henrika chuckled slightly before she dropped the knife and backed away from Miyako as instructed. "So how long have you been in an alliance with the Seventh and Eleventh?"

"Not long actually. I'm sorry about this, but I do not appreciate being forced to ally myself with people like you." Xavier said as he walked over to Miyako and freed her from her restraints. "I wish things could have gone differently. But you all brought this upon yourself by using me as some kind of sacrificial pawn."

"Excellent work, Seventeenth. You really do know what you're doing when you have a team, huh?" Miyako was impressed by Xavier's skills. Now that she had been freed, she rushed over to the table and picked up her [Student Diary], quickly checking its contents to make sure that she didn't have a 'Dead End'. She then sighed in relief after finding out that there wasn't a 'Dead End' notice. "Now that we have the upper hand, we can finally take care of the Fifteenth once and for all." She grabbed one of the knives off the table and slowly approached Henrika.

"Grandma!" The twins cried out as they struggled to break free from underneath Amarante.

"Don't even think about it you little brats! After they're done with your grandmother, the two of you are next!" Amarante grinned.

"It's okay, Nike, Nyse." Henrika smiled sweetly as she looked over to her grandchildren. "Everything will be okay. Even if we die, Istvan will win this game for us and fulfill our dream. There's no reason to be afraid."

"At least not yet." Henrika focused her attention back onto Miyako who was now standing inches away from her. "I'm going to give you cannibals a taste of your own medicine!" She laughed hysterically as she plunged the knife right into the elderly woman's stomach, watching with glee as she slowly backed away into the door before slumping down onto the floor.

"Eleventh!" Xavier was shocked by the sight. He had expected Miyako to kill the Fifteenth quickly.

"According to your [Devourer Diary], you were going to kill me slowly, right?" Miyako walked over to the bleeding Henrika and grabbed the handle of the knife before she began to mercilessly twist the knife into the open wound. The cries of excruciating pain coming from the elderly woman made Miyako extremely happy. Oh how long she had waited for this moment to come. "I'm going to do the same to you now. You know what; I should have captured you all and tortured you together with Eneas. He sure did get off lucky. I simply put a bullet through his head."

"You monster! You killed our brother!" The twins shouted as tears streamed down their faces.

"I'm the monster? You killed all those people and ate them." Miyako didn't bother to turn around to face the twins. She didn't want to miss a single second of watching Henrika die right before her. "You people are the monsters. I'm simply ridding the world of you." She pulled the knife out of Henrika's body and then she began to mercilessly stab her in the torso while Xavier watched in utter disbelief. It literally took everything Xavier had not to throw up at that exact moment. Even though he had seen something like this before in movies, it was far more gruesome up close and personal. And the constant cries of pain coming from the elderly woman didn't make things any better. Having had enough of the screams, Xavier shouted for Miyako to stop before he fired off his gun, silencing everyone in the room.

"Seventeenth…what the hell did you do?" Miyako slowly turned around to see that Xavier had shot Henrika's [Devourer Diary] that was still lying on the table. She then looked back to see Henrika a small hole open up in her stomach before her body began to twist and twirl into it, eventually vanishing before her very eyes.

"So that's what happens when you destroy the diary." Xavier muttered.

"Ruining my fun like that…" Miyako sighed in disappointment before she turned around to look at the crying twins. "Oh well, they won't get off so easily."

"Stop it, Eleventh. You've done enough. There doesn't need to be any more bloodshed." Xavier aimed his gun at Miyako. "We're going to destroy their diaries and get out of here."

"You're just going to let them off easy? After all the people they've killed?" Miyako frowned.

"You're no better to be honest." Xavier stated. "We're destroying their diaries and then leaving."

"Fine, fine…you're the one with the gun." Miyako sighed.

"Amarante, grab their diaries." Xavier ordered, making sure not to take his eyes off of Miyako since he still didn't trust that she was done. After hearing a brief thud like sound come from behind him, he quickly looked over his shoulder to see that the twins had escaped from Amarante's grasp and made a mad dash for the back exit. Not wanting the twins to get away, Amarante, Miyako, and Xavier chased after the fleeing twins. They continued to chase them throughout the building until both Miyako and Xavier heard static noises coming from their diaries.

Upon hearing the noises, the two diary holders stopped in their tracks and took a moment to read their respective diary entries. Both of them warned them of their impending demise. While Amarante continued to chase after the twins, Miyako and Xavier looked to the metal grate on the ground; both of them knew that it was clearly the trap their diaries warned them about. Once the twins made it across the metal grate, Nyse flipped a switch on the wall in front of her, causing sparks of electricity to shoot out through the metal grate, electrocuting Amarante the moment she set foot on it.

"Seventh!" Xavier called out to Amarante as he watched her collapse onto the ground. _"Fuck! This was the trap the twins mentioned earlier!"_

"The both of you are going to die." The twins said in unison, knowing that Miyako and Xavier could no longer get to them without being electrocuted like Amarante. "Once Istvan finds out about this, he will not rest until you're both dead."

"We'll be waiting." Xavier told the twins as he watched them leave throughout the back.

"Fucking hell, Seventeenth! Why the fuck did you let them go? Why didn't you shoot them?" Miyako frowned before she turned around and rushed for the front, planning on encountering the twins outside.

"I've done enough for one day. I've seen too many lives lost." Xavier replied to no one in particular before he turned around and walked after Miyako, not even bothering to check on whether or not Amarante was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Future Diary Survival Game Contestants<strong>

**Number 1: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 2: Erika Kajura/[Truth Diary]/Alive**

**Number 3: Reis Bordeaux/[Treasure Hunter Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 4: Maze Jal/[Terrorize Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 5: Raymond Evritt/[MMA Diary]/Alive**

**Number 6: Corbett Dierdre/[Interview Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 7: Amarante Dai/[Photography Diary]/Alive**

**Number 8: Lally Sue/[Blank Diary]/Alive**

**Number 9: Unknown/[Supplier Diary]/Alive**

**Number 10: Brendon Rou/[Daddy Dearest Diary]/Dead End**

**Number 11: Miyako Kiyomizu/[Student Diary]/Alive**

**Number 12: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 13: Unknown/Taken/Alive**

**Number 14: Annabella Haitsuki/[Suspicions Diary]/Alive**

**Number 15: Istvan Bastein/[Weakness Diary]/Alive**

**Number 16: Zoth Zade/[Location Diary]/Alive**

**Number 17: Xavier Rou/[Dull Diary]/Alive**


End file.
